


The Spy Who Loved The Boy Who Lived

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-10
Updated: 2006-02-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 35
Words: 138,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a plot to capture Harry Potter, and an unexpected person steps forward to save him. Can Harry really trust Draco over his friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2006, pre the close of Harry Potter canon, thus it is completely AU. You have been warned!
> 
> A huge thank you to Sevfan for her beta reading services, and to Eeyore, who provided countless nights of inspiration by IM. I'm fortunate to have such wonderful friends. 
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Spy Who Loved The Boy Who Lived

~

Chapter 1

~

“Master, it is done.” 

Voldemort’s red eyes swiveled to look at the speaker. The gathered Death Eaters quailed beneath his malevolent and inhuman stare. 

“Good,” he whispered. “Show me.”

They dragged their captive forward eagerly. Obviously weak, the cowled figure moved with the jerky motions of one who was under the Imperius Curse. The person could only stand because of the support of the two masked goons who bracketed him. One of them pulled back the hood that covered the victim’s face.

Voldemort smiled.

“Excellent,” he hissed. “You know your job, child?”

A vicious prod from one of the guards resulted in a groan and a defeated nod. 

“Good. You are perfect for my purpossse. A pureblooded ssspy to help me defeat my enemies. This wasss a plan worthy of a Malfoy.” 

A figure that had been shrouded in shadow to the right of the creature bowed.

“Now. You shall return to the shadows and when I have need of you, you will remember, child,” Voldemort whispered. “You shall bring me Harry Potter! Until then, forget thisss. _Obliviatus Partialus!”_

The cowled figure staggered for a moment and then straightened, appearing confused. 

“Go now,” Voldemort said, with a dismissive wave of a clawed hand. 

The mystery spy, face again concealed, was hauled out of the room and the ceremony continued, none of the participants seeing the hidden observer who was watching the proceedings with growing horror. 

~

Harry watched as the new first-years were sorted into their houses. He and the other house prefects stood ready to escort them to their house tables and then to the dorms. He glanced over at the Slytherin table for about the twentieth time. Yes, his nemesis was _still_ oddly missing. 

Draco Malfoy had been named Head Boy, much to Ron’s chagrin. The Slytherin had thrown a huge party at the end of last year to celebrate. Harry knew it was a source of pride for him, which made it doubly suspicious that he was not present. 

Harry wondered if it had anything to do with Voldemort. Maybe he should be on the outlook for the Dark Mark on the blond’s arm? He really hated to think that way, but Malfoy gave him little choice. 

Glancing down the table, his eyes locked with Hermione’s and she smiled. Harry smiled back and then glanced at the empty spot where Ron should have been sitting. She followed his gaze and then shrugged. She obviously didn’t know where the third member of the Gryffindor Dream Team was either. It was unusual for Ron to be late to anything involving a meal, although Ginny was also missing, making it likely that this was a family issue rather than anything more sinister.

Fortunately, at least Ron claimed it was fortunate, Ron was not a prefect this year and did not have to be present for the Sorting Ceremony. He had spent the previous year and a half telling Harry and Hermione how he wanted to have fun his final year at Hogwarts, and remaining a prefect did not fit into those plans. His parents had not been happy, but Ron had opted to give up the position his last year, and Dumbledore had reluctantly allowed it.

As “Zabini, Elena” was sorted into Slytherin and walked sedately over to join her brother and his friends, the door opened and Draco walked in. 

Harry’s eyebrows shot up. Draco looked amazing. He had grown taller over the summer, filled out nicely, and several girls (and not too few boys) stared at him dreamily as he glided over to the Slytherin table and sat down between Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. He inspected the new Slytherin first-years and didn’t seem surprised at any of the faces. 

_They’re probably all old family friends,_ Harry thought cynically. Almost as if he’d heard the thought, the Slytherin looked up and across the room, straight into Harry’s eyes.

The two young men held the gaze for a long moment, and then they both looked away. Harry was oddly shaken. Usually his staring matches with Malfoy had some level of malevolence to them, but not this time. This time the other man had simply looked at him inquiringly, as if truly seeing him for the first time.

Harry sighed to himself. It had taken a lot of introspection to sort through his confused emotions in his sixth year but, with some help from Fred and George Weasley, he had finally come to the conclusion that he was gay. With that realization, the world had seemed to open up. And, it explained his strange fascination with Oliver Wood during his first year at Hogwarts.

But Wood was gone, and now Harry had a new obsession. Harry glanced at Draco again. _Merlin, why does he have to be so damned hot?_ he thought. _Figures that my mortal enemy is the one who makes my body sit up and take notice. I wonder what Malfoy would think if he knew he starred in my wet dreams..._

The sound of laughter broke the spell, and made Harry look up to the professors’ table. As Dumbledore concluded his welcome speech with the usual warnings, “... Forbidden Forest... die a horrible death... bla bla bla...” as Harry characterized it, the summer night sky twinkled to life on the ceiling to the “oohs and ahhs” of the first-years, and the feast began. 

Harry looked over his new Gryffindors. They were a boisterous lot, and they would fit right in. He grinned as a mini food fight broke out at the end of the table. It looked like they had a new set of mischievous twins on their hands. 

He glanced at Hermione, who was rolling her eyes and trying not to laugh at their antics. 

When the feast was over, Dumbledore made several additional announcements, including identifying the Head Boy and Girl for all the first-years. Hermione smiled serenely and stood on introduction. Draco stood and waved majestically amid the loud cheers of his house.

Professor McGonagall came over to welcome her new Gryffindors, and as she was speaking, Harry looked up to see Ron and Ginny walking into the Hall. He waved happily and answered Ron’s grin with a big one of his own. 

“Hey, Harry! I’m just gonna grab some food before it all disappears,” Ron said and started to make himself a plate. Harry shook his head. Still the same old Ron. 

As the feast drew to a close, the prefects prepared to escort their new first year members to the dorms. Harry got ready to leave the Hall, and as he started guiding the younger students towards the staircases, Harry felt eyes on him. He looked over his shoulder to see Draco, Blaise and Pansy all staring intently at him. When they saw him looking back, the unholy trio turned as one and exited the room, ushering students before them. 

_Wonder what they’re up to now?_ Harry thought, and then the moment was lost as Ron clapped him on the shoulder and started chatting. 

“How was your summer, mate?” he asked, mouth still full of pudding.

Harry shrugged. He’d been stuck at the Dursleys again, as he was every summer, although this one had actually been tolerable. They had pretty much left him to his own devices, even going as far as to take a holiday out of the country for a couple of weeks. Harry had had the entire house to himself then, and he and Hedwig had taken advantage of the freedom. 

As he filled Ron in, he noticed that his friend didn’t say much about his own summer break. Harry didn’t pry, figuring it might have been a bit harried with members of Ron’s large family popping in and out at whim. 

It was still relatively early by the time the Gryffindor prefects had gotten all the first-years tucked into bed satisfactorily. 

“What do you want to do now, guys?” Hermione asked. “I have an hour before I have to show up at the Headmaster’s office to go over Head Girl duties. How about a quick game of Exploding Snap?” 

They all nodded enthusiastically and set the game up in the Gryffindor common room. Soon the cheerful sound of an intense Snap game could be heard ringing through the Gryffindor dorms. Harry forgot all about the odd Slytherin behavior from before. 

~

Ron, Hermione and Harry walked into Double Advanced Potions with some trepidation. They were greeted with the sight of Malfoy, Zabini and Parkinson, leaning over Professor Snape’s desk, talking to him in furious whispers. 

All four pairs of eyes turned immediately towards the Gryffindor group, and the Slytherins scattered, the seventh-years all going to their seats, Snape standing to start the class. 

“What was _that_ about?” Harry whispered to Hermione. She shrugged, as puzzled as he was. 

“Another Slytherin plot, probably,” Ron muttered darkly. 

“Ten points from Gryffindor for disrupting the class, Mr. Weasley,” Snape said with a sneer. Ron’s mouth snapped shut.

“You will need to be careful what you do and say this year,” the professor continued, glaring at all the Gryffindors. “I had to be _persuaded_ to accept most of you into my class. One infraction and you will be summarily dismissed.” Snape smiled nastily as if looking forward to that day. 

Ron paled. He needed this class to qualify for Auror training, and he’d been counting on Hermione and Harry to help him to survive it. 

“Today we shall be making Veritaserum,” Snape continued, turning away after one last malevolent look at Ron. “This is a difficult potion, and I would recommend complete attention to your methods. Pick up your ingredients list from my desk.” 

Snape prowled around the room as he continued his lecture. “You shall test your potion on a partner when it has been completed. Granger and Parkinson, Zabini and Weasley, Potter and Malfoy. Proceed.” 

The students collected their supplies and silently set to work. Harry brought all his supplies over to Malfoy’s desk and set them up, and then worked slowly and methodically to make the potion. Over the years, Harry had discovered that if he emptied his mind and concentrated solely on the task at hand, he could manage to make a reasonable facsimile of the intended potion. Not that Snape had ever acknowledged his improvement, but at least he had stopped losing house points for his efforts. 

Silence reigned in the class as Snape stalked back and forth, checking each team’s progress. 

Harry and Draco worked side by side with a minimum of problems. Harry hadn’t had high hopes that the Slytherin wouldn’t try to sabotage him, but Malfoy was surprisingly easy to work with. Apparently, Potions was important to him, and he took the subject seriously.

When their potions were finally inspected, Harry escaped relatively unscathed, but Ron was not so lucky. Blaise flat out refused to taste the redhead’s potion, which was a sickening green, and looked nothing like the colorless liquid the rest of them had produced. After sniffing it and inspecting it, Snape agreed with that decision. He gave Ron detention after relieving him of twenty five points for Gryffindor.

When Harry finally took Draco’s potion, it tasted vaguely like peppermint.

No one seemed to be too adversely affected by anyone else's potion, although Parkinson did make a fuss at having to take Hermione’s. Blaise took his own, much to his smug satisfaction. 

Ron had been shuttled into another room to redo his potion while the rest of the class was given their next assignment. 

“The next potion requires two people working simultaneously to make it,” Snape announced. “The Dreamless Sleep Potion requires exacting methods and two pairs of hands. Decide who is doing what before you start the preparations. You shall pair up in the groups that I previously indicated. I shall work with Mr. Zabini.” 

Snape’s eyes glittered, and Harry wondered what was coming. 

“Remember. You have now all taken truth serum. This might be a good time to get to know your Potions partner better.” The man smiled and Harry thought he almost looked pleased with himself. 

Harry got a speculative look on his face. This might also be the perfect time to do some investigating. 

They divided the tasks equally and set to work. Draco was chopping up the echinacea root when Harry started his questioning. He figured, why be coy? He would just ask what was on his mind.

“So, what were you three discussing with Snape when we came in earlier?” 

Draco looked up from his task with a raised eyebrow. He seemed to be debating with himself about whether or not he should answer, then he finally spoke. 

“You.”

 _He actually answered_ , Harry thought, amazed.

“What about me?” he continued, when it became obvious that Draco wasn’t going to volunteer any more information. 

Draco shrugged, and started to crush the amber pebbles. 

“Why is it so important to you, Potter?” Draco finally asked, pouring the crushed stones into their shared cauldron. 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Because I’d like to know if you junior Death Eaters have an actual plot against me, or if it’s just the usual Slytherin shenanigans,” he said. 

“Like I would tell you?” Draco retorted. 

“You have to tell me. You just took truth serum,” Harry said. 

Draco smiled. “I just took _your_ truth serum,” he clarified. “For all you know, you did it wrong, and I could be lying to you right now.”

“I did not make it wrong!” Harry whispered furiously. 

Draco smirked. “Fine. Then what we were discussing was how to warn you about the latest plot the Dark Lord has come up with. And believe it or not, none of us are junior Death Eaters.”

As Harry stared open-mouthed at the other man, Snape stalked up to their table. “If you do not assist with that potion, Mr. Potter, it will not be made successfully, and I shall award Mr. Malfoy full points and you none. Get to work!” 

Harry jumped and started chopping up the gnats.

As Snape strode away and went back to Zabini’s table, Harry turned to Draco once more. “You don’t expect me to believe that?” he said quietly, as he measured the next ingredient.

Draco shrugged again. “What you have to ask yourself, Potter, is how well do you trust your potion making abilities? If you believe that you made the truth serum correctly, then I have to be telling you the truth. And if that’s so, can you afford to ignore what I just told you?” 

Harry pursed his lips. He knew he had made the potion to the exact directions, and it had looked and smelled exactly like Draco’s potion. Snape had not commented when he had turned in his vial, and he was sure that the professor would have said something if it had not been correct.

“All right. Let’s say I believe you,” Harry said finally. “Why would you care? And why would you want to warn me?” 

Draco smiled, but kept looking at the cauldron and stirring. “You think we all want to follow some insane old wizard who wants to take the Wizarding world back to the Middle Ages, Harry?” 

Harry was surprised to hear his first name fall so naturally from Draco’s lips. 

The Slytherin continued. “I might be pureblood, but I like the modern conveniences as much as the next bloke. And honestly? I couldn’t care less if someone’s Muggle-born or not.” He grimaced. “I know enough purebloods who can’t think their way out of a paper bag, and I know plenty of Muggle-borns who would be an asset to any family.” 

Molten silver eyes rose to meet his. “And frankly, having met the Dark Lord, and having met you, my Slytherin winning instincts say, go with you.” Glancing back at the cauldron, Draco said, “Hand me the crushed dragon wing, will you?” 

Harry handed it over and took over the stirring as Draco intoned the spell over the bubbling mixture. 

“I... I honestly don’t know what to say,” Harry finally said, as Draco set the timer. 

Draco shook his head. “You don’t have to say anything. What you have to decide is, do you trust your truth serum? If you do, then you know that I have to be telling the truth. And, if you want to hear about what’s being planned, then we’ll need to agree to cooperate.” 

Harry nodded. True enough. He glanced over towards Hermione who was, oddly enough, in a deep, whispered conversation with Pansy. Then he glanced at Snape who was watching them with a look of satisfaction in his eyes.

“Did Snape plan this?” Harry blurted.

“Plan what?” Draco asked, decanting the potion carefully after the required amount of time had passed.

“Plan this whole ‘truth serum confession’ thing,” Harry said, holding the vial while Draco poured.

Draco smiled again. “Who _confessed_ to anything, Harry?” he asked. 

The blond smirked at the frustrated sound that came from Harry’s throat. “Maybe he did,” Draco said, relenting. “Maybe he figured that this was the perfect opportunity for us to finally talk. But does it matter if he did plan it? It worked, and now you know that there are some Slytherins on your side.” 

Harry shook his head. He had a lot to think about. 

“I have one question for you, Harry,” Draco said after a long pause. 

“What?”

“Are you and Granger dating?”

Harry gaped at the other man. “Wha... Not that it’s any of your business, but no, we’re not. Why?” 

Draco shrugged. “Just wondered,” he said casually. “I guess the coast is clear then.” 

Harry’s mouth fell open. Draco Malfoy was interested in Muggle-born Hermione Granger? That was just... not fair, Harry decided. Here Draco was, so hot that he made Harry’s teeth ache, and he wanted Hermione?

“Ron will kill you!” Harry warned, as Draco packed up his stuff. 

Draco’s amused glance fell on Harry’s face. 

“You mean you’re dating Weasley?” he finally asked. 

“What? No!” Harry squealed. Wait? Did that mean that Draco was interested in _him_?

Draco leaned close as Harry’s confused mind struggled to put the facts together. _And does he have to smell so good?_ Harry thought helplessly.

“Granger is not my type, Harry,” Draco said softly, his breath teasing the Gryffindor’s ear. “You are. Am I _your_ type?”

Harry really wanted to say no, but the Veritaserum wouldn’t allow it. “I... um...” 

Draco winked and smiled. “No need to answer,” he said. “I think I know already.” The blond walked away whistling as Harry stared after him.

~


	2. Two

~

Chapter 2

~

“I don’t know what to think either, Harry,” Hermione said when they were back in the Gryffindor common room. 

“What did Pansy say?” Harry asked. They had compared notes once they were out of Potions class, although Harry had been careful not to mention Draco’s more personal comments. 

“Not much more than Draco did,” she admitted. “I asked her what they had been talking to Snape about, and she said that they had been trying to figure out a way to talk to you and persuade you that they’re sincere.” She frowned. “I wish Ron hadn’t gotten detention. We could have used his insight.”

Harry shrugged. “I dunno,” he said. “Ron’s not known for his level-headedness where Slytherins are concerned.” 

Hermione nodded. “That _is_ true,” she conceded. “The thing is, we have to decide whether or not to trust them without the truth serum on board. We can’t give them Veritaserum every time we want to talk.” 

Harry leaned back into the comfortable couch. “I think we should trust them for now,” he said. “I mean we know Snape’s on our side, and he seems to trust them...”

Hermione sighed. “But do we really know Snape’s on our side? I think Snape is on _Snape’s_ side.”

Harry nodded, conceding that point. “At any rate, I’m glad we were able to arrange a meeting with Dumbledore tonight. I just wish Ron could be there.” Harry had owled the Headmaster as soon as he had gotten back from Potions, and had received an invitation to a meeting in his office later that evening. 

“Except, Snape would have to let him out of detention,” Harry continued. “And that’s unlikely.” 

Hermione nodded glumly. 

“Still,” he said, cheering up slightly, “no classes tomorrow, it being Saturday, so we can fill Ron in when we go to Hogsmeade.” 

Hermione blushed. “Er... well, Harry, Ron actually asked _me_ to go to Hogsmeade with him tomorrow.”

“Yeah, I know, so we’ll be able to talk... OH! Oh, you mean _just_ you with him. As in the two of you. Alone. On a date. I get it...” Harry grinned. Finally! His friends were starting to see what had been under their noses all this time. “Well then, I guess I’ll have to manage on my own,” he said, still grinning. 

Hermione smiled, grateful that she wouldn’t have to spell it out more clearly for him. She stood up and gathered her books. “I need some library time, since I’m sure I won’t get anything done tomorrow,” she said. “So I’ll see you later for the meeting then, Harry?” 

Harry nodded, and watched as Hermione left the Gryffindor common room. It was still early afternoon, and he didn’t feel like studying, so what to do? He smiled as a thought occurred to him. He’d go get his broom and practice Quidditch moves. It was the perfect day for it. 

~

As he swooped and glided through the air over the Quidditch pitch, Harry relived his encounter with Draco from earlier that day. The Slytherin’s smooth, cultured voice rang in his head again as he recalled Draco claiming to be on his side. 

_*My Slytherin winning instincts say, go with you...*_

So, Draco thought that he would win? He was betting on him, Harry Potter, against his own family and all of his friends?

Harry shook his head and did figure eights in the air, looking for the Snitch that he had released earlier. What should he do? Could he dare to believe Draco? And when had his arch enemy become “Draco” in his mind anyway? _When I noticed how hot he is_ , Harry thought to himself. 

A flash of white caught the corner of his eye and he spun his broom to investigate, only to see the object of his wayward thoughts looking up at him from the edges of the pitch. 

~

Draco stood watching as Harry flew, admiring the natural grace that the Gryffindor Seeker had. He knew the minute Harry had spotted him, and he smiled to himself as Harry circled and started to descend. 

A golden blur caught Draco’s attention and he called out softly but firmly, “Accio Snitch!” A moment later, and he had the golden object fluttering in his hand. Harry landed a few feet from him and stepped off of his broom. 

“That’s an illegal move, Malfoy,” he said, walking closer, his hair charmingly tousled by his ride. Draco had a momentary longing to push his hands into the windswept raven locks and try to tame them. Instead, he smirked.

“Well, I would never do it during a game, Potter,” he said. 

“Not when anyone could catch you, anyway,” Harry retorted. 

Draco simply inclined his head and smiled. They both knew the Slytherin motto was, ‘Do what it takes, but never get caught’. Tossing the Snitch lightly towards the other Seeker, he turned and started walking back to the Quidditch shed. Harry caught it easily and hurried to catch up. 

“Why were you watching me? Trying to spy on my moves?” he asked. 

Draco shrugged. “I guess I had the same idea. It’s a gorgeous day, so I figured I would go for a walk. Then I saw you flying and thought I’d watch. If I’d had time I would have pulled out my broom and we could have had a game of one on one.” 

Harry smiled. As fun as the actual games were, they both knew the Gryffindor/Slytherin matches came down to them. A game of ‘hunt the Snitch’ with Draco _would_ have been fun. 

“Maybe next time,” Harry said. 

Draco looked sharply at Harry. “I’ll hold you to that, Potter,” he said. 

They entered the Quidditch shed together, and Harry pulled off his gear to stow it. From the corner of his eye he could see Draco standing quietly at the door, watching. All this attention was beginning to unnerve him.

“You need something else, Dra... Malfoy?” he asked, somewhat self-consciously. 

Draco shrugged. “Just figured I would walk back with you to the main building,” he said casually. 

Harry’s movements slowed. “That’s awfully generous of you...” A pause, then he narrowed his eyes at the other man. “Are you... are you following me?” he finally asked incredulously. 

Draco simply looked at him expressionlessly. 

“You are!” Harry was floored. “Why are you doing this?” he finally asked, when Draco remained silent. 

Draco walked slowly towards him. “Because once I throw my support to someone, they get my _full_ support, Potter,” he said. “I’ve picked my side, so now I need to do the utmost to assure that we win. I am defying my father and I’m defying one of the most powerful wizards in the world as well, so I’m not letting you lose at this point. Not because of some well-placed Death Eater hex, anyway.” 

“So your plan is to follow me around to protect me? Be my bodyguard?” Harry asked. 

“Someone has to watch you,” Draco said. “The chances you take? Haring off in the middle of the night... You probably have an Invisibility Cloak or something...” He smiled at the look of surprise on Harry’s face. “What? You thought your escapades were a secret? That people didn’t know?” He rolled his eyes. “We’re Slytherins. We know, or can find out, just about anything.” 

Harry was almost speechless. “What... how... what else do you think you know, Malfoy?” He turned around and stripped off the rest of his gear without waiting for an answer. “And how am I going to have a life if I have Slytherins following me around all the time?” He snorted. “And how the hell am I going to explain this to my house mates?”

Draco shrugged. “You’re a resourceful Gryffindor,” he said. “You’ll figure it out.” 

Harry groaned and shook his head. 

“Plus,” Draco said as Harry turned back around. “I don’t mind watching your body, _Harry_. The view’s not so bad.” 

Harry blushed. “Were you checking me out?” 

The blond smirked, but didn’t answer. He ran an intense, silver gaze over Harry, and the brunet flamed brighter. 

“Did you mean what you said before?” Harry asked, walking up to Draco. 

Draco cocked an eyebrow in question. 

“That thing you said about ‘the coast being clear’ when we were in Potions class,” Harry clarified. 

Draco smiled. “I wondered when we’d get back to that. Yes, I did. You’ll find that I generally mean what I say, especially when under the influence of Veritaserum,” he drawled.

“Prat,” Harry muttered. 

Draco didn’t answer, he just gestured towards the door. 

“You probably just want to check out my arse,” Harry said snottily, as he walked by the Slytherin. 

Draco simply fell into step beside him. “Well, if the opportunity presents itself, I won’t refuse. I am still Slytherin,” he said. 

Harry was saved from having to answer as Ginny walked into the Quidditch shed. “Oh hey, Harry! I saw you out practicing and I thought I might join you...” She stopped as she saw who was with him. “What’s _he_ doing here?” she asked suspiciously. 

“We were discussing tactics,” Draco said, stepping smoothly in front of Harry. 

“You... what?” Ginny looked at Harry for confirmation. 

“We wanted a game of one on one,” Harry said, trying to step back around his self-appointed bodyguard.

“Anyway, we have to get back. See you,” Draco said, pushing Harry out the door. 

As they left a gaping Ginny standing there, Harry dug his heels into the soft ground just outside the shed and stopped. “What the hell was that for, Malfoy?” he almost yelled. “I don’t need protecting from Ginny. Do I?”

_Yes you do, you twit_ , Draco thought. “Can’t trust anyone, Harry,” he said, continuing to walk towards the school. 

“What the...? I am not going to start being suspicious of my house mates!” Harry said in a furious whisper, as he followed the blond. 

Draco whirled around and faced Harry. “No? Well, think about this, then. If I were the Dark Lord,” he said softly, “I would pick someone to betray you who you would be the least likely to suspect. I’d look for a pureblood in a house that is _not_ Slytherin, and I’d make them befriend you. If I could, I’d get someone who was already your friend and Imperius them. That would be even better.” 

The blond shook his head. “This is WAR, Harry. That madman will do whatever it takes. And he’s got a plan. It’s already in motion. I know because... well, I just know.”

Harry shook his head again. “I will not believe that Ginny or any of my friends are working against me,” he said stubbornly. 

Draco rolled his eyes and grabbing Harry’s arm, resumed walking towards the castle. “Harry, listen to me. Unless you have spent every second of every day with Ginny and your friends, you have no idea whether or not they could be the one sent to betray you. All it would take would be a few minutes under the spell to ensnare them. And no, I don’t expect you to trust me over anyone else, but what I’m saying is: trust no one.”

Harry pulled his arm out of Draco’s grasp. “I trust very few people as it is, Draco,” he said softly. “You are not on that list yet.”

The blond inclined his head. “That’s the first smart thing you’ve said,” he said, smirking. “Look, you’ll know that you can trust me after I tell you how I know what I know. I can’t tell you now, but I will later, okay?”

Harry started to protest that he wanted to know _now_ , but just then they entered the hall and there were too many people around. 

Draco turned to him, the look in his quicksilver eyes serious. “I’ll be keeping an eye on you, Harry, but it would help if you would avoid being alone in vulnerable places. Keep Granger with you when I’m not around,” he said quietly. “She may be Muggle-born, but she’s fast, and she’s smart, and if anyone tried to hurt you she’d probably hex first and ask questions later. And you know she’s not the spy, since the Dark Lord would never use a Muggle-born. I’ll see you later at Dumbledore’s.” He turned and stalked away towards the Slytherin dungeons, robes flowing behind him.

Harry stood stock still in the hallway watching him.

~

Spy? What spy? Dumbledore’s? Wait, _DRACO_ was going to be at the meeting too? Harry was still staring after the Slytherin, his thoughts in turmoil, when Hermione came up behind him. 

“You okay, Harry?” she asked, making him jump. “Oh, sorry!” she said when she saw his reaction. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he replied, turning towards her. “You just surprised me, that’s all.” 

“Was that Malfoy who was just here?” she asked. At his nod, she continued. “What did he want this time?”

He filled her in quietly as they turned to walk towards the Gryffindor tower. As Harry spoke, Hermione glanced back to see Draco’s signature white hair huddled with Zabini and Parkinson again. As if he felt her eyes on him, he glanced up and, nudging his companions, started walking rapidly down the corridor, the other two in tow. 

She glanced at Harry again. He, too, was watching Draco walk away with an odd look on his face. It almost looked as though Harry had been checking Draco out.... Hermione pursed her lips. She had been supportive when her friend had revealed his sexuality to her at the end of last term, but if the object of his interest was Malfoy, then that was a whole new problem.

Harry started talking again and Hermione paid attention, but she filed that look that Harry had given Draco away as information to revisit later.

~


	3. Three

~

Chapter 3

~

Harry was distracted at dinner. Every time he looked up, he couldn’t help but gaze at the Slytherin table. Draco was holding court, as usual, his silky hair shimmering in the subdued light of the Great Hall. Harry tried hard not to notice how good he looked. 

Ron, finally released from ‘Potions Hell’ as he called it, was still complaining bitterly about his treatment, until Hermione reminded him that he was the one who’d begged to be allowed to take the class. His sulking made Harry simply ignore him. 

Glancing up at the professor’s table, Harry saw Snape watching the students suspiciously, nothing new there, and Dumbledore was busy twinkling at everyone. 

Harry sighed to himself. He was on edge about the upcoming meeting, especially now that Draco had indicated that he would be there as well. 

When the Headmaster stood to leave, he caught Harry’s eye and winked slowly. Harry nodded. That was the signal to go to the old man’s office. He and Hermione had decided not to tell Ron about what was going on until later when they knew more, especially since he couldn’t attend the meeting, as he had a detention to serve. 

Ron was too steeped in his own misery to notice when they left anyway. As they stepped away, he was ranting to anyone who would listen about how unfair things were.

Harry glanced back at the Slytherin table as he left, and saw Draco gracefully getting to his feet. 

As he and Hermione stood in front of Dumbledore’s office less than ten minutes later, Harry wondered if this meeting would be as momentous as he suspected it would. 

“Gummy bears,” a smoky voice behind them said, and then Snape was ushering them through the now open door and into the Headmaster’s office. He turned and walked back outside as soon as they were through. 

“Ah, come in, Harry... Hermione.” Dumbledore’s office was brightly lit, spacious, and smelled of lemon drops. “Tea?” he offered, standing up from his seated position behind his desk. 

“No thanks, sir,” Harry said politely. Hermione declined as well. 

The Headmaster nodded and sat back down. Before he could say anything else, the door opened again, and this time Snape walked in with Draco, who sauntered over to the opposite side of the room and arranged himself in a chair. Snape sat beside him. 

After the obligatory offer of tea, which both Snape and Draco also declined, Dumbledore settled into his chair and began the meeting. 

“Harry, it has come to my attention that there is a plot in the works to kidnap you. I was glad when you owled me about having a meeting. I had been meaning to have one with you myself, because I thought that you ought to know some of what is happening, and so that we can take precautions to avoid any harm coming to you.” 

Harry glanced over at the Slytherin side of the room. “Um, sir? How do we know that such a plot even exists?” he asked. 

Dumbledore nodded. “Quite right, Harry. It is good to be cautious about such things, but I have had the same information come to me from several different sources. One is Draco, here, who I shall allow to tell you in his own words what he witnessed in a moment, and there are others who say the same. Please believe me when I tell you that we have many assistants and spies working with us towards Voldemort’s downfall.” 

Dumbledore turned to Draco. “Proceed, my boy,” he said. 

Draco sat up a bit straighter in his chair and started to talk. “First of all, this cannot go any further than this room,” he said. “It’s my life if this gets out.” He glared at Hermione and Harry.

Dumbledore nodded and waved his hand while muttering an incantation. “Any one of us who tries to speak outside of this room of what you are about to tell us will be stunned silent, Draco. Will that do?” 

The blond nodded and then licked his lips nervously. 

Harry looked away at the sight of those moist lips. Merlin, he had it bad! He really needed to get laid, and soon!

“I spent the summer at the Malfoy summer home in Germany,” Draco began. “It was a ruse for me to take some Dark Magic classes at Durmstrang, my father’s idea. He set it up before he ended up going to Azkaban, and Mother followed through on it. Anyway, I figured it might be fun.” His eyes flicked briefly towards Harry and then he sighed. 

“At first it was. Met some interesting people. Everyone there is a pureblood, you know...” He sent a guilty look towards Hermione and then continued. “So, I think I did well. I’ve had some, ah, in-home tutoring, if you know what I mean.” Dumbledore nodded encouragingly. 

“I ended up coming back a week early, figuring I would surprise my mother. I did well enough that I was allowed to do that. Anyway, when I Flooed into the manor, it was strangely deserted. I mean, it’s generally quiet, but this was a strange sort of quiet. I dumped my luggage in my room for the elves to take care of...” Another quick look at Hermione followed that statement. “And then I set out in search of my mother. The elves were in the kitchen preparing a feast, and they were obviously surprised to see me. When I asked what was happening, they told me they were preparing for the meeting, and then I knew.” 

Draco was now slumped in his chair, talking quietly and looking down at his clasped hands. “I knew it was a Death Eater meeting. What else would it be? If it were a party I would have known right away, since Mother is never understated about those things. There would have been party guests and decorations and noise... anyway, so I guessed that there had to be a meeting in the dungeons.”

“I know the manor inside and out. There are tons of secret ways to get around, so I snuck down there and ended up, as luck would have it, being able to spy on the proceedings. I saw...” he faltered, and Snape laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder. 

Looking up, Draco took a deep breath and continued, “I saw the Dark Lord holding court. The Death Eaters were all hooded, so I couldn’t see anyone’s face, but I did see them drag my... this girl in there. She was... she was terrified, and crying and... and they all laughed. They... they did the Cruciatus on her a few times and then, mercifully, she passed out... anyway, then they dragged in another person, I couldn’t tell who, they were robed, and the Dark Lord said something to the effect that this person was to go back and spy on Potter and help capture him. And then he did some sort of forgetfulness spell so that the spy wouldn’t know what to do until they were given instructions. And then they all... well, they all started partying with more Muggles. They had Polyjuice and they made the Muggles drink it and they started turning into the likenesses of wizards and I left because it got... gross.” 

“Thank you, Draco,” Dumbledore said gently, his eyes sympathetic. “This is very valuable information that you have brought.”

Snape stood abruptly and started to pace. “Albus, you realize this means that the spy, most likely a child, is probably here at Hogwarts and is not even aware of their role?”

Dumbledore nodded gravely. “Yes, Severus. That is no doubt true. Harry, you shall have to be extra careful until we figure out who the spy is.” 

Harry tore his eyes away from the obviously distressed Draco and looked at the Headmaster. “But, sir, I’ll be safe here. There are wards and I’m always around someone...” 

Snape snorted. “This person is likely already _inside_ the wards, Potter,” he snapped. “If they disable you, they can quite easily physically remove you from the grounds and no one will be the wiser, since the wards will be intact. They are designed to keep people _out_ , not _in_.” 

Hermione spoke up. “Sirs? No offense to Draco...” At this, Draco snorted. “...but why did he tell us this? I mean, why is he suddenly upset about a plot against Harry?” 

Before Snape could snap a response, Draco shot to his feet. “Why am I _suddenly_ upset, Granger?” he snarled. “I’m upset, because that little girl, she was my Squib cousin, whose house I used to visit in the summer. That could have easily been me! And when they started using the Polyjuice, guess who fully half of the victims that they were raping looked like? Me, Granger. They Polyjuiced them into _my_ likeness and then Nott and Crabbe and Goyle went at them and... and raped them and talked about how they wished they had the real thing. And my own mother watched!” 

Harry and Hermione stared at him in horror as he continued to talk, voice low and steady and somehow _broken_. 

“My father may be a cold bastard, but I’m still his heir. He wants me alive and well to carry on the family name. My mother... well, lately she doesn’t really seem to care for me and she couldn’t care less about the Malfoy name. She’s a Black,” he spat the name, “and if she could get rid of me and claim the Malfoy fortune for her family, that would be all right with her, I think. That night, she was there, standing at the right hand of the Dark Lord. Laughing as they raped _children_ who looked like her son. I decided I want nothing to do with those people and I _will_ bring them down.” 

“Draco. I...” Hermione was in tears. 

The blond shushed her with a wave of his hand and sat back down in his chair looking almost defeated. “I crept back to my room and packed and shrunk as much stuff as I could. I took everything that meant anything to me, because I knew that was the last time I would be in that house for a long time. Then, I climbed out the window, just in case some of the rapists were wandering around, and I Apparated to Severus’ house.” 

Draco glanced up at his Head of House with a glimmer of a smile. “Severus was suspicious, of course, thought it might be a plot, but he’s a Legilimens, so I let him read me so he could see my story was true. He hid me and we came back to Hogwarts early.” 

Harry wanted nothing more than to go and hug Draco. He ached for him, knowing how it felt to have his only family not care about him. 

Dumbledore had stood up and was talking quietly with Snape in the corner, and Draco was once again slumped in his seat. Hermione was whispering frantically to Harry. 

“That’s just awful! I feel so bad now...”

“I... I need to talk to him,” Harry whispered back and, standing up, he walked over to Draco’s chair. 

Looking down at the blond head, Harry felt an almost tender feeling steal over him. He looked so vulnerable, and Harry had never thought to feel sorry for his nemesis. 

“Um... Draco?” he said softly. 

The blond looked up at him blankly. 

“Draco look, we’re sorry we’re so suspicious, but you have to admit this is all a bit crazy,” Harry said. 

Draco smirked halfheartedly. “Yes, I admit it’s a bit much to take, but it’s all true. What can I say? When I defect, I do it big.” 

“I’m sorry that you had to go through that,” Harry continued. 

Draco shrugged. “I knew that once you knew, your Gryffindor decency would come into play,” he said. “I couldn’t count on that with a Slytherin, which is why the others don’t know the whole story, but I knew you’d be decent about it.” 

Before Harry could respond to that, Dumbledore and Snape completed their whispered conference in the corner and returned to the middle of the room. 

“Harry, I think Professor Snape and I have come up with a possible solution to this dilemma.” 

Snape snorted, but looked down when Dumbledore favored him with a sharp look. 

“Since both of you are apt to be on someone’s hit list now,” the Headmaster continued, “we think it only wise that you team up to protect one another. I shall arrange for you to start sharing quarters since we are not sure who the spy is. You will train together in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and, except for those who we know to be truthful under Veritaserum, no one else will know about this.” 

Draco looked at Snape, and Harry looked at Dumbledore in shock. 

Hermione started to protest. “But, sir! How can Harry team up with Draco? He’s in much more danger than Draco. And what about...?”

“Miss Granger!” Snape interrupted. “Draco is in far more danger than Potter at this point. Those on the outside still think he is a Death Eater, or at least a sympathizer, and only the Death Eaters themselves know, or soon will know, that he has defected. He will be in danger from both sides.” 

Harry was torn. It didn’t sound too bad to him, teaming up with Draco, but what would his house-mates say? “What are we going to tell the other Gryffindors? I’ll have to explain why I moved out and they’ll want to know where I am. And where will these quarters be?” he asked. 

Snape growled low in his throat. 

“Professor Snape has agreed to share a part of his section of the dungeons with you and Draco, Harry,” Dumbledore said, smiling. “This solves two problems. One, you will be ably protected, and two, it will allow those extra lessons to be given in secret. It is generous of Severus to agree to this.” 

“Thank you for doing this, sir,” Harry said, looking at the Potions master. 

Snape snorted.

“As far as what we shall tell people, Harry,” Dumbledore continued, “we have decided that we won’t tell anyone the details of the arrangement. All that your house-mates will know is that you have been reassigned to another room for security reasons. Draco, we shall say, has requested alternate accommodations since he is Head Boy, and that request has been granted.” 

Hermione was still sputtering in the corner, but the decision had obviously been made. Dumbledore turned to her. 

“Miss Granger, I would ask that you refrain from discussing this development with anyone, including Mr. Weasley,” he said. He held up a hand to ward off her protest. “It is not a matter of trust, but a matter of ‘the fewer people who know, the better’,” he concluded. 

She nodded reluctantly and settled down. Snape looked over at her, his eyes glittering. “If you believe that you will be tempted to speak about this, Ms. Granger, I shall be happy to Obliviate you...” 

Dumbledore stepped in front of her. “I do not believe that that will be necessary, Severus,” he said. “I am sure Miss Granger will have the utmost discretion and shall keep these matters in total confidence. In fact, if you recall, none of you _can_ speak of this because of the Security Spell I put up earlier, but it would still be suspicious if someone as eloquent as Miss Granger were to be struck dumb for no apparent reason. I shall, of course, inform the relevant staff about the changes, but, outside of Professor McGonagall, I do not believe that anyone else need know.” 

Harry had been trying to ignore the jubilant little voice inside that was chanting, “Naked Draco, naked Draco!” and that was giving him all sorts of helpful images to go along with the chant. 

Draco simply looked tired, and Dumbledore evidently noticed. 

“You boys must be exhausted. Why don’t I show you to your new quarters and arrange for the house-elves to bring your belongings from your current dorm rooms, hmm?” With that, the Headmaster clapped once and gave instructions to the house-elf that appeared expectantly in front of him. 

Once that was handled, he ushered the two ex-rivals out of his office, and placed a restraining hand on Hermione’s arm as she moved to follow. “I believe it best if you are not aware of their location for the moment, Miss Granger,” he said gently. “Both Harry and Draco will continue to attend classes and meals with you and their dorm-mates, but the location of their quarters must remain secret for now.”

Hermione nodded reluctantly, and watched the elderly man lead her best friend and their former worst enemy away. 

~

Harry found himself lost after a few twists and turns in the dungeons, but Snape and Draco seemed relaxed, although the blond looked more out of it than relaxed. The emotional scene in the Headmaster’s office had obviously taken its toll on him. Draco wasn’t making any smart remarks or quips at the moment. 

Finally, Dumbledore stopped before a nondescript door in a hallway, placing his hand against it for a few moments. Harry heard him mumble a few words, although he couldn’t clearly make out what he said, and then the door swung open to reveal his new home. 

They walked into a sitting room, not unlike the Gryffindor common room, only slightly smaller. A large fireplace was flanked by several comfortable chairs and a plush sofa sat across from it. Two desks, each placed across the room and against the wall were there, with bookshelves next to them. Harry saw several of his textbooks already in the shelves. He presumed the elves were out collecting the rest of his stuff. Three other doors led off of the main room, probably into bedrooms and a bath. 

He watched Draco walk around the room that was carefully made to be a blending of their two houses. He wouldn’t have thought that Gryffindor red and Slytherin green would look so good together but, oddly enough, they did. Quite warm and welcoming, in fact. 

“I think this shall be satisfactory, don’t you?” Dumbledore asked, the habitual twinkle back in his eyes. 

Harry smiled, and Draco nodded tiredly. “Do we have assigned bedrooms, or do we just fight it out?” the Slytherin asked. 

“You will have to work that out, but I have faith that you shall both manage to do so with a minimum of bloodshed,” Dumbledore said, smiling.

“I am located just down the hallway,” Snape said. “If either of you find yourselves in danger, just call for help and I shall come. Your fireplace is also connected to mine by Floo. Goodnight.” Snape smirked and then turned on his heel, leaving with a dramatic swirl of his robes. 

Dumbledore left more sedately. “Goodnight,” he said before stepping out of the room. 

Harry looked at his new roommate and smiled tentatively. “Well? Want to pick rooms?” he asked. 

They chose bedrooms with a minimum of fuss; Harry took the one just to the left of the entrance, and Draco took the one on the right. They had to share a bathroom and shower, but since they were both used to sharing with far more people, this seemed a bit of a luxury. 

Harry found that the house-elves had already unpacked for him, so he sat on a chair in the corner of his bedroom and looked around. His bedroom had a predominance of red but with some green touches. The bed was bigger than his bed back at Gryffindor, and it was a four poster, with red drapes hanging at the sides that would allow for deep darkness when desired. He imagined he would sleep well here. 

He felt a bit grubby, so he decided to take a bath before bed. A cabinet was filled with clean towels, so he grabbed one and headed for the bathroom. As he entered, he realized that he was not alone in his idea. 

Draco was sitting in the tub, his skin seeming almost translucent in the flickering candlelight. His eyes were closed, his head leaning back against the porcelain as a slow tear ran down his cheek. An eye cracked open when Harry entered. 

“Close the door, will you? You’re letting the warm air out.” 

His voice was soft, with none of that sarcastic edge that Harry was used to. 

After shutting the door, Harry stood hesitantly beside it for a moment, before stepping into the room. Draco seemed different now that they were alone. He was obviously upset, since he was sitting in the tub crying, and Harry did not know what to do. 

“Um... Draco?”

The blond sighed and opened his eyes again. “Yes?” 

“Are you... are you okay?” Harry knew that was a stupid question, but he had to start somewhere.

Draco tried to smirk, but failed miserably. His face crumpled, and he sat up and started to cry in earnest, burying his face in his hands. 

Harry dropped his towel and walked towards the tub. Tentatively reaching out a hand, he touched the blond’s arm. Draco looked up, eyes swimming. He coughed and then sniffed loudly. 

“Merlin, I must look a sight!” he said. “So much for impressing you with my grace under pressure.” He rolled his eyes and tried to crack a smile while wiping at his eyes roughly. 

Harry just kept rubbing his arm in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. 

Draco sighed again. “Look, Harry. Could you give me a moment here? Maybe five minutes? Then you can have the room all to yourself, okay?”

Harry nodded and backed off, but before he left he said, “Just so you know, Draco, if you need to talk later, I’m here, okay?”

As he left the room, he heard a soft murmur behind him. 

“Thanks.”

~


	4. Four

~

Chapter 4

~

Harry woke to pitch blackness the next day. He lay there for a moment, wondering why it was so quiet in his room. Ron was usually in mid-snore by now. Then, the events of the night before came rushing back. Draco, Death Eaters, Dumbledore, dungeons.... 

Harry wondered what time it was. Fortunately, it was Saturday, so he didn’t think he had anywhere to be. 

_“Tempus,”_ he whispered, and read the numbers that hovered in front of him before they faded. It was only eight a.m., plenty of time to get some more sleep before he had to deal with his new life. 

Rolling over, he thought about what had happened the night before. He had returned to his room and waited until he’d heard Draco’s door close before he’d ventured back to the bathroom to wash up. As he had taken a long, hot soak, he’d tried to work out a strategy to help Draco. It was obvious that his new roommate was suffering, and Harry wanted to help. His attitude towards the Slytherin, which had long been shifting, was now almost completely reversed. 

Draco Malfoy was beautiful, and smart, and was now he was on _his_ side in this war. And he was hurting and alone, and had been abandoned by the only family he had ever known. Harry understood all that. He also recognized that he wanted the other man. He had been attracted to him for a long time, but now the coast seemed, well, if not clear, at least clear _er_ and Harry could actually allow himself to think about the possibility. 

Despite his very Gryffindorish tendency to rush in and rescue people, he didn’t think that was the strategy to employ here. Harry was going to have to cultivate his Slytherin side. The brunet grinned in the dark. Good thing he had one. Now if only he knew the first thing about seducing people....

Harry managed to drift off into a light sleep before he woke again some time later. Something was scratching at a window. He hadn’t realized he even had windows. He sat up and stretched, and then swung his legs over the side of his bed. Walking over to the wall, he opened the curtains to see a small, high window that was almost out of reach. Standing there was Hedwig, patiently waiting with a message. 

He managed to open the tiny window by standing on his tiptoes, and let her in. Accepting the rolled up slip of parchment, he handed her an owl treat, and then quickly unraveled the note. 

Dumbledore wanted to see him and Draco as soon as they got up, to discuss their new schedules. His stomach growled and he smiled. Time for food, then. Grabbing a pair of jeans and a faded t-shirt, he dressed quickly and opened his door. 

Draco was already seated at his desk, hunched over and scribbling furiously. The blond looked up when Harry walked out of his room. 

“Morning,” Harry said. 

Draco grunted. 

Not a morning person, Harry surmised. “You want to go get some breakfast?” Harry asked. 

Lifting a steaming cup of what appeared to be coffee, Draco shook his head. “This is all I ever have,” he said. 

Harry shrugged. “Okay, then. Well I guess I’ll go and then let you know what I find out about our new schedule,” he said casually. 

Draco’s head snapped up. “What?”

Harry held up the note. “Dumbledore owled me just now. He wants to meet us for breakfast and discuss our new schedules.” 

“This will actually be closer to _lunch_ ,” Draco muttered as he put his quill down and spelled his book shut. At Harry’s raised eyebrow, he blushed. “It’s my journal,” he said as he walked by Harry, buttoning up his robes. 

Harry nodded and, grabbing his own robes from where he had draped it on a chair the night before, walked out behind him. 

~

It _was_ lunch, by the time they arrived. The Headmaster, Snape, and McGonagall, were already there and seated when Harry and Draco walked in. Dumbledore smiled pleasantly at them. 

“We are waiting for one more person before we begin,” he said. “In the meantime, however, go ahead and eat.” 

Harry dug in, feeling ravenous after having missed breakfast. He noticed that neither Draco nor Snape ate very much, however, mostly vegetables and some fruit. _Maybe it’s a Slytherin thing_ , he thought. 

“Ah,” Dumbledore said, standing to welcome a person who came through the door. “Lupin! How wonderful to see you.” 

Harry’s head snapped around and he grinned widely. Remus Lupin walked in, his gaze flicking back and forth between all the occupants of the room. His eyes lingered for a bit on Snape and then he too grinned when he saw Harry's welcoming face. 

“Hullo, Harry,” he said. 

Harry stood up and gave the man a proper hug. Remus clapped him on the back warmly and then pulled back to look deeply in his face. “Gods, you’re so tall!” he said. 

Harry, grinning so wide his face was in danger of splitting open, said, “Yeah, us kids today, we tend to do that sort of thing. You know, grow and stuff.” 

Remus chuckled. “I suppose I deserved that,” he said, as he pulled up a chair next to Harry’s. He nodded warmly at Draco and McGonagall and inclined his head towards Snape. 

The Potions professor nodded coolly. Harry thought he saw a flash of something before Snape dropped his eyes back to his plate. 

“Well,” Dumbledore said jovially, “now that we are all here, why don’t we finish our meals and then we can proceed with the business.” 

It was actually a pleasant lunch. Snape didn’t say much, nor did Draco, but Remus regaled them all with amusing stories from his travels overseas. Snape did perk up when the werewolf told him about a new Wolfsbane Potion that a Potions master in Africa had made for him with some interesting side effects. 

When Remus pulled out a pouch with a dried herbal concoction, Snape practically snatched it from him. Everyone could tell that he wanted to take it back to his lab for immediate examination. “And all you do is add water?” he queried, as he rubbed it between his fingers and sniffed at it. 

Remus nodded, a small smile playing around his lips. 

“Well, before we lose Professor Snape,” Dumbledore teased gently, “let us get started with our business.” 

Turning towards the students, he handed them each a scroll. Harry unrolled his, eyes flying over the page to see how his life was to change. The first thing that caught his attention was the number of Occlumency sessions with Snape. He glanced up at the Potions professor, but Snape was too busy fiddling with the packet that Remus had given him to notice. Glancing at Draco’s scroll, he saw essentially the same schedule as his own, only he had more Snape time, and Draco seemed to have more Lupin time. 

He saw Draco taking quick comparative looks at his schedule and finally just handed it over for him to look at. A quick smile graced the blond’s lips. 

“The first thing that you will both notice,” Dumbledore said, “is that you have more one-on-one time planned with teachers. You both need to be well grounded in Defense, Transfiguration and Occlumency. Fortunately, the tutors you will have are excellent in all three, and can assist with whatever subject you may need. This will be in addition to your regular class load, since we don’t want any reports going back to certain families of the special attention being paid to you two.

“Since Professor McGonagall is your Head of House, Harry, and Snape is yours, Draco, your having extra meetings with them will not be too difficult to explain. No one will be suspicious of extra time spent with them. Professor Lupin however, is a different matter.”

Remus smiled. “I’m back in the country, but no one knows. And, to keep the Ministry off my back, I’m not publicizing my return.” 

Harry nodded. He could understand that. Known werewolves, like Remus, were still persona non grata as far as the Ministry was concerned.

“Professor Lupin shall have quarters close to your own, and since he’s not officially on staff, it is unnecessary for anyone to know that he’s here,” Dumbledore continued. “He shall drill you both in Defense, especially you, Draco, and he will need to know what you learned at Durmstrang.

“I would ask that you keep his presence here quiet. He will stay close to his quarters, and I have arranged for him to take his meals in his rooms whenever possible.” 

Both boys nodded. Too many people probably remembered Lupin from his previous stint as DADA professor to risk his showing up in public view. 

“I’ll eat with you, Remus,” Harry said, “if that’s okay, Professor Dumbledore.” 

Before Dumbledore could answer, Snape interrupted.

“Impossible, Mr. Potter. Your absence from meals will be noticed. _I_ shall eat with Professor Lupin. We have much to discuss.” 

“Maybe sometimes?” Harry persisted. “Draco could come, too.” Draco’s head snapped up, but he didn’t object. 

“That’s fine, as long as it’s only occasionally,” Dumbledore replied. 

Harry winked at Draco, who simply raised one eyebrow. Okay, so he would probably be doing some explaining later. 

“Do remember, however, Harry,” Dumbledore said, “that Draco is Head Boy and will need to maintain some sort of a public presence, just _not_ a public residence.” 

“I do need to be available to the student body,” Draco said, smirking. “Perhaps if I had an office...” 

Snape snorted and rolled his eyes. Trust Draco to try to take advantage of the situation. Dumbledore simply twinkled even more and said, “I shall see what I can do, Draco.” 

Dumbledore stood, effectively ending the meeting. “One more thing, boys. No more Hogsmeade weekends for you. You will simply be too vulnerable there. I’m sorry.” 

Harry nodded and Draco shrugged. Neither one of them cared much about Hogsmeade; yes, it would be hard watching their friends go off to play, but both boys were now aware of the threat, and this precaution made sense.

“We’ll think of something else to do, sir,” Harry said. 

“Of that I have no doubt,” Snape muttered.

~

By the end of school lunch, the word had spread that Harry had been moved into alternate quarters; no real explanation had been given, but the Gryffindors rallied to his side, citing his special status. Ron still appeared quite distracted and didn’t seem to need much of an explanation about what was happening. Hermione was tight-lipped, but she smiled a welcome when he sat at the table. 

The Slytherins had no comment, although several dark looks were directed towards the Gryffindor table, and to Harry in particular. They welcomed Draco to lunch with smirks, and as Harry tried to watch without seeming to watch, the Sly Trio, as he had dubbed them, seemed to exchange speaking glances. 

After the blond sat down, Pansy leaned over and spoke to him. He simply glanced over at Harry and Hermione and then nodded. Blaise looked at Harry for a moment and turned away. While the rest of Gryffindor seemed oblivious to this by-play, one Gryffindor noticed. 

Leaning over, Ginny whispered, “Harry, what’s going on with the Slytherins? Why do you keep looking at them?” 

Harry avoided her eyes and shrugged. “I don’t know what you mean,” he said. 

She looked at him for a moment and then nodded. “Fine. Keep your secrets. You guys never tell me anything anyway.” She settled back in her seat with a hurt look on her face. 

Harry sighed. This was the last thing he needed. Ginny had the reputation of sulking until she got her way, and usually Harry would relent and tell her what she wanted to know just because it made life easier, but not this time. Too much was at stake. 

“Sorry, Ginny,” he said. “But I can’t really talk about it. And certainly not right now.” 

Her lips tightened, but she remained silent, eating her lunch quietly. She’d noticed Hermione’s late return to the dorm the night before, and now, according to rumor, Harry had moved out of the Gryffindor dorms. She wondered if the two were connected and if so, what Ron thought of it.

Harry quickly forgot about Ginny as he watched Draco interact in his own environment. He dominated the Slytherin table, bossing everyone around with ease, even as he kept careful watch on the rest of the room. Draco’s eyes were restless, constantly scanning as if on the lookout for trouble. Harry could even tell when someone was approaching the Gryffindor table, since Draco tensed each time anyone walked by. 

In the same way, Draco was surreptitiously watching Harry. He saw when Ginny leaned close and he could even read her lips well enough to be able to tell what she had asked the brunet. He smiled as Harry refused to answer her. He had his suspicions about her, although some of it might have been colored by a healthy dose of jealousy. Not that he would ever admit that. 

The blond had agreed to meet with his two co-conspirators, Pansy and Blaise, later that evening to fill them in. He had already received the go ahead from Snape, who had used Legilimency on them to ascertain their true intentions. 

He, too, watched as Harry interacted easily with his house-mates. There didn’t seem to be any of the positioning and negotiating that was the hallmark of the typical Slytherin meal. They all simply chatted and ate together, Harry having to endure some good natured ribbing, but none of it malicious, as similar questions would have been in the house of the snake. 

Draco glanced up at the professors’ table to see Dumbledore twinkling away, watching the various house tables. Snape was scowling, as was typical for him, but he, too, was watching the houses for reaction. 

“Can you at least tell us where you’re staying?” Pansy asked under her breath, leaning close to him. 

He shook his head no and went back to eating. 

Pansy exchanged a speaking glance with Blaise and then let it go. She’d find out the details soon enough, she supposed. 

The meal ended uneventfully. As Draco and his cohorts rose from their table to leave, Hermione nudged Harry. 

“Something’s been bothering me, Harry. Why do you think they’re helping?” she whispered. 

“Who do you mean?” he whispered back. 

“Pansy and Blaise.” She bit her lip and leaned in closer. “I hope their parents don’t plan the same fate for them as Malfoy’s mother does for him.” 

Harry shuddered involuntarily and glanced at the retreating back of his new roommate. He’d have to ask him tonight what his friends’ motivations were. 

“Hey, Harry.” 

Ron was finally paying a bit more attention to things, and only just noticed that he hadn’t seen Harry all day. “Where y’been, mate?” 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Where’ve _you_ been, Ron? Harry’s moved up in the world. He’s got private quarters now. Oooooh! Watch out girls!”

Harry blushed, making Seamus nudge Dean. “Oy! ‘E’s got plans already! Do tell, Harry. Any ‘special goings on’ in your new room?” 

They ribbed him good naturedly for a while longer, and then they all got up to go back to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione walked with Harry, Ron trailing behind listening intensely to Ginny who was whispering to him, as they all left the Great Hall. 

They walked for a while in silence, then Hermione finally asked, “So do you like him, Harry?”

“Who?” he asked.

“Draco,” she said, watching his face closely.

“He’s all right, I guess. Why?” Harry tried hard not to blush. Hermione was far too perceptive for her own good. 

“Just wondered,” she replied, congratulating herself on a correct guess. She said nothing more, realizing that Harry would probably be embarrassed. “If you need to talk though, I’m here,” she said, as the crowd separated them.

Harry gave her a puzzled look, but let it go.

It was a Hogsmeade weekend, so everyone was in high spirits for the trip. They all trooped down to the front doors where the chaperones were waiting for the younger students. Ron came over to claim Hermione for their date, blushing bright red the entire time. He took a moment to remind Harry that his Quidditch flying could use some practice, and then he was gone. Harry watched them go with a smile on his face. They were so cute. 

“So they’re finally together?” a silky voice whispered in his ear. Harry shivered. 

“Appears so,” Harry said, not turning around. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Draco move to stand beside him. “What are you going to do today, then, Harry?” he asked. 

The raven haired man shrugged. “Not sure,” he said. “Got any ideas?”

Draco grinned. 

~


	5. Five

~

Chapter 5

~

Harry shook his head. “You cannot put that there, Draco.” 

“Why not?” the blond asked.

“It’s too big,” Harry said.

Draco smirked. “Slytherins are good at squeezing large things into small spaces,” he murmured. 

Harry rolled his eyes, but did not dignify his roommate with an answer. 

Muttering a spell, Draco tried again; this time it came closer, but it was still not working. 

“Help me then, Harry, will you?” he asked, straining. 

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled out his wand. The two boys working together had a bit of an easier time maneuvering the dresser into its place in Draco’s room. 

“All right. That’s good,” Draco said, eyeing the furniture placement in the room critically. “And see? It fits just fine. Thanks for the help,” he said. 

“Great. Now can we go and fly?” Harry whinged. 

“Yes, yes, just give me a minute to change,” Draco said. 

Harry turned to leave the room and the blond sighed. “You don’t have to leave,” he said. “I’ll only be but a minute.” 

Harry nodded and sat in a chair by the door, studiously trying not to look at the Slytherin as he stripped. It was difficult not to, because he had a body to be proud of. Harry squirmed uncomfortably as his own body reacted.

Draco grinned to himself as he saw Harry carefully not looking at him, and decided to have some fun. When he was all but naked, he paused as if contemplating what to wear, striking a pose in front of his wardrobe, even as he rifled through it, as though looking for something specific. 

Harry groaned to himself as he glanced up to see if Draco was ready. The blond was wearing green silk underpants, and as he shifted, Harry could see the muscle play of his fine buttocks underneath. 

“Hey, what was all that about wanting to eat with Lupin?” Draco asked as he contemplated his wardrobe. 

“Remus was very good friends with my father and godfather,” Harry said softly. 

“Your godfather was a Black, right?”

Harry nodded and then spoke when he realized that Draco had his back to him and so couldn’t see him. “Yes, he was. I... I think Remus misses him terribly, and so do I. I figured he’d want to talk about him, and Merlin knows I’d like to.”

Draco watched Harry’s reflection in the mirror. “You can talk to me about him, too,” he replied after a moment. “If you want to, that is.”

Harry smiled, his eyes far away. “Thanks. I... it’s hard sometimes, so I might take you up on that some day.”

Draco nodded and then resumed his search. 

“What are you looking for?” Harry asked.

“A Quidditch outfit,” Draco replied. “It’s cold out there, and it’ll be even colder in the air. What do you think of this one?” He held up a set of grey Quidditch robes trimmed with green. 

“That’s fine,” Harry said, trying to avoid checking the blond’s body out any more than he already had.

“Or I could wear this.” Draco held up deep green Quidditch robes, this time trimmed in silver. 

“That looks fine too,” Harry replied, his eyes averted. 

“You’re not even looking!” Draco complained, facing the Gryffindor, his hands on his hips.

Harry glanced back at him and fought a losing battle not to drop his eyes down to check out his package. As his eyes swept over the blond, he missed the smirk on Draco’s face. “I don’t have any red ones, sorry, Harry,” he said silkily, enjoying his roommate’s embarrassment.

“Can we please just go?” Harry said, at his wits’ end. It was either go, or jump the other boy, and he wasn’t secure enough in himself to do that quite yet. 

Draco pulled on the green Quidditch outfit and, checking himself for a second in the mirror, turned to Harry. 

“Ready?” he asked. 

~

It was the perfect day for a game of one-on-one. Harry was glad that Draco had suggested it. As they swooped through the air, shouting friendly insults at each other, Harry found himself marveling at how far they had come in only a day. If someone had said to him a week, or even three days ago, that he would be living with and halfway in lust with Draco Malfoy, he would have had them shipped to St. Mungo’s psychiatric ward before the next sentence was out. Yet, here they were, on their way to becoming friends, even. 

Harry’s reverie was interrupted when he saw a flash of gold and then he was off, Draco close behind him as they drew near to the sneaky Snitch. As it hovered there and Harry reached for it, it almost seemed to be taunting them. It sprang away at the last possible second, disappearing once more from view. 

Draco cursed and spun around on his broom, which proved to be a lucky move on his part. A Bludger whizzed by his head, the wind of its passing making him clutch his broom tightly for support. 

Harry flew over to him. “Are you hurt?” he asked. 

Draco had turned even whiter than usual, no mean feat, but he seemed all right. “I’m fine,” he gasped. “Where the _fuck_ did that come from? That was almost my head!”

They both looked up as the Bludger hovered there for a moment as if trying to choose a direction, and then whizzed away. 

“That was weird,” Draco muttered.

Harry looked around suspiciously. No one else was even in the school today. Wait, that wasn’t true. The first and second-years weren’t allowed into Hogsmeade yet, so they were around, although no one was in sight at the moment. 

“Let’s get out of the air,” Harry said. 

Nodding, Draco started his descent as Harry quickly Summoned the Snitch. They landed and, still looking around, started back to the Quidditch shed, each with his hand on his wand. 

As they rounded the corner, Ginny Weasley stepped out from behind the shed. Harry had his wand out and pointed at her before he realized who she was. 

She froze and he lowered it. “What’s going on?” she asked, eyes flicking between Draco and Harry. 

“Did you see anyone messing with the Quidditch stuff, Ginny?” Harry asked. 

She frowned, but answered. “No, but I’ve only been here a few minutes. Now, _what’s_ going on?”

“I... I’m not sure,” Harry said distractedly, still looking around for anything suspicious. 

“I thought everyone was in Hogsmeade,” Draco said softly. 

Ginny flushed. “Not that it’s any of your business,” she snapped, “but I wasn’t feeling well, so I opted to stay here.” 

Draco held up two hands in the universal “no foul” sign. 

Harry sighed. “We had a close call on the field, Gin,” he said. “We’re both a bit edgy.”

Draco, in the meantime, had spotted a Quidditch chest, the lid undone. “Look here, Harry. Someone’s removed the Bludger from this set.”

Harry walked over to him and squatted down to check. “Yeah, this is the set I used the Snitch from, see?” He showed the empty spot set aside for the missing Snitch. 

“We might be able to tell which wand was used to enchant the Bludger if we can recover it,” Draco observed. 

“Maybe,” Harry mused. 

The blond stood and pulled out his wand. “ _Accio_ Bludger!” he cried loudly.

A loud whirring sound was their only warning, and only Draco’s quick reflexes saved him from a bad bashing as the Bludger came barreling in. 

The blond dropped and rolled out of the way as the heavy, enchanted ball ploughed into the ground within an few inches of him. 

Ginny jumped as Harry threw himself onto the ball and held on tight. Draco, in the meantime, was pointing his wand at it yelling, “ _Finite Incantatem!”_

The Bludger hiccupped once and then was still, Harry panting heavily as he lay on top of it. 

“So much for a carefree afternoon,” Draco said. 

Harry snorted. “Let’s take it to Dumbledore and see if he can figure out who sent it against you,” he said. 

“Or _us_ ,” Draco said. Harry eyes widened as he realized that was true, and then he nodded.

The blond reached out a hand to help Harry up. Accepting it gratefully, the brunet rose to his feet, brushed himself off and then hefted the now quiescent ball. 

“Harry.” Ginny was starting to get testy. “Will you _please_ tell me what’s going on?” 

“Sorry, Gin,” Harry said as he walked by, carrying the Bludger. “Nothing to tell right now, although I’d appreciate it if you kept quiet about what just happened here.” 

She shook her head as the two walked away. She couldn’t tell anyone about what’d happened because, frankly, she had no idea. 

~

Hermione sat in the chair outside of Madam Puddifoot's and found herself wondering how Harry and Draco were faring. Ron had actually been quite sweet all day, opening doors for her, even buying her some Chocolate Frogs. He had brought her here for some of her favorite pumpkin ice cream. 

It was almost time to go back, and couples were slowly starting down the path heading back to school. She looked up, smiling as Ron brought their ice cream to the table. 

“So, what’s been going on that I’ve missed?” Ron asked as he slid into his seat. “And why did Harry have to move out?”

Hermione smiled and spooned some ice cream into her mouth to buy some time. How much could she tell him? She decided on the middle ground. 

“Dumbledore decided that it was for the best,” she finally said. 

“But why?” he persisted. “He’s perfectly safe with us around, safer if you ask me. Lots of us to protect him.”

She shrugged. “Apparently there have been more threats, and the Headmaster felt that Harry should have his own room,” she finally said. 

Ron grinned. “Well, how big is it?” he asked. “I mean, maybe we can hang out there.”

“Actually, I haven’t seen it,” Hermione confessed, scraping up the last of her ice cream. “Dumbledore doesn’t want anyone knowing where it is.” 

“But surely we’re not just anybody?” Ron persisted. “And does this have anything to do with Malfoy? He’s apparently moved too.”

Hermione nodded. _Maybe it’s better that Ron knows about Harry and Draco,_ she thought. It would give him time to get used to the idea. Because if she was reading Harry right, he had decided to be friends, if not more, with Draco, and Ron would need a heads up to deal with that little fact. 

“They are in the same set of rooms I think, for protection.” 

“Harry’s living with Malfoy?!” Ron exclaimed, making heads turn. 

“Shhh! It’s supposed to be kept quiet!” 

Hermione glared at the redhead and then stood up, smoothing down her skirt. “C’mon, let’s start walking back. We can talk more about it then.” 

Once they were on the street, Ron offered her his arm. She tucked her hand in it, and they sauntered down the road in a comfortable silence.

When they got to a more private place on the path, Ron started in again. 

“So, Harry’s living with Malfoy, and you haven’t checked it out? What is going on, ‘Mione? I guess this means you trust Malfoy, but why?” 

Hermione sighed deeply. “Ron, I can’t exactly tell you why I trust him, but I do. Some things have.... come to light that make me positive that he’s on our side.”

“Like what?”

“I can’t tell you...”

Ron huffed. “You mean you _won’t_! Well, fine, keep your secrets. I’ll find out from Harry. He’ll tell me.” 

“Actually, he can’t either, Ron.”

“So this is some sort of secret society? Is it because I washed out of Potions?” Ron was becoming agitated, and they had stopped on the path. 

“What do you mean you washed out of Potions? When did this happen? You need it to become an Auror....”

“I’m well aware of that, Hermione,” Ron snapped. “But Snape has decided that I don’t qualify to be in his class, so I’m out. So I guess I need a new career goal.”

Hermione gaped at him. “Oh, Ron! I’m so sorry! Why didn’t you say anything?”

Ron sighed and, retucking her hand in his arm, resumed walking. “I guess I was ashamed,” he said softly. “Snape told me after my detention last night, but you guys were gone, and I didn’t want to deal with it so.... Anyway, I need to figure out what to do. I think Dad had his heart set on my being in the Ministry with him.” 

Hermione hugged him closer as she spoke. “There are other Ministry jobs, Ron,” she said softly. “You don’t have to be an Auror for your dad to be proud of you.”

“What about you?” he asked in a small voice. 

Hermione smiled up at him. “I’m proud of you no matter what,” she said. 

“Really? Because Ginny mentioned that you were out late last night, and now that Harry’s moved into his own room, I thought...”

Hermione’s mouth fell open. “Ronald Weasley! Surely you didn’t think...”

He shook his head. “Well, Ginny seemed so sure,” he said miserably. “And Harry’s going to be famous no matter what he does...”

“Ron! Just who am I out with right now? You! I like _you_ , you idiot!” Hermione was practically yelling. 

Ron looked into her eyes and smiled. “Brilliant!” he said. “I was so worried...”

“Next time, ask _me_ , not your sister,” she huffed. “I like you just fine when you’re not being impossible!”

“Thanks,” he said, grinning. “I think she likes Harry, actually.”

“Yeah, I think so, too,” Hermione said. “I hope she doesn‘t get hurt.” 

“Well, now that you’re not dating him, I think she’ll feel better,” he quipped. “But we need a way to get them together.”

Hermione sighed. “If I’m right, I don’t think that’s going to happen. Ever,” she said softly. 

“Why not?”

Hermione rolled her eyes and prepared for a long explanation.

~

The Headmaster was no where to be found, so Harry and Draco finally decided to head back to their rooms and show it to Snape. Actually, Draco was the one who wanted to show it to Snape; Harry had wanted to wait for Dumbledore, but after arguing, he’d finally agreed to the alternate plan. 

“But remember, you get to do all the talking,” Harry reminded him as they knocked on Snape’s door. 

After a few moments, when no one answered, Harry breathed a sigh of relief. “Not home either,” he said. “Who’s next?”

Draco considered. “McGonagall’s chaperoning in Hogsmeade,” he said. “Who’s left?” 

“Remus! I mean, Professor Lupin,” Harry said. “He’ll know what to do.” 

Draco nodded and they started down the hall to Remus’ quarters. 

Draco knocked, since Harry was still carrying the Bludger, which was starting to get a bit heavy. The blond smirked at him. “You could have made it lighter with magic, you know?” he said snarkily. 

Harry rolled his eyes, but when Draco turned away, he whispered a quick Lightening Spell. Draco knocked again, but this time the door swung open seemingly of its own accord. 

The two students looked at it and then at each other. 

“Hello?” Harry called, sticking his head in. Silence greeted him. 

Draco walked by him, fully entering the room. “Let’s just leave the Bludger here,” he said. “Maybe with a note? Unless you really want to carry that thing around all day.” 

Harry entered and carefully placed the Bludger on the floor beside the fireplace. Looking around, he spotted a spare piece of parchment and a quill, and he started writing a quick note.

Draco was looking around curiously. A sound came from one of the rooms and he jumped nervously. Harry chuckled. 

“I guess he _is_ here,” Harry said. “He probably just didn’t hear us knock.” He walked over to the door and started to open it.

“Harry, I don’t think that’s a good...” 

When the door opened, both of them froze at the scene inside. 

Remus Lupin had his arms wrapped tightly around Severus Snape as they kissed ferociously. The werewolf appeared to be trying to climb into the Potion master’s mouth, and Severus was actively encouraging him, if the moans and groans coming from him was any indication. 

As they watched, Snape’s long fingers spread over Remus’ arse and he pulled the man closer, grinding into him in a rhythmic, rocking motion. Remus’ leg wrapped its way around Snape’s hip to get closer. It was the most disturbing and the hottest thing that Harry had ever seen. 

Draco reached around him and gently pulled the door shut, never even noticed by the two lovers inside. 

He motioned for Harry to leave with him, finally having to grab the brunet’s arm and pull him out of the room.

When they got back into the hallway, Draco pushed Harry towards their room, not stopping until they were inside with the door closed.

Harry sat on the couch, still shell-shocked. Draco watched him carefully, a smile playing around his lips. 

“I guess you didn’t know about them?” he finally asked. 

Harry looked at him incredulously. “No! Are you saying you did?” 

Draco shrugged. “I had no idea. But I’m not shocked, either. I knew Snape is bi, and Lupin is pretty hot. I can see it.” 

Harry shook his head. “I can now,” he said in a soft voice. “It explains a lot, actually.” 

“Like what?”

“Like how Remus looked at Snape at lunch today,” Harry said. 

Draco made a noncommittal sound. 

Harry watched as the blond walked over to sprawl in a comfortable arm chair. “They were....” He stopped, embarrassed.

“Were what?” Draco asked. 

“Pretty hot,” Harry said, blushing. “I mean, Snape was pretty... sexy.” 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “You only now just noticed?” he asked. 

Harry blushed an even deeper shade of red. “Well, yeah,” he admitted. 

Draco shook his head in wonder. “You should hear all of the Snape fantasies that we used to talk about in the common room.”

Harry laughed. “You have Snape fantasies?” he asked. 

Draco gave him a wicked look. “Have you seen him without the robes before today? Believe me, he’s worth a second look.” 

“If you say so.” Harry was having a really hard time wrapping his head around the concept of a sexually active Snape. 

“You ever wonder who McGonagall’s doing?” Draco asked idly, inspecting his perfect nails. 

It took a moment for the question to register. “What? NO! Ewwww!” Harry held up a hand, torn between horror and laughter. “And if you know something, don’t tell me!” 

The blond grinned an even more wicked smile. “Afraid she might put you off?” he asked. 

“Ugh, yes! She’d put anyone off. I mean, she’s my Head of House and all, but the thought of her naked.... Ugh. I think I may never get it up again.” Harry had his eyes tightly shut, and his hands were clenched in his hair as if he could somehow expunge the image manually.

“We can’t have that,” Draco said silkily, and before Harry blinked twice, the blond was next to him, leaning close. “Want me to prove that you can get it up just fine?” he whispered. 

Harry’s hands slipped out of his hair and he stopped breathing as Draco’s fascinating mouth moved closer to him. Unconsciously, his mouth slipped open and his tongue moved to moisten his lips. 

The blond followed the movement with his eyes, then looked straight up into emerald pools. Their lips came together on a sigh. 

A low moan from Draco’s throat had heat coiling in Harry’s belly. He wanted to hear more sounds like that from him. His hands came up hesitantly and fisted in soft, white-blond hair, pulling Draco closer. 

Their tongues tangled sensually and it was the most glorious thing Harry had ever experienced in his short life. Draco’s tongue seemed to be coaxing Harry’s to play, winding around it and tugging, flicking against it and teasing, and managing somehow to be everywhere at once.

They became so engrossed in each other that neither of them heard the knock on the door. They didn’t even know when the door opened. They both heard Ron’s yell, however.

~


	6. Six

~

Chapter 6

~

Once Ron had heard Hermione’s theory on Harry’s sexuality, he’d argued all the rest of the way back that they really should check up on him. 

“We can’t leave him there with Malfoy if he likes guys!” he’d argued. “We need to rescue him!”

Hermione had tried to explain that not even she knew where they were. And that argument had worked, until Ron had reminded her of the Marauder’s Map. 

Harry had entrusted it to her at the end of the previous term for safekeeping, and he hadn’t had a chance to ask for it back yet. Ron had watched with somewhat jealous eyes as Harry’d handed it to her, his argument that he could have kept it safe at The Burrow falling on deaf ears. 

“No offense, Ron, but you’re not exactly known for keeping stuff safe. I know it won’t end up with Chocolate Frog stains on it this way.” Harry’d been joking, but Ron had seethed as Hermione had tucked it away with a smug smile.

Ron smiled greedily when she finally agreed to pull it out to look for Harry. He almost ripped it trying to grab it from her when she returned to the common room with it in her hands. No one seemed to notice them; everyone seemed preoccupied with cuddling on the couches after Hogsmeade. 

Hermione looked suspiciously at him and then, smoothing it out on the table, they pored over it to look for Harry’s name. 

“There he is!” Ron said. “Slytherin dungeons, hm? Why am I not surprised?” he muttered. 

Hermione rolled it up and, whispering “Mischief managed,” transformed it back into a blank sheet. Then, tucking it securely into her robes, she set out with Ron to look for their friend. 

Neither of them noticed Ginny as she slipped into the hallway and followed them quietly.

~

Hermione argued all the way there. “I really feel odd about this, Ron,” she said. “I mean, Dumbledore had a reason that he wanted no one to know where Harry is.”

Ron snorted. “The old coot knows we have the Map,” he said. “He probably counted on us tracking Harry down anyway. We’re a trio, after all. Plus, Malfoy might as well know that Harry comes with built-in friends.” 

Hermione sighed, watching her boyfriend carefully. Ron had taken the news remarkably well. Of course, this Malfoy/Harry thing was only her theory. If they ever saw concrete evidence of Harry’s gayness, she wasn’t sure what Ron would do. She trailed after him, hoping that Harry and Draco were somehow not home so that Ron might have a chance to get used to the idea. 

As they trooped down through the dungeons, Ron got quieter and quieter. The oppressive silence was giving him a chance to sort through his thoughts. 

This was supposed to be their year to figure everything out. He’d planned on dating Hermione, and having Harry date Ginny, and maybe even a double wedding down the road. 

And here was damn Malfoy messing it up. He couldn’t believe that Harry was living with the blond Slytherin. Harry hadn’t looked at all unhappy when he’d seen him earlier. In fact, if Ron had been asked, he’d have said that Harry was the happiest that he’d ever seen him. Ron just hoped that that had nothing to do with Malfoy. 

_Maybe it’s just because he’s finally got his own room_ , he thought, trying not to remember how, even when Harry had professed hatred for Malfoy, he’d always seemed ultra-aware of the blond. 

They got to a nondescript door and Hermione checked the Map one more time. “This is it,” she said quietly. 

Ron knocked softly. They waited for a few moments, and when there was no answer, he knocked louder. 

“They must be busy,” she said. “Let’s come back later.” 

Ron tried the door and was surprised to have it swing open under his hands. Pushing lightly, he poked his head inside and gasped at what he saw. 

Harry was seated on the couch, Malfoy next to him. The blond was cradling Harry’s cheek and they were kissing almost... tenderly. 

Ron yelled before he could stop himself, and the two men sprang apart, startled. 

“Ron!” Harry sprang to his feet, scared at what his friend’s reaction would be. Draco too rose to his feet, but at a slower pace. He scowled at Hermione, and then sauntered across the room, finally standing at the fireplace, facing away from the trio. 

“Ron, how did you find us?” Harry asked in a more normal voice. His gaze strayed towards Hermione for a split second. 

The bushy haired witch held her hands up in defeat. “He wouldn’t give up, Harry,” she said. “And the Map,” she took a quick glance at Draco and continued, “told us where you were located...”

Harry shook his head. He should have known better than to think his friends wouldn’t find him. 

“I’d better take the Map back, then,” he said, holding out his hand. 

Hermione nodded and pulled it out of her robes, handing it to him with a sheepish look. Before he could say any more, a timid knock sounded and Pansy Parkinson stuck her head inside. 

“May we come in? We’d like to check on Draco,” she said. 

Harry watched open-mouthed as she entered, followed closely by Blaise. 

“How did you find us?” Harry asked. He glanced a bit accusingly at Draco.

Pansy snorted. “Relax, Potter,” she said. “We followed Weasley and Granger. Draco didn’t tell us a thing.” 

Draco, in the meantime, had turned back towards the center of the room and a small smirk was playing around his mouth. “The cavalry to the rescue?” he asked softly, making Pansy blush and Blaise roll his eyes. 

“Believe whatever you want to,” she said, and walking over to the blond, pulled on his arm. “Can we talk now? Privately?” 

Draco nodded and showed his friends to his room. “Excuse us, will you?” he said as he followed them inside. The door shut with a thud. 

Ron turned to Harry. “What was that?!?” he said. “Are you and Ferret-boy together now? Is that the reason that you moved out of the dorm? And were you really kissing him? ‘Cause if so, ewww!” 

Harry sighed, and tucked the Map into his robes as he motioned them over to the couch. He turned to Ron and Hermione when they were all seated comfortably. 

“First of all, I don’t know that Draco and I are ‘together’ per se, but I do know that I’m attracted to him.”

Hermione nodded, almost as if Harry had confirmed something for her. 

Harry continued. “I can’t tell you why I trust Draco,” he began. “I know that’s a huge thing for you, and it was for me too, but just please believe me,” he gestured towards Hermione, “believe _us_ that he is trustworthy.” 

Ron shook his head. “I can’t... I just... Damn, Harry!” The redhead stood up and started pacing. “It’s Malfoy!”

Harry blushed. “I know, Ron!” He too stood up. “I know how it’ll be seen. I know that his friends hate me and my friends hate him and the Death Eaters are after me and his father was the chief one and no one on our side trusts him and...” He stumbled to a stop and sighed. 

Hermione stood up and hugged him. Turning towards Ron, she said, “Ron, I told you. We _know_ Draco’s sincere, it’s just not our story to tell. Okay?”

Ron shrugged sulkily. “I guess so,” he mumbled. “It’s not like I have a choice, do I?” Sitting down again, he leaned back. “So, leaving out the Malfoy thing, what else have I missed?”

As Harry and Hermione filled him in on what they could, and Harry told them both about the Bludger attack that afternoon, none of them saw Ginny step away from the not quite closed door where she had been eavesdropping for several minutes. As she walked away, angry tears streaked down her face. 

~

Harry had dinner with his house-mates that evening, feeling relieved about the talk that his best friends had forced on him. Ron was actually okay with the concept of Harry’s gayness, or so he said. Harry had his doubts, but he’d let them go. Ron did have some legitimate concerns regarding Draco Malfoy, and only time could fix that. Hermione had smoothed a lot of it over, and then she had gone into research mode, wanting details about the near miss they had had that afternoon. By the time the Slytherins had emerged from Draco’s room, the three friends had been laughing together, and Ron even managed a civil greeting. 

The mixed group had lingered in Harry’s and Draco’s room for a few more minutes, until Ron’s stomach had growled and that had broken the tension. The chatter on the way to dinner had been almost relaxed, and when they got to the Great Hall they’d separated, but with friendly smiles.

Harry even managed a few words with Draco before heading to the Gryffindor table. “Everything okay with Pansy and Blaise?” he asked. 

Draco shrugged. “They’re just considering their options,” he said. 

As they went to their respective tables, Harry thought about that statement. He didn’t envy the children of the Death Eaters their decisions over the next few months. 

As he sat, Harry glanced up at the professors’ table, unable to reconcile the stern Potions professor evident now with the passionate man he’d glimpsed earlier. Lupin was no where to be seen, of course, and Harry noted that Snape didn’t linger at dinner, but that he said something to Dobby. Harry imagined that he was arranging dinner for himself and Remus in the secreted quarters. 

His eye caught Draco’s and the blond licked his lips slowly and savoringly. Harry felt a tightening in his pants and looked away quickly. He wasn’t sure what would happen tonight, but he figured that there would at least be some snogging. 

Ginny had been acting a bit weirdly all evening. Even Dean Thomas’ attempts to draw her out of herself had failed. She ate quietly and got up from the table well before everyone else. Hermione went to go after her, but Ron distracted her, and by the time she’d looked again, Ginny was gone.

Harry and the other Lions lingered, laughed, and chatted at dinner for a long time. By the time they got up to leave, most of the Hall was empty, people having gone on to the library or back to their dorms. 

Linking arms with Ron, Hermione looked at Harry. “So, are you coming back to Gryffindor, or are you heading back to your own quarters, Harry?”

Harry, trying hard not to blush, said casually, “I think I’ll head back to my own place. I am kind of tired.” He carefully didn’t meet the eyes of either of his friends. 

Ron flushed brightly, as if angry, but aside from tightening his lips momentarily, he didn’t say anything. 

Hermione smiled and nodded, pulling Ron out the door. “See you tomorrow!” she called out as they left. Harry smiled and waved and then set out for his own quarters. 

As he rounded the corner, he ran smack into Draco, who was leaning against the wall, arms crossed. “’Bout time,” he drawled. 

“Were you waiting for me?” Harry asked, stepping up to the blond. 

Draco shrugged. “We’re supposed to be protecting each other. The way I see it, that means we stick together, especially at night.” 

Harry stepped closer. “Stick together? Yeah, I guess that’s true,” he murmured softly. 

Draco licked his lips as Harry’s face moved closer. “You saying you want us to get... even closer, Harry?”

Harry’s arms bracketed Draco’s shoulders and he leaned in. “What were you trying to imply at dinner tonight? Is that how... close you want us to get?”

The blond smiled. “We were rudely interrupted, by _your_ friends I might add, earlier today,” he whispered. “We at least need to finish that kiss.”

Harry nodded. “Only fair,” he whispered back. 

Their lips met and Harry moaned softly. This was the taste he’d been missing. The blond tasted sweet, like chocolate and coffee, but with an underlying spicy flavor that was pure Draco. As Draco’s wicked tongue enchanted him, Harry quickly lost himself, only becoming aware of his surroundings when the sound of footsteps coming down the hall startled them out of each other’s arms. 

Severus Snape rounded the corner and halted, robes billowing around him. He looked suspiciously at them. “There you are,” he finally said. “You left a Bludger and a message in Re... Lupin’s quarters earlier. We need to discuss it. Follow me.” 

The two fell into step behind him, almost having to run to keep up. As they came to Remus’ quarters, Snape stopped and rapped sharply at the door. A muffled voice bid them enter. 

Harry stepped into the room for the second time that day, carefully not looking at either of his professors. Snape shut the door after them. 

Remus smiled a welcome. “Come in, boys! Have a seat anywhere. I’ve some biscuits, would you like any?” He gestured to a plate of cookies and tarts on the coffee table. 

Harry nodded and grabbed a spiced biscuit; Draco shook his head no.

Remus was chatting as he walked around, gathering things up. “I got your note and I did some tests on your Bludger. Got some interesting results, too. Look here,” he said. 

Pointing his wand at the Bludger, he said, “ _Revelatio!_ ”

A haze settled around the ball and then they saw a pair of hands holding it. Harry moved closer, trying to see if the hands had any distinguishing features. A low voice was muttering and Harry strained to try to catch the words. The image and sound faded away slowly. 

“That’s all I could get, unfortunately.” 

Harry looked up at Remus, embarrassment forgotten. “Can you make out the spell?” he asked. 

Snape answered. “It was a Dark spell, Potter,” he said. “That much is clear. More than that, we are unable to tell at the moment.” 

Draco sighed. “So what does this mean? We’re no closer to knowing who the spy is, it seems.” 

“It was someone who knew that you would not be in Hogsmeade today, and who knew it was likely that you would both be out on the Quidditch pitch,” Remus said. 

Draco nodded. “Not too hard to guess that we’d do that,” he said. 

“It was a directed, time limited spell, though,” Remus continued. “And I don’t think the Bludger would have attacked just anyone. It evidently was aimed at either one or both of you, and it had to have been programmed this afternoon. That indicates someone with a rather intimate knowledge of your schedule.” 

Snape continued. “There is no sign that a wand was used, so this indicates fairly advanced magic, and makes it harder to track.”

Remus sighed. “By now, they know that they have failed, but there is little here to track the culprit or culprits. Sorry, Harry.”

Draco shrugged. “I guess that means we need to be extra careful until we know more, or they make their next move,” he said. 

Snape nodded. “Pay attention to what you normally do. Be especially careful about being anywhere alone. The only thing that saved you was probably blind luck, and the fact that the two of you were together. The Bludger probably couldn’t choose which of you to attack, so it took a stab at it and then got confused.” 

Harry nodded, remembering how it had hovered uncertainly in the air before finally speeding away. He shuddered, thinking what would have happened if he or Draco had been alone when it attacked. 

“We shall continue investigating,” Snape said. “In the meantime, you should head back to your room and prepare for tomorrow. We have planned some interesting lessons for you both.”

Remus smiled reassuringly at Harry. “And stick together,” he reminded them gently. 

Harry nodded. “We plan to,” he said. 

~

They made it back to their room uneventfully. As Harry shut the door and turned around, he was shoved against the door, Draco’s body holding him in place. The blond muttered a spell, and Harry felt wards shimmer to life.

“There. No more interruptions.” The blond smiled, his hand pushing an unruly lock of raven hair out of Harry’s face so he could see his roommate's jade eyes. “Now, where were we?” he asked. “I know. Kissing...”

Harry closed his eyes and gave himself over to the magic that was Draco’s mouth and tongue. As he moaned low in his throat, he heard an answering sound from the blond that made his cock twitch.

Draco pulled his mouth away, but before Harry could protest, the blond was nipping and sucking on his neck, causing the brunet’s head to hit the door with a thud as he tipped it back to allow more exploration.

Harry reached out and, grasping Draco’s hips, pulled the Slytherin closer to him. Their lower bodies rocked together, and Harry trembled as he felt a matching hardness there. 

A low growl came from Draco that exactly expressed how Harry felt about their current position. He wanted to be naked and horizontal with this man, and soon. 

“Please...” he murmured as Draco nipped at a particularly sensitive spot. 

The blond pulled back. “What?” he whispered against Harry’s neck. 

“Want you. Can we please...?”

Draco smiled and started dragging Harry further into the room. “Yes, anything,” he said. “I want you, too. Where...?” 

Harry was almost too busy unbuttoning Draco’s shirt to answer. “Anywhere,” he finally muttered. “Floor, couch...”

“My bed,” Draco said decisively. 

Pulling Harry flush against him, the blond maneuvered him into his room, shutting the door behind them. Draco then set Locking and Silencing Charms and turned to face the brunet. Smiling seductively, he backed up and started stripping slowly. 

Harry watched, mesmerized as silky skin was revealed. He almost forgot to breathe, captivated as he was by the play of muscles as Draco flexed and posed, his eyes trained on the blond’s every move. He could almost hear thumping music in his head. 

His mouth going dry as more skin was revealed, Harry started panting as the blond continued his show. Draco grinned. 

“You gonna stay all the way over there?” he whispered, a finger circling one of his dusky nipples. 

Harry shook his head and pounced, pushing Draco down onto the bed, covering the blond’s lips with his own. 

Draco wrapped agile legs around Harry’s waist and moaned. “Clothes,” he gasped. “Off. Now.”

A muttered spell, and then Harry’s bare, warm skin was covering Draco’s body, and Draco’s fingers were clutching at Harry’s hips. Soon, they were thrusting frantically against each other and then, Draco arched upwards, coming with a soft scream. Harry came soon after with a loud moan, welding them together with his essence.

Draco pulled him close and whispered a Cleansing Charm. He ran slow, gentle fingers over Harry’s back as the brunet trembled in his arms. 

“Sorry,” Harry finally said. “I wanted it to last longer.” 

Draco kissed his neck. “No worries, lover. We’re not done yet. Now that the edge is off, we can have some fun.” 

Harry nuzzled back happily. “Brilliant,” he murmured. “Sleep first though, okay?”

“Lightweight,” Draco snorted. 

Harry simply smiled and snuggled closer. He fell asleep cradled in his new lover’s arms. 

~


	7. Seven

~

Chapter 7

~

Harry moaned softly, caught up in the best dream of his life. He clutched at the sheets as his hips rose off the bed and bucked up into wet, silken warmth. 

His eyes flew open when he realized that it wasn’t a dream. 

He gasped as Draco swallowed around his morning erection, and he spread his legs wider to allow greater access. Draco smiled around his mouthful, hummed, and that did it. With a shout, Harry poured himself down the blond’s throat. 

Draco pulled off with a last gentle suck and slithered his way back up Harry’s body. He licked his way into the brunet’s mouth and shared his taste with him, moaning as Harry devoured him eagerly. 

Pulling back, Harry whispered, “I want to taste you, too,” and he proceeded to kiss his way down the blond’s lithe body. He nuzzled at Draco’s groin, running his tongue lightly over the erect and weeping organ there.

“Fuck, Harry,” Draco moaned, and Harry just kept right on lapping at the slit and tonguing the vein underneath, his gentle ministrations driving the blond wild. 

“Please...”

Harry took pity on him and swallowed him as deeply as he could, making Draco’s hips come up off the bed. Harry almost choked, his mouth stretched wide around the thick organ.

Draco was babbling, his hips thrusting his cock in and out of Harry’s willing mouth. Harry figured if he just kept the suction tight, Draco would appreciate it, so he did. He drooled a bit, but the blond didn’t seem to mind, and when his teeth grazed Draco slightly, the blond seemed to go even wilder, cursing and swearing as his hips danced off the bed. 

All too soon, Draco was pulling at Harry’s hair, trying to get him off, but Harry stayed, wanting to taste his new lover fully. Draco gave up and with a keening noise, pulsed to completion down Harry’s throat. 

Harry swallowed as much as he could, wiping his mouth once he pulled off. 

“Gods,” Draco moaned, sated. 

“Draco?”

The blond’s eyes flew open. That was not Harry’s voice. That was....

“Professor Dumbledore?!” Harry cried, and pulled the sheet up over his head. 

The elderly Headmaster squinted at them from the fireplace. 

“Ah! There you boys are,” he said, twinkling madly. “I was going to see if Draco knew where you were, Harry, and I see that he does.”

Harry groaned and curled up into a ball.

“Harry,” Dumbledore continued, as if it wasn’t unusual for him to find Gryffindors and Slytherins in bed together engaged in carnal activity. “You had a session with Professor Snape this morning which you missed. Your room was empty, he checked, so we were concerned. I apologize for the intrusion, however, you really will need to go to your next session, both of you.”

Draco was blushing, but he did manage to answer. “Yes, sir. Sorry. We’ll be there.” 

Dumbledore grinned. “Excellent! Well, I’ll tell Professor Lupin to expect you, Draco, and Professor McGonagall to expect you, Harry.” 

A weak moan came from under the sheets.

“Forty minutes, boys.” 

The Headmaster winked at Draco and then closed the Floo. 

“I can never show him my face again,” Harry said.

Draco snorted. “Put a bag over it then, but let’s go,” he said, smacking Harry’s arse as he got up. “If we shower together, then we can save time.”

Harry stuck his head out from under the sheet. “Shower together?” he asked, a slow smile forming on his face. 

Draco rolled his eyes. “I have created a monster,” he said.

~

Harry stepped into the warm chamber behind Draco and shut the door. The shower in their bathroom was enclosed and fortunately, was large enough for both of them, although it was a tight fit. 

After adjusting the water pressure and temperature, Draco soaped up a sponge and started running it slowly over Harry’s body. “Turn around,” he murmured, and Harry complied, leaning his arms against the tile walls and resting his head on them. 

“Spread ‘em,” Draco said, a smile evident in his voice. 

Harry did as he was told and stifled a moan as the blond’s slippery hands moved over him, stroking and cleaning his body thoroughly. He trembled as the sponge passed over the entrance to his body. It felt amazingly good to have Draco’s hands on him. 

“Like that?” Draco whispered, nuzzling and sucking at Harry’s neck as he continued washing the brunet.

Harry just moaned and spread his legs wider. 

Draco pressed close to Harry, his re-energized cock naturally slipping into the channel of Harry’s arse. The blond reached around and started washing the brunet’s cock and balls, all the while pressed tightly against him. 

“Can’t wait to fuck you,” Draco said throatily, and Harry whimpered. 

“Please,” he said. 

“No time now, lover,” Draco said regretfully. “Tonight, I promise.”

Harry whimpered again, the steamy shower and warm water creating a surreal environment. As Draco ran slippery hands up and down his cock, Harry bucked into the hands and then back against the firm length behind him. His blond lover continued whispering encouragement.

“So fucking hot,” Draco said, his hips thrusting rhythmically against Harry. “I am going to be so deep inside you later, you won’t be able to tell where I end and you begin.”

That imagery did it for Harry. With a hoarse shout, he came, his cock spasming under Draco’s hands, his come spurting onto the wet tile and sliding down the drain with the hot water that was pouring over their heated bodies. 

Draco threw his head back and orgasmed as well, pulses of his essence hitting the curve of Harry’s arse and legs and being washed off by the water. 

When he finished, he leaned, panting, against Harry, who was still upright only by virtue of leaning against the tile wall. “So damn sexy,” the blond whispered against the wet skin of his lover. “I could stay here like this forever.”

Harry started to laugh. “I can’t see it. You’d get pruny,” he said. He smiled when Draco bit him lightly. “How much time’s left now?” Harry asked after a few more blissful moments. 

Draco sighed. “Not enough. Come on, let’s get dressed.” 

They dried each other off and then separated, each going to his own room to get dressed. They met in the middle of their “common room” and grabbed their robes and books before walking out the door.

Harry glanced shyly at the blond as they stood in the hallway. He was suddenly unsure of the etiquette that was involved in this situation. Should he hug Draco goodbye? Maybe a warm handshake? Was kissing allowed?

Draco shook his head as he saw all of these thoughts fly by on Harry’s face. His boyfriend was an open book. “Come here,” he said softly. 

Harry gladly walked into Draco’s arms and the Slytherin proceeded to bestow a long, deep, slow, wet kiss on him that left him breathless. When Draco pulled back, Harry’s eyes were closed and he was swaying. The Gryffindor’s jade orbs fluttered open slowly. 

“That’s so you don’t forget about me today,” Draco said, a pleased smile curving his lips as he observed his lover’s reaction. 

Turning on his heel, he blew Harry a kiss and took off at a run for Remus’ quarters. “See you at Lupin’s later!” he called out, just before rounding the corner and going out of sight. 

Harry grinned dopily and ran towards the Gryffindor tower for his meeting with Professor McGonagall. 

Neither of them noticed a small shadow that detached itself from the deeper shadows of the dungeon hallway to stare after them. Ginny pursed her lips, a crafty look on her face. _Maybe this is salvageable after all_ , she thought. 

~

“Come in, Harry.” Professor McGonagall looked up with a smile on her face as he knocked at her door. “You are early, but that’s fine. Have a seat.”

Harry sat down on the edge of the chair. Professor McGonagall saw his trepidation and smiled. “You can really sit on it, Mr. Potter,” she said. “It’s a real chair, not a cactus or anything else masquerading as a chair.”

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He accepted the offer of tea and a scone before they got started. 

As he munched away, the professor outlined her plans for their sessions together. She told him up front that she had rather ambitious plans for them. 

“It is my hope, Harry, that both you and Draco will have achieved successful transformations into your Animagus forms within a few weeks.”

Harry nodded. That would be useful. Particularly if they could keep it secret for a while. Animagi had to be registered with the Ministry, but in the case of students still in school, they had until the end of the school year to get that done.

They started immediately, and by the end of forty minutes, Harry thought that he could feel his skin itching when he concentrated hard. McGonagall declared that to be a good sign, and sent him off to Professor Lupin for his joint session with Draco. 

As Harry slipped into Remus’ quarters, he ran quick, covetous eyes over his boyfriend. The blond was working hard, his robes tossed to the side and shirt sleeves rolled up, showing his muscular arms. 

Neither man spotted him immediately, and so Harry got to observe them for a while. Draco had obviously learned a lot at Durmstrang. Remus was being put through his paces, but it was clear they were both enjoying themselves. 

“Expelliarmus!”

And Remus went flying backwards, fortunately managing to cushion his fall with a charm. As he lay on the floor recovering, Draco pointed his wand at him with one hand, holding up Remus’ wand with the other and said, “Sorry, sir, but you’re in trouble now.”

Remus nodded and got to his feet. “Excellent work, Draco,” he said. “They really did cover all the bases at that school, didn’t they?”

Draco blew the strands of hair out of his face and his stance relaxed. “Yes, sir,” he said softly. “It was a crash course, but they seemed convinced that they covered everything. And, not to brag, but I was top of the summer class.”

“I’m not surprised,” Remus said. He spotted Harry at that moment. “Ah, there you are, Harry. Good. I’ve been testing Draco, and I really think that he can tutor you in Dark Arts. What I will do is teach you both wandless magic, which will come in handy. Sev... Professor Snape will teach you Occlumency, and both of these things will significantly improve your combat readiness.”

Turning towards the blond, Remus said, “I shall rely on you to get Harry up to speed on offensive spells by our next session on Tuesday evening, Draco.”

The blond nodded and handed Remus back his wand. 

“Good, now, come here, Harry. Let’s see what you know.”

Harry had a respectable showing, although Remus was able to disarm him fairly quickly. 

“That Durmstrang training really does give you a significant advantage, Draco,” Remus said when the session ended. “We shall have to capitalize on that.” 

Draco smiled and Harry could tell that he was pleased with Remus’ praise. Harry, in turn, was quite proud of his boyfriend’s performance. 

~

They got back to their shared quarters in the early afternoon. Harry was exhausted, and he could tell that Draco was tired as well. The extra lessons were going to take their toll. When they walked in, both boys collapsed together on the couch, cuddling. Harry tucked his head into Draco’s neck, closing his eyes in bliss. 

“Need a nap,” he murmured.

He felt Draco’s nod. “Mmmm. Let’s take one right here, right now, then,” he suggested. 

“’Kay,” Harry agreed. 

They settled themselves comfortably and soon, nothing could be heard in the room but soft breathing and the occasional gentle snore. And that was how Professor Snape found them. 

~

Snape was peeved that Harry had missed his morning appointment and so he’d cleared a part of his afternoon to have the boy make up the time. Albus’ lame explanation for Harry’s morning absence did not sit well with him, so he decided to check the situation out for himself.

He knocked lightly, and after getting no answer, he dismantled the wards with a flick of his wrist, and opened the door. Closing the door behind him, he stalked into the room, pausing at the sight that confronted him. 

Draco lay sprawled on the couch, his hair spread across one of the cushions, with Harry in his arms. The brunet’s head was tucked firmly into the curve of his neck and his arms were wrapped tightly around the Slytherin. The older man had to admit that they looked adorable.

“Oh for the love of... GET UP!” Snape smirked when Harry’s head shot up and he blinked sleepily at his professor. Draco’s eyes sprang open alertly, but Snape noted that he kept his arms tightly wrapped around Harry. 

“Good afternoon, Professor,” the blond said calmly. 

Snape’s lips twitched before he could help it. “Draco, let go of Potter this instant.” 

An aristocratic eyebrow rose, and Snape found himself marveling at how much his godson reminded him of Lucius. “Why?” Draco asked. 

Snape huffed, annoyed. “Because it is time for me to review Dark Potions and some Defense Spells with the both of you. And it’s difficult for that to occur if you remain wrapped around each other as you are.”

Eyeing Harry sardonically, he continued. “If Mr. Potter had kept his appointment this morning, then you would be free for your... cuddle time now.” 

Laughing inwardly at the blush that suffused his students’ faces, Snape crossed his arms and waited. 

Draco reluctantly released the brunet, who sat up and rubbed at his eyes. 

“Sorry I missed my appointment this morning, Professor,” Harry said, subdued. 

Draco simply straightened up and watched Snape warily. 

Severus sighed and then nodded. “Very well, Potter,” he said. “Let us get started now, then. There are several potions that you need to know how to brew. You need to have them memorized so that you can make them anywhere or at anytime. Even under battle conditions.”

Reaching into his robes, he pulled out a parchment. “Here are two of them. I want them memorized by tomorrow, when you will report, _on time_ , to my lab to demonstrate your ability to make them. Do not miss again!” He smirked as he continued. “Mr. Malfoy is familiar with these potions, and may be of some assistance to you in their preparation.” He smiled. “In fact, I came here expecting to have to give a lecture to that effect; about how I expect cooperation between you both. Seeing you together here today, however, I find I no longer have any such concerns.” 

Both students blushed at that. 

Satisfied that he had embarrassed them enough, Severus then turned to Defense, quickly running both Harry and Draco through their drills, finally pronouncing their progress “adequate”. 

Used to almost constant criticism from the Potions master, Harry was happy with that assessment, but Draco seemed peeved. At one point while Severus wasn’t looking, Harry pulled his lover aside to reassure him that his skills had not deteriorated, he was just now associated with _him_ , Harry, and that was the kiss of death as far as praise from Snape was concerned. Draco had perked up at the word “kiss” and it had been all Harry could do not to carry him off to one of the bedrooms for a quick snogging session. 

Severus, by no means unaware of the byplay between the two boys, finally called a halt to the session. In truth, the love-struck looks and the extra touches that they indulged in when they thought he wasn’t looking, made him miss his own mate, if he had even earned the right to call Remus that. 

Shaking off the melancholy thought, he bade the boys a good evening and left, warning them that the next evening’s session would be focusing on Occlumency. He didn’t miss Harry’s shudder at that bit of information. Walking to the door, he stepped out into the hallway, under no illusions about what they would be doing the second he left their quarters. 

As he walked back to his own section of the Slytherin dungeons, Severus’ steps hesitated as he began to walk past Remus’ rooms. 

As if he had been waiting, the door swung open to reveal the werewolf, clad only in low slung sleep pants, looking delectable. Severus’ mouth watered.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Remus said seductively. “Get in here.”

Severus grinned and walked sedately past Remus into the room. 

~

As soon as the door closed behind Severus, Harry found himself with an armful of horny blondness.

“Finally!” Draco breathed, attacking Harry’s neck with small, biting kisses. “Been longing to do this ever since we woke up from our nap.”

Harry sighed and tilted his neck back, inviting more exploration of the sensitive tissue there. “Mmm,” he said, hands slipping under Draco’s shirt to explore the soft, warm skin underneath. 

“Damned professors, always interfering,” Draco grumbled as he backed Harry into the door to thrust against him properly. 

Harry moaned, the words not really making sense to him at the moment. He comprehended Draco’s actions just fine, however, his rapidly hardening cock wanting skin to skin contact with his new lover. 

“Bedroom,” he gasped, and Draco chuckled under his breath. 

“Good idea,” he replied, pulling Harry flush against him. “I promised you that I was going to fuck you, didn’t I?” 

Harry’s eyes fluttered open at those words. “Please,” he whispered.

Draco smiled evilly. “You want me to fuck you?” he asked. “Come inside your tight, little hole?”

The Gryffindor pulled his head down for a savage kiss. When their lips separated, he murmured, “Yes. Do it. Fuck me.” 

“Want me to do it right here?” Draco asked, sucking vicious kisses into Harry’s neck. “Lay you down on the floor and have my way with you?”

Harry shuddered. “I... please...”

Draco smiled and dragged him towards his bedroom. “No. You’re right. I want you in my bed,” he said. “For your first time, I want you there. We can do the floor later.”

They practically tripped over each other on their way into the room, between the groping and the kissing, they were both breathless when they tumbled onto Draco’s bed. 

“Dinner,” Harry gasped as Draco’s hands got busy peeling him out of the obstructing clothes. 

“Hungry for something else, thanks,” Draco mumbled, his mouth already working its way down Harry’s bare chest.

Harry shook his head, as if trying to clear it. “No, I mean we have to go to dinner soon,” he gasped, arching slightly as his lover sucked a sensitive nipple into his mouth. 

Draco paused, and after a long pull on the dusky nubbin that had Harry keening, he sat back, running soothing hands over the Gryffindor. “You’re right,” he said. “We do have to go to dinner. I wish we didn’t.”

Harry sighed and threw an arm over his face. “Can we come back immediately after?” he whinged. 

Draco chuckled. “We can if you’re prepared to explain why to your little Gryffindor friends,” he said archly. 

Harry pulled his arm away from his face. “Long dinner it is, then,” he said. 

As Draco climbed off of him, Harry admired his lover’s lithe figure. “No side trips though,” he insisted as he watched Draco tuck his shirt in and pull on his robes. 

Draco’s amused eyes met his as he sauntered back over to the bed. “And where would I be running off to?” he asked. 

Harry shrugged and propped himself up on his elbows. His shirt lay undone, his trousers half open, and his muscled chest gleamed in the muted light of early evening. Draco’s eyes raked over the brunet. “You getting dressed, or are you planning on going to the Great Hall like that?”

Harry shrugged. “Planned on going like this,” he said casually. “Figured I’d let the world see what they were missing.”

Draco reached out a finger and trailed it over Harry’s chest, circling a nipple. Harry’s eyes darkened with lust. He gasped as Draco suddenly pinched it. 

“You are mine,” Draco said softly. “No one else sees what’s mine.” 

Harry smiled. “Okay,” he agreed. “And that means you’re mine.”

Draco sat next to him on the bed and started buttoning up the shirt. “You only just realized that, Harry?” he asked. 

Sitting up, Harry leaned into the blond and kissed him lightly. “Yes, but now I won’t ever forget,” he said. “C’mon.” Swinging his legs off the bed he grabbed his robes. “Let’s go eat.” 

~


	8. Eight

~

Chapter 8

~

Severus Snape had little time for tenderness, and even less for sappy emotions like love. The way he looked at it, he occasionally had a physical need, and he would employ whatever means necessary to alleviate it, whether that meant paid company, or his own hand. It came from growing up the way he did, he supposed. At least, that was how he had looked at it up until a few days ago. But, as he watched Remus sleep after their last bout of sensuous lovemaking, he had to admit that he was rethinking that attitude.

As Remus shifted, moving closer to Severus and the warmth that he represented, Severus felt an unsettling feeling in his chest. He catalogued his lover’s relaxed visage, noting the ridiculously long eyelashes, the tempting curve of his mouth, even the faint blush on his cheeks. 

Before he realized what he was doing, he reached out a long finger and brushed back a lock of hair that had fallen across the werewolf’s face. Remus’ eyes opened, and he smiled sweetly, making Severus’ heart falter for a moment. 

“Hey there,” he whispered, a look in his eyes that the Potions master dared not name. “You look like you’re thinking too much.”

Severus snorted. “It’s not as if I can turn off my brain, Remus,” he said in a low voice, fingers playing involuntarily with soft brown hair. 

“And no one is asking you to.” Remus sat up, the sheets pooling distractingly around his waist. “I just don’t want you to over think this.” 

Remus slid closer to Severus and tucked himself into the curve of the Potions master’s body. Both men sighed.

“What are your plans once we find the spy?” Severus almost bit off his tongue when the question slipped out. Dammit! He had not intended to appear needy or vulnerable. This arrangement was temporary, and he knew it. Remus probably had plans to return to his exotic life abroad....

“I... I hadn’t thought that far ahead, actually,” Remus murmured into his shoulder. “I’ve been considering an offer in Hogsmeade, but I’m not sure if there is anything to keep me in the area, you know?”

“An offer in Hogsmeade?” _Do not beg him to stay_ , he admonished himself. That would be pathetic. Severus closed his eyes and fought for calm. 

“Yes. Madam Rosmerta has done well, and she wants to retire. She’s an old friend of the family, and she offered me the inn, if I want it. I... it might be nice to remain close to y... Hogwarts. Play a more active role in the Order.” 

“That might be nice.” Nice?! What the hell is wrong with you, Severus, for Merlin’s sake? Nice. An insipid word that only uneducated fools use....

“Would that be all right with you, Severus?” Remus sounded nervous. 

Severus nodded before he could stop himself. “I would like that,” he said softly. Before he could embarrass himself any further, the two men heard a boom, and then shouting from the hallway. 

Remus’ eyes narrowed and he sniffed deeply. “Harry’s out there,” he said, and throwing the covers off, he scrambled for his sleep pants. “C’mon!”

~

Harry actually made it all the way through the evening meal without blushing. Of course, he only managed that by situating himself so that he could see Draco out of the corner of his eye, but not head on. Every time he saw Draco’s face, his mind went back to the morning, and the shower, and to what Draco had promised to do to him that night. The thoughts were distracting, and he had to seriously concentrate on paying attention to the conversations going on around him. 

He even managed to have a civil conversation with Ginny and Lavender, both of whom had taken it upon themselves to flirt with Harry for some unknown reason. 

After the third time he’d had to refuse an invitation to “study” with one of them, he finally stood up to leave. “I have to get some sleep,” he said. “I’m a bit tired.” 

“Why don’t we walk back with you, Harry?” Hermione offered. 

Ron scowled. “But, we haven’t had our afters yet,” he whinged. 

Hermione frowned at him. “Then you can stay here,” she said. “I’ll catch up with you later.” 

“Plus, I need to do my Transfiguration homework,” Ron added. “I thought you could help me.”

Hermione sighed. “That would be cheating, Ron,” she scolded. “I’m sure you’ll do just fine on your own.”

Taking Harry’s arm, she walked him briskly out of the Great Hall and into the hallway. They were only a few feet into the passageway when a smooth voice drawled behind them, “Hands off my man, Granger.”

Hermione turned to see Draco gliding up to them. She rolled her eyes and relinquished Harry’s arm. 

“If you think I’m after Harry, then you haven’t been paying attention,” she replied sharply. 

Draco slid in behind his boyfriend and slipped his arms around Harry’s waist. “I’ve just always wanted to say that,” he grinned, pressing a soft kiss to the back of Harry’s neck. 

“A bit public for that sort of behavior, isn’t it, Draco?” Hermione asked, her eyes darting around the hallway. She steadfastly ignored how Harry had melted into Draco’s arms. 

The two young men sighed and separated, albeit reluctantly. “We really should be getting back to our room,” Harry said. 

Hermione nodded. “I just wanted to tell you that I’ve been doing some research on that Bludger incident,” she said in a low voice. “I came across an obscure spell in the Restricted Section that might help. Where’s the Bludger now?” 

“Remus has it,” Harry said, forgetting that Hermione had not been told that Lupin had returned to Hogwarts. 

“Professor Lupin’s back?” Hermione said with a smile. “Great! He’s very good. Is he back just to tutor you?”

“Both of us,” Harry said and now his eyes were darting around the hallway. “Look, no one knows, okay? Don’t tell anyone, because we don’t want it getting back to Voldemort or the Ministry that he’s here.” 

“Understood, Harry,” she said. “And you know I can keep a secret. But maybe we should go to his quarters, and I could tell him about the spell I found? It might help us figure out who’s behind this.” 

Draco rolled his eyes. “You can keep a secret?” he scoffed. “The same way you protected the _secret_ location of our quarters from Weasley?” 

Hermione flushed. “I couldn’t help that!” she protested. “He had the Map, and he was going to find you anyway.”

“Who gave him the Map, Hermione?” Harry asked softly. 

She sighed. “He knew I had it, Harry,” she said. “He saw you give it to me at the end of term last year, remember? What was I going to do? Refuse to let him look at it?” 

Draco shrugged. “Whatever.”

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest defensively. “I really am sorry about Ron finding out, Harry, but was that so bad? I mean, he’s okay with it now, and he can maybe help us.” 

Draco snorted and Harry shot him a look. “I guess it’s fine, Hermione,” he said. “Just please try to keep this information quiet, okay? And don’t tell Ron about Lupin, all right?” 

She nodded. “So are you not going to take me to Lupin’s rooms, then?” she asked. “I think this spell can help.”

Draco turned to Harry. “It’s up to you,” he said.

“I don’t think she deliberately told anyone where we are,” Harry replied. “But this is really important.” He turned towards the witch. “I’m serious that no one can know that he’s in the country, okay?”

Hermione nodded vigorously. “I promise,” she said.

Harry nodded. “Okay, let’s go now,” he said. “I think it’s important that they hear about this spell.”

“I didn’t see Snape at dinner,” Draco said casually. 

Harry sent him a warning glance and he shrugged. “I’m just saying,” the blond continued. “Maybe he’s there helping Lupin. Wouldn’t be surprised.”

Hermione frowned. “I never got the impression that Snape was particularly friendly with Professor Lupin,” she said as they walked. “Why would you think that?”

“I think they’ve managed to set aside some of their differences,” Draco said, fighting a smirk. “Anyway, I mention it just so that you won’t be taken aback if Snape is there.”

“Okay,” Hermione said, shooting suspicious looks at the blond. Draco looked back with a deliberately innocent face.

They chatted on their way to the dungeons, Hermione asking questions as they walked. “Where are your usual henchmen anyway, Draco?” she asked as they rode the moving stairs down. 

“I assume you are talking about Gregory and Vincent?” Draco asked. At her nod, he sighed. “They were kept home,” he said. “I think their parents figured they would be of more use as young Death Eaters than trying more intellectual pursuits.” He grimaced. “Their parents were the ones who were so into raping my likeness, after all.” 

Hermione and Harry both shuddered, Harry placing a comforting arm around his boyfriend.

“I think that’s why Pansy is so protective,” Draco continued. “She’s worried that I’ll be vulnerable with them gone. They were _assigned_ to me.” 

“Assigned to you? What do you mean?” Harry asked.

“I mean, the summer before we came here our first year, my father contracted with their fathers that they would be my protectors. I, in turn, was to make sure that they passed all their classes and graduated on time. Why do you think I’ve had to work so hard? I’ve been doing homework for three all these years.”

Hermione shook her head. “You probably could have beaten me all those years, but for them,” she said.

Draco smirked. “Probably,” he said. “Although, the fact that I was second only to you AND managed to get them through six years of Hogwarts did manage to placate my father. Yes, he was upset when you beat me, but I had a legitimate explanation, so he didn’t punish me too badly.”

Harry clutched the blond’s shoulders tighter. He couldn’t imagine the pressures that Draco had been under all these years. 

As they turned the corner to the hallway where Lupin’s quarters were located, Harry thought he heard something behind him and twisted around to look. That was probably what saved him. 

A fireball whizzed by his head, missing him by mere inches. As the three teens looked on, shocked, the ball went careening into the wall, where it crashed and, with a boom, ignited.

Draco threw Harry to the ground while Hermione, wand at the ready, crouched low, looking around. The hallway was silent, except for the flames, and then the sound of running footsteps could be heard.

Rounding the corner, Pansy Parkinson, wand drawn, with Blaise Zabini close behind her, ran smack into Hermione, who was now on her feet, a look of fury on her face. 

“What the fuck?” Draco said as he spotted his friends. 

“What happened?” Pansy said, slowly lowering her wand as Hermione kept hers steadily pointed at the two Slytherins. 

“Don’t you know?” Hermione asked, suspicion etched on her face. 

Blaise rolled his eyes. “Is anyone going to put out that fire?” he asked. 

“ _Praefocare_ ,” Hermione said, and with a small sideways flick of her wand the fire died, smothered out of existence. “Now, what are you two doing here?” she asked, swinging back around to face them. 

Pansy sighed almost sheepishly. “We were following you,” she said. “No one suspects us of being on your side, so we figured that we were perfect guards for those two.” She nodded towards Harry and Draco, who were now standing up. “You know? When they decided to go and make big, fat targets out of themselves.” 

“How do we know that you didn’t make that fireball?” Hermione asked, her wand still pointed at Pansy. 

Pansy rolled her eyes. “I suppose you don’t,” she said. “You can test us. Are any of you good at Legilimency?”

“I am decent at it, Miss Parkinson,” a deep voice said. 

All five students turned as one to see Severus Snape standing there, a dark scowl on his face. Remus Lupin, clad only in rumpled sleep pants, stood behind him. 

All five students’ mouths fell open. 

“Well, what are you gawking at?” he snapped. “Get in here and tell us what happened. And why is that portion of the hallway burnt?”

“Umm, Severus?” Remus was practically whispering. 

“What, Lupin? I’m a bit busy here.” 

“You forgot to put on clothes, Sev,” he said, handing the Potions master a sleep robe. 

Snape flushed and then, taking the robe, quickly pulled it on and tied the belt. Turning on his heel, he walked back into Remus’ quarters.

“Well? Come on in! And put away your wand, Miss Granger.” 

Draco snickered. “Yeah, you should talk,” he murmured, making Harry cough in an attempt to hide his laughter. A stern look from Remus quelled his amusement instantly.

Taking Harry’s hand in his, Draco led the way into Remus’ quarters, followed by Hermione, Pansy, and then Blaise.

Remus, arms crossed, nodded at them as they all filed in through the door. With one last look up and down the hallway, he walked in after them and shut the door, warding it. When all was quiet, an area in the far corner of the hallway shimmered, and a figure, Invisibility Cloak clutched in its fingers, walked quietly away. 

~

Once everyone was settled, Severus started his interrogation. “What were you doing in the Slytherin dungeon hallway, Miss Granger?” he asked softly.

“I was coming to see you and Professor Lupin, sir,” she replied, her cheeks still flushed from how much she had seen of her Potions professor a few minutes before. She glanced at Pansy and Blaise, hesitating.

“You may safely speak in front of them,” Severus said. “I have examined their thoughts with Legilimency, and they are not the spies, nor are they Death Eaters in training.”

Nodding, Hermione continued. “Harry told me about the Bludger, so I went to the Restricted Section to look up spells that might help figure out who sent it.”

“That was smart thinking, Miss Granger,” Remus said approvingly. “What did you find?”

“There’s an old spell that can reveal the magical signature of the person who cast the last spell on an object,” she continued. “It’s similar to a magical fingerprint. The only problem is obtaining access to the records at the Ministry once we identify that signature. And the spell takes a full day of preparation.”

“Albus might be able to get the Ministry information,” Severus said. “He is a member of the Wizengamot, after all, and everyone who owns a wand has their magical signature on file there.”

“Good work! We knew that it was a Dark magic spell, but that was the extent of what we could find out,” Remus said. “This might prove to be quite useful, Miss Granger, thank you. Where did you find the spell?” 

As Hermione told Remus about the book in the Restricted Section that referenced the spell, Severus huffed and turned towards the Slytherins. “And what were you two doing loitering about here?”

Blaise shrugged. “We live down here, Professor,” he said with a grin.

Pansy hit him and he sent her a look. “We needed to find you, sir,” she said. “We both got letters from home today which you need to see, and we were following Draco because he needs all the help he can get.”

“Letters?” Severus’ eyebrows rose. “Very well. Let’s see.” 

Pansy reached into her robes and pulled out a parchment. “We haven’t replied yet, sir, but a response is expected.” 

Unrolling the parchment, the Potions master read it and then silently handed it to Remus. 

“You have been targeted, Draco,” Severus said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “That was a directive for all loyal Death Eater children to do their utmost to maim or capture you and return you to your “concerned” family. Apparently Narcissa misses you. Although, it appears that if it’s just your _body_ that is returned, no one will be too upset.” 

“They do prefer you alive, Draco. And we’re to use whatever means necessary to return you,” Pansy said, meeting Draco’s eyes sympathetically. 

The blond ran a shaky hand through his hair. 

Harry put an arm over Draco’s shoulders and hugged him close. “So, we just have to keep Draco on Hogwarts grounds, right?” he said. “They can’t get to him, or me, if we stay within the wards, and since we’re always together, we’ll be safe.”

“You mean the way that we’ve safely had to dodge fireballs and Bludgers all day, Harry?” Draco asked sarcastically. “If they want to get to us, they will. We need to find who it is that has targeted us and incapacitate them.” 

Remus nodded. “And I fear that you both have separate people after you, Harry. A fireball is not intended to capture, it is intended to kill. So that might have been aimed at Draco, not you. Just like the Bludger.” 

“So the incidents have been aimed at Draco?” Harry said. “And there is still someone out there trying to capture me?” He sighed. 

“It just confirms that both of you have been targeted, Potter,” Severus said. “You are both in danger, and either one of you might be hurt in the crossfire. It’s nothing we didn’t know before, and every person in this school is still a suspect, present company excluded.”

“Well, this complicates matters,” Hermione said. “All we need now is for some well-meaning member of the public to go after Draco because they think he’s a Death Eater.”

Draco groaned. “That _would_ be my luck,” he said. 

“Let’s not borrow trouble,” Remus said. “For now, we need to keep you two protected. And you need to train hard in preparation to defend yourselves if necessary.”

Severus nodded. “And we need to let the Headmaster know about the attacks immediately. He may need to adjust the wards.”

“You might want to dress a bit more warmly before we go, sir,” Draco said, smirking. 

Severus scowled at him and stalked into the bedroom. 

Harry rolled his eyes. It was going to be a long night. 

~

Professor Dumbledore was waiting for them when they all, with the exception of Lupin, trooped up to his office. Lupin had evidently Fire-called ahead to prepare him. 

After the obligatory offer of tea and lemon drops, he listened to Hermione’s magical signature idea and praised her for her hard work. He promised to investigate at the Ministry as soon as they had time to do the spell on the Bludger. He then took the letters from Blaise and Pansy and he perused them carefully. 

“Well, that’s appears to be quite clear, doesn’t it?” he finally declared. “Have you decided on what you are going to do?” he asked the two Slytherins. 

Pansy nodded. “I won’t turn Draco over to them, sir,” she said firmly. “I won’t be responsible for his death.” 

“Nor will I,” Blaise said firmly. 

“That’s very loyal of you, both of you,” Dumbledore said. 

Draco rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath. “Here it comes.”

“Of course, I... we might need some assurances about how we can be kept safe once they realize that we’re on your side in this. Those of us who’ve decided to switch, that is.” Pansy was matter-of-fact when she said this, her eyes unwavering from the Headmaster’s.

Dumbledore smiled gently at the young witch. “Yes, my dear, I had imagined that you and several of your house-mates might need such protections. Of course, the Order has discussed what provisions might be made.”

Blaise, who had been sitting stiffly next to Pansy, relaxed visibly. “Thanks, sir,” he said softly. “There are several others who would like to ask for asylum, but they weren’t sure how it would be received.” 

“I will need names,” Dumbledore said, the twinkle in his eyes subdued, but still there. “And, Mr. Zabini?” 

When Blaise looked up at him, he smiled gently. “You’ve made the right choice. We are glad to have you on our side.” 

As Dumbledore reassured the two nervous Slytherins, Harry sighed softly. He and Draco were sitting on a small couch conjured for them by Dumbledore when they’d entered his office. 

“Did you have anything to do with their decision?” he asked Draco. 

The blond shrugged. “We’ve been discussing it,” he admitted. “But they came to their own conclusions.” 

Harry grasped Draco’s hand tightly. “Thank you,” he whispered. 

Draco smiled. “You can thank me later,” he whispered back. 

Harry glanced up and saw Pansy looking at him, a smile on her face. When she caught his eye, she winked at him. 

“Did you tell them about us?” he asked. 

Draco nodded. “Figured they would find out eventually,” he said. “That okay?” 

Harry smiled and squeezed Draco’s hand. “Yes,” he murmured. 

“Well, it appears that we have some new helpers in the cause, Severus,” Dumbledore said. “Perhaps you could both assist Miss Granger in her research, Pansy and Blaise.”

The two Slytherins nodded eagerly, relieved that they had been accepted into the fold. 

As Severus and Dumbledore discussed the Slytherins’ possible roles in the upcoming conflict, Hermione turned to Harry and Draco. “Classes start up again tomorrow,” she said. “We need a plan to protect you two. Maybe we should assign guard duty.”

Draco shrugged. “Fortunately, we’re in all the same classes,” he said. “I think we’ll manage to protect each other.”

Hermione sighed. She couldn’t help but think that things would get worse before this was all over. 

~


	9. Nine

~

Chapter 9

~

“It’s a good thing we said no side trips on the way back,” Draco said sarcastically, as they walked through the door and into their quarters later that night. The meeting in Dumbledore’s office had dragged on until, finally, Severus had had to remind the Headmaster that the students needed to attend classes in the morning.

Harry sighed. “What time is it, anyway?” he asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly. 

Draco said, “ _Tempus_ ,” and they both gasped at the time. 

“Two a.m.!” Harry slumped against the door. “Ugh! We have class in six hours!”

“And I had such plans,” Draco said mournfully. 

Harry cracked one eye open to look at his roommate. “Plans?” he asked. 

“Mmm. You know. Fucking you. _Those_ plans.”

Harry smiled. “Ah, yes. I remember now. So what’s stopping you?”

Draco stalked forward, pressing himself into Harry, their groins lined up so that the Gryffindor could feel his lover’s throbbing heat through his robes. 

“I want to take my time,” Draco whispered. “I want to have you spread out in front of me like a feast, and I want to taste every inch of you. And when I’m done, I want to slide inside you so deep that it feels like I’ll never leave.” 

Harry moaned. “I want that too,” he gasped. 

“But instead, I think all we have time for is a kiss and a cuddle goodnight,” Draco said as he sucked kisses into Harry’s jaw. 

“Can I sleep with you?” Harry asked. 

Draco smiled. “Of course,” he said, still spreading light kisses along Harry’s neck. “That is a given.”

Holding Harry’s hand, he pulled the brunet into his room. They undressed slowly, both tired from the long and intense day. As Harry folded his clothes and put them on a chair, Draco watched him under his lashes.

By the time Harry turned around, Draco had stripped to his boxers and was lying on his bed, waiting. “Come here,” he said invitingly, and Harry needed no second invitation. 

They settled, Harry reaching for Draco. The lips met and they both moaned, deepening the kiss instinctively. Draco stroked his tongue against Harry’s languidly as their bodies wrapped around each other. 

Harry broke the kiss after a long moment. “Sleep,” he admonished his lover gently. 

Draco nodded, and after a whispered “ _Nox_ ” that put out the room’s lights, they cuddled together, Draco’s back tucked inside the curve of Harry’s body. Hands linked, they slept quickly.

~

Filch was mumbling to himself as he rounded the corner. “Bloody blighters,” he snarled under his breath. “Think they’re so clever, well I tell you, they’ll make a mistake eventually, and when they do, Filch will be waiting, eh, Mrs. Norris...?” 

He came to a complete stop as he saw a light on underneath a door. _Now, who would be up at this time?_ he thought gleefully. Stalking up to the door, he pushed it open, prepared to confront some pranksters. He gaped at who he saw. 

“What are ye doing?” he gasped. He hadn’t time to say anything else before the spell hit him. 

“ _Obliviate_!”

~

Harry rolled over and collided with a warm, solid mass. His eyes flew open, and then he remembered where he was. Draco’s bed. More importantly, it had a delectable sleeping Draco in it. The curtains were drawn and it was dark, but he could still make out the glint of his lover’s hair poking up from under the covers.

“ _Tempus_ ,” he whispered, the time displaying briefly before the glowing numbers faded.

“What time is it?” Draco mumbled, stirring sleepily.

“Seven,” Harry replied, a yawn spilling from him as he stretched.

“Mmm, too early,” the blond muttered. 

“We have class in an hour,” Harry said, moving closer to Draco. As he nuzzled the back of the blond’s neck, he let his hand wander over Draco’s stomach and over his pants. “And this part of you seems awake,” he murmured, grasping the half hard cock gently.

Draco moaned and arched into the hand, exposing his neck. Harry leaned over and sucked the skin gently, even as he wormed his hand inside Draco’s pants. His fingers encountered the hard length there and started spreading the sticky wetness along the entire shaft, his leg pushing between Draco’s to give him better access. 

Draco’s eyes fluttered with pleasure as Harry slowly stroked him. “Yes,” he hissed. “Harder!” And Harry obliged, his hand grasping Draco firmly as he jacked him. 

Harry’s own cock was pulsing steadily against the curve of Draco’s arse, the tip starting to leak through Harry’s thin shorts.

“Fuck,” Draco sighed. “So good, Harry...”

“You’re amazing,” Harry whispered, speeding up his strokes as Draco got closer. A few more passes of his hand and then Harry added a flick of his thumb over the tip of Draco’s cock. The blond uttered a soft scream, coming all over Harry’s hand, shaking in the aftermath of his ecstasy. 

Harry couldn’t hold out, the sight and sound of Draco coming undone pushing him over the edge. He buried his face into the skin of Draco’s fragrant neck, moaning loudly as he spilled into his pants. 

They lay there panting for a moment, recovering their breath, and then Harry started laughing. 

“What’s funny?” Draco asked.

“At least this time Dumbledore isn’t here,” he chuckled. 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Yeah, like I needed that visual. C’mon.” He sat up, running elegant fingers through tousled hair. “Time to get ready. We have breakfast, and then double Potions.” 

Harry groaned. 

~

This time they managed to be quick in the shower, Harry settling for a quick grope rather than the slow, sensuous exploration he’d really wanted. 

As they hurried to the Hall for breakfast, it occurred to Harry how much his life had changed in just one weekend. He had gone from a relatively carefree life last week, to this life of intrigue, where his enemy was his friend and his friends were, well, if not his enemies, somewhat suspicious. 

And now he had new friends in places where he would never have dreamed of. When they walked into the Hall, he glanced over at the Slytherin table and was sort of surprised to see everything seemed the same. He’d almost expected Pansy and Blaise to look different. 

Harry and Draco had separated just before walking in, and so Harry went over to Gryffindor, ostensibly ignoring the blond, as Draco glided to Slytherin. Harry smirked to himself as he watched Pansy move over to allow Draco to sit in between her and Blaise. It was the perfect protected position. They were taking this bodyguard thing seriously. 

Harry’s seat, which had previously been located next to Ron and across from Hermione, now appeared to also have been relocated, this time to between Ginny and Lavender. With a sigh, he sat down and helped himself to some eggs and ham. 

“Hullo, Harry.” 

_Well, Ginny’s cheerful today_ , Harry thought, as was Lavender, who was simpering next to him annoyingly. Harry wasn’t sure why she did that. No one he knew thought it attractive. 

“Did you finish your Transfiguration homework, Harry?” Lavender asked, leaning over him to reach some toast. She laid her chest on his arm, and he had the urge to move his arm and let her fall onto the table. He resisted. 

“Yeah, I managed to get most of it done,” he said, talking around his sweet roll. 

“What did you put for the six reasons we should avoid transforming into inanimate objects?” Ron asked, and Harry turned to him gratefully, glad for the distraction. The redhead had his parchment out and was frantically trying to complete the assignment. 

Hermione frowned as the two compared notes. “You should have finished that yesterday, Ronald,” she scolded. 

He shrugged unrepentantly. “It’s not due until this afternoon,” he said. “I’ve plenty of time.” 

“Yeah, and you could always skip lunch,” Seamus quipped, and the entire table cracked up at Ron’s horror stricken face. 

“I thought you planned to have finished it last night,” Harry heard Hermione lean over and say to Ron. “That’s what you said you were going to do after dinner.” 

He grinned. “I had better things to do,” he said. “Seamus and I went and flew for a while and, you know, hung out.” 

Seamus looked up at that. “Oy, mate! That was yesterday afternoon, ye dolt. Last night I was doing assignments with the rest of them in the common room. You left dinner pretty early, remember?” 

Hermione opened her mouth to ask again where Ron had gone and was interrupted by Ginny. “You helped _me_ last night, Ron, remember?” 

Ron nodded. “That’s right, I forgot, Gin. You needed help with your...” 

“Potions,” she supplied at his slight hesitation. 

As the conversation swirled around them, Harry glanced at Hermione, who looked troubled by something. When they all finally got up to go to class, he positioned himself next to her and said, “What’s wrong?”

She shook her head. “Something’s not right,” she said slowly. “I... Why would Ron be helping Ginny in a topic that she’s actually okay in, and that he’s dropped out of?” 

Harry shrugged. “Maybe he didn’t help her with Potions,” he suggested. “Maybe it was something of a more personal nature.” 

“And she went to _Ron?_ ” 

Harry could see her point. “Well what do you think it was, then?” he asked. 

“I don’t know, but we should be looking out for people acting strangely, and it is strange for Ron to leave dinner early. In fact, when I left he was complaining about missing pudding.” 

“So?”

“Hermione rolled her eyes. “ _So_ , someone attacked us in the dungeons, if you recall?”

“You cannot be suggesting that that was Ron,” Harry whispered. They were now in the hallway on their way to Potions. 

Hermione shrugged. “I’m just saying that we’re supposed to be on the lookout for suspicious behaviour. What if Ron was placed under Imperius and then Obliviated?” 

Harry sighed. “See? This is what I was afraid would happen,” he said. “Now we’ll all be looking for sinister stuff everywhere, when, if this had been last week and we’d been in school, we would think nothing of Ron having gone off on his own for a bit.” 

“What are you two discussing so intently?” Draco drawled behind them. 

Harry smiled and turned around. “Hey, you,” he said. He reached out and took Draco’s hand, and seeing that the only people around already knew about them, he raised the blond’s hand to his lips and brushed a quick kiss over his knuckles. 

Blaise rolled his eyes and started making gagging noises, but Pansy and Hermione simply sighed. 

“Touching,” came a mocking voice from behind them. “Now, can we get on with class?” 

Severus stood at the Potions classroom door, arms crossed. As the students walked by him to enter, he stopped Harry and Draco, who were still hand in hand. 

“You may wish to keep such public displays to a minimum,” he said with a pointed look at their joined hands. 

Draco stared back defiantly and dragged Harry into the classroom. Severus shook his head and walked in behind them, closing the door. 

~

Potions was remarkably painless. Severus was even fair, bestowing points to both houses for the successful brewing of two difficult potions. As they left, he quietly reminded Harry and Draco of their session that evening at five. 

Harry had Care of Magical Creatures next and Draco had Arithmancy with Hermione, so he was not surprised to see Blaise sidle up to him in the hallway to walk with him out to Hagrid’s hut. 

“Later, Harry,” Hermione called out, walking off towards the Arithmancy classroom.

Blaise was a surprisingly pleasant companion, and the two of them had a good whispered conversation during class. Blaise seemed to know a lot about Draco, and appeared to take great pleasure in sharing some of the more sordid details about his friend’s past escapades with Harry. 

By the time they got back to the castle, Harry and Blaise were deep in conversation and could have been mistaken for old friends. 

“I knew it was a mistake to allow you two to talk,” Draco said when they met up to go for lunch. 

Harry just grinned. “He’s been helping me achieve some insights into your character,” he said.

Draco snorted. “That’s exactly what I’m concerned about,” he said, stepping between the grinning boys. “He’s probably told you all sorts of lies about me, and now I’m going to have to disabuse you of those notions.” 

Blaise shook his head and, as they all walked towards the Great Hall, Draco pulled Harry aside and whispered excitedly, “I have a surprise for you after lunch.” 

Harry tried to get him to tell him what it was, but Draco would not say. They separated to eat and now that Harry knew the signs, he could tell the blond was excited even from across the room. 

The meal finally over, Harry left Ron still frantically trying to finish his Transfiguration assignment to meet Draco outside of the Hall. He was quickly grabbed and pulled towards the dungeons. 

“What is it?” Harry said, winded as Draco ran along at a brisk pace. 

“You’ll see!” the blond said. “Hurry up!”

They skidded to a stop in front of a door that was just at the top of the stairs leading down to Slytherin. 

“Here it is!” Draco said proudly. 

Harry looked at the door they were in front of, and it had a plaque that said “Draco Malfoy: Head Boy”. Just underneath it said, “Hours by Appointment only”. 

Harry grinned and turned to the blond, putting his arms around him. “You got your own office! Congratulations!”

Draco grinned, and just for a moment, Harry could see the exuberant, happy child his boyfriend might have been, but for his circumstances. 

“Want to see?” he said. At Harry’s nod, he whispered the password, loud enough for Harry to hear it, and the door clicked open. 

Inside was a decently sized room, outfitted with a large desk with a big leather chair behind it, a comfortable looking sofa, several bookshelves and another chair directly in front of the desk. A door led off of the room, presumably to a washroom.

“Want to break it in?” Draco asked silkily. 

Harry smiled. “What do you mean?” he said. 

Draco shut and locked the door and stalked over to Harry, pulling him into his arms. “I mean,” he said, brushing his lips over Harry’s mouth, “Do you want to have sex here?” 

Harry smiled. “Yes,” he said. “I want to have sex with you any and everywhere. But do we have time?” 

“We have time for me to suck you off,” Draco said wickedly. He backed Harry against the desk and then, dropping to his knees before Harry could say another word, he nuzzled the brunet’s hard length that was trapped in his trousers.

Harry moaned as nimble fingers unfastened him and the cool air of the room hit his heated flesh. His leaking cock almost sprang out, and Draco hummed happily. Licking the tip, he sucked gently on the head, flicking his tongue against the oozing slit.

Harry clutched the side of the desk convulsively as he was engulfed in searing, sucking warmth. He threw his head back in ecstasy and spread his legs as Draco slowly swallowed him. 

Pulling off, Draco smiled at Harry’s anguished moan. “Look at me,” he whispered and resumed sucking. 

Harry looked down, the sight of his thick length disappearing rhythmically into Draco’s mouth quickly sending him screaming over the edge. 

Draco took everything the brunet had to give, and when Harry was finally whimpering from the overstimulation, he pulled off with one last, tender suck. 

Harry slid to the floor and pulled Draco to him. “You are so fucking amazing at that,” he said in between kisses. 

“Mmm, you’re just inspiring, I guess,” the blond said. 

“Your turn,” Harry said after a few more moments, and he fumbled at Draco’s trouser fastenings until he got them open. Draco moaned as Harry’s fist closed around him and that dark, tousled head dipped towards his groin. 

Settling Draco onto the floor, Harry sucked him straight down his throat, swirling his tongue around his cock and smiling as Draco’s hips bucked up, sending his length deep into his mouth. 

Draco didn’t last long, his essence shooting down Harry’s rippling throat when the brunet hummed. As Harry sucked him down, Draco ran long fingers through his silky hair and babbled. 

“Merlin, you are so fucking hot. Your mouth is just... gods... made for this... fuck...” 

Pulling off with a pop, Harry crawled up to kiss Draco, and then they both lay there for a long moment, panting, side by side. Finally, Harry spoke. 

“Well, even Quidditch practice is going to be a let down after this,” he said. 

Draco snorted. “Nice to know where I rank,” he replied, his fingers still carding through Harry’s hair.

Harry laughed and hugged him. “We’d better be going,” he said. “Glad I was able to help you break in your office.” 

Draco smiled and started to refasten his rumpled clothes. “Well, it was either you or Snape,” he replied. “You had more time in your schedule.” 

Harry smacked him lightly on the arm. Draco winced exaggeratedly. “Hey! The S and M stuff comes later,” he said, smirking. 

Harry just rolled his eyes and, after making sure they were both buttoned up, led his boyfriend out of the room. “C’mon, let’s go. We have Transfiguration, and I want to see if Ron ever finished his assignment.” 

~

Ron managed, but just barely. Hermione shot him a pointed look when, at the beginning of class, Professor McGonagall asked for the parchments to be turned in, and he was still blowing on it to dry the ink as he walked it up to the desk. 

McGonagall gave him a narrow, unamused look, but since he’d technically handed it in on time, she hadn’t anything to complain about. 

Ron grinned proudly as he sauntered back to his seat. 

Harry tried to concentrate on the class, but he kept being distracted by the thoughts of Draco and the activities they had just indulged in in his office. After the third unsuccessful attempt to turn a pillow into a Puffskein, he settled back in his chair, taking a break for a moment and occupied his time thinking about his blond boyfriend. 

Draco was across the room, and seemed to be concentrating just fine. Harry watched as he chewed on his bottom lip absently, finding that the unconsciously sexy action was making him aroused. 

Harry almost moaned aloud. Tearing his eyes away from Draco, he tried to refocus on his task.

Ron was sweating next to him, apparently concentrating. Harry glanced up at his reddened face and suddenly, Hermione’s comments from before came back to him. 

Harry inspected the redhead carefully. He looked the same, and he even appeared to be acting about the same. He was a bit quieter, but that wasn’t anything to be suspicious about. Was it?

Harry wished for a moment that he’d been paying more attention to his friend over the past few days. He’d been so distracted by this thing, whatever it was, with Draco, that he and Ron really hadn’t talked. Harry thought for a moment about what it would be like if Ron really were the spy, then he dismissed that notion. It wasn’t possible. Was it?

Sighing deeply, Harry looked back down at his pillow and tried to concentrate again, but now his mind was swirling. What if Ron _had_ been cursed with the Imperius? How would he know? 

Those thoughts distracted him all afternoon. 

~

They had Quidditch practice that afternoon and Harry was glad. It was such a gorgeous day that most of Gryffindor had turned out to watch, and they were applauding loudly with every daredevil move he made. 

Harry ignored them, the fresh air and time on his broom seeming to help clear his thoughts. As he whirled around in the air chasing the Snitch, watching Draco out of the corner of his eye as the Slytherin team practiced on the other half of the pitch, Harry resolved to watch all of his friends a lot more carefully. 

He’d thought of a way to ascertain if Ron was the spy, but it felt like a betrayal, and he wasn’t sure he was capable of doing it anyway. Harry could try to use Legilimency on him, but that would require him to actually _become_ a Legilimens, which was the weak point in his plan. 

As he flew, he thought of and discarded several more schemes, the plans growing more and more ludicrous.

A distant yell caught his attention and he whirled in the air, only to see a riderless broom flying straight for him. For a split second Harry gaped, and then he took off, leading the broom on a merry chase in his efforts to evade it. 

As he flew both low and high in his attempts to escape, he could hear several people throwing spells at the thing, but nothing seemed to work. At one point he flew by Ron and Ginny, who in turn flew straight at it in an attempt to grab it, but it dodged them and continued after Harry. 

Draco joined in the chase, along with several other members of the Slytherin team, and Harry saw several hexes fly by him that he presumed were directed at the ‘demon broom’, as he’d dubbed it. 

Finally, he saw a distant figure, clad all in black, running towards the field. He saw it raise its arms and heard a distant roar. “ _FINITE INCANTATEM!_ ”

The Bludgers and the Snitch dropped out of the sky like stones. The enchanted broom seemed to hesitate, and then it, too, fell to the ground, splintering into several pieces.

Harry clutched his broom as it wobbled a bit and he concentrated hard on staying in the air. As it stabilized, he heaved a sigh of relief and then guided it to the ground. 

As he turned around, he was bowled over by a blur of blondness. 

Draco grabbed him and held on. “Are you okay?” he asked, running his hands all over Harry in a very non-platonic way. Harry couldn’t bring himself to care about that at the moment, however. He grasped Draco’s face and dragged him in for a long, deep kiss. 

When he pulled back it occurred to him that they were out in the open, in front of the entire Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch teams, not to mention the spectators. Kissing. And they were being watched with various looks, ranging from amazement to interest to disgust. 

“So much for being discreet,” Severus said snarkily as he reached them. 

Turning towards the spectators he yelled, “ _Stupefy_!”

~


	10. Ten

~

Chapter 10

~

Harry was almost dreading going back to the Gryffindor Quidditch shed. He was sure he’d hear rude remarks about the scene with Draco on the field. 

Both he and Draco had asked Severus not to Obliviate everyone, and the Potions master had agreed, albeit reluctantly. He’d Enervated small groups however, dealing with them as he saw fit. Harry and Draco had left him to the task to return to their respective sheds.

As he entered the shed, he walked briskly over to his Quidditch trunk and started changing out of his clothes rapidly. He cringed slightly when he heard the door slam behind him, signifying the arrival of the rest of his house-mates.

“Harry?”

He turned slowly, not quite meeting anyone’s eyes. Many of the people who’d been watching from the stands were there. Dean stepped forward and smiled tentatively at him. “You okay?” he asked.

Harry nodded, finally meeting his eyes, happy and surprised not to see censure or condemnation there. “I... Yeah, I’m fine,” he said softly.

Ron, who had slipped in behind Dean, clapped him on the shoulder. “Yeah, he’s fine,” he declared. “He’s dating a git, but he’s fine.”

Harry shook his head. “Thanks, Ron,” he said sarcastically. “Thanks for the support.”

Ron laughed. “Hey, Harry, you know I support you in everything... but Malfoy? Mate, he’s a bit of a wanker, yeah?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “You’re just jealous,” he said, smirking.

That appeared to break the ice. They all laughed, and as the team members went to their lockers to get changed, the rest of the Gryffindors made themselves comfortable and started shooting questions at Harry.

“So who’s the ‘girl’ in the relationship, then, Harry?” Michael Corner asked. Harry blushed, while the rest all burst into raucous laughter.

“Oy! Quit it, you,” Ron said, shooting Michael a dirty look.

“Malfoy might be a prat, but he’s hot,” Seamus said from the corner. 

Harry glanced at Seamus, surprised. 

“What? You thought that you were the only one who noticed?” he asked. “He’s gorgeous, but he is a git.” 

“Not to me,” Harry replied softly, finishing dressing. “He’s had a bit of a hard life, believe it or not.”

Jack Sloper shrugged. “Yeah, well, that’s all well and good, Harry,” he said. “But it’s Malfoy! I mean, he’s been a tosser ever since first year.”

Harry sighed. “I sometimes wonder if that wasn’t my fault,” he admitted. “I did reject him first, after all.” 

Before anyone could comment on that, the shed door swung open, and Severus walked in. The room fell silent immediately. 

Looking around with a stern face, he cleared his throat and then spoke. 

“You have all witnessed something on that field that needs to be kept private,” he began. “There are two ways I can do that. One, I can Obliviate the lot of you, or two, I can cast a spell that will prevent you from discussing it with anyone who did not see it. You have your choice.”

“We’ll do whatever we need to protect Harry, sir.” Seamus stood up, arms crossed. 

Almost as one, the gathered Gryffindors nodded. 

Severus smiled. “Would that my snakes had rallied behind Draco in a similar way,” he murmured. “Very well, the “Tell Nothing” spell it is.” 

He made a pass over the room with his wand, and then with a piercing look at Harry, said, “Now none of you can discuss what you have seen today. Mr. Potter, report to my office the moment you are done here. The rest of you, if I hear of anyone trying to repeat what you have seen today to anyone, you will be sorry.” 

With that, he spun on his heel and left. 

“Wonder what he said to the snakes?” Ron murmured.

Harry shrugged. He was sure he’d find out sooner or later. 

~

Harry made it to Professor Snape’s lab about ten minutes later. He knocked lightly, the door opened under his hands, and he was pulled inside.

Draco grabbed him and held on, wrapping his arms securely around the brunet. Harry’s arms reflexively went around his lover, and they stood there for a moment, savoring the touch and scent of the other.

Someone clearing his throat made them pull apart slightly. 

“Don’t you think you’ve done enough of that today?” Severus asked acerbically. “Come in, Potter, Draco. I need to talk to both of you.” 

Hand in hand, they approached the Potions master as he fiddled with something on his worktable. After a long look, Harry identified it as a piece of broom handle. Draco evidently did the same, because he asked, “Is that the broom?” as he stepped closer.

Severus nodded. “What is left of it,” he said, waving his wand over it in a back and forth motion. 

“I’ve never seen a broom do what that one did today,” Harry commented.

The Potions master frowned. “That is because riderless brooms are not supposed to move on their own. They can be summoned to your hand, of course, and you can even call them to you over distances, but fly by themselves? No, that is not supposed to be possible.” 

As they continued watching, he dropped a splinter into a cauldron that had been bubbling away to the side. The liquid hissed when the wood hit it, and the boys jumped back. 

Severus nodded in what appeared to be satisfaction. “As I suspected,” he said. “Not wood at all! It is something that was Transfigured into wood.” 

“What was it before?” Harry asked, leaning forward, fascinated.

“Apparently it was some sort of paper.”

Severus held up another fragment of the “broom” and concentrated on it until, with a poof, it popped into a torn scrap of what appeared to be a magazine. 

“Wait, I recognize that!” Draco said, reaching for it. “Pansy has a subscription, I think, and Blaise should. It’s...” He turned the torn scrap over and peered at it. “It’s Witch Weekly!”

“Witch, _what?_ ” Severus asked, looking at the paper as though it were poisonous.

“Witch Weekly. A magazine for the Modern Witch. It has... er... interesting articles.” 

Both Harry and Severus looked at Draco as if he was a candidate for St. Mungo’s mental ward. 

“I read it for the articles,” he said defensively. 

Severus snorted. “Well,” he said, with one last, disgusted look at his godson, “with few exceptions, I believe this makes our broom attacker a witch.” 

“Or someone who stole it from a witch,” Harry said. 

Severus inclined his head. “Perhaps, although, given the restrictions on subscriptions to magazines that are allowed at Hogwarts, I think this will narrow the search down a bit.” 

Harry nodded. Magazine and newspaper subscriptions were allowed to anyone once they had reached fourth year, but they did have to be registered with each student’s Head of House. 

“I shall continue my research on this, but I wanted to see you both to drill you in some defensive spells. These attacks are serious, for all they have been unsuccessful so far.” Severus pinned them both with his gaze. 

Harry inclined his head. That was certainly true. He still shuddered to think how close he had come to injury or death the night before. 

Severus continued. “I think that we’ll start with wandless magic right now.”

~

Draco groaned as he and Harry slipped inside their quarters to change for dinner. His entire body was one big ache. He swore even his hair hurt. 

“That man is sadistic,” he muttered as he sat down gingerly on the couch. 

Harry chuckled and then groaned weakly, clutching his side. “Ugh, no jokes!” he said. “And you only now realized that Snape is a sadistic bastard?”

“He’s always been nice to me,” Draco whinged, his head falling back onto the pillows with a thud. 

“Yeah? Well, welcome to my world,” Harry replied, wriggling as he tried to find a comfortable position in which to sit.

“Do we have to go to dinner?” Draco asked. “I am not even remotely hungry. All I want is a massage and my bed.”

Harry snorted and then moaned again. “Dumbledore made it clear that he wants us at all meals unless we have an excuse that doesn’t advertise the fact that we’re getting extra Defense lessons. So, what’s our excuse?” 

“I’ve missed meals before! Hell, so have you.”

“Yeah, but not both of us at the same time. Plus, both our houses saw us snogging on the Quidditch pitch today, what will they think?”

Draco turned his head to look at Harry. “No one in my house remembers that,” he said softly. “Didn’t he Obliviate all your house-mates?”

“No,” Harry said, eyes widening. “He just swore them all to secrecy, although he did _threaten_ to Obliviate them...” 

Draco pursed his lips, sitting up suddenly and groaning again as his muscles moved. “Well, he probably had a good reason for it,” he said softly. “I imagine he now knows who in Slytherin got those letters from home.”

“Did he Obliviate everyone, or only some?” Harry asked. 

Draco shrugged. “You saw him. He Enervated people one by one, spoke with them for a few minutes, and then let them go. I have no idea what he actually said to them, although I know of only a few people in my house who even remember the practice.”

“Well, my house-mates all know. Anyone who was there at practice, anyway. He didn’t seem to read anyone in Gryffindor, although maybe he should have...” Harry paused, and Draco shot a look at him. 

“What?”

Harry sighed, and then told Draco about his conversation with Hermione earlier that day, and his own speculations about Ron. “Maybe I should ask Snape to look into it?” he said.

Draco sighed. “Okay, I’m not really objective about the We... um, Weasley, but it seems to me that if his own girlfriend has questions, then they should be investigated,” he said slowly. 

Harry nodded unhappily. Yes, that did make sense. “Maybe I’ll just run it by Hermione and see if she has any ideas before we take it to Snape,” Harry finally said. “That just seems so... drastic. And maybe I should talk to Ron,” he continued, “See what he says, maybe? He’ll be upset at being left out of all this.” 

“How will you know that you can trust what he says?” Draco asked. “Gryffindors lie just as well as Slytherins, I suspect. And do you think he’s prepared to accept Pansy and Blaise as allies?”

“I don’t know,” Harry sighed deeply. “Yes, I suppose you’re right... still, it just doesn’t feel good, you know?” 

“Why do you have to tell him anything at all before you tell Snape?” Draco asked. At Harry’s look he held up his hands. “Whatever you decide, I’m fine with it,” he said. “I’m probably never going to trust him, so it won’t change how I see him.”

Harry nodded his acknowledgment of that fact, and decided to change the subject. “Er... so are we changing, or what?” he asked, gesturing towards his filthy clothes. 

Draco groaned. “I think we have to, don’t you? I mean how do we explain how we look? By our appearance, we look as if we’ve been rolling about on a dusty floor, having the shite kicked out of us.” 

“Well, that _is_ true...” Harry said. 

“Snape said we can’t go to Pomfrey,” Draco continued, “but maybe we can try to do some minimal Healing Spells on ourselves?”

“How good are you at Healing Spells?” Harry asked skeptically. 

Draco flushed. “I... I can do some very basic healing,” he said. “With my childhood, it often came in handy.” 

Harry blanched and then reached over to try to hug his lover. He had to stop mid way though, as his muscles simply wouldn’t cooperate.

“Ugh! This sucks,” he said, collapsing back onto the couch. 

Before Draco could agree, a pop sounded in the room, and Dobby appeared, holding two potion vials in his hands. “Master Snape sends these potions for Harry Potter and Master Draco to take,” he squeaked. “Says it makes you feel better.”

Draco reached over with difficulty, holding his hand out for the potion. He downed it with a grimace, followed in short order by Harry, who had also accepted his potion from the house-elf. 

Dobby retrieved the vials and popped out without another word. 

“How long do you think that will take to work?” Harry asked, flopping back onto the cushions.

“Merlin only knows,” Draco replied. “But it better work within ten minutes. We need to go to supper.” 

“Maybe if I say ‘ _Accio_ Harry Potter’s clothes’...” Harry choked as a pair of trousers and a shirt came flying out of his room towards him.

Draco chuckled weakly. “Guess the arse kicking was handy. Wandless magic seems easy enough now. _Accio_ Draco Malfoy’s green Monday dinner ensemble!” he cried. 

Harry stared incredulously at his lover as a perfectly matched ensemble flew out of the blond’s room and settled in his lap. 

“What?” Draco said as he started to slowly change clothes. 

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing,” Harry said. He didn’t know why he was surprised. Of _course_ Draco had a planned and color coded ensemble for each night of the week. 

They were ready within ten minutes, and even felt well enough to walk, without groaning and clutching their sides, to the Hall. 

~

Draco seemed to be doing fine at the Slytherin table, so Harry turned his attention to his house-mates, expecting some more ribbing. But none was forthcoming. He found himself relaxing after a few minutes of casual conversation. 

“Where are you guys heading after supper?” he asked Hermione and Ron when dessert showed up. 

“The library,” Hermione said firmly, with a quick glance at her boyfriend. “I think we all need to study.” 

Ron sighed but nodded, and dug into his custard covered tart. 

“Great! I think I’ll come with you, then,” Harry said. 

“All right,” Hermione said, her eyes flicking towards the Slytherin table. “I’ll get us a big enough table, shall I?”

Harry nodded, knowing that Hermione had gotten the message loud and clear that Draco would be there, too. He only hoped his boyfriend was up for it. 

~ 

Draco was fine with it, and after a quick stop back at their quarters for parchments, they headed for the library. Pansy and Blaise met them half way there, and the four continued on. 

Madam Pince gave them all stern looks, but when they settled quietly at a large table she left them alone.

Harry made it a point to sit next to Ron, with Draco on his other side; Hermione was across the table flanked by Blaise and Pansy. They all chatted for a while, speculating about who was going to teach the Advanced Defense Class, which they were starting the next day.

“I hope it’s not another Death Eater,” Harry said, rolling his eyes. 

They all laughingly agreed. “I think they’ll check for that, given what happened the last time,” Hermione said. 

Ron smirked. “That’d mean all the Slytherins would do well, though,” he said under his breath. 

“Ronald!” Hermione scolded. 

He dropped his eyes, flushing sheepishly. “Sorry,” he murmured. 

“Actually, we’d be on their short list, too, Weasley,” Pansy said. 

Ron looked puzzled at that statement, but apart from a quirked eyebrow, he’d said nothing more about it. Pansy and Blaise being at their table had been a surprise, but he’d figured if Harry and Hermione were okay with it, then so was he.

They finally settled down to work, but after a solid forty minutes of silent study, Harry was starting to get antsy. He’d finished his homework pretty quickly, and his need to talk to Ron, but out of earshot of the other four, was weighing heavily on his mind. 

Leaning over he whispered, “Ron. Would you help me look for a book?”

Ron looked up and grinned. “Sure, Harry,” he said. “Just give me a minute, will you?” 

The others glanced at them as they stood up, Harry winking at Hermione and Draco so that they would have an idea of what he was doing. 

Draco smirked and went back to his project, while Hermione shot him a worried look, but nodded almost imperceptibly. As they walked away, Harry could feel the stares piercing though his back.

He led Ron to the History of Magic section, figuring no one would be there, and they sat quietly on the floor of the stacks, crossed legged, facing each other. Harry was careful not to grimace as he sat, but his muscles were still screaming bloody murder at him. 

“So, I’m guessing that you wanted to talk to me, mate?” Ron said, not noticing Harry’s discomfort.

“Yeah,” Harry said. “Been meaning to all day, actually.” 

Ron smiled. “If it’s about what I said today about you and the Ferr... um, Malfoy, no worries.”

At Harry’s raised eyebrow, he flushed. “Well, I’ve been talking to Hermione, and she says it’s stupid to be angry with someone for who they’re interested in, you know? You can’t help that. Bill’s a qu... um, gay, too, you know? It’s not like it doesn’t happen... So what if I figured you’d end up with Ginny?” He shrugged, eyes dropping to his hands. “What I want to say, Harry, is... If you’re with Malfoy, then I can deal with it. I don’t have to like it, but I can deal. Just be aware that I will _kill_ him if he hurts you.”

Harry smiled, touched. 

“Thanks, Ron,” he said. “I... you’re a great friend. I have been worried about this, so it eases my mind that you’re being so good about it. It’s seemed like we haven’t talked at all lately, and I just wanted to clear the air, you know?” 

Ron nodded. “Yeah, I know. Sorry ‘bout that. I... Ginny’s been upset lately and there’s something going on that I can’t tell you about, but you’ll know soon enough, mate.... Anyway, glad we could clear that up!”

Harry looked suspiciously at the redhead. “What’s been going on?” he asked. “Is Ginny okay?”

Ron grinned. “Yeah, she’s all right. She’ll kill me for mentioning this, but...” he looked around quickly. “It’s a surprise for you and Hermione!” he whispered excitedly. “And Ginny’s helping me with it! It’s for a thing called ‘All Soul’s Day.’ Some Muggle thing. Anyway, we’ve been researching it, and we’ve been trying to come up with a special present for both of you. Yours was almost done, and then she found out about you and Malfoy and so she’s been... a bit out of it. Sorry about that.”

Harry shook his head, feeling like a heel. Ron was planning a surprise? For him? No wonder he’d been going off on his own and had been acting a bit secretive lately.... He pushed the rest of his suspicions out of his mind and decided to leave well enough alone. Snape didn’t need to be involved. There was nothing more suspicious going on here than a mate planning a gift for his friend. 

As Ron continued talking excitedly about Quidditch and his plans for the team, as well as his plans for the upcoming weekend, Harry smiled to himself. Now that his worries about Ron had been put to rest, he could think about Draco, and his feelings for the other boy. 

Harry was more afraid that _he_ would be more likely to hurt the blond. Draco was quite vulnerable, and Harry recognized that. Harry had no plans to hurt him, but one could never know what would happen. Actually, Harry was pretty sure he loved Draco. He almost told Ron that, but recognized that maybe he should have this chat with Draco first. 

Harry filled Ron in on the events of the last few days, leaving out Lupin’s return and his extra lessons, which he figured were things that Dumbledore really wanted kept secret. 

“Parkinson and Zabini defected?” Ron was surprised, but accepting, especially when Harry told him about the letters that had been sent out to capture Draco. “You almost make me feel sorry for him, mate,” Ron said, shaking his head. “Imagine a family that would do that to their own son...” 

Harry quickly changed the topic, not intending to tell or even hint to Ron about Draco’s trauma that had originally pushed him over to their side.

Fences mended, they both stood up and hugged. Harry almost groaned aloud at the muscle pain, but he sucked it up, figuring it was worth it, now that he had his friend back. Grabbing a book down off the shelf to make it look good, Harry then led the way back to the main library and their waiting friends.

When they got back to the study table, they were both still chatting animatedly and looked for all the world like best friends again. Hermione smiled, relieved, while Draco simply nodded and made space for Harry as he sat back down. 

“Everything okay?” he whispered. 

Harry nodded happily. 

Draco’s lips tightened. He vowed to watch Weasley even more closely. His instincts, which he had learned to trust at an early age, were still screaming at him that something was not right. 

He smiled at Harry as he slipped his hand onto Draco’s thigh, and then he sighed pensively. Looking up, his eyes caught Hermione’s, and for a long moment Draco held her gaze. By the time they looked away from each other, they had silently agreed that something was off, and that Harry needed more watching. 

_Who needs Legilimency?_ Draco thought smugly.

~


	11. Eleven

~ 

Chapter 11 

~

That night, they decided to sleep in Harry’s room for a bit of variety. There was little activity in bed that night, however, as both were still feeling the after effects from their wandless magic lesson that evening. 

“You think that this is all a plot to sabotage our love life?” Draco moaned as he slipped his still sore body under the sheets. 

Harry sighed. “No clue,” he replied, gingerly snuggling up to Draco. “All I know is, I can barely move right now.”

Draco smiled. “Yeah, and I would offer to do all the work, but I hurt too much. Oh well, what’s another day? One of these times we’ll do it.” 

“Mmmm.” Harry was almost asleep, so Draco tucked himself carefully into his lover’s side, and they both were asleep within moments. 

~

Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors assigned to Advanced Defense crept into the classroom the next day with some trepidation. There had been some wild rumors running about the school pertaining to who would be teaching the class. No new teachers had been at the professors’ table at the beginning of the year, so it had to be one of the existing professors. At least, that was Hermione’s theory. Harry was simply praying that it wasn’t Trelawney. 

Taking a seat next to Ron and Hermione, he glanced over at the Slytherin side of the room where Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Nott and Bulstrode were. Harry and Draco hadn’t been acting particularly friendly when they’d walked in, due to the presence of people who were not in on their new relationship. 

The door opened and Professor Dumbledore strode in. Walking over to the desk, he stood there twinkling at the room in general. 

“Welcome students,” he said cheerfully. “I am here to introduce you to your new Defense teacher. Me!”

The class started murmuring, and Harry turned in shock to face Ron and Hermione, who were looking equally gobsmacked. 

The old man smiled at the reaction that he got. “It is probably a surprise, I know,” the professor finally said when the murmuring died down. “But these are dangerous times, and I felt it necessary for you to have a competent teacher.” He smiled self-deprecatingly. “But, when I couldn’t get one, I decided that I was better than no one.” 

The class laughed, relaxing, as was his intent. 

“Now, let’s see,” he continued. “I know I had a lesson plan... This year you all need to learn wandless magic,” he said, picking up a small parchment. “It will be imperative for all of you. Why do you think that is, Miss Brown?” 

Lavender, who had been poring over a magazine with Padma, looked up guiltily. “Err... sorry, Headmaster?”

Twinkling, the Headmaster repeated the question. 

“Well, there is a war on, sir,” she said. “And we’re all probably going to be involved in some way or another.” 

Dumbledore nodded. “Very good, Miss Brown. Five points to Gryffindor. We are all going to be involved, some more than others, of course.” His eyes flickered towards Harry, not quite landing on him. “Your level of involvement depends entirely on you. It is my goal that you will, at a minimum, be able to defend yourselves long enough to escape a critical situation if it becomes necessary.”

Continuing to smile at them, he turned around and walked up to the blackboard. “Now, you will divide into pairs as indicated by this list, and then I will give you further instructions.” 

He waved his hand over the board and two lists appeared. Harry scanned for his name, not surprised to see himself paired with Draco. The old man could be quite predictable at times. 

They all moved their parchments and bags. Harry went over to Dracos table, glancing up at his blond companion and winking when he caught his eye before putting his game face back on. 

When they were all in position, he continued. “Now, take out your wands and place them on the table in front of you.”

The hesitant students obeyed, many of them reluctant. Dumbledore waited until every student’s wand was on the table and then he said, “Now, just by concentrating, I want you to Summon them to you.” 

Harry and Draco looked at each other and smirked. By mutual agreement, neither of them tried at all for a several moments, figuring that they shouldn’t make it appear too easy.

Once Hermione managed it, however, both boys felt safe in doing it successfully. The entire class managed to get it by the end of the session, but it was obviously a lot more difficult for some. 

Dumbledore walked around the class offering pointers here and there, slipping the occasional lemon drop into his mouth. All in all, the class was quite benign, giving both boys a chance to catch up on some reading. Harry found himself a bit bored, and he could tell Draco felt the same way by the stifled yawns coming from that side of the desk. 

They had even more reading assigned to them at the end of class, and then the Headmaster released them to go to their next session. 

“Practice, children!” he called out as they exited. “Next class you shall be dueling wandlessly!”

Harry shook his head. “Anyone else really worried now?” he asked quietly. 

“What do you mean, Harry?” Hermione asked. 

“The Head of the Order is teaching us Defense,” Harry whispered. “He’s got to be busy.... yet he’s teaching seventh-year Defense?”

Hermione pursed her lips, but didn’t reply.

“What do you have now?” Harry asked Draco as they walked down the hallway outside of the DADA classroom. 

Consulting his parchment, Draco said, “Arithmancy. You?” 

“I’ve a free period. Think I’ll go take a nap...” His words tapered off as a heavy hand fell on his shoulder. Looking up into Severus’ face, Harry grimaced.

“A ‘free period’ is it, Mr. Potter? I do not think so. Come with me.”

With a wince, Harry frowned faintly at his snickering boyfriend and followed his Potions Professor as he headed down the hall. Severus led Harry to his lab, where he gestured towards a pile of dirty cauldrons. 

“You may clean those, Harry,” he said. “You may use magic, and then you may take your nap.” At Harry’s look of shock, the older man almost laughed. “You are the only one with a free period right now, and that made you too vulnerable, so you are assigned to me until your next class,” he explained. “Understand?”

Harry nodded, and after a quick “ _Scourgify_ ”, curled up on a cot in the corner and fell asleep. 

~

The rest of the day went quickly. Harry had had a refreshing nap, and felt much better by the time he met up with the rest of his classmates in Transfiguration. Draco had pouted when Harry had explained in a hushed whisper what Severus had done. 

“I could have used a nap,” the blond grumbled as they walked into the class past a stern Professor McGonagall.

Harry worked his way through the list of transformations that the professor had provided on the board very rapidly, and so had a chance to be a bit introspective toward the end of the class. As usual, his eyes and thoughts turned to Draco, who was at the other end of the room completing his assignments.

Harry got lost for a moment, admiring the play of light as it fell against his hair, and then it came to him, how much this man meant to him. He sucked in a deep breath. Yes, he definitely loved Draco, but he had no idea how deeply the blond felt about him. He knew Draco cared about him, but love? Love was a wholly different proposition. 

Harry was very distracted by the time class ended, and people noticed.

“You okay, Harry?” Hermione asked as he gathered his books and parchments slowly. 

He nodded. “Yeah, I’m just a bit tired today,” he said. 

She rolled her eyes. “Well, if you’d get more sleep rather than staying up late with Draco...” She blushed as she realized what she was saying. 

“All we’ve been doing is sleeping,” Harry protested. “Really! It’s the infernal extra classes that are keeping me so tired.” 

Hermione snorted, but let it go. Neither one noticed Lavender’s speculative look after them as they left the room.

As they walked out into the hallway, Pansy, Blaise, Draco and Ron fell into step beside them. 

Draco looked around in amusement and wormed his way in beside Harry. “I guess we have a posse now?” he said, glancing with a raised eyebrow at the people surrounding them. 

“Well _someone’s_ got to protect you,” Pansy said, smirking. 

They made it back to their quarters without incident, and the entire group settled in the “living room”. Harry summoned Dobby, who was eager to provide refreshments in the form of tea and pastries for them. 

They had all settled comfortably, when an odd tapping in Draco’s room made him get up to investigate. He returned carrying a snowy owl that he was petting almost absently. He was reading a small, rolled up parchment that he’d obviously just taken from its leg.

With an inelegant snort, he tossed it into the fire and settled beside Harry, after furnishing a treat for the bird.

Harry looked at him, puzzled. 

“Another owl from my mother,” Draco explained. “I refuse to answer any letters from that woman.”

Pansy sighed. “Maybe you should at least answer one, Draco,” she suggested. “Or perhaps show them to Snape? She might escalate if you don’t.”

He shrugged. “What can she do?” he asked. 

“At least make sure you check them for charms and Portkeys,” Hermione said. 

Draco nodded. “Of course,” he said. “I’m a Malfoy. I know all the Death Eater tricks.”

Hermione looked doubtful, but nodded. 

Harry sighed pensively. He was worried, but trusted Draco to know how to deal with his mother. 

By silent agreement, they decided not to discuss any serious topics that day, and so they had a restful afternoon, with Harry curled comfortably next to Draco. By evening, even Ron had loosened up enough to joke around with the Slytherins as they played a few games of Exploding Snap before heading to dinner. 

As they all emerged from Harry and Draco’s quarters, Ron and Hermione took point, with the Slytherins bringing up the rear. Draco chuckled and held on to Harry’s arm and linked their fingers as they walked in the middle of the group. “Well I feel safe, how about you?” he said to his raven haired room-mate, smirking. 

Harry grinned, but didn’t have a chance to reply before all hell broke loose. 

_“Expelliarmus!”_ yelled a voice, and Ron’s wand flew out of his hand and into the shadows. It was quickly followed by a _“Stupefy!”_ and then Ron fell over, immobilized. 

_“Protego!”_ Hermione immediately put up a shield, as the other four students pointed their wands and looked around for the source of the attack. They huddled around Ron’s body, all facing out, on the offensive. 

“I guess he figured he’d catch us unawares?” Harry said, eyes scanning the dark hallway as they waited for their opponent’s next move.

“And he did,” Pansy said. “Although, it’s a good thing you weren’t alone.” 

Draco shrugged. “If he counted on that, then he hasn’t been paying attention,” the blond said grimly. “We haven’t exactly been subtle about neither of us being alone for any period of time.” 

“Shhh!” Hermione hissed, irritated. “Listen!”

In the distance they could hear footsteps scurrying away towards the stairs. “Did you see anyone?” Blaise asked quietly. 

They all shook their heads. 

Hermione bent over and revived Ron with a quick _“Enervate”_. He blinked up at her blankly before scrambling to his feet. “Did you see who it was?” he asked, fumbling for his wand. He cursed under his breath when he realized it was gone.

Hermione shook her head. 

“They must have used an Invisibility Cloak, or a spell,” Pansy suggested, still gazing about suspiciously. 

“We need to report this,” Hermione said. 

Harry nodded. “But someone should probably follow where the attacker went and see if they can find out who it was, or if he left clues,” he added. 

They split up quickly, Hermione and Ron deciding to follow the direction that the attacker had fled, the others going back to Lupin’s quarters to report. Harry had tried to object to Ron going, but the redhead had insisted, saying that he needed to get his wand back. 

“We’ll meet up at dinner,” Hermione said, and they all nodded. 

Remus welcomed them, and then summoned Severus and the Headmaster as soon as they explained the situation. The adults were all upset that they had sent two students off in search of the attacker, but then calmed a bit when Hermione and Ron showed up a few minutes later at Lupin’s, out of breath. 

“We lost him,” Hermione said, flushing angrily. “I wish I knew a Tracking Spell to use in that sort of situation....” 

“I am _glad_ that you lost him, Miss Granger,” Dumbledore admonished. “What would you have accomplished had you found him?”

“He has my wand, Headmaster!” Ron cried. 

“And he could have captured _you_ , you foolish boy,” Severus replied coldly. “Do not do such a thing again.”

Ron nodded sheepishly and sat down, appearing very depressed. 

“We can replace your wand, Mr. Weasley,” Dumbledore said. “We would have an infinitely harder time replacing you, I fear.”

After conferring in the corner, Dumbledore returned and told Harry and Draco that they would be returning to their quarters for now. “I shall call an emergency prefects’ meeting and that will cover most of your absences from dinner. The other prefects will be told that you all received your instructions separately. I want you to report to your dorms. Harry, you and Draco go home, and we shall investigate this further.” 

Turning to Blaise, he said, “Mr. Zabini. You will tell everyone that you had detention with Professor Snape. That will handle your absence. Are we all clear?” 

Everyone nodded and Dumbledore smiled. “Excellent! Then I shall escort Harry and Draco home, Professor Snape will take care of his Slytherins, of course, and Professor Lupin will escort the Gryffindors. Once you get back to your dorms, the house-elves shall bring you a most lovely dinner.” 

They all separated quickly, Dumbledore walking Harry and Draco to their room, all the while looking over the hallway carefully. “Perhaps we need better lights down here,” he muttered to himself as they walked. 

When they got to their door, he smiled at them and ushered them inside. “Classes as usual tomorrow boys, unless you hear differently from me, all right?” 

They nodded and then shut the door. The wards went up with a shimmer and then Harry turned towards his room-mate. “Now what do we do?” he asked.

~

Hermione sighed deeply when they got back to the Gryffindor common room. Remus had escorted them there silently, being very careful to avoid being seen. He’d not said a word as he’d dropped them off, but had squeezed Hermione’s shoulder reassuringly before fading into the shadows. 

There was already a nice meal set up for them there in the Head Girl’s room, and none of their dorm-mates were around, since they were all at dinner. 

Ron eagerly pulled up a chair and started to dig into the meal, taking a large sample of everything onto his plate. Hermione simply shook her head and made herself a plate as well, although she did admit that it all looked very good. She wondered if the entire school was eating this well that night. 

When he was sated, Ron leaned back and burped loudly, grinning at the disgusted look on his girlfriend’s face. “That was really good,” he said. “Maybe I need to get attacked more often!” 

Hermione hit him on the arm. “Ronald! That’s ridiculous,” she scolded. “Plus, _you_ weren’t attacked. Harry and Draco were.” 

Ron shrugged, unrepentant. “Well, for all they keep getting attacked, they never seem to get hurt, do they?” he asked. 

“What do you mean?”

Ron rolled his eyes. “I mean, whoever’s after them doesn’t seem to really want to hurt them, just scare them. Almost as if they want us all to be protecting Harry while they do something else.” 

“Distracting us, you mean?” Hermione asked, thoughtfully. 

“Yeah,” Ron said, snagging another plum tart despite having complained about being “too full” a few moments before. 

“Hmmm. But what would they be distracting us from?” she wondered out loud. 

Ron shrugged. “Well, who knows?” he said. “It just seems awfully convenient that with two sets of people after them, Harry and Draco keep escaping so easily.”

Hermione pursed her lips thoughtfully. “You know. Ron, you just might be on to something there.” As Ron pulled out his copy of Quidditch Weekly to peruse, Hermione started taking notes. 

~

Harry smiled softly as Draco cuddled against him. They were wrapped around each other on the couch, having just finished the lavish meal provided by Dumbledore. 

Dobby had left but a moment before, having cleared the dishes away, and Draco had collapsed back into Harry’s arms, having eaten his fill. 

“That’s the most I’ve ever seen you eat in one sitting, I think,” Harry whispered into the fragrant, blond hair. 

Draco chuckled. “Yeah, I don’t generally eat too much. It can make you lethargic, and the way I grew up, that can be dangerous. I guess I feel safe here with you, though.” 

Harry smiled. “I’m glad,” he said softly. 

Sitting up, Draco settled himself more comfortably against the Gryffindor. “There’s something I need to show you,” he said. At Harry’s inquiring look, he Summoned a book over from his desk. Fingering it reverently for a moment, he opened it, holding it up so that his lover could see. 

“Isn’t that your...?” 

“Journal. Yes,” Draco finished. “I wanted to show you how it works. It’s pretty neat, and it may come in handy.” 

Harry looked at it curiously. “Handy for what?” he asked. 

Draco held the book open to an empty page and pointed. “Look,” he said. 

As Harry watched, he saw words forming on the page. 

“Oh! But how...?” 

Draco smirked. “It was a gift, actually,” he said. “I know you had a run in with my father our second year with Riddle’s diary. Well, this journal is modeled after that. It allows me to either write or think my entries. It’s pretty useful, actually, since even when I’m away from it, I can make an entry. It was one of the last things my father gave me before he....” Draco choked for a moment and then continued. “Before he went to Azkaban. I don’t think my mother knew about it.” 

“That’s really neat, Draco,” Harry said. 

“Yes. And I’m going to key it to both of us,” the blond continued. 

“Draco! You don’t have to...” 

Draco shushed him. “I want you to know what I’m thinking,” he said. “I want you to trust me, Harry. I’m not always good at saying what I’m thinking, so I want you to have access to my thoughts, especially if anything should happen.” 

Harry hugged Draco tighter to him, breathing in his intoxicating scent. He’d been debating with himself all evening, and now he knew it was time to confess his feelings. 

“Draco?” he whispered. “I’ve been meaning to tell you this, actually, and I don’t want you to feel obligated to... well, just because I feel this way doesn’t mean you have to... er...”

Draco lifted his head to look at Harry, their lips ending up only a few hairsbreadths apart. “What, Harry?” he asked. “Just say it.”

Harry gulped. “I... I’m pretty sure that I love you, I mean I really think I do, although how can you be really sure, you know? And I’ve never been in love before, so how would I...?

The rest of Harry’s words were muffled by Draco’s lips that attacked his with abandon. When they finally pulled apart, they were both panting. 

Harry nuzzled Draco’s neck. “So does that mean that you...?”

Draco grinned. “Yes, Harry. That means that I.”

Harry let out a loud whoop that had Draco wincing. Hugging the blond closer he said softly, “Do you think we could, you know, be together tonight, Draco?”

Draco smiled, tilting his head up to nibble at the edge of Harry’s mouth. “As in, can we have sex?” 

At Harry’s shy nod, he winked. “I think we have to, don’t you?” he asked wickedly. “We have been ordered to stay in, after all. No extra lessons tonight, we’re ahead in Defense because of our sessions... what else is there to do?”

Pulling Harry’s head down for a tender kiss, Draco then sat up and stretched sensually. “Plus, I really do love you, too,” he said softly. “And I think I need to show you, so why don’t you go and bathe and I’ll get the room ready?” he suggested. “I have some definite plans for tonight.” 

~

Harry was shaking by the time he dried off. He’d taken the quickest bath of his life, and now, having scrubbed himself clean, he padded towards Draco’s room, clad only in a loosely belted bathrobe. 

Draco had shooed him off to the bathroom with instructions to come to his room once he was clean. 

Harry paused at the door, taking a deep breath before he knocked. 

He heard Draco’s muffled ‘Come in,’ and then he was walking into paradise. The room smelled amazing, the scents of musk and incense blending intoxicatingly to make a spicy whole. 

The room was lit with candles; every flat surface was covered, and several of them were floating, their light flickering into the corners. The bed curtains were drawn back to show the invitingly turned down linens, and kneeling there was Draco, looking like a blond god. His skin glistened in the light, his eyes burning with an inner fire. 

“Come in, Harry,” he said to the frozen figure who stood mesmerized at his door. 

Coming out of his trance, Harry nodded obediently and closed the door behind him, noting absently how much Draco reminded him of a sleek cat as he slid off the bed and stalked towards him, naked. And then all thought was gone. 

Draco reached out and pulled him into his arms, wrapping his body around Harry’s. The robe was slipped off of Harry’s shoulders and then, somehow, he was on the bed and Draco was leaning over him, straddling him, Harry looking up into swirling grey eyes. 

“You seem a bit tense, love,” Draco murmured, as he opened a jar of fragrant oil. Pouring some into his hands, the blond warmed it with a charm and then spread it over Harry’s shoulders and chest, kneading the muscles there slowly and carefully. 

Harry sighed and closed his eyes, loving the feeling of Draco’s hands on him. 

“You are so warm,” Draco whispered. “I love your skin. It’s like silk, so soft, so smooth.” 

Harry moaned as Draco flicked his thumb lightly over his nipples. “And so sensitive,” he said, smiling at the sounds Harry was making. 

Harry cracked an eye open to look up at the man above him. He started to reach for Draco, but his lover shook his head. “Not yet,” he said, his hands moving in mesmerizing circles over the Gryffindor's lean, muscular body. “You’ll get your turn later.”

“Draco, please...” Harry was falling under a sensual spell. Every time Draco shifted, his cock rubbed against Harry’s, causing frissons of sensation to flow through him. 

Draco, of course, knew exactly what he was doing, and as he rubbed more oil into Harry’s skin, he leaned over, brushing his soft lips against the brunet’s. Harry’s arms gripped the slim hips as Draco’s tongue flirted with his mouth and then mounted a full-on assault. Harry felt as though Draco had taken control of his body. His lover knew exactly how to play him so that Harry’s very nerve endings sang in delight. 

Breaking away from Harry’s addictive mouth, Draco started dropping tiny kisses over his jaw and shoulders, all the while murmuring to him. 

“What do you want, Harry?” he asked, licking at the juncture of neck and shoulder. “Do you want me to make love to you?”

Harry wasn’t able to do much more than moan, and as Draco continued sucking love marks into Harry’s skin, even the moans became less and less articulate as Harry became more and more undone by Draco’s ministrations.

When Harry was arching against Draco, begging with his body, only then did the blond gently roll his balls in one slick, agile hand. Smiling at Harry’s guttural groan, he bent over and sucked the brunet’s length into his mouth, eyes flicking up in time to see Harry’s head fly back, and a scream issue from his throat. 

Harry’s world went white hot as he came and came, pulsing down Draco’s rippling throat in a series of body-deep spasms. 

Draco swallowed it all, licking his lips and smirking as he finally pulled off. Harry was sprawled, boneless, across the bed, a fatuous smile on his face. 

Draco’s fingers drifted towards the relaxed entrance to Harry’s body, circling slowly before pressing slightly. Harry wriggled and moaned when the very tip of a questing digit penetrated him.

Opening heavy lidded eyes, he watched Draco’s face as the blond’s skilled finger circled inside him. “Gods, Draco...” he moaned, spreading his legs encouragingly. 

“You ready?” Draco panted, the strain of keeping his own desire in check starting to show. 

At Harry’s slow nod, the blond introduced a second and then a third finger, quickly finding Harry’s pleasure spot. Draco brushed against it insistently, smiling slightly as Harry’s hips thrust up off the bed reflexively. 

Harry’s hands were clenching the sheets tightly, and his head was whipping back and forth as the tried to push himself further onto those fingers. 

Draco finally pulled away and then slipped a pillow under Harry’s hips, in the meanwhile slicking his own throbbing length liberally.

Lining himself up, he groaned as the blunt end of his wide cock breached Harry. Harry, who was keening loudly, begged for Draco to fuck him. 

The first push almost made Draco pass out with pleasure. Harry was so tight and smooth around him that he could barely fathom it. He pushed harder and Harry growled low in his throat. 

“More,” he moaned brokenly, his hands trying to pull Draco’s hips closer to him as he writhed under the onslaught of pleasure. 

One long smooth pulse and Draco was fully seated, his balls resting against Harry, his arms bracketing Harry’s face. He gulped air, straining to give Harry time to adjust before he pounded into him. 

Harry saw the conflict on his lover’s face and his green eyes deepened with such love that Draco had to shut his eyes against the sight. The grey eyes opened immediately, though, when Harry’s hand gently cupped his cheek. 

“I love you, Draco,” he whispered. “Now. Fuck. Me.” 

Draco groaned, his forehead hitting Harry’s as he bowed to the inevitable and then pulled out smoothly, tunneling back in so fast he made Harry gasp. 

“You all right?” he whispered, his breath wafting against Harry’s cheek. 

Harry’s only answer was to wrap his legs around Draco’s waist and cling to him. “Yes, now please....”

Draco wasted no more time. He started thrusting in earnest, the slap of moist flesh, the occasional broken whisper and muted groan the only sounds in the room. But he could only continue for so long. 

Harry’s cock had since revived and was leaking precome against their bellies, and Draco’s hand slowly wormed its way in between them and stroked.

Harry screamed and convulsed, his second climax of the night triggering Draco’s. 

When he felt his lover’s passage rippling around his aching cock, Draco’s back arched impossibly and, overcome, he spilled his hot essence inside Harry’s willing body with a scream of his own, finally coming to rest on top of the brunet. 

Speechless for several long moments, Draco finally managed a word. “Merlin....”

Harry nodded, gathering Draco closer to him when he tried to roll off. “Mmm. Like how you feel on top ‘f me,” he mumbled. 

Draco stayed where he was, running an occasional hand over Harry’s hair, almost as if reassuring himself that he was still there. He smiled as Harry ran equally possessive hands over his back and arse. 

“That was...”

“Incredible,” Draco finished. 

“Yes,” Harry agreed. “When can we do it again?”

Draco snickered. “Give us a chance to recover, love,” he said. 

“That’s what I get for dating an older man,” Harry said mournfully, laughing as Draco bit his shoulder lightly. 

Pulling back to look him in the face, Draco kissed the tip of Harry’s nose. “I love you,” he said. 

“Me, too,” Harry replied, smiling, and after whispering a Cleansing Spell, they curled up, spooning and talking quietly as they watched the flicker of the candles against the walls. 

They finally drifted off to sleep late in the night, content in the knowledge that each one’s heart belonged to the other. 

~


	12. Twelve

~ 

Chapter 12 

~

Hermione could tell the moment she saw Harry the next day that something monumental had happened. 

“Harry, are you all right?” she whispered as they walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. 

He smiled mistily and she sighed. Her friend was _glowing_ , for Merlin’s sake. “I gather you had a good night?” she asked, watching with some amusement as Harry flushed a becoming shade of pink. 

“I’m taking that as a ‘yes’,” she said. 

He mumbled something indecipherable to her, a crowd of students started milling around them, and the moment was lost. They sat at the table and she watched as Harry, who seemed physically incapable of _not_ staring at Draco, blushed throughout the meal.

Draco seemed similarly afflicted, his grey eyes uncharacteristically soft as he watched Harry from across the room. Hermione sighed, happy for them, yet worried. She had spent the night sorting through the puzzle and coming up with some disturbing questions. 

Ron’s offhand remark from the night before had made her think about the attacks. The Bludger, she was convinced, had been a genuine attempt to hurt Harry or Draco. There had been too much of a chance of success there. The other two, she wasn’t so sure about. 

The person who had sent the fireball either had atrocious aim, or hadn’t really wanted to hurt anyone. The same with the enchanted broom. 

She had finally gotten up at about three a.m. and started making lists of possible suspects, but no names had really seemed too likely. As a result of her late night, however, she was pretty tired today. And, they had Potions immediately after breakfast, not a class one wanted to be sleepy for. 

Glancing up from her plate, she caught Lavender’s eyes. The other girl also had a tired look on her face, almost as if she, too, had been awake late the night before. Hermione met her gaze, and her face perked up, a cheery smile spreading over her mouth.

“Good porridge, yeah?” she said, spooning some into a bowl.

Hermione smiled and nodded back, and then both girls became distracted by a commotion over at the Slytherin table. 

The owl post had just come, and as Hermione looked on, a large red envelope was dropped in front of Draco, who pushed back from the table in surprise. 

Harry half rose to his feet until Hermione cleared her throat warningly. He glanced at her and then, with a worried look, settled back into his seat. 

Hermione felt sorry for the blond as he reached for the Howler. _This could be bad_ , she thought, as he opened it gingerly. 

A chill silence fell over the students as the cultured tones of Narcissa Malfoy filled the room. 

“Draco Malfoy,” the hissing voice began, “where have you been? I expected you home after your summer vacation, only to find that you had removed your belongings from the Manor and had gone back to school without a word! I have sent you letter after letter to no avail! HOW DARE YOU IGNORE MY LETTERS! I AM YOUR MOTHER, YOUR **FAMILY** , AND YOU CANNOT SURVIVE WITHOUT YOUR FAMILY. OR ARE YOU ABOVE THAT NOW? HOW DARE YOU NOT COME HOME, YOU UNGRATEFUL CHILD?! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU ARE MISSED, HOW MUCH I NEED YOU! YOU ARE NOW THE MAN OF THE FAMILY AND WITH YOUR FATHER IN PRISON, I HAVE TO RELY ON YOU MORE AND MORE, AND NOW YOU PULL THIS SORT OF STUNT? YOU ARE TO REPORT HOME THIS INSTANT! YOU HAVE A DUTY TO UPHOLD THE MALFOY NAME!”

When the letter had finished its spewing, it settled with one last growl onto the table.

Draco stared at the paper, his face expressionless. Pansy went to place her hand on his arm, but he shied away. She immediately pulled back, an unreadable look on her face. 

Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at the Howler. 

“Stop!”

The entire room turned to look at Severus, who was striding across the floor, a fierce look on his face. 

Draco frowned. “But, Severus, that bitc...”

“Enough.” 

Draco shut up immediately, a mulish look on his face.

Some of the Gryffindors were snickering, but most students looked on silently as the blond sat there, arms crossed and face flushed. 

The Slytherins were certainly all looking at Draco, some with malice in their eyes and some speculatively. Harry looked around the room, only to see several students laughing openly at his boyfriend. His face flushed as his temper rose. Before he could decide what to do, however, Severus was at Draco’s side. 

Severus scooped up the paper and slipped it into his pocket. “Come with me, Mr. Malfoy,” he said, his tone chilly enough to give the people at tables close by who heard him the shivers. 

Draco straightened up and, pulling his robe close around his trim frame, nodded once. Then, with eyes downcast, he stood and followed his Head of House out of the room, amid buzzing conversations. 

“Well, that was exciting,” Ginny said calmly, buttering her toast. 

Harry gave her a sharp look. 

Hermione was watching Harry closely, ready to help him in any way that she could. Ron was laughing along with the rest of the Gryffindor boys, seemingly oblivious to Harry’s anxiety.

“I need to go,” he said abruptly, standing up and pushing away from breakfast. The smell of the food was suddenly making him nauseated. 

Hermione quickly got to her feet, noting out of the corner of her eye that Pansy and Blaise had done the same. As Harry stalked out of the Hall, Hermione, followed closely by the two Slytherins, was right behind him. 

Draco and Severus were standing at the far end of the hallway talking. Or rather, Severus was talking, Draco was cringing. The Potions master looked up as Harry emerged through the door. 

“Come here, Potter!” he called out, and Harry walked over quickly. 

“My office. Now,” barked the older man, and all three walked towards Severus’ lab, Pansy, Hermione and Blaise following discreetly behind. Severus had seen them, but said nothing to any of them, ushering them inside before locking and setting Silencing Spells over the room. 

Throwing some Floo powder into the fireplace, Severus called out Remus’ name and immediately pushed his head through.

Draco sat on a chair and buried his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking. Pansy looked helplessly over to Harry, who was at the blond’s side in a trice, this time determined to comfort his lover, consequences be damned. Before he could even touch him however, Draco uncovered his face. He appeared to be laughing.

“I should have expected this,” he chuckled ruefully. “My mother hates being ignored. I ought to have known she’d do something drastic.”

The Potions master pulled his head out of the fire, and a few moments later, Remus Lupin stepped through. He grasped Severus’ shoulder briefly and then nodded to all of the gathered students. 

“I understand it was an exciting breakfast for you, Draco,” he said. “Sounds as if your mother has decided to try to shame you into coming home.”

“In a very dramatic way,” Draco said. “Just like her to do this.”

Severus sighed and sat down, seemingly recovered from his ire. “Yes, she was always this way, even in school,” he said. “Well, I think you are outed now, Draco.”

Harry ran his hands over Draco’s tense shoulders, and the blond relaxed slightly. 

“How long has she been sending you letters, Draco?” Remus asked. 

Draco shrugged. “Ever since I got back to Hogwarts,” he said.

“That long?” 

At his nod, Severus snorted. “And you saw fit to withhold this knowledge from us because...?”

Draco flushed. “I... She... I figured she knew what I had seen, and she was just trying to trap me into going back to the Manor. I’m not stupid enough to fall for that!”

Severus rolled his eyes and then gazed sardonically at his godson. “Well, if she didn’t know before that you defected, Draco, she knows now. And she has declared open season on you.”

“How is this different than before?” Harry asked. “We knew from the letters that Pansy and Blaise showed us that certain Slytherins had been asked to capture Draco and return him anyway.”

Hermione spoke. “Yes, Harry,” she said. “But that was just sent to Slytherins and maybe a few purebloods in other houses. Now _everyone_ knows that he’s on the outs with his family, won’t that mean that Draco is an even bigger target?”

Severus nodded, pinching the bridge of his nose tightly. “Where are the letters?” he asked. 

Draco flushed and mumbled. 

“You what?” Remus asked gently. 

“I got rid of them,” the blond said. “Threw them in the fire.” 

“Save them from now on, Draco,” the Potions master said. “It would have been nice to have them to show to the Headmaster, you know.” 

As if those words had summoned him, the Floo whooshed, and the Headmaster’s face came through. “Severus?”

“Yes, Albus. I am here.” The Potions master turned to speak with Dumbledore. Twinkling blue eyes surveyed the room, taking in the people there. 

“Ah! You are all present. I shall be coming through in a moment.” 

His head went back into the fireplace and then about ten seconds later, he stepped from the Floo, brushing soot off his clothes. Turning towards Draco, he spoke.

“Well, Mr. Malfoy. You mother has proven to be most persistent, hasn’t she?” 

At his puzzled look, the elderly man smiled gently. “I heard about the incident just now in the Hall, and I just received an owl from her. She is now officially petitioning to have you sent home, because she is concerned about your ‘security’ and your ‘mental state’ here at Hogwarts.”

At Draco’s shocked look, he nodded. “Precisely. She says that the fact that you have not answered her letters shows that you are unstable, and that you need her calming influence. Despite that fact that you are now of age, she wishes your emancipation overturned, and for you to be returned home.” 

Severus sighed. “Your mother is a clever woman, Draco. You should not have underestimated her. She will not be able to get you to return willingly, of course, but this will be a news item in the paper by the end of the day, and Miss Granger has the right of it. It is now open season on Draco Malfoy.” 

Dumbledore nodded, the twinkle diminished. “She has requested a meeting with me this afternoon, and she is bringing someone from the Ministry and a paid mediwitch to attest to your probable instability. We shall, of course, have Poppy present to attest to the fact that you are mentally stable, but it may get messy. Your display today did not help.”

Harry was practically in Draco’s lap, trying to comfort him. Severus sneered and opened his mouth, evidently to make a scathing comment, but before he could, Remus shook his head slightly and, with a muttered spell, enlarged the chair so that they could both sit comfortably in it. 

A smile touched Dumbledore’s lips as he watched this by-play. “What class do you all have now?” he asked.

“Advanced Potions, Headmaster,” Hermione replied. “Although, everyone who takes the class is here.” 

Severus snorted. “Yes, we do appear to have replaced the class with an emergency meeting,” he said, rolling his eyes.

“And are you all willing to attest to Draco’s sanity?” The Headmaster stared at each one of them in turn.

“Of course, sir,” Harry said. 

Blaise and Pansy nodded, as did Hermione. Dumbledore looked at Severus and Remus. “You should probably stay out of it, Severus. And you, too, of course, Remus.”

Addressing the Potions master who had been about to protest, he said, “We know that they suspect that you are a traitor, Severus, but why confirm it? As it is, I hate to have Pansy and Blaise expose themselves like this.” 

“Then why have them do it at all, sir?” Harry asked. “Just have Hermione and me testify. Ron would probably even join us if we asked him. The fact that Gryffindors are willing to do that for a Slytherin should prove that he’s okay, shouldn’t it? As far as Lady Malfoy knows, we have no vested interest in him.”

“She will no doubt have paid off the Ministry representative,” Severus said, thoughtfully. “Can we have someone else here on our side in this?” 

Dumbledore nodded. “Already handled. Another member of the Wizengamot will be present, and she will have to agree with the ruling for Mr. Malfoy to be removed from Hogwarts. And I know Amelia Bones. She is scrupulously fair. But, we will have to prove our case to her.”

Draco sighed. “I knew it was too quiet,” he said softly. “Should have known she’d have some plan to get me back home to punish me for defecting.”

“She’s not getting you back, Draco,” Harry said firmly. 

Draco laughed bitterly. “Well, if I win and I get to stay here, I’ll be penniless, at least for a while,” he said. “I’ll have to have something to live off of.” 

Dumbledore shook his head. “Your father was a very thorough man, Mr. Malfoy,” he said. “I suspect he did this in the event that the Ministry should try to confiscate his fortune, but he paid all seven years of your Hogwarts expenses up front. You are fine up until the end of the school year, at which time I’m sure you will have made other arrangements.” 

“There is no need to worry, Draco,” Severus said. “As my godson, I would never let you be destitute.” 

Draco shrugged. “I won’t be destitute, since I stand to inherit money from my grandmother as well, although that’s not until I’m eighteen.... But I’m not sure that that is all my mother is after.” 

“What do you mean?” Severus asked, obsidian eyes intent. He was absently leaning against Remus, who was supporting him with a hand resting on his waist.

“If she gets me back and does certain things with me, I lose the hereditary Malfoy protections,” Draco said.

“The what?” Hermione asked. 

Draco stood up and started pacing. “The Malfoys have been around for a long time,” he began. “Over the centuries, we’ve pissed people off, of course, sometimes by the things we’ve done and sometimes just because people are jealous... Anyway, good old Baranthus Malfoy, back in the early Middle Ages, placed the first Malfoy Protection Charm on the eldest Malfoy male child. That charm has been passed down on to each generation since. It lasts until the Malfoy heir has had a chance to father, or mother, the next generation.”

“So what does it do, exactly?” Hermione pushed, leaning forward eagerly. 

Draco smiled. “Well, it makes me extremely difficult to kill, for one thing,” he said. “So much so, that that’s probably where the Malfoy reputation for phenomenal good luck comes from.”

“That explains it!” Hermione exclaimed. 

“Explains what?” Harry asked. 

“Why all the attacks so far have been unsuccessful. I’ve been thinking about it, and it seems to me that at least one of those attacks should have worked. But if Draco has such a powerful protective charm, and he’s always with you, then it makes sense that ordinary chance would be in your favor.”

The blond nodded, holding out his hand to Harry, who took it. “That’s another reason why I wanted to stick so close by you once I knew that there was a spy after you, Harry. I wanted you to benefit from the Malfoy hereditary protections so that you can stay safe to kill the Dark Lord.”

“Is that the only reason?” Harry asked softly, brushing a stray hair back from the blond’s face. 

Before Draco could answer, Severus interrupted. “Before this degenerates into sappy declarations,” he said, glaring at Harry and Draco, “let us get back to why Narcissa is doing this.”

Harry pointedly looked at Remus’ hand on Severus’ waist and smirked. He’d already seen the answer to his question on Draco’s face anyway, and was sure that he’d be able to kiss the words out of him later that evening. 

The Potions master flushed and tried to pull away from his lover, but Remus held him in place easily.

“Can she negate the protections, perhaps?” Dumbledore asked, distracting them. 

Draco shook his head. “No, the magic is too ancient and strong. I think it’s worse than that,” he said. “If she gets me back, she can ‘mate me’ with anyone she likes, even... Well, anyway. I lose those protections once I father a child, so....”

Hermione’s face twisted as she followed his line of thinking. “You think she would actually....? I mean, with her own son?”

“If it guaranteed her personal protection in the upcoming war? Merlin, yes.” Draco was pale, but resolute. 

The light went on in Harry’s head, and he clutched at Draco convulsively. “You mean she would...? Her own child?”

“It has been done before, Potter,” Blaise said. Neither he nor Pansy had looked particularly surprised at this revelation, and that, more than anything that had been mentioned before, told Harry what a different world the Slytherins lived in. 

Severus sighed. “I will say it, since no one else appears willing to. It is likely that Narcissa will probably try to impregnate herself by you, Draco. Once she is pregnant, she will have the Malfoy protections for her own body and you will have none. If she were true to form, she would keep you around so that, should anything happen to the child, she could keep doing it to guarantee herself continued protection.”

Hermione made a retching noise and ran for the washroom that was located just off of the class. Remus closed his eyes as they all listened to her being violently ill.

Harry held a shaking Draco in his arms. “How do we stop her?” he asked, eyes bright with rage.

Dumbledore smiled sadly. “By proving that Draco is his own man, and that he wants to be free of her and the Dark side.” Looking at Harry seriously, the Headmaster said, “It will not help our cause if you display any emotion for Draco other than your customary dislike, Harry, so you will need to restrain yourself in the meeting today. I shall bring you in to testify, but then I will probably have you leave immediately after, and you should remain _out of sight_ for the rest of the hearing.” 

Harry nodded, understanding clearly what the Headmaster was telling him. As Dumbledore started giving the others instructions, he turned Draco in his arms. 

“Don’t worry, love,” he said, looking deeply into troubled grey eyes. “Even when it appears that I am not there, I will be there. Trust me. I won’t let her have you.”

Draco nodded and laid his head on Harry’s shoulder. 

Hermione, now back from the washroom, saw them like that, and her heart spasmed. She paid attention as Dumbledore gave her instructions, but she was distracted, as were they all, by the tender, yet desolate, picture the two made standing there, wrapped around each other. 

~

In the end, the meeting was a bit anticlimactic. Harry was summoned to Dumbledore’s office at about two p.m. Professor McGonagall escorted him there herself, and he testified as to Malfoy’s mental state, stating that the blond seemed just about the same to him in every aspect. He didn’t look at Draco at all, having decided that if he did, he would be sure to give himself away.

Hermione had given her statement immediately before him, and he’d passed her on the way there. She sent him a quick smile as they walked by each other in the hallway. 

Once Dumbledore, the Ministry representative, and even Narcissa Malfoy had finished asking him questions, he had been excused, so he’d walked out and, leaving the door slightly ajar, pulled on his Invisibility Cloak, and then slipped back into the office through the open door. He crept into a corner from which he could see everything, and settled to watch. 

He found his gaze wavering between his lover and his lover’s mother. Narcissa Malfoy seemed even colder than she had when he’d encountered her before in his fourth year. Her smooth, cultured voice made it seem as if everyone else was loud and bossy, and she had a way of making the speaker feel as if they should just agree with her. 

Dumbledore’s slightly scattered, almost avuncular attitude was the perfect counter, however. Harry found himself grinning several times as Narcissa’s petition was slowly and steadily defeated in the face of Dumbledore’s polite implacability.

Finally she stood up, visibly angry. “Very well,” she said coldly. “It is evident that you are determined to keep me from my only son.”

Throwing an almost calculating look at Amelia Bones, who had been siding with Dumbledore in all the decisions, she said, “I hope that you are never in the position where your child is in danger and you are powerless to help him.” Swinging her gaze around to look at Draco, she hissed, “Be very careful from now on, son. You have lost the protection of your family name. I hope your new friends are worth it.”

With that, she swept from the room, accompanied by the cowed Ministry worker and her paid mediwitch. Her sharp footsteps sounded on the stone floor for a long time and then they were gone. 

Amelia Bones looked at Dumbledore sympathetically and then, after a brief chat, she too left. She apparently planned to look in on her niece, and so Madam Pomfrey escorted her to the Hufflepuff dorms. 

When everyone but Dumbledore and Draco were gone, Harry stood up and pulled off his Cloak. Draco gasped and then threw himself at Harry. 

With a fond look, Dumbledore excused himself and left them alone. 

“You prat!” Draco exclaimed, fingering the Cloak’s shimmery material. “This _is_ how you’ve managed all your pranks over the years. Between that Map and this, you’ve really had it made!”

Harry grinned and nodded. “And the Cloak is how I managed to stay and see everything that just happened here.”

Draco sighed.

“Are you all right?” Harry asked, after they had curled together on a couch in the corner of the Headmaster’s office. 

Draco sighed and nodded. “It was hard seeing her,” he whispered. “I’ve known for a long time that she doesn’t really care about me, at least she hasn’t lately, but it’s still hard to have to finally face it, you know?” 

Harry nodded. Yes, he knew what that was like. He and Draco had discussed his poor family life, but now Harry was getting an appreciation for just how hard his lover still had it. 

“Remember that we’re each other’s families now, love,” he said. 

Draco nodded. “Believe me, there were times just now that that was all that kept me from bolting.”

Harry twisted to look Draco in the eyes. “What do you want to do now?” he asked. “Dumbledore said we can have another night off. Since your mother was spotted, people will just think that you went out with her, or something. We can stay home and Dobby can deliver dinner.”

Draco sat up. “You know, it would be nice to have company. How about Pansy, Blaise and Hermione coming over?”

“And Ron?”

The blond made a face. “If you insist,” he said. 

Harry laughed and pulled Draco back into his arms. “No need,” he said. “Ron’s brothers are coming tonight to take him into Diagon Alley for another wand, so he won’t be around.” 

“All right. Then dinner at Chez Malfoy-Potter it is,” Draco said happily. 

Harry paused as Draco got up off the couch and started straightening his clothes. When his lover had said the words Malfoy-Potter, an electric thrill had run through him. Oh how he wanted those words to be true. 

“What’s wrong?” Draco asked. 

Harry smiled and shrugged. Standing up, he kissed Draco’s cheek and then said, “Nothing. Time to go before the Headmaster comes back and finds us still here.”

As they reached the door, it opened under Harry’s hand, and Severus walked in. “Ready to go?” he asked. “Good. I am escorting you both back to your quarters.”

~


	13. Thirteen

~

Chapter 13

~

Draco’s eyes snapped open at an unholy hour of the morning. He blinked for a moment, disoriented, and then he rolled onto his back. 

Harry slept on beside him, a gentle snore escaping occasionally.

Stretching his pleasantly sore body, Draco folded his arms behind his head and contemplated Harry’s bed canopy. His lover had done his best to make him forget all about his insane mother and her insane Master, but now, in the cold predawn light, all his troubles all came flooding back to him. 

He snorted. As if his life hadn’t been complicated enough up until now, he was now on everyone’s shit list. Death Eaters probably had received word that he was fair game for anyone out to impress the Dark Lord or Narcissa Malfoy, and the damn do-gooders no doubt would think he was out to corrupt their precious savior, once their relationship came out. 

Eyeing his sleeping lover, Draco grinned. If they could only have seen their perfect Golden Boy last night as he’d driven Draco mad, toying with him and teasing until Draco had begged to be.... Draco flushed. He was still sore in places that he’d not known he had. 

He smiled as he remembered...

_”Finally!” Draco breathed as he closed the door._

_He turned to look at Harry, who had collapsed on the couch after that last exhausting game of Exploding Snap. The brunet cracked one eye open._

_“Don’t look at me,” he protested. “I wasn’t the one who wanted to invite them to dinner. I wanted a quiet evening with just us. Alone.”_

_Draco sauntered over to the couch, nudging Harry’s knees apart before sliding onto his lap. “Well, now you have me all alone. What are you going to do with me?” he purred._

_Harry grinned. “I have some ideas,” he said._

_Draco curled up, his finger playing with the buttons on Harry’s robe. “Too many clothes,” he murmured._

_“No argument from me,” Harry replied._

_Lunging up, Draco captured Harry’s lips in a brutal kiss that soon had the Gryffindor panting. “Fuck me,” the blond whispered._

_Harry pulled back. “Are you sure? I... I’ve never...”_

_“Don’t you want to?”_

_Harry moaned softly. “Merlin, yes,” he said softly. “I just thought that since it was you who... last time... I...”_

_Draco interrupted him with a kiss. “I want you inside me,” he whispered against Harry’s lips. “Can you do that?”_

_Harry nodded slowly, his eyes glued to swirling grey. “As long as you’re sure...”_

_“Yes, I’m sure,” Draco growled. “Make me forget her. Fuck me until I can’t remember my name.”_

_Harry nodded, his eyes alight._

_~_

_Draco shivered. Harry’s tongue was maddening, sliding over his back, down his spine, and outlining each muscle. His legs were spread wide open, his body on display for his lover’s pleasure. Harry slid a finger over his crack, and Draco moaned._

_“Please...”_

_Harry bit him lightly. “Relax! I’m exploring here...”_

_Draco shifted, trying to get some friction against his throbbing cock that was lying underneath him, neglected and aching._

_Harry saw through the ruse immediately. “None of that,” he said. A whispered word tightened the silk ties that held Draco in place. “This was a great suggestion to tie you down, though,” he said, resuming his slow tasting of Draco’s body._

_The blond moaned again as Harry’s middle finger slipped inside him. He pumped his hips, trying move against the intrusion._

_Harry simply laughed and sucked another kiss onto the back of Draco’s thigh. “You should see what you look like,” he whispered, pumping his finger gently. “So fucking hot. I want to be inside you so bad.”_

_“Then do it!” Draco practically screamed. “Fuck me!”_

_“Mmmm,” Harry said, distracted by the perfect curve of the blond’s arse cheek. “Soon, Draco. Soon.”_

_“I’m going to come without you if you don’t fuck me soon,” the blond warned._

_Harry smiled and licked a wet stripe on his skin. “Okay,” he said. “You can come as many times as you like,” he continued agreeably. “But I’m still going to take my time.”_

_Draco groaned. “I have to teach you about cock rings,” he muttered under his breath._

_“Cock rings?” Harry laughed softly. “Can’t wait. In the meantime, though, I’m just going to take my time here, okay?”_

_Removing his finger, he pushed two inside, making Draco shift his hips on the bed. “Good?” he asked._

_“Fuck, yeah,” Draco replied, eyes closed as he reveled in the sensation of being slowly opened. “More... please?”_

_Harry leaned over and whispered in his ear as his fingers twisted inside his tight passage. “You are so damn hot! I am going to fuck you so hard.... Just wait.”_

_“Gods.” Draco shuddered as Harry licked his ear gently and slid a third finger in, prodding his prostate. His back arched involuntarily, but the silk ties held, and Harry chuckled._

_“I guess that was a good spot I found?”_

_Draco nodded, panting. “Great spot,” he moaned. “Now, see if you can find it with your cock.” He could feel Harry’s shaft leaving moist spots on his back as the brunet leaned over him._

_Harry shifted, his cock falling in between Draco’s crack. He started sliding it back and forth against the curve of Draco’s arse._

_“This?” he murmured, twisting his fingers continually now as he rocked. “You want this?”_

_Draco gurgled._

_“You are so incredible, Draco,” Harry said. “I am so lucky to have you. You are so fucking sexy...”_

_As he was speaking, he was slicking himself and Draco moaned, recognizing the moist sounds for what they were. Harry took his fingers out of Draco and nudged at the blond’s opening with the broad head of his eager cock._

_“Merlin,” Harry breathed as he breached his lover. The heat and tightness were almost his undoing. “Fuck...”_

_Draco was panting, his mouth open, his cock harder than he could ever remember in his life. He felt so full...._

_“Move,” he growled, his bound hands fisted as he tried desperately not to come until Harry was at least fully inside him._

_“Are you okay?” Harry whispered, his forehead against the middle of Draco’s back as he fought for control._

_“Mmm... yes... please... just move...”_

_Harry slid his hips forwards, gliding smoothly into Draco’s body, not stopping until his balls hit his lover’s arse. His arms slipped down, overlying Draco’s arms and he ended up spread-eagled on top of the blond, his fingers clasping the Slytherin’s tightly._

_“Love you,” Harry moaned, as he pulled back._

_“Me... oh fuck! Me, too, Harry.” Draco’s fingers clutched at the brunet’s as Harry welded their bodies together with his rhythmic rolling pushes into Draco._

_“Faster...” Draco begged and Harry moaned and complied, pulsing in and out of his lover’s welcoming body, his rhythm getting more and more ragged. Finally he peaked, and as he was about to pour himself into Draco, he felt the blond’s passage clamp around him, lovingly milking him._

_He screamed and rammed himself into Draco, who threw his head back and keened as heated wetness spread beneath him and inside him._

_Harry came to rest atop Draco, completely exhausted. With a whispered spell, he undid the bindings that were restraining the blond and gathered him in his arms._

_Draco was gulping air desperately, but he managed to spell them clean and, with a hoarsely muttered “Nox” put out the lights._

_“Thank you, Harry,” Draco whispered as he snuggled closer to his lover._

_“You’re welcome, love,” Harry replied, pressing a kiss into the soft blond hair._

_They both slept very soundly._

Draco’s hand had strayed to his morning erection as his mind went back over the events of the previous evening. He gasped as Harry’s hand covered his. 

“Want some help with that?” his boyfriend asked, leaning in for a kiss. 

It was a while before they made it out of bed.

~

They were late for breakfast, which turned out to be a good thing, since the morning owl post brought more Howlers for Draco. He had just slid into his place at the Slytherin table and settled down with his first cup of coffee when the overhead flapping started.

The plop of more than a few red envelopes made quite a splash. 

“Oh for...” Shaking his head, he pulled his wand out of his robes and pointed it at the envelopes, opening the collection of Howlers all at the same time. The babble of irate voices quickly became deafening in their roar. The cries of “Death Eater spawn” mingled with “Blood traitor” as the letters all careened around the table.

With a bored look and an almost negligent wave of his wand, he incinerated them all, with a muttered “ _Incendio._ ” He then stood up, grabbed his book bag, and walked out of the Hall. Pansy managed to say something to him before he left, and he shook his head vehemently before leaving.

Harry, who had been watching that side of the room carefully, grabbed his own books and stood up to hurry after him, almost running over Pansy, who was blocking his way out of the room. 

“What do you think you’re doing, Potter?” she asked loudly, looking at him meaningfully.

He got the point immediately, putting on his Gryffindor face. “I’m leaving, Parkinson. Out of my way.”

“Are you planning on letting everyone know about you and Draco, Harry?” she said under her breath, arms crossed. Harry paused and shook his head at the silliness of the question. 

“I don’t give a fuck who knows about us, Pansy,” he said quietly. 

She nodded as if he’d passed some sort of test. “Okay, but you still cannot go after him right now,” she said. 

“What are you talking about?” Harry made a move to walk around her, but she stepped in front of him again. 

“You care about him. I get it, I really do,” she said, matter-of-factly, “but the fact remains that a lot of people have done a lot of things to keep your relationship quiet.”

Harry looked around. Most of the students had lost interest after Draco’s display earlier and had returned to their breakfast, although a few were still watching Pansy and Harry as if looking for trouble. “No one’s really watching at the moment,” he said. 

Hermione, who had followed Harry, stepped up behind them. “You all right, Harry?” she asked, concerned.

He nodded. “I’m going after Draco now,” he said. “I’ll be discreet, I promise, I just can’t let him be out there alone.”

Ducking around Pansy, Harry hurried out into the hallway, spotting Draco striding down towards the dungeons. 

“Draco! Wait!”

The blond stopped mid stride, not turning around. Harry caught up with him after a few more steps, spinning him around to face him. Draco seemed okay, although his eyes were a bit bright, and Harry could tell he was upset. 

“Are you okay?” Harry asked gently, brushing the hair back from his face. 

Draco held himself stiffly in Harry’s arms for a long moment and then sagged against him, arms grabbing the brunet close to him.

“Damn bitch,” he muttered into Harry’s shoulder. “Should have known she’d find a way to make the whole thing even worse.” He sighed and then straightened up, looking around. “Have we decided to come out?” he asked. 

Harry rolled his eyes. “No,” he said. “But I was worried about you. No one’s around at the moment...”

Draco shrugged. “True, but we should be careful, nonetheless.”

Harry nodded and grasped his hand, squeezing it for a moment. “Where are we going?” he asked.

Draco shrugged. “Figured I had some time to kill before Potions,” he said. “And I needed to get out of there.” 

“Okay, but we stick together, remember?” Harry chided gently. Draco inclined his head in acknowledgment, and then they started down the hallway together. They both turned around when they heard their names being called. 

Hermione, Pansy and Blaise were all hurrying to catch up. “Well, unless you guys stop the affectionate displays in hallways, you’ll no longer be a secret couple,” Hermione said as she drew closer. 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Really, Granger, you don’t say?” he said sarcastically.

She hit him lightly on the arm. “I’m serious, you two,” she said. “I thought that the idea was to keep it a secret? If it is, you can’t keep running after Draco every time something bad happens to him, Harry.”

Harry shrugged. “I won’t apologize for being worried about him,” he said firmly. 

“No one’s asking you to, Harry,” Pansy said, exasperated. “You just have to restrain yourself when in public. Think you can manage that?”

Harry flushed. “Yeah, although I don’t see why anyone would care, ultimately.” 

“The Dark Lord might, however,” Draco said. “So we should probably try to keep it quiet.”

Blaise nodded. “True. In fact, you guys should probably arrange a fight soon. Pansy and I need to report in every once in a while if we want to maintain the facade that we’re still good little Death Eaters in training, and we need something good to report.”

“Maybe we should get some help coming up with things to report,” Pansy mused. “Wonder who we could go to...?”

“Snape,” Draco and Hermione said simultaneously, each looking suspiciously at the other for a moment. 

“Good idea,” Blaise said. “He’d be the perfect one to help us.”

“Well, we have Potions now. We can always go early,” Hermione suggested. 

~

They arrived at the Potions classroom several minutes later, having taken a shortcut that, fortunately, managed to avoid any other students or staff. Draco knocked and then, upon hearing the voice telling him to enter, opened the door carefully.

Severus was sitting there in the empty classroom, poring over papers. He looked up at the intrusion. 

“Early for class?” he drawled, eyebrow quirking.

“Sort of.” Draco nodded and walked into the classroom, Harry, Hermione, Pansy and Blaise trailing behind him.

Severus sat back in his chair, looking at them curiously. “Why are you all here this early? Surely you are not that eager to begin?”

“We need your help, Professor,” Pansy said, stepping forward.

As she explained what she and Blaise wanted to do, the others took their seats, Draco and Harry settling next to each other as was customary. 

“Why did this occur to you today?” Severus asked after he’d heard their request. 

With a quick glance at Draco, Pansy explained to the professor what had happened at breakfast. 

Severus sighed and pinched his nose; he could feel the beginning of a monumental headache. 

“It is a good idea to send regular reports back,” he agreed, “but it was a bad idea to lose your temper in public, Draco. Do not let the situation get you upset to the point where you forget yourself.” Looking at the Slytherins, he said, “I shall help you with the letters later, for now, we have a lot to cover in class today. We might as well get started.” 

After the successful creation of some Mandrake Restorative Draught, which took all of the session, they all cleaned their cauldrons, and themselves, and put their utensils away. They then all proceeded to Transfiguration, where they joined their other classmates.

“Where’s Ron, Hermione?” Lavender asked as they all walked into class. Hermione simply mumbled something about an errand, waiting until the other girl was out of earshot before she said, “I can’t believe that Dumbledore gave Ron special permission to go to London to replace his wand _today_ of all days.” 

“I bet he’s having fun, though,” Harry said almost wistfully.

She snorted and continued, “I suppose he is, but I can’t help but wonder if he left yesterday and stretched it into today so he could get out of this class. Our assignments are due back today, after all.”

Harry snickered and nodded. Transfiguration was not the redhead’s favorite class by any means, and Professor McGonagall had not been amused at the way he’d turned in the last assignment. 

The Slytherins and Gryffindors separated at the door, as was customary, and, after they got their graded parchments back, the class settled down to work. 

As Professor McGonagall passed by his desk, she leaned over and quietly spoke to Harry. “You and Mr. Malfoy have a session with me this evening, Mr. Potter. Do not be late.”

Harry nodded, glad for the reminder. He finished the in-class assignment fairly quickly and then started trying to remember her tips about how to transform into his Animagus form, figuring it might give him a jump on the evening session if he did some practicing now.

As he cleared his mind and settled into a trance, he thought he saw the skin of his arms change to a white color and sprout hair. Startled, he lost his concentration and his skin went back to normal. Blinking, he came out of his trance to see Hermione and Draco both watching him. 

“Harry! You were actually changing!” Hermione’s excited whisper made him smile. 

“Yeah, but what was I changing into?” he whispered back. 

She shook her head. “I... it was pretty fast, so I couldn’t tell. Your skin was pure white! And I think you would have been... bigger.” 

“Bigger?”

She shrugged. “It just felt as if you were going to be something larger than human,” she said. “That’s very cool, Harry! But maybe you want to do that less publicly.” 

He nodded. That was certainly true. He caught Draco’s eye again and saw him smiling. He couldn’t wait to see if Draco could tell what he had been turning into. 

~

Turned out Draco had seen some changes, but not enough to tell what Harry had been about to become. The blond had also not seen anyone else watching Harry, so he didn’t think anyone else knew what he’d been doing in class. 

As they cuddled on the couch in Draco’s office, Harry felt relaxed for the first time since that morning. He’d been truly worried about Draco earlier. Even one Howler was upsetting, and the blond had received at least ten. That there were ten people out there that felt that strongly about something his lover did was amazing to the Gryffindor.

Draco snorted when Harry hesitantly told him that. “You’re just so used to getting your fan mail that you don’t know how the rest of us live,” he teased. 

Harry grinned, and then proceeded to tickle Draco until he had him trapped beneath him, gasping for air. At the same time he had, fortuitously enough, somehow managed to divest him of his shirt. As his fingers mapped the warm soft skin of the man spread beneath him, Draco’s sweet giggles turned to moans. 

“We have some time before our next class,” Harry whispered, leaning over and nipping at Draco’s neck. “What do you want to do?”

“I’m still sore,” Draco said, blushing. 

Harry grinned and kissed his nose. “So I guess you get to fuck me,” he murmured. “Want to?”

Draco arched, his erection sliding against Harry’s. “I think I’m up for it,” he said wickedly. 

Harry started moving off of the blond, but Draco grabbed his arms and held him where he was. “Stay,” he said. “I want you to ride me.”

At Harry’s puzzled look, Draco smiled. “Just take off your trousers,” he instructed. Harry wriggled out of the rest of his clothes, managing to divest Draco of his as well. When they were both naked, bodies pressed together, Draco said, “Now we need to stretch you.” 

Harry grinned and reached back to do it himself. The breath whooshed out of Draco’s lungs at the arousing sight. 

“Fuck, you are so hot...” he breathed.

Harry moaned as he impaled himself on his fingers, the look in Draco’s eyes making him hotter and hotter. The blond was stroking himself slowly as he watched his lover prepare himself. When he was ready, Harry pulled his fingers out and smiled at Draco. 

The Slytherin had already slicked himself in preparation. Lining himself up with the entrance to Harry’s body, he instructed, “Now sit down on my cock.”

As Harry steadily and slowly encased him, Draco fought back a scream. The sensation of being swallowed in hot tightness was unbelievable. 

Harry, in the meantime, was moaning steadily. He felt so full!

“You okay?” Draco gasped when Harry was finally fully impaled and straddling his hips. 

Harry nodded and shifted to try to get more comfortable, startling a shout from Draco. 

“Gods!”

Draco’s fingers were likely leaving bruises on Harry’s hips as he gripped him convulsively. “Now, ride,” he moaned, bucking upwards. 

Harry slid upward and almost completely off Draco’s cock before slamming back down, and his eyes widened and then rolled back in his head at the sensation of Draco’s deep penetration inside him. As he moved, he watched the blond’s head whipping back and forth as he fought for control. 

“Fuck, Harry! You feel so fucking tight....”

“You feel amazing,” Harry whispered, steadily sliding up and down, setting a steady rhythm. 

Draco’s eyes drifted down to their point of connection to see his cock sliding in and out of Harry, while Harry pulled on his own cock, and the sight was too overwhelming. He convulsed, spilling his seed inside his lover in a series of intense spasms, his back arching in pleasure. 

Harry’s essence pulsed out of him a few moments later and spurted onto Draco’s chest as Harry collapsed forward to fall on top of him.

They lay there panting for a long while, Draco’s fingers carding through Harry’s sable locks. 

“I think that was my favorite position yet,” Harry sighed, curling closer to his lover. 

Draco chuckled. “Mmmm, yeah, I have to agree.”

Harry pushed himself off of Draco and sat up. “We have lessons with McGonagall now,” he said.

“Do I have to move?” Draco whinged.

“You do if you don’t want McGonagall finding us like this,” Harry said. 

Draco made a face. “Ugh! Thanks a lot, Potter! Didn’t need that visual.”

Harry laughed and threw Draco’s clothes at him. “That thought should keep you calm until later,” he said. 

Grumbling, Draco did a quick Cleansing Spell on himself. Harry did the same, and they both got dressed to go to their meeting with Professor McGonagall.

~

Harry closed his eyes and listened as his professor continued giving him instructions. He was pretty relaxed, his bout of pre-class sex having served him well. He’d had no difficulty getting into a trance state once they had arrived at Professor McGonagall’s office. 

Draco seemed relaxed as well; a small smile curved his lips as he settled into his chair, eyes closed, breathing easily. 

“Now, envision becoming the animal that you were meant to be...” 

The professor droned on, her brogue actually soothing to Harry’s frazzled nerves. 

Continuing to breathe deeply, he thought he could feel himself changing, but, as the professor had warned him not to, he didn’t open his eyes, content to continue concentrating on his other form. 

Harry slid deeper and deeper into his trance until McGonagall’s voice pulled him out of it. “Awake, Mr. Potter, and see what you have become.” 

_She sounds excited,_ he thought as he opened his eyes. Eyes that were farther above the ground than he was accustomed to. He looked around, and saw McGonagall beaming at him. Draco was speechless, gazing at him slack-jawed. 

_Oh Merlin! What have I become?_ he thought, eyes flicking to the conveniently placed mirror across from where he had been sitting. 

He looked at his Animagus form, and froze. No, it wasn’t possible. He couldn’t be....

“Congratulations, Mr. Potter! What a wonderful Animagus form you have.”

And her voice was suddenly coming from far away, as Harry had stumbled to his knees. All four of them. Before he fainted, Draco’s shocked face was the last thing he saw.

~


	14. Fourteen

~

Chapter 14

~

When Harry came to, he was being cradled in Draco’s arms, and Professor McGonagall was out of his line of vision, speaking with someone. Looking up at his lover, he smiled wanly. 

“Hey,” he whispered. 

Draco smiled back and dipped his head to kiss him softly. “Hey, yourself,” he murmured, brushing his lips against Harry’s. “Welcome back.”

Harry moaned, and reaching up, pulled Draco flush against him. He opened his mouth, hoping to deepen the kiss, but that was not meant to be. 

“Mr. Potter!”

Harry turned his head, which was conveniently ensconced against Draco’s chest, to see an upside down Professor McGonagall walking towards him. 

He started to sit up, groaning as his head started throbbing. 

“Be careful,” she scolded. “You actually hit your head hard when you fell.”

Madam Pomfrey appeared from behind the taller professor. She tut-tutted at the brunet as she healed his mild head injury, and then, with an admonition for him to “not fall anymore”, she Floo’d back to the Infirmary.

Harry remained seated on the couch, still snuggled up to Draco. He avoided looking at the professor, and started playing with the edge of his robe. 

“Mr. Potter.” 

Harry glanced up at her. 

“What is wrong?” she asked gently. “Do you not like your Animagus form?”

He shrugged. 

She pursed her lips. “I think it’s a wonderful Animagus,” she said. “Such a magical creature!”

“It _is_ a very cool Animagus form, Harry,” Draco said encouragingly.

“I was hoping for something less conspicuous,” Harry said. “Not another reason to be hunted. Now, more than ever, I might as well have ‘Look at me, I’m a big target!’ tattooed on me.”

“There are many advantages to this, though, Mr. Potter.” The professor was earnest, leaning forward and speaking soothingly. “You will be magical in both your forms, and that is an enormous asset. Your blood has healing properties. I would suggest that you do some research into the properties of your Animagus.”

Harry shrugged. “I guess,” he said. 

After a few more minutes of trying to convince him, she walked over to the sideboard to make them some tea.

Draco turned him in his arms. “What don’t you like about your form, Harry?” he asked quietly.

Harry snorted. “The fact that people hunt them,” he said. “And it’ll be yet another reason for Voldemort to kill me,” he added. “The first time we saw a unicorn, he was drinking its blood, remember?”

“Is that what you’re worried about?” Draco asked softly. “Because people generally revere unicorns, love.”

Harry sighed. “I... it’s great and all, but I’m just not so sure how my being a unicorn is practical, you know? It’s not like I’ll be able to sneak up on anyone.”

Draco snickered. “It’s practical for potions,” he said. “Severus will be excited. He won’t have to go out into the forest for his unicorn parts anymore...”

Harry dropped his head in his hands. “Great,” he said sarcastically. “Snape will want me in that form all the time so he can collect hair and hoof scrapings.”

Draco chuckled and then gathered him closer. “Seriously, Harry. You can now proceed safely anywhere in the Forbidden Forest. You are one of the fastest creatures on land, not much beats a unicorn for speed. And that horn is like a wand, it’s an extension of your magical ability and prowess.”

Harry perked up. “Prowess, hm?” he murmured, smiling. “I like the sound of that.” 

“It’s not like you need any help in _that_ department,” Draco replied, licking his lips.

Harry tilted his head back and their faces drifted closer until McGonagall cleared her throat. They separated, guilty at having forgotten her presence. 

“Well,” she said, obviously uncomfortable. “I will need to let the Headmaster know, of course, and we still need to find Mr. Malfoy’s Animagus form.”

Draco flushed. 

“Were you close, love?” Harry asked, guilty for having taken up all the time with his concerns. 

Draco shrugged. “Who knows?” he said. “I felt something happening, but then you became a _unicorn_ and I was so surprised that I just stopped trying.”

Professor McGonagall sighed. “I think that is enough for today. We will work on this more tomorrow, gentlemen. You should plan to meet me here at the same time. I feel certain that Mr. Malfoy shall achieve his form soon.”

“Can’t wait,” Draco muttered under his breath. “Watch me turn out to be some sort of an insect.”

Harry shushed him. 

“You should both go back to your quarters now,” she instructed them. “The Headmaster has connected your rooms to all of the professors’ via the Floo Network, so this should make it safer for you to travel to your extra lessons.”

Throwing the powder into the fire, she ushered them into the fireplace with the shout of, “Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy’s quarters!” The next thing they knew, both young men were stumbling out of their fireplace and into their living room. 

Draco turned to Harry and brushed his robe off. “Dinner soon,” he said. 

Harry nodded. “Wonder if we’ll have an escort?” he mused. 

“Maybe, although no Bludgers, brooms or other inanimate objects have attacked us for a few days,” Draco said. “Maybe the spy is getting tired of this.”

“Wouldn’t count on it,” Harry said. 

“I’m not,” the blond snorted.

A knock at the door startled them. Walking over to it, Draco cracked it open and then stepped back to let Severus in. 

“I am to escort the two of you to dinner. And I need to speak with both of you on the way. Are you ready to go?”

~

On their way to the Great Hall, Severus outlined the new safety plan for them as he strode down the hallway.

“The Headmaster, Professor McGonagall, Remus, and I have been discussing what the options are for you to be protected at all times. You cannot Floo to your classes, so there will be times at which you will be vulnerable. 

“Now that both of you have been targeted, no one will be surprised that you are never alone, but no one, outside of those who know, should suspect your true relationship. With that in mind, we have decided that your house-mates will serve as your protectors. 

“I have therefore assigned you a joint house Potions project that will necessitate close cooperation between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Now you will have an excuse to be around each other much of the time, although you will still have to keep the affectionate displays to a minimum.”

Severus said the last in a dry tone, carefully not looking at them. 

Harry grinned and bumped shoulders with Draco lightly as they walked. 

When they got to the Great Hall, they separated, Severus and Draco continuing to chat as the professor escorted him to the Slytherin table. Harry was smiling as he sat down with the Gryffindors. 

Ron was back and at dinner, and he greeted Harry enthusiastically when he arrived. Hermione seemed happy to have her boyfriend back, and even Ginny seemed to be in a good mood.

“Wow, Ron,” Harry said, when he was settled. “How long does it take to get a new wand, anyway?”

Ron flushed. “Ollivander’s was out of my type of wand, so we couldn’t get it right away. I had to wait for it to be delivered.”

“What happened to your wand, Ron?” Lavender asked, curious.

The redhead shrugged. “I, er... lost it someplace,” he mumbled. 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Trust you to lose your wand, Ron,” he said. 

Ron endured some good-natured ribbing from his house-mates, and although Harry and Hermione defended him stoutly, since they couldn’t really say what had happened, the vagueness of the story made Ron seem very careless. Ron was quite red by the end of it, but he bore up well, considering.

“So you had a free day in London?” Seamus finally asked over pudding. “Lucky duck!”

Ron grinned. “Yeah, the twins had some shopping to do, so they took me all over the place with them. It was pretty fun.” 

“Maybe I should lose my wand,” Ginny said snidely under her breath, only loudly enough for Hermione to hear. She had gotten quieter and quieter as her brother had gotten teased throughout dinner.

Hermione shot her a startled look, but then Ginny turned to Lavender and started up a conversation. Since she didn’t say anything more, Hermione decided to let it go.

“So, what did I miss while I was away?” Ron asked. 

Harry shrugged. “Not much, mate,” he said casually. “Just some homework. We can catch you up later in the library.” 

Ron nodded. “Okay,” he said with a small grimace.

As the conversation dipped and swirled around him, Harry considered when he was going to tell his friends about his Animagus form. It still felt so new that he wasn’t sure he should bring it up yet. And, for some reason, he wanted to keep it a secret for the moment, especially the details of what he’d turned into. Maybe Hermione could advise him.

~

The posse, consisting of Pansy, Blaise, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Draco trooped to the library after dinner. The Slytherins settled to one side of the table and the three Gryffindors sat on the other side, Harry and Draco located directly across from each other. 

“So Snape made it so we have to study together?” Hermione asked.

Pansy nodded. “He spoke loudly enough to Draco tonight at dinner that he made it clear to the rest of the Slytherins that he was giving us no choice but to work with you. Draco did great, by the way.” She grinned. “He acted very miffed that he had to spend any time with you people.” 

Draco smirked. “I’m a good actor,” he said modestly. “I’ve had to be. All Slytherins are, actually.” 

“What’s _my_ excuse for being here?” Ron asked with a groan.

“You need an excuse to study with your girlf.... um, friends?” Hermione asked pointedly. 

Ron flushed and then shook his head silently, wisely saying nothing more, although he did clasp her hand in his as an apology. 

As Hermione filled Ron in on the lessons that he had missed, Harry and Draco slid down a bit in their seats so that their feet were touching under the table.

Draco bit his lip as Harry’s stocking-clad foot slid up his leg and rubbed sensually against his calf. His cock was soon throbbing in tandem with the slow movements. 

Harry smirked as his foot crept upwards, underneath his lover’s robe and finally settling in Draco’s crotch, where he rubbed it against the blond’s throbbing organ. Draco moaned, quickly turning it into a cough when Pansy looked suspiciously at him. 

Harry’s smoldering eyes met his and he continued his rubbing, the arch of his foot caressing his lover’s aching length. 

Draco tried to push into the touch, needing a bit more pressure to satisfy him. The light, almost teasing sensations were driving him mad. 

Harry was panting lightly, his own body reacting to the heavy lidded looks the blond was giving him. The rest of their friends seemed oblivious; Hermione was still trying to explain the assignments that Ron had missed while he’d been in London, and Pansy and Blaise’s heads were bent together, concentrating on their Arithmancy homework.

Harry picked up the pace, rubbing more forcefully as Draco pushed forward rhythmically. He could only sustain that for a few minutes, however. His breathing grew more shallow as he tried to conceal what they were doing. Finally, it was all too much.

Draco squirmed for a few more seconds, and then he bent over, clutching at the desk with white knuckles and gasping his ecstasy as his orgasm seemed to rise up from his toes and spread through him. His head hit the table as the come spurted out of him and onto the inside of his trousers.

“Are you okay, Draco?” Pansy asked, alarmed.

He nodded, his head still down, as the last of his shuddering orgasm completed, and then he looked up, skin flushed and eyes bright. 

Hermione frowned as Pansy continued questioning the blond, shooting Harry a suspicious look. 

He looked back at her blandly, sliding back up in his chair and opening his books as if nothing untoward had happened.

Draco, in the meantime, had recovered. His color remained high but he, too, looked innocently at Pansy as he retrieved his assignments from his bag and commenced working.

Ron and Blaise noticed nothing, being now engrossed in an argument about the Chudley Cannons versus the Falmouth Falcons. 

Ginny watched the group from her table across the room. She knew something had happened, but was too far away to have seen what it was. 

As the group of seventh-years settled into their studying, she gazed hungrily at them. Something was going on, and she was bound and determined to find out what, and to be involved. 

~

The next afternoon, when Harry and Draco showed up at Professor McGonagall’s office, Draco was determined to achieve his Animagus form. He’d been practicing falling into a trance all day, and with Harry’s help he’d gotten a lot better at it. 

Harry was able to transform quite easily, and this time spent several minutes getting acclimatized to his Animagus form before transforming back. He’d also spent some time the night before in the library researching unicorns. 

Hermione had helped him with the research, locating the best book on the topic in the library. They had been standing in the Magical Beasts section when he had finally come clean and told her about achieving his Animagus, shushing her when she’d squealed her excitement. She hadn’t urged him to tell Ron; in fact, she’d recommended that he keep mum about it for the moment, saying that Ron was going through a rough time and advising that Harry wait for a more opportune time to tell the redhead. 

Harry privately agreed, thinking that this might push Ron over the edge. His friend did not do well when Harry started sprouting new abilities, and might not be very level-headed about this, especially coming so close to the whole ‘losing his wand’ fiasco. 

When he had changed back to his human form, Harry had sat with Draco, coaching him and helping him relax. The extra attention paid off when the blond started to shimmer and was finally replaced by _his_ Animagus.

Harry stared entranced at the gorgeous spotted feline in front of him. Squatting down, he ran gentle finger through soft, grey and white fur. “Merlin, Draco! You’re beautiful!”

The snow leopard growled low in his throat and licked Harry’s hand with a rough tongue. The large cat looked into the full-length mirror for a long moment, and then, with another shimmer, he turned back into a smug looking Draco. 

“I knew I’d be something cool,” he said. 

Harry just rolled his eyes and hugged him.

“Lovely, Mr. Malfoy,” Professor McGonagall declared. “Excellent, both of you! Now you just need to master your forms.”

“I thought we just did that,” Draco said. 

She shook her head. “No, my dear. You have just _discovered_ them. Now, they must become second nature, so that all you need to do is _think_ of them and you can achieve the form.”

Both young men groaned.

~

“Every time I think it will get easier, it gets harder,” Draco moaned. 

Harry, who didn’t have the energy to answer him, simply patted his face lightly. 

“I think they know, and this is a plot,” Draco continued, eyes still closed, sprawled on the couch. 

“Mmm... know what?” Harry finally managed. He was lying next to Draco, tucked against his right side.

“They know that you’re a sex maniac, and they want to get us to get some sleep occasionally, so they make these lessons exhausting,” Draco deadpanned.

“ _I’m_ a sex maniac?” Harry cracked one eye open. 

Draco smiled. “Mmmm. Yeah, you are,” he said. “I bet you’re even thinking about sex right now.”

Harry’s wandering hands settled on Draco’s crotch and the blond moaned softly. 

“Seems to me that you’re always ready, too,” he murmured. 

Draco smirked. “Well, I always have to be, don’t I? I live in fear that you’ll dump me for a younger man.” 

The last word ended on a yelp, since Harry’s hand had worked its way inside Draco’s trousers.

“Oh, you can keep up with me,” Harry murmured. “Just eat right and exercise and you’ll be fine.”

“Exercise? Does wrestling count?” Draco rolled over on top of Harry, pinning him to the couch.

Harry squirmed under him until he was comfortable, legs wrapped around the blond’s hips. “Can we just stay in this position?” he asked.

“Mmmmm... fine with me,” Draco said. With a sensual roll of his hips, he pushed against Harry, who gasped at the sensation. Draco smiled. 

Soon they were frotting frantically, Draco dropping kisses wherever he could reach onto Harry’s face and neck. 

Neither lasted long, Draco burying his face in Harry’s fragrant neck and moaning as he came, shuddering, and Harry clutching at Draco’s broad shoulders convulsively as his eyes rolled back in his head from the ecstasy washing through him. 

They came to a rest against each other, panting. They pulled apart after a long, slow, deep kiss. 

“I love you,” Harry murmured, running gentle fingers through soft blond hair.

“I love you, too,” Draco agreed. “And I... I have a present for you.”

With a whispered _Scourgify_ , Harry cleaned them up, and they both sat up. 

“You do?” Harry asked. 

Draco Summoned a flat box from his room and then sat stroking it for a moment. 

“Yes,” he finally said. “It’s traditional that Malfoys give pre-bonding jewelry as a pledge. At the beginning of last summer, Moth... Narcissa presented me with a pendant that I was supposed to give to the person I was slated to marry. I want you to have it.”

“It was supposed to be Pansy?” Harry asked, eyes lowered to the box.

Draco nodded and shrugged.

“She wasn’t that excited about it either,” he said. “Believe me.” Then he opened the box and Harry’s breath caught, his brief surge of jealousy gone when he saw the contents.

Nestled inside were two pendants on silver chains. They both had the Malfoy family crest done in silver, with emerald-eyed snakes coiled protectively around the crests. The workmanship was superb. 

As Harry looked at them closer, one of the snakes blinked its eyes at him. He smiled back. 

“Hello, Masssster,” it said. 

Draco grinned. “Well, your pendant has certainly picked you,” he said. 

Harry reached in and picked up the exquisite piece and looked closely at it. The snake moved slightly, its tongue flicking against Harry’s hand for a moment, tasting him. 

“What issss your name?” Harry asked it. 

It blinked up at him in surprise. “No one hasss ever asssked usss that,” it said. “Nor have we had a massster that could ssspeak to us in many an age.” It blinked some more and then spoke. “We are called *Anguisss and *Comparisss, Massster.”

Harry told Draco what the snake had said, surprising the blond. 

“It never occurred to me that they would have names,” he said. “I’m lucky that my boyfriend is a Parselmouth, I guess.”

Harry smiled as Draco took the pendant and, gently kissing him, slipped it on over his head. 

“Now you do me,” Draco said, handing Harry his pendant.

“I intend to,” Harry grinned. Draco rolled his eyes at the pun.

Harry took the heirloom piece and put it on over Draco’s head, arranging it around his neck, where it nestled comfortably against his chest. Pulling the blond closer, he kissed him deeply. 

“Thank you,” he whispered against Draco’s lips.

“No, thank _you_ for accepting me,” the blond replied. “You’re all I have in the world now.”

“Me too, love. Me too.” 

Harry hugged Draco and they simply sat there in silence for a long, long time taking comfort from the other.

~

*Anguis = Latin for dragon

*Comparis = Latin for mate

~


	15. Fifteen

~

Chapter 15

~

Severus arched up into the talented mouth that had been steadily tormenting him for the past few minutes. Remus smiled around his mouthful, loving how the normally taciturn man always reacted to his lovemaking. 

The werewolf ran his tongue firmly over Severus’ leaking slit and was rewarded with a sudden burst of pre-come. 

“Fuck, Remus,” Severus moaned, his hands clutching the sheets tighter, his legs parting to allow his lover better access.

Remus continued to encourage him, humming low in his throat as he sucked steadily. Finally, Severus’ eyes rolled back in his head, and he groaned long and low as he emptied down the werewolf’s throat. 

Remus swallowed around him, milking every drop before he pulled off and slid up to kiss him deeply, sharing the musky taste. 

“I want you inside me,” Severus whispered as Remus pulled away.

Remus smiled and nodded. He slid a finger against Severus’ tightly furled opening, a moan slipping from him as Severus tried to impale himself.

“I love how eager you always are,” he whispered.

Severus writhed, trying to get Remus to hurry up. “Please,” he moaned.

This was Remus’ favorite part. When he was face to face with his lover, and the man was panting and practically begging for him. 

“Is this what you want?” he asked, twisting his finger inside Severus’ tight passage.

Severus’ head whipped back and forth under the sensual onslaught. He groaned as he felt Remus’ wide cock nudging his hole, and then he sighed as the werewolf slid home. 

Remus couldn’t last long. The sight of Severus coming undone, and the satin tightness surrounding him, quickly made him peak, and finally he collapsed on top of his lover, gasping. 

“Incredible, as always,” he whispered. 

Severus smiled and cleaned them up with a softly spoken spell. He went eagerly into Remus’ arms, and they cuddled, although in his mind, Severus managed to call it something else. 

Remus sighed. Severus still seemed tense, even after their lovemaking, and so Remus ran gentle fingers through his soft, raven hair and spoke. 

“What’s wrong?”

Severus shrugged. “I’m worried,” he finally said. 

“Harry? Draco?”

He grimaced. “Yes. Both of them,” he admitted.

Remus nodded. “I know. I am too, but I think we are doing the best we can, given what we know. I think the strategy of waiting for the spy to reveal himself is a sound one, and between me, you, and Dumbledore, we have so many protections on them, it’s a wonder they can move.”

Severus snorted. “Potter always finds a way to get into trouble, though,” he muttered.

Remus smiled. “Mmm. Probably because he’s only seventeen,” he reminded his lover gently. “We were invincible at that age, too.”

“Well, I wish he wouldn’t drag Draco into it.”

“You really love Draco, don’t you?” 

Severus sighed. “Like he’s my own son, yes,” he said. “Lucius entrusted him to me, and while he may have been a right evil bastard, he did love his son.” His hands absently caressed Remus as he spoke. 

“And Narcissa has certainly proven herself to be less than a loving mother...” The werewolf snarled her name.

Severus nodded. “It wasn’t always so, but, be that as it may, she has little love for him now. So, I am all he has in the world,” he concluded.

“Well, you and Harry,” Remus said. 

“I suppose,” Severus said grumpily. 

Remus chuckled. “No worries, Severus,” he said, reaching up and kissing the tip of his nose. “Just think of both of them as your sons. And technically, they could be. I consider myself to be Harry’s godfather, after all. It will be fine.”

Severus groaned and shook his head. “As long as he never calls me ‘Father’ it should be fine.”

Remus grinned and nuzzled his neck to distract him. “It would be more likely to be ‘Mother’ wouldn’t it?” he suggested, his fingers tweaking Severus’ nipple lightly. 

It took Severus a moment to assimilate that, but then he reacted, rolling his lover over onto his back. “What are you saying? That I’m the ‘girl’ in this relationship? Want me to prove I’m a man?” he asked, voice low and dangerous. 

Remus grinned. They had quickly come to the realization that they both enjoyed topping and bottoming equally, but they did like to tease each other about it. 

As Severus shifted against him, Remus shuddered with arousal. “Please,” he whispered, spreading his legs to cradle Severus in between them.

Looking down at his lover, Severus was struck at how comfortable he felt. At how right it seemed to be with this man, in his arms, in his bed. He pulled back, fingers grazing Remus’ cheek softly. “What are we doing?” he asked softly. 

Remus grinned up at him. “I thought you were turning the tables,” he said, wriggling suggestively. 

Severus shook his head. “No. I mean what are we _doing_? In this relationship? Where is it going?”

Remus looked up at him, a soft look settling on his face. “Where do you want it to go?” he asked, gently brushing back a lock of ink-black hair.

“I asked you first,” Severus said, smirking.

Remus took a deep breath. Okay, so it was time for a serious discussion, was it?

“We’ve joked about this before,” he said, heart in his eyes, “but I love how we are together. I... I want us to stay together.”

“What about your Hogsmeade plans?” Severus asked. “Won’t you be moving soon?” 

“I’ve no plans to go anywhere, Severus,” Remus said. “If you want me to leave, you’ll have to throw me out.”

“I... I have no plans to throw you out. Ever,” Severus said hoarsely. 

Remus smiled. “Good. Then that’s settled. Now, are you going to fuck me, or what?”

“I am going to make love to you,” Severus corrected, and Remus’ gaze grew even more tender.

“Go ahead, then,” he whispered. “I won’t stop you.”

~

Harry sighed pensively and looked over at his boyfriend. They were in the library again for the third evening in a row, and he was heartily sick of Madam Pince’s lectures on ‘seemly behavior’. 

Just because she’d caught him snogging Draco in one of the stacks last night was no reason to go overboard, in his opinion.

He rolled his eyes as she again launched into how the library was for those who were serious about their studies. She finally walked away with a final grumble when Hermione interrupted to reassure her that she would keep an eye on the group. 

Harry looked down at his Transfiguration workbook mournfully. He was days behind, and Professor McGonagall was cutting him no slack whatsoever, despite the fact that when you counted the extra lessons, he was really studying for two sets of classes and not just one. 

He met Draco’s amused gaze. The blond winked at him and then went back to his Arithmancy, rejoining the furious, whispered argument that had been raging among him, Hermione and Pansy. 

Blaise and Ron just ignored them and concentrated on other work.

Harry had been doing well in his extracurricular Transfiguration and had just about mastered his Animagus form. He’d blushed as he’d read up on equines and found out how little he knew about them. When he’d mentioned to Draco how he’d always thought that horses had four knees, the blond had simply shook his head and handed him one of his own horse books. 

Draco had then proceeded to tease him unmercifully about how he’d had a lot of practice ‘taming and riding’ horses, did Harry need a demonstration? Their activities that night had resulted in Harry’s having a pronounced limp the next day.

Professor McGonagall wanted both of them to have a good working knowledge of each other’s Animagus forms, so Harry was now supposed to continue his research on unicorns, in addition to starting research on snow leopards. He was bound and determined to find something embarrassing about the beautiful creatures, although Harry, for the life of him, couldn’t imagine what that would be. 

He sighed again. He really needed to do his regular homework first. He could look up Draco’s Animagus form later, after his two feet of parchment on the perils of Transforming into plants was done.

He stood up to go to the relevant section of the library, and Hermione looked up from her arguing. “Are you okay?” she asked. 

He nodded. “I just need a book,” he said. “I’ll be right there.” He pointed to a set of stacks that were about ten yards away.

The entire table watched him walk off, and then they all bent their heads back to their work. Harry checked his written list for the books he would need and started searching. 

As he bent over to look at the bottom shelf, he heard a thump and he raised his head to see a book had somehow managed to fall off the stack and land onto the floor behind him, narrowly missing his head. He frowned at it and then bent down to pick it up and replace it. 

Then the night went to hell.

A deep rumble sounded, and it seemed as if every book from the shelves launched itself at him simultaneously. He was hit in the face several times before he could cover up with his arms over his head. He was in the middle of the stack, and so started running for the edge, when he tripped over the rapidly building book pile, sprawling.

He grunted as he fell, curling into a ball to try to protect the more vulnerable parts of his body as he was pounded repeatedly.

At the rumble, Hermione and Draco’s heads snapped up, and they both launched themselves for the stacks, followed closely by Pansy and, oddly enough, Ginny, who had been walking by the table. 

Hermione stopped short when she saw the flying books. “Harry!” she screamed. Draco started to try to enter the stacks, but was beaten back by a flurry of heavy books. 

Madam Pince came, huffing and puffing, and Hermione had the inappropriate urge to laugh at the witch’s stick legs which could be seen where she’d hiked up her robes to run. Hermione had pulled out her wand, but was quickly shouldered aside. 

“Stand back!” the librarian said, and, waving her wand said, “ _Finite Incantatem!”_

The books ignored her. There now appeared to be a tornado of books battering against each other, and Harry, who was lying still in the center of the maelstrom, was unreachable.

Draco tried again to go into the storm of books, but this time hit an invisible barrier. He pushed at it and then turned to Hermione. 

“There’s some sort of wall here,” he said. 

She pushed against it as well, confused eyes meeting his. “What the...?”

“What is the problem?” a smoky voice from behind them asked, and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as Severus stepped up behind her. 

Madam Pince was fluttering in distress. “Severus! Oh, thank Merlin! The books... oh, and poor Harry...”

The Potions master didn’t even draw his wand, he simply spread his hands and intoned a spell. His robes flared about him as his magical aura swelled.

Draco, who had been pushing against the barrier all this while, stumbled as it came down, but was up in a trice and running towards Harry seconds later. He was battered by a few books before about six cries of _Finite Incantatem_ stopped the spell, and he could pick his way towards his lover.

“Harry?” he cried. 

Hermione was right behind him and, between the two of them, they rolled him over. He was unconscious and covered in bruises, blood running down the side of his face where a book had evidently nailed him.

Severus kicked a few books out of the way and, shouldering Hermione and Draco aside, leaned over and picked up Harry’s limp body, cradling him to his chest. He stepped through the crowd that had now gathered and started for the Infirmary.

“Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger. Come with me.”

As they walked out of the library with Severus, Hermione looked around at the clustered people, trying to see if anyone or anything looked unusual. 

Ron, Pansy and Blaise were busy gathering up their own parchments, Ron looked to be collecting Hermione and Harry’s stuff, while Pansy had grabbed Draco’s. 

As her eyes swept the muttering crowd, she did a double take when she got to a surprising couple. Lavender Brown was standing very close to Zacharias Smith, the two whispering softly, and, as she watched, Smith pressed a kiss to Lavender’s brow before meeting Hermione’s eyes. Their gazes held for a moment and then she looked away, disturbed. 

Smith had looked angry, and there was no love lost between him and Harry. Had the Hufflepuff had something to do with the attack?

~

“ _Ennervate!”_

Harry moaned and reached for his aching, throbbing head. He cracked open one eye, almost afraid of what he would see. From the smell, he knew he was back in the damned Infirmary again.

_Okay, so I haven’t even been near the Quidditch pitch in days and I still end up here..._

His hand was quickly grabbed and a blond blur settled in front of him. Draco pressed his glasses into his hands and Harry put them on, his boyfriend’s face coming into focus. He felt the bed dip as Draco sat on it.

“You okay, Harry?” he asked quietly, evidently expecting that Harry would have a headache. 

The brunet nodded and then groaned when the movement intensified his pain. 

“Madam Pomfrey is on her way with a Pain Potion,” Hermione said from somewhere behind Draco. 

Harry sighed and just tried to lie still. He could feel stinging on his face as if he had cuts there, and his whole body ached fiercely.

He could hear Madam Pomfrey bustle into the room, and breathed a bit easier. Draco shifted and then she was there, holding a vial to his lips. He swallowed, grimacing a bit at the bitter taste.

“Blech. Snape must have made that,” he whinged, sitting up. The pain was already starting to fade as the potion worked its way through his system.

“Indeed I did, Mr. Potter.” Severus smiled as Harry turned an interesting shade of puce in his embarrassment.

The Potions master, who was leaning against the wall, turned towards Hermione and Draco. “Did either of you see or sense anything unusual?” he asked.

They both shook their heads, Hermione asking, “What kind of spell was that, sir?”

“Very advanced magic,” he replied. “It is a variation of the Shield Charm, but one that can be cast from a distance, and that has to be pulled down either by the caster, or from inside.”

“Then how did _you_ pull it down, sir?” she persisted, eyes intent.

He smiled. “Because the caster made a common mistake. He didn’t make it a sphere. It only went to the ground, so my magic could come up through the floor inside the shield to pull it down. It is a classic new wizard’s mistake.”

“So this was a new wizard?” Draco asked, his arm now around Harry, supporting him. 

“They really didn’t think this one through, did they, sir?” Hermione said after a long moment.

“Explain,” the Potions master said.

“Well, again, if the goal is to capture Harry, then how would the spy have gotten to him? He’d have to take the shield down, in full view of all of us, walk in, and take Harry. And that’s assuming he wasn’t really hurt. Those books could have killed him.”

Severus nodded, fingers steepled in front of his face. “All true, Miss Granger,” he said. “So again, we are left with the conclusion that there are two plots afoot here. Someone is attacking Harry and Draco with the goal to harm or even kill them, and there is still a plan to capture Harry, and possibly Draco, to take them to the Dark Lord. And these groups do not appear to be working together.”

Harry glanced up at the mediwitch as she ran her wand over him to check his response to the potion. She quickly healed all his cuts and scrapes and then stood back, pleased. “Well, you’ll live to get into more trouble,” she declared.

No sooner had the words left her mouth, than did Ron stick his head around the door. Madam Pomfrey looked over at him and shook her head. “I should have known you’d be here eventually,” she groused. “Well, then, come on in!”

He slipped into the room, followed closely by Pansy and Blaise, with Ginny bringing up the rear. 

“Oh for...” Throwing her hands up in the air, she started grumbling that the Infirmary “might as well be Diagon Alley, for all the privacy patients get” under her breath, finally rolling her eyes before storming over to her office. 

Ron rushed over to the side of Harry’s bed. “You okay, mate?” he asked.

Harry smiled weakly as he continued, leaning into the shelter of Draco’s body. “Yeah, I’m fine,” he replied. “I just took a potion, and I think she’ll let me go today.”

“Great.” 

Ron’s eyes flicked to Draco before he looked back at Harry. “Everyone’s already talking about what happened,” he said. “Rumors are everywhere. On my way here I heard Justin saying...”

Severus snorted and pushed away from the wall. “As fascinating as all of this is,” he said, “I have things to do. I actually was on my way to the Headmaster’s office when the commotion sidetracked me. I shall inform him of these events. Please do not venture anywhere else this evening.”

“We won’t, sir,” Draco assured him. 

As he passed by Ginny, he shot them all a warning glare, looked back at her suspiciously, and walked to the door.

When the Potions professor let himself out of the room, they all turned back to the bed. Draco slipped his shoes off and got into bed properly, gathering Harry to him. 

Ginny stepped closer, her gaze flicking between Harry and Draco. Harry smiled encouragingly at her.

“Hey, Gin! I’m sorry about all the secrecy...”

She smiled tentatively. “Oh, it’s okay, Harry,” she said. “I’m just glad that you’re all right.”

“You don’t seem surprised about us, Ginny,” Draco said evenly.

She shrugged. “I’m not,” she admitted sheepishly. “I kind of knew before this. I... I followed all of these guys,” she gestured to everyone else in the room, “the day they tracked you to your quarters.”

Hermione gasped. “But, Ginny, that could have been really dangerous,” she said. “We told everyone that Harry was being moved for his protection, and you’ve seen the attacks...”

The younger girl shrugged. “Yeah, I know. But I just had to know what was going on. You never tell me anything.”

Pansy stepped forward. “Someone’s after Harry and Draco. We’re their bodyguards. They go no where alone. That’s about it. Oh,” she grinned as she spoke, “and they are shagging like bunnies, but no one’s supposed to know.”

She looked at Draco, suddenly serious. “By the way, we need to discuss damage control. Luckily, no Slytherins were in the library tonight, it was mostly Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, but just in case word gets back that you were concerned about Potter, we need to have a story ready.”

Draco nodded and, after dropping a kiss on Harry’s tousled hair, he got up and walked over for a quick strategy session with Pansy and Blaise in the corner.

Ron stepped closer to the bed. “I’m really glad you’re okay, Harry,” he said. “I’m a bit worried about these attacks, though.”

“We all are, Ron,” Hermione said. 

He shook his head. “I mean, I’m worried that you might be in danger because of the company you keep, if you know what I mean.”

Harry frowned, not sure what his friend was getting at. Hermione got it immediately, however. “Ron,” she said warningly, but he plowed on. 

“I mean, Harry, that I’m concerned about Malfoy. Have you noticed that he’s been there every time there’s been an attack?”

Harry shrugged. “Yeah, but he’s being attacked, too. Plus, we were told to stick together, so we do.” 

Ron shook his head, looking over his shoulder at the Slytherins, who were still conferring in the corner. “Harry, don’t you see? I know he told you and Hermione some story that has the two of you convinced that he’s sincere, but won’t you even admit that he could be taking the piss out of you?”

Harry flushed and sat straight up in bed. “Ron, take my word for it. He is on our side, I know he is. I suppose it’s too much to ask you to trust him, but I am asking you to trust _us_. Can you do that?”

Ron let out an exasperated breath. “Harry, I just think that you should be careful.”

Harry looked back at him steadily. “Ron, I’m in love with him, and he loves me. I trust him with my life.”

A stubborn look crossed Ron’s face. “I’m just saying that maybe his story could use some checking before we all just ignore years of him being a prat. Remember what he used to do, what he used to call us? I know he’s your boyfriend now, but he’s still a Malfoy. I’m just saying maybe we shouldn’t just forget that.”

“Shouldn’t forget what, Weasley?” 

Draco’s sardonic drawl sounded right behind the red haired youth, startling him.

Ron’s eyes darted between the two of them and then he squared his shoulders. “We shouldn’t forget that you’ve hated us since first year,” he said. “We shouldn’t forget what a prat you were to Harry on the Hogwarts Express.”

Draco crossed his arms. “Actually, as I recall it, he refused my hand, offered in friendship. And you didn’t discourage him, despite not knowing me.”

Ron grew redder. “Oh I knew you. And you were the one who cast aspersions on _my_ family! Implied we were the wrong kind of Wizarding family, remember? Called us ‘riff-raff’. And your father was the one who tried to kill my sister!”

Draco snorted. “Yes, he did,” he agreed. “And so now I’m responsible for my father’s actions? Are you responsible for what all of what your family does? You agree with your brother Percy on everything?”

“Don’t you dare mention him! He is not your business! You are trying to hurt Harry, I know you are. And I don’t know what you told Harry and Hermione or did to them, but nothing you could say would make _me_ believe that you’re on our side.”

Draco’s eyes turned cold, like the Arctic sea, and his voice sent shivers up Harry’s spine. “I don’t really give a shite what you believe, _Weasel_ ,” he hissed. “I have told the truth to the people who need to know, and they believe me. That’s what’s got your knickers in a twist, isn’t it? That they won’t tell you what it is. That you’re not important enough to _need_ to know.”

Hermione reached out to try to stop Ron, but he threw her hand off his arm. “I am Harry’s best friend! He tells me everything, and if there is something that he doesn’t tell me, it’s because he’s trying to protect me. You are just some guy he’s fucking!”

Draco flinched as if Ron had struck him. “I am in love with Harry,” he said quietly. “And he loves me. You can’t stand that, can you? Well, get used to it, because I am going nowhere.”

“Ron...” Harry was horrified.

Ron held up a hand. “No, Harry! Someone has to say this, and since no one else has, I will. I think he’s Imperiused you! I think he’s planning on turning you over to the Dark Lord, and you are so blinded by sex that you can’t see it.”

Hermione smacked him hard. “Ronald! Stop this instant!”

“Fuck off, Weasel! You’re probably just jealous that Harry and I are together and happy and having more sex than you are!”

Harry gave Draco a reproachful look. “Gods, Draco, please!” he said. 

The blond looked at him incredulously. “You’re taking his side?” he said. 

Harry shook his head. “No! I’m really not, but you should stop calling him that. He hates it. Plus, that wasn’t a nice thing to say....”

Draco snorted. “Nice? I’m not a nice person, Harry. I thought you knew that. And I guess I shouldn’t be ‘mean to the _Weasel’_.” At that, Harry flinched, but Draco continued, saying, “But it’s okay if he accuses me of trying to hand you over to the Dark Lord?” He put up a hand to stem the protests. “Whatever. I’m not staying here so that you can continue insulting me, Weasel. Harry, you know where I’ll be, and when you decide whose story you believe, you let me know.” 

Whirling around, he stormed out of the room, Pansy running after him and shooting them all an apologetic look. Blaise grabbed their parchments and bags and, with a nervous look, quickly exited. 

Harry buried his face in his hands. “Bloody hell,” he muttered.

~


	16. Sixteen

~

Chapter 16

~

Harry crept into his silent, darkened quarters about fifty minutes later. He had tried to slip out of the Infirmary earlier, knowing that he had to find Draco quickly, but Madam Pomfrey had wanted to keep him for a while longer to ensure the complete healing of his facial injuries. He’d been on edge the entire time, pleading with her to let him go, but she’d dug her heels in and refused, citing his health as her number one concern.

When Draco had left, Hermione had grabbed Ron and taken him aside to berate him for a while, and that had left Ginny and Harry awkwardly looking at each other.

“So... you and Draco, huh?” she’d finally said. 

He’d grinned. “Yeah.”

“He’s, um... pretty volatile,” she observed. “He’s always seemed kind of cold to me.”

Harry shook his head. “He’s anything but,” he said. 

“And you love him?” she pushed. 

He nodded. “I do. And he loves me.”

“That’s... that’s great, Harry,” she said, looking away for a long moment. Harry pretended not to see as she wiped her eyes surreptitiously.

When she turned back to face him, she was smiling, and his heart went out to her for a moment. “So, tell me about him,” she said, and so, Harry had spent the next few minutes talking about his favorite subject, Draco Malfoy.

Their conversation had flowed easily after that, but there were still occasional uncomfortable silences in which they could both hear Hermione’s irate voice and Ron’s more subdued answers.

They had still been arguing when Harry, escorted by Madam Pomfrey, finally left the Infirmary. Ginny had said her goodbyes at the door, hurrying back to the Gryffindor tower to get some homework done.

The mediwitch had scolded him a bit on the way down to the dungeons, telling him to be more careful in the future, although Harry, for the life of him, couldn’t figure out how he could be much more careful than spending his evenings studying in the library. 

When they reached the door to his quarters, Madam Pomfrey patted his head once, and with a final admonition to stay safe, had returned to the Infirmary.

And now he had the hard part of the evening ahead. Draco was not likely to simply let this go. Harry knew he’d be groveling tonight, he just didn’t know what form it would take, and how much of it he’d have to do. And he still had to deal with Ron... 

He sighed and pushed his hand through his hair, agitating it even more than normal.

Glancing towards Draco’s bedroom, he saw the door was ajar, and he heard voices coming from inside. 

_Great, I’ll be making a public apology,_ he thought.

He hesitated at the door, not sure if he should knock or just walk in, but the question was taken out of his hands when the door swung open and he came face to face with Blaise. 

The other boy blinked and then glanced over his shoulder nervously. “I hope you’re ready to make amends, Potter,” he whispered, shaking his head and pushing past him. 

There, on Draco’s bed, sat Pansy, and in her lap, curled up into a ball, was Draco. He all but radiated misery and unhappiness. Pansy was gently stroking his hair, and her hand faltered for a moment when she looked up and saw Harry standing in the doorway. 

Draco’s eyes opened when she stopped moving for that split second, growing cold as he regarded his boyfriend. 

“Well,” Pansy said, breaking the sudden tension. “I think I’ll head back to Slytherin. I’ll see you later, yeah?”

Draco sat up and she moved off the bed, picking up her book bag on her way out of the room. As she brushed by Harry, she murmured, “Good luck.”

Draco simply looked at Harry with cool, assessing grey eyes, his face blank. They both heard Pansy call out to Blaise for him to wait for her, and then the door closed behind them, and all was silent for a long moment. Harry spoke.

“Draco, I’m really sorry about what Ron said. He was wrong, and I hope you know that I don’t agree with what he said.”

The blond simply cocked an eyebrow. “Oh, really?”

“Yes, Draco,” Harry said, looking seriously at his lover. “Don’t you trust me?”

Draco shrugged. “Possibly against my better judgment I do, but at this point, I can’t see that that has anything to do with this situation.”

Harry sighed. “Draco, it has everything to do with this,” he said. “I’m not asking you to trust Ron, I’m asking you to trust _me_. His opinion is not mine, nor is it Hermione’s.”

Draco turned away. “It’s what people will say when they find out about us though, Harry,” he said softly.

“I don’t give a shite what people say,” Harry replied firmly.

“Then why did you defend him?” Draco asked.

“I wasn’t defending him,” Harry said. “It’s just... You know he hates being called that, so could you not call him that?”

Draco flushed. “So I’m supposed to just stand there and take it when he calls me names? When he all but accuses me of betraying you to the Dark Lord?” he asked.

“No, but attacking him isn’t going to get him to trust you either.”

“I don’t care if he trusts me or not,” the blond declared. “You’re the one who cares about his feelings.”

Harry nodded. “Yes, I do care about him. He’s my best friend. How can I not care about him?”

Draco snorted. “Fine, then if you care about his tender feelings so much, go fuck him.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “You are impossible...” he started, shutting up after Draco shot him a chilly look.

“Impossible, am I?”

Harry closed his eyes for a moment. “Gods, Draco, I adore you, but...” He paused, trying to think of the best way to get his point across. 

“But what?” Draco bit out, standing there, arms crossed.

“No, you say what you want to first,” Harry said.

The blond shook his head. “No, no, _do_ go ahead, _Potter_ ,” he said. “I’m simply _consumed_ with curiosity to hear what you could possibly have to say that you think will fix this.”

Harry sighed. “Draco...”

The blond continued as if he had not heard him.

“I mean, I’m just a no good, sneaky Slytherin, right? You and your perfect Gryffindor friends _would_ be insane to trust me. I probably do have plans to turn you over to the Dark Lord.”

Harry drew breath to try to speak, but Draco kept going. “I probably _have_ been lying about why I joined your side all this time. Even now, I might be in cahoots with my mother. This is probably all an elaborate plan.”

“Draco...”

“I mean, Merlin knows that ‘every bad wizard comes from Slytherin’, right? We never count Peter Pettigrew as bad, even though he was a Gryffindor; yes, we conveniently _forget_ him...”

“ _Draco..._ ”

“And all I’m good for is a fuck, isn’t that right? I mean, it’s not as if we could really make a go of it...”

Harry had had enough. He lunged at his furious, pacing boyfriend and, grabbing his shoulders, pulled him savagely against his lean body. 

Draco snarled, and before Harry knew it, they were attacking each other, teeth clacking as their tongues dueled for supremacy. Draco bit at Harry’s lips, and the brunet shoved him up against the wall hard, dragging his mouth away to suck viciously at the pale neck.

“You should have trusted me not to believe those lies,” Harry growled, still assaulting Draco with his mouth. “This isn’t about you, or Ron, or me choosing between you, it’s about us being together. It’s about your knowing that I love you, and trusting in that.”

Draco moaned, long and low, as Harry’s mouth tortured him. The Slytherin shoved his hands underneath Harry’s shirt and then dragged his fingernails down his back, startling a keening cry from the Gryffindor. 

Harry arched in the stimulation, slamming his hips into Draco’s and grinding his hardness against the blond. As they panted, clothes flying everywhere, Harry’s tongue was licking every patch of skin as it was revealed, and Draco could only manage to rest his head against the wall and shudder under the stimulation. 

When they were both naked, Harry pulled back, an unreadable look on his face. Then he slid to his knees, looking up at Draco through his lashes. As his mouth hovered in front of the blond’s aching erection, he whispered, “I love you, Draco. And this... this is about us.” 

Draco’s head flew back and hit the wall hard as his cock was engulfed in tight, wet heat. His hands scrabbled at the wall as Harry traced his tongue around the tip of his cock, licking at the moisture gathered there.

“Fuck you, Pott.... _Harry!_ Gods! You are not getting out of this so easily you... nghn...” Draco’s words ended in a groan, as Harry hummed around him. The brunet gently dragged his teeth over Draco’s sensitive flesh, and that was it. The blond’s hips flexed and he came pulsing down Harry’s throat, screaming. 

He slid down the wall, drained, and Harry gently helped lower him to the ground, murmuring nonsense words as he showered Draco’s face with kisses. 

Draco groaned, still breathless. Harry pulled away, looking seriously at him. “I am sorry, Draco,” he whispered. “I don’t trust Ron over you. He’s the one who doesn’t trust me or Hermione, evidently. I love you, and this thing that we have is not a casual thing for me. I... I want us to be together forever.”

Draco dragged Harry’s face to him. Pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth, the blond nodded, a small smile hovering around his mouth. “All right,” he said. “And so you should. I am a Malfoy, after all.”

He grinned as Harry rolled his eyes. 

“Now,” Draco continued loftily as if he were not collapsed in a sweaty heap on the floor, “you need to apologize properly. It’s time for the real sex.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Oh, and just what is the ‘real sex’?” he asked. 

Draco leaned forward, and slipping his hand onto Harry’s erect cock, squeezed gently. 

“It’s where you stick this,” he said with another squeeze, hand sliding up and down, “inside me, and fuck me into next week.”

Harry met intense grey eyes. “I can do that,” he said. 

~

Hermione scowled in annoyance. _Ron is being such a perfect arse_ , she thought, lips compressed in a firm line. 

Her errant boyfriend was still sulking after she had given him a piece of her mind about what he had said to Draco and Harry. And his defense, that it had been because he’d been worried about them and had thought that they were both under Imperius, had not impressed her.

“First of all,” she’d yelled. “Harry can fight off the Imperius curse, you idiot! Remember DADA class when we had the fake Moody teaching us?”

Her boyfriend’s eyes had grown wide and he’d nodded. He had evidently forgotten that little detail.

“And secondly,” she’d continued. “How long would Imperius work around Dumbledore, anyway? You think he wouldn’t notice?”

Ron had conceded that the Headmaster probably would have been aware of it. “Okay, so maybe not Imperius, but what if Malfoy’s slipped Harry some Love Potion or something?” he’d protested.

Hermione had then not so kindly reminded him that it was his sister who had been the one to do that in their sixth year, and they would all recognize that if it was happening again. 

When she had continued to explain to a flushed Ron that they were under a vow of silence about Draco’s circumstances that was handed down from Dumbledore, he’d backed down a bit. But he’d still refused to apologize to Draco, and that had made her furious.

After that, she had very succinctly told him how upset she was with him, and after haranguing him for several more minutes, she’d finally given up and stalked away.

She was now studiously ignoring him, chatting amiably with Seamus in the Gryffindor common room. She had really thought that she could knock some sense into him, but it had proven to be a difficult task.

When she had stormed off after their argument, he had followed her back to the dorm at a distance. Then, they had settled on opposite ends of the room, not looking or speaking to each other, although Ron shot her hurt looks occasionally that she pretended not to see. 

The rest of their dorm-mates had caught on quickly that something was amiss between them, speaking to one or the other of them, but not trying to address them both at the same time. 

A lot of people were curious about what had happened in the library, and when she was asked about the incident, Hermione stuck with the ‘Harry is in the Infirmary’ story. 

Ron was simply not saying anything, growling at anyone who got too close. 

When she’d gotten back to the dorm, Hermione had looked around for Ginny, to remind the younger girl of the need for secrecy, but the redhead had apparently secreted herself in her room, so Hermione made a mental note to say something to her later.

As she relaxed in the company of her house-mates, Hermione wondered what Harry and Draco were doing. She hoped that they had settled their differences, and that Ron’s awful accusations had not put a barrier between them.

~

Firelight flickered over glistening bodies that writhed together as if choreographed. Draco arched his back, trying to take Harry deeper inside himself. 

“Please,” he whimpered.

Harry tenderly brushed damp hair out of the blond’s face, bending to press a soft kiss on his parted lips. “Love you,” he murmured, as he slid deeper.

“Me, too,” Draco moaned, clenching his inner muscles as if to try to keep Harry buried inside him. 

Harry rocked against him, whimpering at the blond’s tight heat. “You’re amazing,” he said, lips sliding against Draco’s ear.

“Mmm, no, you are,” Draco whispered back, eyes at half mast, watching Harry move over him, _into_ him, slowly making him insane with pleasure.

After the frantic coupling before, they had settled into Draco’s bed and had set about re-establishing their bond. 

Harry had lavished attention on his lover, spreading kisses all over his body, nuzzling his most sensitive spots, making Draco relax and sigh with pleasure.

When Harry had finally entered him, after prolonged foreplay, Draco had smiled and pulled his head down for a kiss that had left Harry reeling. As they moved together, their lovemaking resulted in a slow buildup of ecstasy, rather than sudden release. 

Harry moaned as he felt himself tensing in preparation to come.

Draco recognized the signs of Harry’s impending orgasm, and he wrapped his legs tightly around the brunet’s waist, pulling him even closer.

Harry screamed as his fulfillment swept over him in waves of pleasure and he emptied himself into Draco’s rippling passage. 

Draco clung to him, watching as Harry became undone by his orgasm, drinking in the look on his face. When Harry was finished, he, too crested, arching his back and pulling Harry’s still pulsing cock even deeper inside himself.

They both collapsed eventually, gasping as the aftermath of their coupling still rocked through them. 

Harry gathered Draco to him, whispering a Cleansing Spell and curling into his lover’s inviting warmth. 

“Maybe we should fight more often,” Draco murmured.

Harry chuckled softly, cuddling him. They both fell asleep quickly, exhausted by the emotional day they’d had. 

~

“It didn’t work,” the boy fumed, staring into the two-way mirror. “They whisked him away too fast, and word is that Potter is okay. He was only bruised by the attack, and now he’ll be under even heavier guard.”

The operative at the other end frowned. “It was a foolproof plan to capture him! It must have been an error in execution on your part,” he said. 

The student hissed in frustration. “It was not my fault! You guaranteed that it would work, and that I’d get the credit for turning him over.”

The Death Eater snorted. “I did not tell you to do it while so many were about! Our Lord does not accept failure. You will have to try again, and this time, failure is not an option. I provided you the spell and even told you how to augment your own power. You should have been able to accomplish it.”

“Maybe if I had help....”

The Death Eater glared at the pouting student. “There is a secret operative located there,” he finally said. “The Dark Lord, in his wisdom, arranged for this earlier this year. This person has not been activated yet. Perhaps it is time to do so. We had hoped to be able to utilize this person in another capacity, but now that you have failed, this takes priority.”

The student nodded. “I know I can do this if I have help,” he said.

“Very well. The other will be activated.” The Death Eater paused and then added, “And now you can concentrate on your studies rather than on your romance.”

The student shrugged. “I had to pretend to like her,” he said. “How else would she let me work blood magic on her? And it was your idea to use someone’s life force to get more power.”

The Death Eater smiled. “And have you been caught?”

“The caretaker stumbled in on us once, but I Obliviated him, so that’s taken care of.”

“Excellent, son.” The Death Eater waved his hand and the mirror went back to normal. 

The student sat back against his pillows and, wrapping the mirror in his Invisibility Cloak, slipped it into his trunk and released the Silencing Spells on his bed. It was just in time, too, as one of his dorm mates chose that moment to poke his head inside. 

“You up for a game of Exploding Snap, Zacharias?”

Zacharias Smith smiled back. “Sure!” he said, scrambling off the bed. “I think Lavender will be up for a game, too. Want me to go get her?”

~


	17. Seventeen

~

Chapter 17

~

The next day found Hermione sitting by herself at breakfast. When Harry came in, followed a few discreet moments later by Draco and Pansy, he found his friend sipping tea and absently ripping apart a scone.

“What did that scone ever do to you?” he teased, as he slid in next to her. 

She smiled wanly at him.

“What’s wrong, Hermione?” Harry asked, concerned.

She shrugged. “Ron’s still being a git,” she finally whispered. “He won’t believe that Draco is on our side. He says we’re both being fooled.”

Harry sighed. “I dunno what we can do, then, Hermione,” he replied, slathering his toast with butter and jam. “You know how stubborn Ron can be. I think we just need for him to get over it on his own.”

Hermione nodded. She was relieved to see that Harry and Draco seemed to be almost normal. While they had barely looked at each other since coming in, they had arrived for breakfast at roughly the same time, and Harry, at least, seemed in a good mood.

“Things okay with Draco?” she asked. 

He blushed and nodded, taking a quick sip of tea to hide his flaming face. Hermione simply shook her head and laughed. 

“Nice to know some things never change,” she muttered under her breath, making him glow even brighter.

Draco looked good that morning, she noted, his perfectly coifed hair glistening in the morning light. Her gaze wandered the room, landing on her own table. Lavender, who had just sat down, looked terrible. Quite pale and somewhat sickly. A quick glance confirmed that Zacharias was in his usual place at the Hufflepuff table, laughing and joking with his mates.

Hermione leaned across the table and spoke to her, concerned at how ill she looked. “Are you all right, Lavender?” she asked. 

Lavender’s head snapped up. “Oh! Erm... yeah, I’m fine, really,” she said. “I’m just a bit out of it from staying up studying late last night.” 

Hermione narrowed her eyes, but nodded. She had seen Zacharias come to the common room the night before to invite Lavender over to the Hufflepuff tower for an Exploding Snap game, and had watched the two leave. She hadn’t heard Lavender come home, so it had to have been quite late.

Hermione took her duties as Head Girl seriously, and Lavender looked so bad, that she was tempted to pull rank and send her back to bed. When she told Lavender as much, the girl paled. 

“No, really! I’m fine. Just a bit tired. I’ll sleep early tonight.” 

Sniffing disapprovingly, Hermione told her that if she was not better the next day, she was going to make her go to the Infirmary. If anything, that seemed to make Lavender more upset, and she shook her head violently, saying that she really wasn’t that sick. 

Hermione capitulated, but she did admonish the girl to take better care of herself. Lavender nodded and grabbed a sweet roll before leaving. “I have an early Herbology session,” she muttered in Hermione’s general direction before she took off. 

Hermione watched as Zacharias met her at the door and, arm in arm, they walked out. She jumped as a finger tapped her on the shoulder, turning to see who was standing behind her. She looked up into Pansy’s face.

“Granger,” the Slytherin said, smirking. “Didn’t mean to startle you. Do you have a moment?” 

Hermione nodded and stood, the two girls stepping aside for a private conversation. When Hermione returned, she looked troubled.

“What is it?” Harry asked, leaning over to speak softly. 

Hermione looked around at the ever more crowded table and frowned. “She told me that she’s worried about Lavender. They’ve known each other for a long time, and she thinks someone is doing something bad to her,” she whispered. 

“Something bad? Like what?” Harry asked, puzzled. 

Hermione shrugged. “She doesn’t know, but she said that Lavender was starting to look like the people that she’s seen who have been magically drained.”

Harry wrinkled his brow. “Magically drained? Can you do that?”

Hermione sighed. “I don’t know,” she said. “But Pansy seemed to think...” She paused, a look of concentration on her face. 

“What?” Harry asked, recognizing the look. “What does she think?”

She shook her head. “She seemed scared. I do remember coming across that concept someplace before, I just can’t remember where.” Sighing, she gathered her books and stood up. “I’ll need to go and do some research later in the library,” she said.

Harry shuddered dramatically, making her laugh. 

“But for now,” she continued in a louder voice, shooting him a look, “we have Transfiguration in ten minutes.”

The seventh-year Gryffindors all groaned and started getting ready to go to class. Harry picked up his books to follow his friend. “Where IS Ron, anyway?” he asked. 

Hermione shrugged. “Still sulking, I expect,” she said. “Ready?”

~

Remus looked up from his desk when a knock sounded on his door. At his call to enter, he was not so surprised to see Professor Dumbledore come in. He’d been expecting a visit from the Headmaster for several days now.

“Professor Dumbledore,” he greeted politely, standing up. 

The elderly man waved him back to his seat. “Relax, Remus,” he said, his eyes twinkling madly. “And do remember that I told you to call me Albus.”

Remus flushed, and for a moment, Dumbledore saw the quiet boy he had once been. 

“Yes, Albus,” Remus agreed, abashed. “It’s still hard not to see you as my Professor, however.” He smiled. “What can I do for you?”

Dumbledore sat in a large wing chair across from the desk where Remus was working. “It has not escaped my notice that perhaps there is something of a personal nature happening between you and my Potions professor,” he began. 

Remus nodded. While he was not ashamed about his feelings for his irascible lover, the Headmaster might not be so sanguine.

Dumbledore smiled gently. “It is not my business, of course,” he continued softly. “But I find myself hoping that this is not just a diversion for you, but that this is more of a... true commitment?”

Remus grinned. _Albus, you sly dog_ , he thought. _You’re here to see if my intentions are honorable._ He schooled his features into a more sober appearance and nodded again. “That is my intent,” he answered quietly.

The Headmaster sat back, relaxed. “Excellent, my boy,” he said warmly. “I can’t help but feel a bit... responsible for Severus, since much of the pickle in which he finds himself at the moment is due to me.”

“Why do you say that?” Remus asked, puzzled.

Dumbledore smiled enigmatically. “But for me, Severus might not have joined Voldemort,” he said, eyes distant. “I knew that the seventh-years were pressuring him, but I waited too long to let him know that he had other options.”

“But you gave him an out, and he finally did make the right decision,” Remus said softly. “And for that chance, he is grateful, I’m sure. I know I am.” The last was almost whispered.

Dumbledore smiled with satisfaction. “Well, I just wanted to let you know that I appreciate your returning to train Harry and Draco, and that should you desire, for any reason, to remain here, you are more than welcome to do so. You and Severus are good together.”

Remus blinked in surprise as the Headmaster turned away. 

“Stop by my office at any time for tea, if you like,” the old man called as he closed the door behind him. 

“Yes, ‘Father’,” Remus said, a gentle smile on his face. He sat and looked at the closed door for a long time after, deep in thought.

~

Hermione had almost forgotten about her concerns regarding Lavender until she spotted her later that evening, slipping out of the Gryffindor common room. Eyes narrowed, she followed her, watching without surprise as she met up with Zacharias in the main entrance hallway and, holding his hand, wandered outside for a walk.

There had been very little on magical draining in the Restricted Section, but the few mentions of it had scared Hermione. It was apparently a method of usurping the power of another wizard and using it to augment one’s own. It had been practiced in the past, but was now considered one of the Dark Arts. The reference book that she had read earlier that day mentioned that unscrupulous wizards, including He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, seemed to favor the technique.

As the couple strolled away, the Head Girl almost turned to go back to Gryffindor, but then something stopped her. Zacharias had had a smug air about him which made Hermione suspicious. A split second later, she was out the door after them.

Continuing to trail them stealthily, she observed as they settled into a cozy nook of the garden, and Zacharias pulled out a vial. She hid herself behind a tree to watch.

“I don’t think I need it tonight, Zach,” Lavender said, a bit of a whine in her voice. “I’m pretty sleepy already. And I should probably go to bed early. Other people are beginning to notice how tired I look.”

Zacharias frowned. “This will relax you even more,” he said. “It’ll make it easier for me to continue the lessons.”

“Why don’t I remember the lessons, anyway?” she asked. “And why do you think it’s so important that I master Occlumency?”

“Remember, we talked about this?” he said. “This way no matter who wins the war, you can prevent anyone from knowing what you really believe.”

She shrugged. “I think Harry will win,” she said. “You know that. And if I need to, I’ll fight on his side.” 

Zacharias smiled. “Of course,” he said smoothly. “As will I. But Potter’s learning it, I’ll bet. It’s a good skill to have, trust me. And this is the way my father taught me. If you learn it while unconscious, then it becomes second nature, an instinctive skill.”

She sighed. “Okay, but then I really need to get back. I want to sleep early tonight.” She downed the contents of the vial, made a grimace from the taste, and settled against him. Within a few moments she was, to all appearances, asleep.

When she was completely unconscious, Zacharias snorted softly and sat up. Rearranging her so that she was flat on the ground, he pulled a knife out of his robes and looked at it for a long moment.

Hermione almost stepped forward, but in that moment, a shrouded figure detached itself from the shadows surrounding the woods and walked towards where Zacharias and Lavender were.

Hermione had to strain to hear what was being said.

“...enchanted... will activate the other,” the shrouded figure said. 

“...work just like before... more power?” Zacharias whispered back.

The figure nodded and Hermione saw something change hands. It was now deep dusk, and it was difficult to see clearly in the darkness.

“...now, before... and comes to investigate.” The shrouded person turned away and disappeared back into the trees.

Zacharias looked down at the sleeping girl and hefted something in his hand. Kneeling, he casually cut a deep gouge out of Lavender’s pale arm, the blood that welled up seeming black in the dim light.

Hermione gasped and pushed forward, determined to stop what ever this was. “Zacharias! What are you...?”

At her words, Zacharias turned and spit an angry _Immobulus_ at her, and she fell heavily to the ground. Her wand was knocked from her hand by the impact, and it rolled into a clump of gnarled roots.

Zacharias started forward. “Granger?” he called softly, peering at her through the dim light. 

When he reached her position, he kicked at her stiff body with his booted foot. Grinning cruelly down at her, he said, “I should have known your curiosity would get the better of you.”

He cast a Featherweight Charm on her and then levitated her closer to Lavender’s still body. 

Hermione felt panic rising in her chest as he picked up the knife that he had dropped and approached her. 

“This will be even easier if I can take power from both of you,” he said. “Then I know I’ll be able to do the Dark Lord’s bidding.”

Lavender’s blood was still gleaming wetly on the knife’s blade when Zacharias pulled out the long narrow package and started chanting, dripping the blood onto the object the entire time. It glowed brighter every time another drop fell onto it. 

Hermione rolled her eyes back as far as possible to try to see what he was doing, since she could move no other voluntary muscles in her body.

Zacharias smiled and then bent down, baring her arm. “This will hurt,” he promised.

The cut did hurt, and it seemed to be worse, since she couldn’t even scream. He came away with some of _her_ blood coating the knife and started another chant. This time the long package glowed even more brightly, until the wrapping burned away to reveal a wand. 

A wand? All this for a wand? It did look familiar though, Hermione thought hazily.

As she watched, the wand started floating in the air just above his hand, and then it began spinning slowly. Zacharias was concentrating now, beads of sweat forming on his brow. This was evidently a hard spell.

Hermione felt herself getting weaker. Was it blood loss, she wondered? No, he hadn’t really taken enough for that... _But he’s draining my power somehow,_ she thought. _Damn, what can I do?_

The chant continued, and for a moment, Hermione thought that she was hallucinating. The wand was fading and then was gone. And now Hermione herself was flickering in and out of consciousness. She wondered if anyone would find her before she faded away....

Then the earth was moving, and she heard loud hoof beats. Hoof beats? 

_Harry!_ she screamed in her mind, and then she was free and able to stand, the spell on her abruptly ended. 

“ _Accio_ wand!” she screamed, and then Zacharias was disarmed and had a snarling snow leopard on his chest. _A what?_ Hermione blinked, but the large cat was still there.

Hermione looked around wildly. A unicorn was pawing at the ground behind her, its horn still trained on the Death Eater who was cowering underneath the leopard. A shimmer, and then Harry stood there, his eyes wild, his wand on the Hufflepuff.

“You all right?” he asked, still somewhat out of breath. 

She nodded, still a bit unnerved by the whole thing. Then Lavender stirred, and they both ran over to help her. Hermione pocketed her wand, as Draco shifted back to human, his wand also out and pointed at Zacharias. 

The Hufflepuff’s eyes grew wide. “That was... you’re an Animagus?!?” he gasped. 

Draco smirked. “Yes,” he replied. “But that’s classified, so... _Obliviate!_ ”

Zacharias blinked, staring up at Draco, his eyes flickering back and forth between him, Hermione and Harry. “What the...? Where did you all come from?” he demanded.

Before anyone could say anything else, the bushes rustled and Ron stumbled into the clearing. He had his wand in his hand and was looking around wildly, apparently confused. “Hermione?” he called, panic in his voice. “You okay?”

Hermione smiled. “Here, Ron,” she said. 

He looked in the direction of her voice, and then sighed with relief when he saw her standing there. He gazed about the clearing, blinking, and then frowning when he saw Lavender sitting up against a tree, Zacharias lying on the ground, and Harry and Draco standing over them with wands out. 

“What happened? Another attack?” he asked.

Hermione shook her head. “No, Ron,” she said. “I got suspicious, and so I followed Zacharias out here because I was concerned about Lavender. He attacked me. How come you’re here?” 

Ron blushed. “Well, I knew you were angry with me, but I was in the common room when had a feeling that I should find you, so...”

Hermione walked over to him smiling, and hugged him. “I’m glad you did,” she said. 

“What happened? I feel awful,” Lavender said. “And ewww! Why is my arm cut? And I have blood on my dress....”

Just as it appeared they were going to have a hysterical Lavender on their hands, Severus Snape stepped into the clearing. “What is the meaning of this?” he demanded. “Why are you all out after curfew?”

As they all started to speak and explain, he held up his hand for silence. Then, counting up the students, he smirked and said, “Fifteen points from Gryffindor!”

~

It took a while to get it all sorted out, and by the time they all arrived at the Headmaster’s office, Hermione finally managed to argue Severus into returning Gryffindor’s points. 

A strong dose of Veritaserum had Zacharias becoming very talkative. Unfortunately, he didn’t seem to know as much as they’d hoped. 

Severus was still questioning Zacharias, when Professor Dumbledore tried to send Ron, Harry and Draco to bed. Ron was sticking close to Hermione, and so missed the whispered conversation between Dumbledore, Harry and Draco.

“But, sir!” Harry had protested, “Maybe Zacharias knows something about all the attacks.”

“I suspect that he does, my boy,” Dumbledore replied. “But it is past time for you two to be in bed. The Aurors have been notified, and I do not want them seeing you here. It is enough that we have Miss Brown and Miss Granger’s testimony. Mr. Weasley and the two of you do not need to be involved, and I certainly do not want them asking if you were there and if so, in what capacity.”

Draco got the hint immediately. “You don’t want it getting out that we both have Animagus forms,” he said shrewdly. 

Dumbledore smiled. “That would be unfortunate information for the Ministry to have before we have a chance to register you,” he agreed. 

“Especially since my mo... Narcissa keeps her paid Ministry employees on a very short leash,” Draco said softly. “I’ll be surprised if she doesn’t make another bid for me after this by saying that Hogwarts isn’t safe.”

“Which is why I want to be able to say that you had no involvement with this incident,” Dumbledore said. 

“What if they couldn’t see us?” Harry asked. “Could we stay for the questioning then?” 

Dumbledore twinkled. “I can hardly object if I do not know that you are present, now can I?” he replied. 

So Ron was escorted back to Gryffindor, and Harry and Draco were ostensibly taken home as well, only they turned right back around and followed Dumbledore back to his office, all the while hidden under Harry’s Invisibility Cloak. 

Which is how they ended up together, huddled under Harry’s Cloak in a dark corner of Dumbledore’s office, later that night. Draco was cuddling in Harry’s lap, Harry’s arms around him, his chin resting on Draco’s shoulder. 

Harry nuzzled his neck and whispered, “Lucky thing that we were out tonight practicing our Animagus forms, wasn’t it?”

Draco sighed. “Mmm,” he whispered. “Now shush! We don’t want anyone knowing we’re here. We’re fortunate that they didn’t send Mad-Eye!”

Harry nodded and settled Draco more comfortably against him. That was certainly true. 

~

Severus had apparently softened Zacharias up considerably, because he was being quite forthcoming with the Aurors when they arrived. 

They spoke briefly with Hermione and Lavender, and then turned their attention to Zacharias, who admitted freely to at least two of the attacks against Harry. 

“I knew he would be showing off on his broom,” the Hufflepuff admitted. “He always is. So I charmed a Bludger to attack him on Hogsmeade Saturday. I put the Quidditch set I’d charmed on top so he’d use the Snitch from that one. Worked like a charm, too. Except that Malfoy was there, and it got confused. How was I to know the git wouldn’t do his usual solo flying?”

The younger of the Aurors asked to speak with Harry and Draco, but Severus provided her with a certified statement about the incident, signed by both Harry and Draco, that seemed to satisfy them both. 

“How did you accomplish the library attack?” the Headmaster then asked. 

Zacharias smirked. “My father gave me the idea,” he said. “I had been draining power from her,” he said, nodding towards Lavender, who was sitting across the room looking at him with a horrified expression. “I did that in order to augment my own power, and he suggested that I try an in-school attack, since Potter’s decided to be cowardly and not go anywhere alone anymore.”

The Aurors’ automated quills continued taking furious notes as he spilled his guts, and Hermione simply shook her head in disgust. 

“What about the fireball?” Severus finally asked. 

Zacharias shook his head. “That wasn’t me,” he said. “I was there, but I didn’t do it.” 

Severus glared at him suspiciously. “Perhaps the Veritaserum is wearing off,” he said, reaching for the vial. 

The senior Auror held up his hand. “We’ll reapply it when we get back to the Ministry, Professor,” he said. “Let us just continue our questions here, and then we can re-question him later to see if the answers remain the same.”

Severus nodded and sat back down, glaring at the errant Hufflepuff. 

“Did you see who did send the fireball, then?” Severus asked. 

Zacharias shook his head, it being the only thing he could move due to the partial Body-Bind he was in. “No. I was there, and I saw someone, but I didn’t get a close enough look.”

“Miss Granger mentioned that she saw you this evening with a suspicious figure that came to you from out of the woods. Who was that?” 

Zacharias seemed to struggle for a moment, but then he spoke. “It was my Death Eater contact,” he said between gritted teeth. 

“What did he instruct you to do?” Severus asked, leaning forward. 

Zacharias hesitated, and then sighed. “He told me to activate the spy that is hidden here.”

“Do you know who that is?” Dumbledore asked. 

The Hufflepuff shook his head. “No,” he said.

“How were you to ‘activate’ them, then?” Dumbledore asked. 

“With a spell,” he said sullenly. It was obvious that the Veritaserum was wearing off. 

“Mr. Smith, just answer the question. What kind of spell?” Severus snapped.

Zacharias simply rolled his eyes and refused to answer any more. 

The senior Auror shut his notebook and stood up. “Well, it appears that Mr. Smith is done answering questions. We shall take him into custody and continue the questioning at the Ministry. If we get any further information, we shall be in contact.” 

Maintaining the Body-Bind on Zacharias, the Aurors left with the sullen Hufflepuff, and then Severus and Dumbledore exited, escorting Hermione and Lavender off to bed. 

When the room was empty, Harry and Draco stood up to stretch their cramped bodies. 

“Well, that was interesting,” Draco said. 

Harry nodded. “Do you believe him about the fireball?” he asked. 

Draco shrugged. “Not sure. The Veritaserum was wearing off, so he could have been lying, but what if he wasn’t?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah, that’s the problem,” he admitted. 

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry. “Means we can’t relax our guard,” he said softly, nibbling Harry’s jaw. 

Harry moaned and tilted his head back to allow Draco more access to the sensitive flesh of his neck. 

“We’d better get back to our room,” Draco whispered.

Harry’s answer, while not verbal, was definitely affirmative.

~


	18. Eighteen

~

Chapter 18

~

Ron muttered a curt goodnight to his sleepy room mates and shut his drapes. He sighed deeply and then opened his robe, reaching a hand into the pocket where he generally kept his wand. 

He was holding two identical wands when he removed his hand, and he sighed. _So it wasn’t a dream, then?_ he thought. 

Balancing both of them in his hands, he looked from one to the other, wondering how the hell this had happened. _Bloody hell_ , he thought. _Where have you been?_

Reassuringly enough, his wand did not answer him. It would have been the topper to a downright surreal day. He’d been sitting in the Gryffindor common room, pretending to study, when it had just appeared in his hand that evening out of the blue. Thank Merlin he’d been in a secluded corner of the room, and no one else had been nearby. A muted flash, and then his old wand had been in his hand. He’d recognized it immediately, of course. 

He didn’t know what to do now, though. Hermione would probably have some ideas, or at least would want to look stuff up, research it, but something was telling him not to say anything to anyone about his old wand returning on its own. 

Who would steal his wand anyway, only to return it just as mysteriously? He briefly contemplated that it might be a joke being perpetrated on him by his brothers, and then dismissed that idea. This was too convoluted, even for them. Plus, they’d had to take time out of their busy lives to take him to get him a new one, and they had bitched about it the whole time. 

Well, there was nothing to do about it now. Perhaps wands did that? Worked their way back to you if you lost them? He shrugged off the rest of his clothes and lay down to go to sleep. At least he’d gotten points for showing up to ‘rescue’ Hermione earlier. Something had pulled him to that spot; he just hadn’t been sure what....

Lying down, he pulled the blankets over his head in preparation for sleep. Maybe he would say something to Hermione in the morning. Although, the way she’d been acting lately, maybe he’d watch what he said around her from now on. He wasn’t sure whom he could trust at this point.

For the first time since receiving his first wand at age eleven, he was still clutching it tightly as he fell asleep. 

~

Hermione winced as Madam Pomfrey poked at the wound on her arm. “This might be difficult,” the mediwitch muttered as she waved her wand over the area.

“Difficult?” Hermione asked.

“Mmm. It was made with the intention of draining your magical energy,” she said, distracted. “Those are generally more difficult to heal, but not impossible.” 

Madam Pomfrey poked at the tender flesh once more, as if deciding what to do. Walking over to her cabinet, she pulled out a couple of potions vials and came back to Hermione’s bed. 

After making the young Gryffindor take both the potions, she raised her wand and muttered an incantation. A soft glow of light, and then Hermione had smooth skin on that arm again. 

She flexed the arm. It was her wand arm, and so she checked carefully for any lingering pain. 

“Does it feel all right?” Madam Pomfrey asked. 

Hermione nodded. She glanced over at Lavender, who was lying facing the wall, in an isolated bed at the other end of the Infirmary. “Will she... will she be all right?” she asked softly. 

The mediwitch sighed, and shook her head slightly. “One can never be sure, my dear,” she said. “In cases such as these, the mental damage can often be worse than the physical. She will get the help she needs, though.”

“Will she have to go to St. Mungo's?”

“I will be evaluating her here for a while, I suspect,” Madam Pomfrey said. “I’m not sure how she will do.”

As the mediwitch declared her in perfect health and free to go, Hermione spared another look at the other girl. She felt a wave of pity wash through her. She had never been close to Lavender, but she didn’t wish what had happened to her on anybody. 

Sighing, she left the Infirmary, vowing to return the next day and visit her house-mate. 

~

_He crept down the hallway of the Slytherin dungeons, following the trio. The sound of the girl’s voice echoed around the stone walls as the small group walked around the corner._

_He had his instructions; they had been quite clear. He had forgotten until now, until he’d seen the girl walk away from the table._

_Capture him when you can, had been his instructions, and so he followed, looking for his chance. When they were deep in the dungeons, nowhere near the crowded dining hall, he struck._

_“Templis Ignes Inferre!” and the fireball went careening towards them, missing them all by mere inches._

_He backed away and hid in the shadows, watching as the other two came running, and the adult lovers came out to investigate._

_He felt eyes on him, and turned, but there was no one there. Shrugging, he walked away, muffling his steps. Next time he would capture him, or kill him, he didn’t care which._

Ron woke up in the dark of night, sweating, the wisps of the memory fading. He blinked. That was weird. That had been an attack on Harry, Hermione and Draco. Maybe he’d actually been in the mind of the person who had perpetrated it. 

Excited, Ron wondered if he was sensing the thoughts of the person who had stolen his wand. _Maybe it’ll be like Harry’s bond with Voldemort!_ he thought excitedly. It would be good to be useful for a change....

Hermione would know what to do, although, he wondered if he shouldn’t find out whose mind he was accessing before he said anything. He nodded. Yes, that was a good plan. And his friends would finally be forced to pay attention to him. Punching his pillow and grinning, he settled back down to sleep.

~

Harry yawned and stretched, his body sliding against Draco’s. The scent of his lover assaulted him, taking him from half hard to fully hard in an instant. He nuzzled Draco’s neck, sleepily sucking soft kisses into the fragrant skin as he rocked steadily against him. 

Draco mewled, his body turning instinctively towards Harry’s, his mouth seeking the brunet’s. His morning erection brushed against Harry’s leg as he turned to face him, and soon they were rutting together. 

Soft moans turned deeper until finally, they both orgasmed, Draco letting out the low scream that Harry loved, while Harry came quietly, his face buried in Draco’s neck as his body bowed with intense pleasure. 

“Good morning,” Harry whispered into tangled blond hair.

“Mmmm... is now,” Draco agreed, still out of breath from their recently completed exertions. 

Harry cracked one eye open to see light streaming in through the high window. “Damn, what time is it?” he moaned, rolling off Draco to rub his eyes. 

Draco beat him to it. “ _Tempus_ ,” he muttered, and the bright numbers lit up clearly over their heads.

“Shite!” Harry yelped. “It’s nine!”

He was halfway out of the bed, when Draco reached up and dragged him back down. “...Saturday,” he murmured, still a bit groggy. 

Harry froze, then relaxed as he realized Draco was right. He slipped back under the covers and sighed as Draco curled around him. Soon, the blond was once again asleep. Harry gazed down at his angelic face. They had a lesson with Remus in a couple of hours, but they probably needed the extra sleep. Shifting down in the bed, Harry closed his eyes and drifted off.

~

Everyone had a lazy start to the day. By the time people started drifting into the Great Hall for breakfast, it was midmorning and closer to lunch. Hermione had been up early, worried about Lavender. She was bound and determined that her house-mate would have plenty of visitors so that she wouldn’t be able to brood too much. 

When Ron finally emerged from his room, Hermione was waiting in the common room, and was actually friendly, chatting with him on the way to breakfast. 

Ron was relieved. He really did care about her, and it hurt when she’d not been speaking to him. There was still a bit of strain in their interactions, but he thought he knew what to do about that.

The Gryffindor table was buzzing with rumors about Lavender, which Hermione quickly put a stop to. She explained, in as vague terms as possible, the circumstances around Lavender’s Infirmary stay, and then she set about organizing them into shifts of people who would go and visit their recovering house-mate. 

While Hermione had been busy at the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables, Pansy Parkinson had evidently been doing the same at Slytherin, and soon the two girls had everything organized. 

The redhead smiled as he watched Hermione and Pansy drawing up a schedule and making assignments. Things had almost seemed to be back to normal between himself and Hermione, and he didn’t even mind being around the Slytherins that much, although he still didn’t trust Malfoy. He definitely was not going to say anything more about that, however. 

Ron recognized that he needed to make amends with Harry though, and he didn’t even need Hermione’s not so subtle nudges to know that. Harry had been quiet during the meal, smiling at the occasional joke, but remaining solidly in the background most of the time. 

When a sheepish looking Ron had turned to him and apologized, Harry had readily accepted it, and had simply told him that who he really needed to apologize to was Draco. That had caused Ron to turn an interesting shade of purple. 

He’d agreed to do it, however, and so Harry and Hermione had watched approvingly as Ron quietly gave Draco his apology. They’d even shaken hands on it, watched suspiciously by Pansy and Blaise. 

Since it was a Saturday and they had no classes, Hermione had their day all planned. First, she had them penciled in to visit Lavender early, and then she had a fairly strict study schedule outlined, including Potions, much to Ron’s chagrin.

“Well, you don’t have to study it since you’re not taking it, Ron,” she’d said. “But perhaps you could do your Transfiguration homework?”

It was a beautiful day, and so they sat under a tree outside to study, away from the prying eyes of the rest of the school. Ron even managed a civilized nod at Malfoy, when he and Harry arrived a couple hours later and settled together across the clearing from them. The blond hesitated, and then coolly smiled and inclined his head. And so, an uneasy truce was formed. 

~

_Crucio!_

_He convulsed, screaming as the unbelievable pain ripped through him. After what seemed like an eternity, the pain stopped, and he lay there panting, tears leaking from his eyes._

_“Are you ready?” the masked figure asked._

_He moaned, twitching as they dragged him to his feet._

_“Yes. You are ready to do his will,” the other said._

Ron woke screaming, his heart pounding. He realized immediately where he was, and let out a deep breath. His sheets were all twisted and lay at the foot of the bed. 

He sighed and sat up, still clutching his wand. That was the third such nightmare that he’d had in as many evenings. And they were getting clearer. Usually, he couldn’t even remember what his dreams were about. Someone had been torturing him.... Did the Cruciatus really hurt that badly? 

Yes, he imagined it did. At least Harry said it did, and now he had this experience to share with his friend. Despite the fact that it hadn’t happened to him exactly. The bond with the unknown Death Eater was getting stronger. 

He looked down at the wand and then placed it on the bed. Slowly, the memory faded, flying away on the wisps of a dream. 

_It really must be the wand,_ Ron thought. _It has to be why I’m having these dreams. Maybe I do need to let someone know about this...._

Then he thought about how proud Hermione would be if he could play a special part in the upcoming conflict. No, he’d wait to say anything. He’d at least figure out whom he was channeling.

Grinning, he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed in preparation for getting ready. He so couldn’t wait to see his friends’ faces when _he_ turned out to be a hero just like Harry. 

~

Lavender giggled as Pansy regaled her with stories about the study hall she’d just left. The thought of Snape pulling up his sleeves and pushing Seamus and Dean’s faces into their books was very amusing. 

The Gryffindor was feeling better. She was now able to go several hours without thinking about what Zacharias had done to her, and her magical stores were almost completely replenished after the two days in the Infirmary.

The treatment had consisted of rest and a complete vacation from all magic. She wasn’t allowed to even touch her wand until she was stronger. Madam Pomfrey had said that she could perhaps get her wand back that evening.

The visit from her parents had also made her feel better. Her mother had fussed, and her father had simply hugged her and told her he was happy she was all right, and that he was proud of her for standing up to a Death Eater. The whole story had been recovered from her mind by Legilimency, and now they all knew her loyalties to the side of Light. 

The two girls chatted most of the morning, joined later by Ginny, who handed Lavender a box of Chocolate Frogs. The three girls pigged out and gossiped the afternoon away. 

Despite the carefree day, it was a pensive Ginny who left the Infirmary that evening. She’d been careful in her questioning of Lavender, and it didn’t appear that anyone had noticed the tenor of her questions. 

Ginny was worried. Over the past few days, Ron had seemed a bit off to her, and when she’d mentioned it to Hermione, she’d gotten a distracted nod and pat on the head. 

At dinner the night before, Ron’s odd behavior struck Ginny. Ron, who was usually rather clumsy and not at all good in social situations, had actually been charming. He’d flirted with Hermione, making the Head Girl blush under his attentions. 

Then, Seamus had brought up the Canons, Quidditch-obsessed Ron’s favorite team, and he had all but dismissed him, continuing to pander to Hermione. The final straw had been when dessert had come. Ron, who usually clambered over people to get to the treacle tart, very calmly levitated it over and offered it to a smiling Hermione before taking some himself.

Ginny almost choked when that happened. Ron Weasley was being polite about food? This was completely out of character. And since when was he so good at levitating spells?

When Lavender had mentioned the things that had been off in Zacharias’ behavior, Ginny had listened carefully. Acting differently, his personality having undergone a slow but noticeable change, loss of interest in things had had been important to him before: all of these things sounded like the way Ron was acting now.

She sighed. But what could she do? It wasn’t as though her brother were doing anything bad. He was simply being more deferential than she’d ever seen him in his life. He was nicer. Could she complain about that? Maybe he was just growing up.

As she watched him in the common room, joking with Dean, she wondered if she just wasn’t a bit too suspicious. 

~

“Oh for.... Get up!”

Severus snorted as Harry and Draco, in Animagus forms, tumbled over each other and went down heavily. The forms shimmered and then they were back to human, limbs tangled as they struggled to sit up. 

“Sorry, sir,” Harry said sheepishly. 

Severus rolled his eyes. “The idea, Harry, is to work _together_ in your Animagus forms as a _team_ , not for you to trip over Draco’s leopard form every time you attempt to do so.” 

Harry sighed and ran an agitated hand through his hair. “Yes, sir,” he said. “I know, but it’s hard to hold the animal form and do wandless magic.”

Severus smirked. “Actually, Harry,” he said silkily, “you are not doing wandless magic in the strictest sense. You have a very _large_ wand on your forehead. If you master this, you should never be defenseless.”

“You have a huge wand elsewhere, too,” Draco murmured under his breath, making Harry blush. 

“The other thing is, you have to stop stepping in front of him.”

At Harry’s blank look, Severus shook his head and turned away. “Perhaps you can explain,” he said to Remus, who’d been watching from the corner. “I have a class to conduct.” 

With a swirl of robes, he was gone.

The werewolf shook his head and walked over to them. “I think I know what the problem is,” he said. 

At Draco’s inquiring look he said, “You are each trying to protect the other, rather than just trusting that your partner will do his job.”

He smiled gently as the boys avoided looking at each other. “There is no shame in wanting to protect the one you love, but if it puts him or others in even more danger, then perhaps you have to relax and know that you will each do your own part.”

Turning to Harry, he said, “You are stepping in front of Draco, trying to shield him from danger. Admirable, but suicidal when you’re in battle.”

When Harry nodded, Remus looked at Draco. “Your cat form is very powerful as well, Draco. And I understand your wanting to stay close to Harry, but you are hindering his unicorn form. He simply isn’t as maneuverable with you directly underfoot.”

He stepped back and allowed them to regain their feet. “Now, how about we try that again. This time, try to stay out from each other’s paths, all right?”

They nodded and shimmered back into Animagus forms. As they repositioned themselves, Remus hid in a different part of the clearing and prepared to ambush them again. 

None of them noticed the stone-faced figure, hidden behind the bushes, who had been watching for some time.

~

They were exhausted when they got back to their room that evening, but at least the rest of practice had gone well, Remus praising their collaborative abilities in the end.

“We shall meet again for more practice in two days,” he said as he escorted them back to their quarters. The werewolf was particularly careful, casting a Notice Me Not spell on himself, as well as making sure to stick to deserted corridors as they walked.

When he left, Draco dragged Harry to the couch for a quick snuggle. 

“Hermione’s meeting us to go to dinner, remember?” Harry said, sighing as Draco licked his neck. 

“Mmm, yeah. And?” Draco nipped Harry’s earlobe, making his eyes close with pleasure.

“We can’t do this now. Not with her on the way here,” Harry gasped. 

Draco chuckled, his warm breath tickling Harry’s neck. “Sure we can, lover,” he whispered. “Just a quick hand job will take care of us until later.”

Nimble fingers undid Harry’s trousers and then their already slick cocks were sliding together. Harry’s head hit the back of the couch with a thud as Draco continued to stroke them and whisper hot, sweet things in his ear. 

“You look incredible,” Draco moaned. “So beautiful. So fucking hot...”

Neither lasted long, gasping as they pulsed and came, their essences mingling as they spurted in tandem over Draco’s hand.

A whispered Cleaning Spell, and then they settled together, wrapped around each other, for a quick nap.

~

Ron ignored everyone on his way back to his room. He was too gobsmacked to talk to anyone. When Ginny had reminded him about Quidditch practice that evening, he shook his head at her and mumbled something about being too tired. 

Now safely ensconced in his bed with the curtains drawn, he thought about all that he had just seen. 

Not only was Remus Lupin back, a fact which Ron had discerned for himself, but he was training Harry and Draco, who had become Animagi! And no one had told him any of it. He was betting that Hermione knew everything. 

He growled. No one trusted him! And here he was, willing to endure a mental connection with a Death Eater to help Harry. Well, forget that. Harry wasn’t the only one who could save the world. Ron could do it, too. All he needed was a way to prove it. 

Ron lay back, idly waving his wand in the air above his head. “I wish I knew a way to show the world that I’m as big a hero as Harry Potter is,” he said aloud. 

A faint green mist formed and surrounded him. He gasped as a face formed in the smoke. The eyes were a burning red. Ron scrambled to the top of his bed, eyes darting around looking for escape.

“Weasssley,” a disembodied voice whispered. 

“Who are you? What... what do you want?” Ron said, his voice cracking.

The hissing voice laughed. “It isss time to show your true colors, Weasssley. You are ready to remember. _Commemissi!_ ”

And all of his conditioning that had occurred when he’d been captured by Voldemort returned. Ron’s eyes widened, and he cried out, his wand glowing white hot and burning his hand. He lost consciousness for a few moments.

~

Dean’s head snapped up at the loud shriek that came from Ron’s bed. He jumped up from his own bed, where he’d been reading, and ran over, pulling back the curtain. 

Ron lay there panting, clutching his wand. 

“You all right there, Ron?” he asked. 

Ron’s eyes slowly opened and then he slowly smiled at his house-mate. “I’m fine, Dean. Just a bad dream. Say, d’you know where Harry is?”

~


	19. Nineteen

~

Chapter 19

~

Ginny Weasley watched her brother carefully as he walked down to breakfast in front of her. He seemed normal, but something was... off. More off than the day before, even. He seemed different, as if someone had taken her bumbling brother and replaced him with this suave stranger. 

He’d apologized for missing Quidditch the evening before immediately upon seeing her, and she’d simply nodded her acceptance and turned away. Maybe he had been tired, who was she to say? All she knew was, this person was not her brother, and she didn’t know what to do about it. 

She wished she could talk to Hermione, but she was clearly appreciative of the new Ron. _Hell, why not?_ Ginny thought. He was opening doors for her, holding her chair out for her. Hell, he’d even carried her books for her on the way to breakfast. 

Ginny rolled her eyes. Maybe she was being too suspicious. After all, Ron might have learned some manners over the years. It just seemed to be quite sudden, in her opinion. Not that anyone had asked her...

She snorted under her breath as Ron solicitously offered Hermione another scone. Glancing up, she saw Draco watching the Gryffindor table closely. Biting her lip, she considered her options. Perhaps she could discuss it with _him._

~

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips and carefully closed her book just as the Headmaster walked into the staff office. 

“Albus?” she said, glancing at the clock on her wall. “You’re early for the meeting.” 

Dumbledore nodded. “That I am, Minerva,” he said, smiling. “I wished to speak with you ahead of time.”

She nodded, and placing her book down, stood up and walked over to the conference table. There, she took her regular seat and poured herself some tea.

“Would you like me to pour you a cup as well, Albus?” she offered. 

He nodded his thanks and took the seat at the head of the table, watching as Minerva added a dollop of cream, and two sugars to his cup. He accepted it gratefully and taking a sip of the tea, sighed and then spoke.

“Minerva, Severus will be attending this meeting this evening, and I wanted to speak to you privately before he got here.” 

She inclined her head as she made her own tea. 

“You know that Severus and Remus are involved with one another?” Albus asked delicately. 

She smiled. “Ah yes, I did know that. It is wonderful, isn’t it?”

Dumbledore nodded. “Yes, it certainly is,” he said. “And I know that they are serious about each other. They have both assured me of that.” 

“Then what is bothering you?” she asked, recognizing the look on his face. 

“I would like to see them bonded, Minerva,” he said softly. “They have both been through so much... They deserve some happiness.” 

The Transfiguration professor nodded. “That would be wonderful if they were able to do that,” she agreed. “However, that would be almost impossible, given the law at the moment. Remus is... well you know, of course. Unless they lied about Remus’ condition.”

Dumbledore nodded sadly. “Yes, I know. I have been doing my utmost to get those archaic laws changed, but...”

“But the Wizengamot is not known for its progressive ways,” Minerva finished. “Have Severus and Remus indicated that this is their wish?” At his hesitation, she shook her head. 

“Albus! It is all well and good to encourage them, but what can we do? It is illegal for a werewolf to marry or bond.” 

Dumbledore shook his head. “I know, Minerva. And you misunderstand what I want,” he said. “Obviously, it would be _difficult_ for them to bond, but I believe that it would be worth their while to pursue it. In fact, I think it is imperative that they pursue it.”

She sat back, considering. When this man used words such as imperative, it was usually more than just a personal wish. “Why? What is so urgent?”

“I am concerned about the upcoming war,” he said slowly. “Concerned that Severus will be vulnerable, will take too many chances, if he has no one to live for, so to speak.”

She sighed. “That is their decision to make, though, Albus,” she admonished gently. “It is a potentially dangerous thing for them to do. It could expose Remus to much possible ridicule, or worse, attack, and Severus, as you know, is a private man. We simply cannot interfere.”

“I have no desire to interfere, Minerva,” he said. “I simply hope that you will aid me in urging them to make this a more official union. Plus, it will be a good example for others who might be contemplating such a thing in the future.”

She sat back again, crossing her arms, a suspicious look on her face. “Others? What others?”

He waved a hand. “I meant no one in particular,” he said. “There could be students, for example, who are in a similar predicament and who may be contemplating their options. It would serve as a good example.”

“Students? Such as?” she asked, eyes narrowed.

“No one specific, my dear,” he said. Selecting a piece of shortbread, he bit into it. “These are delicious, aren’t they?” 

She rolled her eyes. 

“Fine, don’t tell me,” she said, picking up a pumpkin tart. “And by all means, Albus,” she said, “feel free to urge them. Gently, but firmly would be my recommendation, however.” 

“And I can count on your help?” he asked. 

She nodded, just as the door opened and Severus walked in. Seeing people already there, he shut the door and stalked to the table, pouring himself some tea. 

“How goes the training, Severus?” Albus asked, twinkling merrily at him. 

Severus sighed. He suspected that the old man knew how much that twinkling annoyed him, and that he did it deliberately. 

“They are working hard, I’ll give them that,” the Potions master replied. Snagging a slice of pumpkin cake and placing it on his plate, he settled back and sipped his tea. “They shall master it soon. Remus is assisting.”

“Excellent!” Dumbledore said. 

Minerva frowned. “So close to the full moon?” she asked. “Is that not dangerous?”

Severus shook his head. “Normally, it might be,” he admitted. “But that Wolfsbane concoction that he brought back from Africa has been able to all but eliminate his symptoms. I am still working to isolate the ingredients and discover its secrets.”

“Worthwhile research indeed,” Dumbledore said, sharing a meaningful glance with Minerva. “It might make someone like Remus into a full member of society instead of having to hide. Think of it! The world would open up for him. Why, he could get a job out in the open, perhaps even marry or bond. And it could be potentially life altering for so many.” 

“Yes,” Severus agreed, a thoughtful look on his face. “For so many.”

Dumbledore smiled and changed the subject, satisfied that he had at least planted a seed. 

~

Ron fingered the wand in his pocket, watching through the window, eyes narrowed, as Hermione practically _flirted_ with Malfoy. She laughed, touching the Slytherin’s arm lightly, and Ron saw red. 

How dare they be laughing, out in the sunshine, while he had to be inside in a make-up class? That poncy git was taking everyone from him. First Harry, who Ron knew wouldn’t be gay but for Malfoy, and now Hermione. 

Things were gradually becoming a bit clearer, and he knew that he’d received instructions of some sort. There was something that Ron had to do as concerned Harry, but every time he tried to remember specifics, it slid away. Things seemed to be coming to him as he needed them to, and that was all right with him. All he knew was, he had to get Harry alone somehow.... He blinked, clearing his eyes. He’d had some sort of a vision last night that hovered on the edge of his consciousness.... 

Focusing again on the cozy scene outside, he frowned. He knew that Draco and Hermione had Arithmancy together, a class that he did not share with them, and so it was reasonable for them to be chatting. But did they have to look so comfortable together? He knew, intellectually, that they were probably waiting for Harry to join them... yes, there he was. 

Harry, accompanied by Blaise, walked up to them, looking pleased. As he settled next to his boyfriend, Harry touched the blond’s arm lightly. Malfoy gave him a small smile as Hermione looked on fondly. It was all quite domestic. Ron seethed some more. Then it came to him. 

A Portkey. He’d been given a Portkey, but for whom?

The group looked quite cozy, particularly when Pansy, Lavender and even Ginny joined them. It was quite a collection of people out there when Ron finally heard what his professor was saying to him. 

“Mister Weasley!” 

Ron jumped and then turned to face the front of the class. “Yes, Professor Flitwick?”

“Pay attention! I am not repeating this for _my_ edification. YOU are the one who missed my class to go into London. I am doing this because the Headmaster asked me to, so you will pay attention!” The diminutive, elderly man turned towards the board, resuming his talk about Shield Charms. 

Ron sighed and glanced out the window once more. Gritting his teeth, he decided that he knew who the Portkey was for. 

_Malfoy. It has to be Malfoy. That way I can finally talk to Hermione and Harry, and things will be back to normal._ Ron smiled. Yes, that was probably the answer. Once Malfoy was gone, things would be back the way they should be.

~

Lavender sighed and turned her face up towards the sun. It was an unusually warm day for fall in Scotland, and just about everyone was outside taking advantage of it. 

Pansy had invited her to leave her room to get some fresh air, and she’d agreed, shocked when they sat down to join a group with both Slytherins and Gryffindors. Lavender was a bit nervous, but there was no fighting, to her happy surprise. In fact, everyone was getting along famously. 

When Pansy had explained that Harry and Draco had gotten over their differences and were good friends, Lavender’s eyes widened. 

“Why are you telling me this?” she asked. “Shouldn’t this be a secret?”

“We trust you, Lavender,” Hermione said. “Because we know where your loyalties lie.” 

Lavender blushed prettily. She’d forgotten that Hermione had heard her defend Harry to Zacharias. 

The group settled and chatted quietly, the girls all talking about the upcoming seventh year winter ball, the boys discussing Quidditch.

When Ginny pulled out a Playwitch, the girls gathered around her, oohing and ahhing over the pictures. 

“Look! An article about Oliver Wood,” cooed Pansy. “Wish I’d been more than a first-year when he was here.”

“Mmm, we all do!” Lavender agreed. “They say he’s the best Keeper the Falmouth Falcons have ever had. I love the way he grips his broom!” 

As the girls sighed and giggled, Harry and Draco were glancing at each other longingly. After a few minutes, Hermione couldn’t help it. Rolling her eyes, she whispered a spell that tingled over them. At Harry’s inquiring look, she shrugged. 

“It’s a new charm I learned,” she said sheepishly. “It doesn’t make you invisible, exactly, it just makes it so that people’s eyes slide right over you. As long as there’s no outright snogging it should be fine, but this way you can hold hands at least, and no one will know.” 

“Thanks, Hermione,” Harry said gratefully, linking his arm with Draco as he leaned against him. 

Draco was looking at the Playwitch magazine, a thoughtful look on his face. “Hey... Lavender, do you have a subscription to that?”

Looking up, she nodded her head. “Yes, I do. At first, my parents wouldn’t let me, but I talked them into it.” 

Draco leaned closer. “Did Zacharias ever borrow any of them from you?” 

She looked down at her hands and shook her head. “No. Why would he even want to, though? It’s for girls.”

“And you keep them? Do you ever throw them out?”

She shook her head again, this time looking up at Draco, puzzled. “I keep them all,” she said. “I have quite a collection, too.”

Draco turned to Harry. “I guess that means he wasn’t responsible for the broom attack, then?” he said. “Unless he had access to another magazine.”

Harry nodded. “Yeah, I forgot about that. And no one had a chance to ask him about that before the Veritaserum wore off.”

“Whoever did it needed a copy of Playwitch to transform, though. And, from what I’ve seen, girls tend to hold on to them.” 

Hermione was listening, but her attention was caught by Ginny, who was fidgeting. “Ginny?” she whispered. 

The redhead looked up at her guiltily. 

“Do you know something?”

Ginny sighed and then, noticing Harry and Draco’s attention on her, she nodded slowly. “It was me,” she blurted. 

“What was you?” Hermione asked.

“I was responsible for the ‘attack’ of that fake broom, but it really wouldn’t have hurt anyone. It was just charmed to chase after Harry.”

Harry blinked. “But, but why, Ginny?” he asked. 

She blushed and then looked up at him pleadingly. “I... I still thought that there was a chance that you could like me, Harry,” she said, a bit desperately. “I thought that if I could rescue you and prove that I was brave, that you might be interested in me again. That was... Well, I knew you and Draco were involved, but I thought that it was just a fling... you know, that it wasn’t serious.”

Looking down, she continued. “I never meant to hurt anyone! It _couldn’t_ have hurt anyone. It was charmed to chase and never catch you, Harry!” 

She looked up again, only to meet Draco’s angry glare. The blond was clearly seething. 

“How dare you?” he said softly. The cold tone in his voice made her shiver.

She started to answer, but he spoke over her. “Because of your reckless, stupid stunt, Harry was placed in danger, and Snape had to work a complicated bit of magic that drained him for a long time, making Harry vulnerable to attack. Are you really that stupid?”

“Draco!” The blond’s mouth snapped shut as Harry admonished him. 

“Are you going to defend her too?” Draco muttered under his breath. “What is with you and the Weasleys?”

Harry shook his head and deliberately linked his fingers with Draco’s. 

“No, I’m not defending anyone but you,” he murmured. Turning to Ginny, he said, “Ginny, Draco’s right. That was a really stupid thing to do. What if someone had fallen off their broom, trying to avoid that thing?”

She flushed. “It wasn’t like I planned for it to hurt anyone,” she said, almost in tears. “All I can say is that I’m sorry.” 

Hermione shook her head. “Ginny, we have to report this. Professor Snape has been investigating...”

As the entire group looked on, Ginny sprang to her feet. “I didn’t mean it, I tell you!” she cried. “Why don’t you get that, you bunch of self-satisfied...”

With a sob, she turned and ran back towards the school, tears blurring her eyes. Hermione stood to follow her, but Harry shook his head. 

“Let her go, Hermione,” he said sadly. They all watched as she disappeared inside.

Ginny ran through the main doors and then up to the Gryffindor tower as if Dementors were after her. As she neared the portrait hole, she ran smack into a solid figure who went, “Oof!”

Familiar arms surrounded her, and she looked up into Ron’s blue eyes. “What’s wrong, Ginny?” he asked. 

~

Severus was quiet when he returned to his quarters that afternoon. He looked around the space, wondering when it had started to feel so empty. He spent just about every night and morning in Remus’ rooms, and now his home was starting to feel foreign to him. 

Albus’ words reverberated in his mind. _‘...he could get a job out in the open, perhaps even marry or bond. And it could be potentially life altering for so many.’_ Severus sighed. Would Remus want that with him? 

They had discussed continuing their arrangement, they had even discussed living together, although neither man had taken it any further. Albus’ hints had not gone unnoticed. 

Severus had been spending every spare moment working on a way to convert the Wolfsbane that Remus had brought back with him into a permanent cure. The concoction was a miracle, allowing Remus a virtually normal life, but it had ingredients that Severus had been unable to identify as of yet, and since Remus had to take it everyday, they were rapidly running short of it. 

_He has one, perhaps two, months’ supply of it at the most. Then he’ll have to leave and get more,_ Severus reminded himself. And the Potions master did not want his lover to undergo the potentially perilous trip. Particularly since he would have to travel outside of Ministry channels, and that was dangerous. 

Picking up his potions notebook, he walked towards his lab. Perhaps he would have better luck isolating the ingredients today. He smiled as the vision of Remus from that morning came back to him. His lover had been warm and sleepy and very affectionate. It had been all Severus could do to leave.

_I have to cure him_ , Severus thought. _Even if we end up not being together, I simply have to cure him. He deserves no less._

~

“Ginny, what’s wrong?” 

Ron was being quite sympathetic, and it was like a soothing balm to Ginny after the anger and the hurt looks the others had been subjecting her to. Eyes still watering, Ginny allowed Ron to guide her, finally collapsing onto a large chair in the corner of the common room. Voice low, she spilled her guts to her brother. 

He made the appropriate noises and reassured her that she wasn’t an awful person. 

“I think it was totally understandable,” he said, patting her hand. “Sounds like Malfoy was a bit of a prig today. It’s not as if he’s never done anything mean in the past to Hermione, or Harry, or even me. I think your wanting Harry to see you as a viable alternative to Malfoy really is a good thing.”

“You do?” Ginny looked up, tears drying on her cheeks. 

“Of course,” Ron said. “And you didn’t even know that they were serious back then. I get why you did it, Ginny.”

Ginny sighed. “Thanks, Ron,” she said. “I appreciate the support. But now my problem is that they’re going to report me to Snape and Dumbledore. I tried to tell them that the broom wouldn’t have hurt anyone, but they just weren’t hearing me.”

Ron rolled his eyes. “They have too much time on their hands,” he said. 

A crafty look crossed his face. “Say, maybe I can fix this. There’s, umm, a test that Dumbledore wants me to conduct. He wants me to try to activate a Portkey and see if he can configure the wards to block it. I’m supposed to give it to someone to test. Maybe I could give it to Malfoy? Give you a chance alone with Harry?”

Ginny shrugged. “I think they’re pretty devoted, though, Ron,” she said doubtfully. “I don’t think that I could separate them...”

Ron shook his head. “I don’t mean try to separate them romantically, Ginny,” he said. “I mean, maybe while Malfoy is gone, if you could talk to Harry and tell him your side, then he won’t report it. Or if he does, he’d explain your extenuating circumstances to Dumbledore. With him on your side they probably wouldn’t punish you too badly, or at all.” 

Ginny nodded. “You really think that could work?” she said hopefully. 

Ron smiled. “It’s worth a try, anyway.” 

“We have to do it quickly then, so I can have a chance to talk to Harry,” Ginny said, jumping up. “Did Dumbledore give you the Portkey already?”

Ron nodded, holding up his wand. Ginny frowned. 

“Your wand? But, that’s strange. It leaves you sort of vulnerable...”

Ron shrugged. “It’s okay,” he said. “I’ll manage, believe me. Let’s go do it now.” 

~


	20. Twenty

~

Chapter 20

~

Professor Dumbledore mumbled something absently at the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black that was trying to catch his attention as he walked into his office. Smiling at Fawkes, he sat down at his desk and conjured a cup of tea. 

It had been a long, but rewarding day. The DADA classes were going well, if he did say so himself. The children were coming along nicely, and even the more timid among them were starting to master the defensive spells. Now, he needed to get on to the offensive spells, but that would come, too. He was convinced of it. 

In the back of his mind, the smooth hum of the Hogwarts wards was a constant presence. He almost took it for granted, now that he was so attuned to the school’s defenses. So, it took him a moment to realize it when something disturbed them. 

He frowned. Something, or someone, had been taken through the wards, probably by Portkey. He sensed no foreign presence, however....

Blinking, the Headmaster put down his cup and stood. Perhaps he should investigate. The wards were up and appeared intact, but he would have to see if anyone had been affected by the brief breach in protections. 

It had felt as if whatever it was had happened in the dungeons, so the Headmaster decided to make that his first stop.

~

Ginny hurried after her brother. They had spent some time plotting their strategy in the common room, and then they had gone to look for Harry and Draco. They went outside first, but it was getting chilly, and people were already packing up to go indoors. 

Hermione, Blaise, Pansy, Draco, and Harry had started for the dungeons, so Ron and Ginny followed. They caught up on one of the moving staircases, Hermione exclaiming when she saw who was following.

“Ron! There you are!” 

She stopped and waited for him, holding out her hand and taking his when he got close enough. She looked sympathetically at Ginny. 

“Are you all right?” she asked.

Ginny nodded. “I... I’d like to apologize to Harry and Draco. Do you think they’ll let me?”

Hermione shrugged and looked at the retreating backs of the men in question. “I don’t think that this is quite the time...” she started.

Ron pulled Hermione close. “What if she spoke to _Malfoy_ , first?” he suggested. “Maybe he’ll come around, and then he could talk to Harry.” 

Tilting her head, Hermione got a thoughtful look on her face. “Honestly, I don’t know, Ron,” she said. “I suppose it couldn’t hurt to try.”

Ron smiled. “At least let Ginny have a chance to try,” he said persuasively. “She really is sorry, Hermione, and she didn’t mean any harm.”

“I know,” the Head Girl said, smiling at Ginny. “It’s nice to see you standing up for your sister, Ron.”

“You know I always stand up for Ginny.” 

Casting a surprised look at her brother for that remark, Ginny fell back, watching the dynamics as they caught up to the rest. 

Hermione smiled when she rejoined the bigger group, and, disengaging her arm from Ron’s, she patted Draco on the arm, distracting him for a moment. Leaning in and whispering to him, she gestured towards Ginny, who flushed under his unsmiling gaze.

As Hermione talked to Draco, Ron stared fixedly at the two of them, his mouth in a thin line. No one noticed, however, as Pansy had taken advantage of the break to rummage through her bag, and Harry and Blaise had paused further down the hall and were chatting animatedly about some Quidditch team.

Draco shook his head a couple of times, gesturing furiously. Hermione evidently argued him into submission, however, since finally, he closed his eyes, nodded tiredly and then turned to walk towards Ginny. 

Ron smiled at Hermione and then followed. The rest of them stood there for a moment until Hermione indicated that they should all move further down the hall. She said something to Harry, who shrugged and then, turning away, started to walk deeper into the dungeons.

Draco glared at Ron, who moved up behind him when he got closer to Ginny. “What do you want, Weasley?” he asked. “Herm... Granger asked me to listen to what your sister had to say. No one said anything about _you_ being here.”

Ginny smiled nervously. “I asked him to st... stay,” she stammered. “I... I really hope you can help me with Harry.”

She glanced at Ron, who was nodding encouragingly. “Give it to him,” he mouthed. 

She quickly shifted her attention back to the blond. “Draco,” she started again. “Do you believe me that I meant no harm? I really didn’t, you know.”

Draco shrugged. “I can’t honestly say that I care,” he admitted. “But Harry loves you like family, and I know _he_ cares. You really hurt him. Not just the silly broom thing, either. That wasn’t the issue. It was the lying that bothered him.” 

Ginny nodded, miserable. “I know,” she said, softly. “I knew that it would come out at some point, but I kept waiting for a good time to tell him...”

Draco held up a hand. “What I need to know is why should I go to the trouble of helping you? What’s in it for me?”

Ron was twirling his wand loosely in his fingers. “Look, Malfoy, are you going to help Ginny, or not?”

Draco stepped back, slipping his hands into his robes. “I’ll feel him out,” he finally said. “I don’t know what he’ll say, but I’ll talk to him. Not that you deserve it,” he added, with a sharp glance at Ginny. 

Ginny dropped her eyes. _Self righteous prat_ , she thought. _I’ll talk to Harry myself when you go on a bit of a vacation_. “Thanks, Draco,” she said. “Um... should I come with you now, then?”

He shook his head. “No. Give me a chance to talk to him first,” he said. 

At her nod he turned, but paused, seeing her drop an object out of the corner of his eye. Ever the gentleman, he rolled his eyes, but bent down to pick it up for her. Realizing it was a wand, he shook his head.

“Careful. You shouldn’t go around dropping your wand. Never know when you’ll need it...”

As he picked it up he felt the magic of a Portkey activate and then he disappeared, a look of almost comic surprise on his face. 

Ron smiled. “Great job, Ginny,” he said. 

“It worked!” she said. “Great plan, Ron. He fell for it! I guess you can go tell Dumbledore about the Portkey, while I go and talk to Harry.”

“Actually, Ginny, this will work better if you go back to the common room.”

Ginny looked at her brother, puzzled. “What do you mean? I have to go and talk to Harry. Draco will be back soon...”

Ron stepped in front of her. “Draco will be gone for a while, Ginny,” he said, a smile on his face. “After all, it will probably take Dumbledore a while to retrieve him. You’ll have plenty of time to talk to Harry.”

“Great!” she said. “So maybe I should get started with Harry now?”

Ron shook his head. “Let me talk to him first,” he said. “You go back to Gryffindor, and maybe approach Harry tonight at dinner. By then I’ll have had a chance to talk to him, soften him up, you know?”

She considered that. Harry hadn’t looked particularly friendly when he’d glanced at her earlier. Perhaps it would be best if she let Ron work on Harry a bit before she approached him.

“Okay,” she agreed. “I’ll go, but you let me know the second that I can talk to him, will you?”

“Absolutely,” he promised. 

With one last look down the hallway, she turned and headed back to the Gryffindor dorm. She missed the look of malicious glee on Ron’s face. 

~

Remus smiled as he heard the shuffle of students outside his quarters. His preternatural senses picked up traces of four students, including Harry, and he relaxed for a moment. The scent of Draco was faint, but there, probably due to the fact that he and Harry were all over each other whenever possible...

The werewolf sat up straight. Odd that Draco wasn’t actually there, however. He supposed that the Slytherin could be off somewhere, but that would be foolhardy, especially given that he was a target of so many who wanted to hurt or abduct him. 

Remus stood, and started to go towards the door, but was interrupted by Severus stepping out of the Floo. 

Looking up, the Potions master smiled. “Busy?” he asked, taking off his overcloak and hanging it on a coat hook. 

Remus shook his head. “Not really,” he replied. “I was just going to check on...”

The rest of his words were muffled by Severus’ mouth that smothered his in a rough kiss. 

Remus melted into his lover’s arms and opened his mouth wide, reveling in the eager sweeps of Severus’ tongue. He moaned low in his throat, immediately aroused at the scent and feel of Severus surrounding him. 

Pulling back, Severus rained soft kisses over Remus’ face and neck, while fumbling with his robes. 

Equally frantic, Remus’ suddenly clumsy fingers were attacking Severus’ teaching robes. “Damn... too many fucking buttons,” he muttered, as he tried to get to the lush body underneath. 

Severus chuckled and pulling out his wand, murmured an incantation that had them both naked in an instant. The next moment, Severus found himself tackled to the ground, a warm and very horny werewolf writhing on top of him. 

“Here?” he asked, running greedy hands over Remus’ muscled torso and legs. 

Remus growled and nipped at his neck, making Severus sigh. “Here and now,” the werewolf said, settling between the Potions master’s thighs. “I want to ride you.” 

Severus’ dark eyes turned feral, and he nodded, Summoning a vial of lubricant to him from the bedroom even as Remus reached back to prepare himself. 

He handed it to the werewolf and then he watched, panting, as Remus slid first one, and then a second lubricated finger inside himself, moaning at the delicious feeling of fullness. 

“You look amazing,” Severus breathed. 

“Help me,” Remus sighed, and so Severus did, sliding his finger inside the tight heat alongside Remus’, crooking his finger just so until he hit the werewolf’s prostate, making Remus arch backward in pleasure. 

“That’s enough,” Remus gasped. “Want you inside me now.” 

Removing his own fingers from his arse, Remus grasped Severus’ weeping erection, poured some lubricant onto it, and positioned the tip just at his hole. Staring deeply into Severus’ obsidian eyes, he slowly lowered himself onto the throbbing flesh with a low groan. 

Severus keened at the feeling of incredible warmth and tightness that was gradually surrounding him. He fought the urge to thrust up and bury himself to hilt in his lover, his hands clutching convulsively at the carpet beneath his body. 

Remus wriggled a bit and then settled atop Severus. Leaning over, he whispered against his lover’s mouth, “Fuck me.”

Instinctively, Severus’ hips pushed upwards, and Remus’ eyes fluttered closed in pleasure. “Yes,” he hissed, as Severus moved deeply inside him. “Please...”

Severus’ hands came up to grasp Remus’ hips, and then they were slamming together, the werewolf meeting each of Severus’ thrusts eagerly. 

Remus’ neglected cock was leaking fluid between them, and then Severus wormed a hand in between their bodies, pulling on it as he shoved himself deeper into Remus, and then it was all over. 

With a guttural shout, Remus came, spurting in rhythmic blasts, his essence spreading warmly between them. 

Severus tried to thrust, even as Remus’ inner muscles milked him, but he, too, could not last long, and, with a massive arch of his back, spasmed inside his lover, bathing his insides with cream. For a moment he was flying, and then he was back to earth, on his back in Remus’ living room, a sated werewolf collapsed on top of him. 

With a grin, Remus lifted his head and slid a hand up to Severus’ face. Gently brushing back a lock of soft hair from the sweaty brow, he asked, “Wow. That was amazing... So what brought all that on?” 

The Potions master grinned. “I wanted to celebrate.”

Remus shook his head and smiled, saying, “Okay, so what are we celebrating?”

Severus’ smile grew even wider, if possible. “I think I know the mystery ingredients in the concoction you brought back from Africa. I think I can cure you.” 

~

Draco felt the familiar pull of a Portkey, and he cursed. The faces of the two Weasleys disappeared, and he was suddenly in flight. Just as it occurred to him that perhaps his chances would be better if he let go and fell out of the sky somewhere random, he landed with a thump. 

Disoriented, he looked around frantically, searching for his wand. 

“ _Expelliarmus_!” came a voice, and then his wand was gone. 

“ _Accio_!” he tried, but someone hit him in the head, and he slid to the ground with a moan. 

His body was roughly rolled over, and a light shone in his face. 

“Let me see my prizzze,” hissed a cold voice, and Draco shuddered. He recognized that voice, but his mind refused to let him even think the name. 

“Yes, My Lord,” said one of the brutes standing over him, and he was hauled to his feet and dragged across the room. 

His head was tugged back roughly, and then he was staring into the face of the creature that he had seen so long ago when he had decided to join the side of Light. 

“Thisss isss not Potter!” Voldemort growled. “What isss thisss? That Portkey wasss for Potter!”

As his minions cowered, the Dark Lord raged, and Draco let his head fall forward, his mind racing. 

Weasley had been the one who had caused him to end up here. Had Weasley been the one that he’d seen so many weeks ago, being given instructions about delivering Harry? And which Weasley was it, anyway? They had both been involved in his abduction. 

He had no more time for speculation, however, since he was shoved back onto the floor.

Voldemort was still raving, and Draco wondered if he could slink his way over to the corner and try to Apparate. He’d never tried wandless Apparation before, but the way this thing was going, the Dark Lord was bound to turn his attention onto him again, and he didn’t want any of that kind of attention. Somehow he suspected that it would not be healthy for him to stick around this place any longer than necessary. 

He started to move, but then froze when familiar tones washed over him. 

“My Lord, although this is not Potter, I believe the fact that we have captured this blood traitor is still to our advantage. My spies tell me that Potter is somewhat... attached to him.”

Draco closed his eyes. Damn, this was just what he didn’t need....

Voldemort laughed. “You think so, my dear? Well then, I shall rely on you to keep him in safe custody while we make sure that Potter knows we have his precious... Malfoy.” 

Draco glanced up in time to see a figure bow low before the throne. “As you wish, My Lord,” she said. 

Turning to face him, Narcissa Malfoy smiled at her son. “At last we are reunited, Draco. I am so pleased.”

~

Ron had a skip in his step as he walked out of the dungeons. He’d waited long enough for Ginny to make her way back to Gryffindor before leaving, just in case she decided to double back and try to talk to Harry. Ginny could be so stubborn sometimes.... 

He was whistling under his breath as he stepped into the main hallway and almost ran smack into the Headmaster. 

Looking up into those blue eyes, Ron almost had the urge to confess what had just happened, but he dragged his eyes away in time and stepped back, looking down. 

“Sorry, Headmaster Dumbledore,” he muttered. 

Dumbledore simply smiled and patted his arm. “No worries, Mr. Weasley,” he said. “Where are you off to in such a hurry, anyway?”

“I have another make-up class, sir,” Ron said, still looking anywhere but into Dumbledore’s eyes. The man was a keen Legilimens, wasn’t he? Ron had heard he was. 

“Very well.” 

As Ron turned to go, Dumbledore stopped him. “Mr. Weasley, before you go. Have you heard or seen anything unusual just now? Perhaps from the direction of the dungeons?” 

Ron pretended to consider. “Err... no, sir,” he finally said. “Nothing.”

Dumbledore nodded. “Very well. Thank you, Mr. Weasley. Carry on.” 

Ron scuttled away, cursing to himself. He had to get away from the area before anyone figured out that something had happened to Malfoy. 

He sort of had an alibi in Ginny, but that wouldn’t last long. After all, she had thought that this was a test that Dumbledore was conducting. As soon as anyone started asking questions, the whole thing would be wide open. 

He frowned. He was sure he’d been supposed to give _someone_ the Portkey, but the flashbacks that had been coming to him had been confusing. It was either Malfoy or Harry, and Malfoy was the best person to get rid of, in Ron’s opinion. Getting rid of Harry didn’t make sense, after all. Now that the prat was gone, Harry and Hermione would go back to normal. 

Ron sighed as he trudged up the stairs. He’d fulfilled his instructions, which he was pretty sure had been to get rid of Malfoy by Portkey, but now he wasn’t sure what to do next. Perhaps he would get more instructions later? 

As he passed the staircase to Gryffindor, he almost stopped. He had to deal with Ginny soon, too. Once it got out the Malfoy was missing, she would probably go to Hermione or to Dumbledore, and the game would be up. 

“Sorry, Ginny,” Ron said to himself. “But I have to make it so you don’t talk.” 

~

Harry and Hermione sauntered to his quarters. They sat and chatted for a long time. Finally, the others left to get ready for dinner. Hermione stayed behind to keep Harry company, and to wait with him for Draco to return.

“Where did you say Draco went again?” Harry asked. “It’s taking an awfully long time.” 

Hermione smiled. “That’s probably good,” she said, helping herself to another shortbread. “It means that Ron and Ginny’s apologies to him are probably going well.” 

Harry shrugged. “What made them decide to apologize to him now, anyway?” he asked. 

Hermione smiled. “Well, I think Ron just still feels bad about all the mean things he said that day in the Infirmary, and Ginny wants Draco’s help with getting you to be her friend again, I think.” 

Harry snorted. “She’s still my friend,” he said. “I mean, I’m upset about the broom thing, don’t get me wrong, but I understand what it’s like to do something impulsive.” 

Hermione snickered. “Yeah, you of all people know what that’s like,” she teased gently. 

“Hey!” Harry threw a cushion at her, which she dodged easily. 

Grinning, she held up her hands in mock surrender. “All right! All right, I give, I don’t want to go to dinner with messy hair!”

Harry shook his head. “So vain,” he said. “What ever happened to that bookworm who didn’t give a flip what she looked like?” 

Rolling her eyes, Hermione reached for another cookie and then wrinkled her brow, changing her mind. “She grew up and realized that she could be both smart and attractive. Which is why I need to stop eating these cookies now.” 

Harry called for Dobby and he came, taking the tea tray away with a pop when Harry asked him to. 

Standing, they both looked at the wizard’s clock on the mantle. 

“Almost time for dinner,” Hermione said. “I can tell you’re getting nervous, let’s go look for Draco and Ron, shall we?” 

Harry smiled and nodded. Grabbing his robes from the hook by the door, he followed his friend out and closed the door. He hadn’t noticed Draco’s diary lying open on his desk, words appearing out of thin air. 

~

The Great Hall was fairly empty when Harry and Hermione got there. They had walked directly past the place where they had left Draco with Ron and Ginny, but they were no longer there and so they had continued on to the Hall. 

Pansy and Blaise were already seated and nodded discreetly at them as they entered. Draco was not there either, and Harry felt the first stirrings of some misgivings. He pushed them away, however, when he saw Ron and Ginny’s places still empty.

“Still talking, you think?” he said to Hermione as they sat down. 

She shrugged. “No idea. When they get here, if Draco’s not with them, then we’ll ask.” 

Harry nodded and started helping himself to chicken pot pie. He passed a steaming dish of rolls to Neville when he asked, and soon he, Dean, Neville and Seamus were in a heated Quidditch discussion. Harry almost missed it when Professor Dumbledore walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. 

“Mr. Potter? Miss Granger? Please come with me.” 

Surprised, they rose obediently, Harry muttering goodnight to his house-mates as he stood up to follow Hermione and the elderly man out of the Great Hall. 

~

Ron found Ginny pacing in the common room. She whirled to face him when he walked in. 

“There you are!” she said, running over to him. “What did Harry say?” 

He shook his head. “He’s still a bit miffed at you, Ginny. I think you should leave it until tomorrow at the earliest.”

She shook her head and crossed her arms. “Stubborn git,” she muttered. “No, I’m not leaving him any longer to think about it. I’m going to find him right now, and we’ll hash this out!”

She turned towards the portrait, but frowned when Ron blocked her way. “What are you doing?” she asked, trying to move around him. “Get out of my way; I have to talk to Harry.” 

Ron shook his head. “No, Ginny. You can’t talk to Harry right now,” he said. “It’s not time yet.”

Ginny narrowed her eyes. “Ron Weasley. Why are you stopping me? I don’t care if you don’t think that this is the right time. I’m going anyway. This is my decision, so move!”

“Can’t let you do that, Ginny,” Ron said regretfully. “You know too much, and you’ll probably tell him what really happened, and I really can’t let you do that.”

“What... what do you mean ‘what really happened’? What did you do?” she asked in growing horror. “What did _we_ do?”

“We sent him away, Ginny,” he said. “Just like you wanted. And no one can know yet. We’ll tell everyone that after we spoke to him, he left to go back to the dungeons. That way, they won’t suspect us.”

Ginny was shaking her head. “Ron, _where_ did you send Draco?” 

Ron shrugged. “He’ll be fine. I sent him somewhere else. He was beginning to get annoying.”

“Where did you really get that Portkey?” she asked, backing away from him. 

He smiled a secretive smile, and she felt a cold shiver run through her. 

He leaned forward and said, “Ginny, I’ve been picked to play a big part in the war! I had a purpose, and it’s done. I was supposed to return Malfoy to the side he belongs on. I returned him to the Dark Lord!”

Ginny kept backing away. “Merlin, Ron,” she whispered. “Did you... what have we done?” She looked around frantically. “I have to tell someone! Oh, Merlin....”

Ron shook his head. “Ginny,” he said softly. 

When she looked back at him, her eyes widened when she saw him pointing his wand at her. 

“No, Ron, don’t, please...”

“ _Obliviate_ ,” he said, and Ginny knew no more. 

~


	21. Twenty-One

~

Chapter 21

~

_Earlier that day..._

Remus was still lying on top of Severus when the Floo opened to show Dumbledore’s face. Luckily, they had cleaned up and Summoned a blanket over to cuddle under, and so were not completely exposed. There was no way to disguise what they had been doing, however.

“Remus. Severus.” Dumbledore was not smiling, which made Remus very nervous. 

“Albus?” he said, starting to sit up and face the fire properly. 

Severus simply held on to him and turned his head. “What do you want that could not have waited, Albus?” he asked curtly. 

The werewolf dropped his head onto Severus’ chest. “Don’t be rude, love,” he whispered. 

“I do apologize for interrupting, my boys,” Dumbledore said, “but something serious has happened, and I need your help.” 

“What is it?” Severus sat up, uncaring of his nudity. The look on his mentor’s face gave him a momentary chill.

“I believe that Mr. Malfoy has been abducted,” the Headmaster said. 

Remus started untangling himself from Severus. “Merlin! Abducted? How? And from where was he taken?” 

“The dungeons,” came Dumbledore’s reply. 

Remus paused, his eyes narrowed. “I thought it was odd when Harry and Hermione walked by here earlier, and Draco was not with them,” he murmured. 

Dumbledore nodded. “As far as how, I suspect that a Portkey was activated late this afternoon, sometime just before dinner. That was when I felt the disturbance in the wards. Did you hear anything?”

Remus flushed, shaking his head. “We were a bit preoccupied,” he said. 

A ghost of a smile flickered across Dumbledore’s face. “I really am sorry to pull you away,” he said, “but it will be faster if several of us search for him.”

“Have you said anything to Potter yet?” Severus asked, starting to pull on his clothes. 

Dumbledore shook his head. “No. I thought that I would exhaust every avenue looking for him before I did that. I peeked into their quarters via Floo, and Harry and Hermione were both there, but there was no sign of Draco.”

“Damn that Narcissa!” Severus snarled. He handed Remus his trousers, and the werewolf accepted them gratefully.

Dumbledore shook his head. “I do not believe that it was she,” he said. “I was sure to note her magical signature when she was here before, and there is no trace of her here now. I realize that proves nothing, but this seems a bit heavy-handed, even for her. She seems to me to be more subtle.”

Severus nodded thoughtfully. “You are probably right,” he said. 

“I’ll sniff around here,” Remus said. “See what I can pick up.”

“And I shall investigate the common areas,” Severus said. “Shall we report to your quarters, Albus?” 

The Headmaster nodded. 

“You should go and collect Potter and Granger,” Severus continued. “If you do not tell them soon, they will no doubt find out about it on their own, and then they shall go haring off looking for him, Gryffindors that they are.”

Dumbledore sighed. “Doubtless, you are right,” he agreed. “Very well. Come to my office when you have completed your searches, please. I shall have Harry and Hermione here.”

With a nod, he closed the Floo, and the two lovers looked at each other for a long moment. Severus walked over to Remus and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “Be careful. And try not to be seen,” he admonished.

With a nod and a smile, Remus kissed him back. Then, walking over to the door, he cast a Notice Me Not Spell on himself, and let himself out of the room and into the hallway. 

~

Harry followed Dumbledore down the hall, curious about what the Headmaster wanted, but not overly alarmed. He did wish he’d had a chance to let Draco know where he was going, but he knew that Pansy and Blaise would tell him that both he and Hermione had gone with the Headmaster. Unconsciously, he ran his finger over his pendant, as he often did, and the snake moved, stretching against him.

They walked past the gargoyle when Dumbledore muttered the password, ‘plum pudding’, and then they settled in his office. Both of them refused the obligatory offer of tea, having already eaten.

Dumbledore sat behind his desk, his normal twinkling subdued. Harry felt a stab of panic. 

“Is something wrong, sir?” he asked. 

The Headmaster smiled reassuringly. “Well, Harry,” he said. “I felt something... odd this afternoon, and so I have been investigating a possible disappearance. Did either of you see or hear anything unusual today?”

“Like what, sir?” Hermione asked, leaning forward. 

Before he could reply, Severus, quickly followed by Remus, stepped through the fireplace and into the room. Remus glanced sympathetically at Harry, while the Potions master shook his head when Dumbledore looked at him inquiringly. The exchange made the Gryffindor really nervous. 

“Have you seen Draco within the past few hours, Harry?” Remus asked.

Harry shook his head. “Not since late this afternoon... Something’s wrong, isn’t it?” he whispered. “Something’s happened to Draco.”

“We do not know that yet, Harry,” Remus said. 

“The wards were breached this afternoon, and, I believe, something or someone was removed from Hogwarts.” Dumbledore was grave as he spoke. “All students are accounted for, except Mr. Malfoy. Do you know where he is, Harry?” 

Hermione sat up straight. “We left him with Ron and Ginny this afternoon,” she said softly, eyes on Harry. “We haven’t seen him since then.”

Dumbledore nodded. “I saw Mr. Weasley in the dungeons earlier today. I saw no signs of Mr. Malfoy. Apparently, they had parted ways before then.” 

“So then we need to ask Ron and Ginny where they were when they last saw Draco,” Hermione said. “Perhaps Draco told them that he was going somewhere before dinner? Gave Ron a message for Harry...”

“Indeed,” Severus said. “And Mr. Weasley is in the habit of carrying messages for Mr. Malfoy, is he?”

Hermione flushed and sat back in her chair. 

“Severus,” Dumbledore said softly. 

The Potions master snorted and then shook his head. “Draco is nowhere to be found, and no one will admit to having seen him. I checked in the Slytherin common room, the library, and the Potions laboratory.”

“You’ve been looking for him,” Hermione said with growing concern. 

Remus nodded. “Yes. We knew that he was not with you two, nor was he with Pansy or Blaise. His scent stops in the dungeons hallway.” 

Harry stared up at Remus. “His scent just stops?” he asked. “But, but then what could have happened....?” Pausing, he blanched. “You really think someone took him?” he said, looking up at Dumbledore. “But how? I thought the wards were supposed to protect us?”

“It appears that someone activated a Portkey this afternoon in the dungeons,” the Headmaster said. “I sensed traces of Transportation magic when I went to look.”

“But it might not have been Draco, right?” Harry said hopefully. “I mean, it could have been anyone....”

“Yes, but no one has seen Draco, Harry,” Severus reminded him. “And he knows enough not to be gone for this long....”

Harry jumped up. “I know! I can check the Map,” he said, excited. “That should tell us pretty quickly if he’s here, and if so, where he is.”

“Good idea, Harry,” Remus said approvingly. “It’s in your quarters? I’ll go with you.”

Harry started towards the gargoyle, but Remus stopped him. “It will be faster, and more discreet, if we Floo, Harry,” the werewolf reminded him gently. 

A few moments later, the two of them disappeared into the fireplace with a flash of green flame.

Turning to Severus, Dumbledore said. “And while they look, we need to summon the Weasleys, I think.”

~

Waving goodbye to Ginny, Ron stepped out of the common room and headed up to his bedroom. He had planted a few false memories into Ginny’s mind, and she was even now tackling her Transfiguration homework before going to dinner. 

As far as she was concerned now, they had apologized to Draco, he had been gracious, and then they had left him there in the dungeons. Neither of them had heard anything unusual on the way out of the area. 

Ginny had gone immediately to the Gryffindor common room, and Ron had taken the long way around, which was why he had run into the Headmaster. 

When he got to his room, Ron closed his curtains and then pulled out a bottle containing a silvery liquid that was sloshing softly against the sides. Carefully unstopping it, he set it upright against his leg and, taking his wand, placed its tip to his temple. 

He centered himself as he’d been instructed, and then pulled, a silvery string issuing from his head. He placed the tip of his wand to the top of the bottle, letting the fluid drain inside.

He repeated the procedure a couple of times, and in short order, he’d extracted his most recent memories of plotting Malfoy’s Portkey transfer, and his Obliviating Ginny, and placed them safely into the bottle. Now, it would be no problem if he happened to fall under suspicion, and Snape decided to do _Legilimens_ on him. 

Restoppering the bottle, Ron placed it carefully at the bottom of his trunk, wrapped securely in one of last year’s Christmas sweaters. 

Just as he slid the trunk back under his bed, he heard Dean and Seamus walk into the room, and he lay down, deciding to feign sleep. He closed his eyes for a moment and then the next thing he knew, fell into slumber.

~

Harry practically ran out of the Floo in his haste to get to the Map. Remus stepped out a bit more sedately, following slowly. He watched as Harry opened a trunk and started rummaging through it frantically. 

“Map, Map, where’s the bloody Map?” he was muttering. He threw several parchments and books onto the floor until he uncovered it. Sitting cross-legged on the floor, he spread it out. 

“I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,” he muttered, and Hogwarts buildings and grounds appeared on the blank page, moving dots roaming all over it. The majority of the dots were in the Great Hall and the public areas, such as the library. 

Harry and Remus peered closely at it, searching carefully for a dot labeled Draco Malfoy. 

“He’s not here,” Harry said, becoming more and more frantic. 

Remus patted him on the shoulder. “No, it doesn’t appear so,” he said. “Come, let’s take the Map to Albus, so that he can look at it. He might be able to use it, expand its scope, perhaps....”

Harry nodded, not really listening, his eyes still searching. His hand stroked over his pendant, and then paused as an idea came to him. Pulling it out, he looked down at the snake and spoke. 

“Sssnake,” he said in Parseltongue. 

The serpent blinked up at him and stretched. “Yesss, Massster?” it replied.

“Do you know where your mate isss?”

It tilted its head as if considering the question. “Anguisss isss not here, Masster,” it finally said slowly. “He isss far away.”

“Can you ssensse him?” Harry asked. 

“No, Masster.

Harry sighed and then looked up at Remus. “He doesn’t know where his mate is,” he explained. “I thought he might.”

“His mate?” Remus asked. 

As Harry explained about the pendants, he and Remus repacked the trunk and rolled up the Map, Harry tucking it into his robes next to his Cloak that he habitually kept with him. 

“You really feel strongly about Draco, don’t you, Harry?” the werewolf asked. 

Harry nodded. “I love him,” he said softly. 

Remus patted his shoulder. “Then let’s go back to the Headmaster’s office with the Map. Perhaps it can be used to find him,” he said. 

Harry got a thoughtful look on his face. “Do you mind if I go and talk to Ron first?” he said. “I’ll report to the Headmaster right after, I promise. I just want to see if he knows anything.”

Remus hesitated, but then nodded when he saw the determined look on Harry’s face. “Very well,” he said, reluctantly. “But, come to Professor Dumbledore’s office as soon as you speak to him, all right?”

Harry nodded, and checking again that the Map was in his robes, gave one last glance around his quarters before he walked out the door. Remus sighed and Flooed back to the Headmaster’s office.

~

Ron woke up with a start. The room was quiet, indicating that Dean and Seamus had probably already gone to dinner. 

He blinked blearily, the action clearing his mind of the remnants of a hideous dream he’d been having, in which someone had been torturing him. 

He sat up and rubbed at his face, tossing back his curtain. As he stood and stretched, Dennis Creevy walked by the room. The inquisitive boy paused and looked at Ron, puzzled.

“Ron? You’re late, mate. Get a move on. At this rate, dinner’ll be over.”

Ron blinked as Dennis casually tossed the words over his shoulder and continued walking down the hall, accompanied by Jimmy Peakes. The two Gryffindors headed down the stairs, chatting loudly. 

“Oy! Wait up! I’m coming with,” Ron called, swinging his legs over the side of his bed. He smiled for a moment, eager to see the reaction when people realized that Malfoy was gone. He would have to practice his surprised face. 

_Wish I could tell people it was me. They’d probably be lining up to thank me_ , he thought, as he joined the group of fourth-years heading down the stairs. 

He was lagging behind them as they walked, deep in thought, when a hand came down heavily on his shoulder. Ron spun around, startled, then let out a relieved sigh when he saw it was only Harry.

“Ron! There you are!” Harry said. “I’ve been looking for you. Can we chat for a second?”

Ron grinned and then nodded at him. “Sure, mate,” he said. 

Pulling Ron aside, Harry looked for an empty classroom, and the two boys slipped inside and closed the door. 

“What’s up?” Ron asked.

Harry was pacing, wringing his hands agitatedly. “Ron, Draco’s gone missing,” he said in a soft, broken voice. “You and Ginny were probably the last people to see him before he disappeared; did you see or hear anything?”

Ron barely kept himself from smiling. _Surprised, act surprised._

Ducking his head, he replied. “Err... Wow. No, I can’t really say I did, Harry. Although, when I last saw him, he _was_ acting a bit odd...” Ron paused artfully.

“Odd in what way?” Harry had stopped pacing and was now standing in front of Ron, looking at him intently. 

Ron quailed under the look. He’d had a vague idea about what he could tell Harry to make him forget Malfoy, and it was now taking shape in his mind. 

“Are you sure you want to hear this?”

At Harry’s impatient nod, Ron continued. “Ginny and I left him in the dungeons, but as we walked away, I turned back to see if he wanted one of us to walk him back to your quarters, because of all the threats, you know? Anyway, I heard him talking to someone, and when I caught up with him, I saw...” Ron paused again, peeking up under his lashes to see if Harry was buying his story.

“Saw what?” Harry asked. 

“He was talking to someone hidden in the shadows. I couldn’t see their face. Anyway, he was talking about how things were going well, and that everything was in place so he could ‘go home now’.”

Harry paled. “Go home?” he repeated. “But that’s impossible, Ron! Draco would never want to go home. Not to Malfoy Manor, anyway. His mother is after him!”

Ron shrugged. “All I know is what I saw, Harry,” he said. “I know you don’t want to hear it, but I’ve been saying that Malfoy’s full of it for a while now.”

Harry’s eyes filled, and he turned away. “I don’t believe it,” he said under his breath. “He wouldn’t, it can’t be true.”

Ron shook his head, a sad expression on his face. “That’s what I saw, Harry,” he said. “Malfoy took something from the person in the shadows and then... Well, I turned away for a second, thinking I had heard something behind me, and when I turned back, he was gone. I figured he left while I wasn’t looking, but he must have used a Portkey.” Ron shrugged again. “He didn’t call out or anything. I doubt it was unwilling, whatever happened.”

Harry shook his head. “No,” he whispered. “I... He wouldn’t...” Faltering to a stop, Harry looked almost pleadingly at Ron. 

“Are you sure it was Draco?” he asked. 

Ron rolled his eyes. “Blond git? In fancy robes? Who else could it have been? I’d only just seen him, too, Harry. It was definitely him.”

Harry shook his head once more in denial and then, with a strangled sob, he ran from the room.

Ron smirked. Well, that had gone fairly well. Now, if he hurried, he’d be able to catch up with his house-mates before they ate all the good stuff at dinner. 

Whistling softly, Ron walked sedately out of the classroom, smiling. Now that the seed was planted, perhaps he’d have his friend back soon. 

~

Ginny walked into the Great Hall and was surprised to see empty seats where Harry, Hermione and Ron generally sat. Glancing over to the Slytherin table, she saw that Draco was missing, too. Not so unusual, then. She was somewhat used to those four being gone at the same time, so she shrugged and sat in her place, reaching for the potatoes. 

“Hey, Neville,” she said. “Would you pass the roast beef, please?”

She chatted with everyone, her mind still on her Potions homework, so she was startled several minutes later when a large hand landed on her shoulder. 

“Miss Weasley, come with me.”

She looked up into the stern face of Severus Snape, and she blinked. “Yes, sir,” she replied, pushing away from the table to stand. 

“Where is your brother?” Severus asked, looking around at the Gryffindor table. 

She shrugged. “I suppose he’s late for dinner, sir,” she said. 

“Typical that he’s late the one time that I need to speak with him,” Severus muttered. “Well, you can come with me now. I shall have to find him later.”

Ginny nodded and followed the tall figure, having to practically run to keep up with his long legs. She was surprised as he led her towards the Headmaster’s office, but she walked past the gargoyle readily when he gestured for her to do so. 

She hesitated when she saw Hermione there. 

_Damn_ , she thought. _They reported me already?_

Sighing, she sat in the chair indicated and refused the tea offered by the Headmaster. No one seemed to be saying much, and the tense atmosphere made her quite nervous. 

“Let me get right to the point, Miss Weasley,” Dumbledore said, smiling reassuringly at her. “First, let me say, no one is accusing you of anything.” He glanced at Hermione, who looked guilty, and continued. “I understand that you played a bit of a prank, but all of that is forgotten. I believe that you are contrite, and that you will not do such a thing again.”

She nodded eagerly and started to speak, but the Headmaster held up a hand.

“At the moment, we are looking for Draco Malfoy. He appears to be missing, and Miss Granger tells me that she last saw him in your company this afternoon. Can you tell me what you discussed with Mr. Malfoy?”

Ginny blinked. Draco was missing? No wonder Harry hadn’t been at dinner.... Focusing on the question, she told them about what she remembered of the afternoon. 

“And then, Ron and I left Draco there. I thought he was returning to his room. I went to the common room and Ron,” she paused, “I’m not sure where Ron went, actually. I haven’t seen him since, but I figured that he would be at dinner.”

“So the last time you saw Draco Malfoy, he was fine?” Severus pushed. 

Ginny nodded. “Yeah, he was quite nice, actually...”

Hermione narrowed her eyes. “Nice? That’s surprising,” she said. “I practically had to beg him to talk to you.”

Ginny frowned. “Yeah, that _was_ weird,” she admitted. “But I remember it, clear as day. He was really pleasant; he even told me that my robes suited me. _And,_ he was nice to Ron.”

Severus narrowed his eyes. “You are telling me that Draco Malfoy was actually _pleasant_ to you, Miss Weasley? To you and your brother? No snide comments, no... insults? He _complimented_ you?”

She nodded. “Yes, Professor,” she said. 

Severus snorted. “Do you mind if I examine these hard to fathom memories?” he asked. 

She shook her head. “I... will it hurt?” she asked. 

Severus smirked. “No, Miss Weasley. It will not hurt, unless you resist. If you relax, you should not feel a thing.”

She sighed and then nodded her acquiescence.

Despite the scowl on his face, Severus was quite gentle as he used his Legilimency on Ginny. He was in and out of her mind before she was even aware of his presence. 

She blinked, slowly coming back to herself. She sat down in the nearest chair, suddenly tired.

“Severus?” Dumbledore looked at the Potions master hopefully.

Severus shook his head. “False memories,” he declared. “Clumsily done, too.”

Ginny gasped, shocked. “But... but how? When?”

“Unfortunately, I cannot say exactly when the memory was created, but it was today sometime, obviously. Who have you been in close contact with this afternoon?” Severus stared intently at the redhead. 

Hermione gasped. “Ron,” she whispered. 

At the Headmaster’s inquiring look, Hermione blushed. “Well, it makes sense that he should know something,” she said. “We left Draco with Ron and Ginny. We know that Ginny has a false memory of the encounter, so all we have to do is see what Ron’s recollection of it is, right?”

“True,” Severus said, nodding. “We shall see if his memories have been tampered with, as well. I have to find him first, however.”

“He’s probably at dinner by now,” Ginny said. “He hadn’t gotten there yet when you came to get me, Professor Snape.”

Before anyone could say anything to that, Remus stepped through the Floo. 

“Where is Harry?” Hermione asked. 

“He went to look for Ron,” Remus said. “He said he’d come right back here when he found him. Why? What’s happening?”

“Mr. Weasley is suddenly a popular person,” Severus muttered. “A first.”

Hermione glared at him as Dumbledore explained about Ginny’s tampered with memories. “So we need to speak to him as soon as possible, Remus,” he said. “How did Harry say he’d know where Mr. Weasley was?” 

“He has the Map,” Remus said. “He’ll find him soon enough.”

“Then we shall wait,” the Headmaster said. “And then perhaps your brother can shed some light on this, Miss Weasley.”

Ginny nodded absently, staring at Remus. “Professor Lupin?” she asked softly. “Is that you? Are you back now?”

Severus sighed, shaking his head. “Great, just great,” he muttered. “So much for keeping your presence here a secret.”

Remus smiled and hugged his lover, ignoring Severus’ sputtering.

Ginny’s eyes widened. She suddenly realized how much had been going on that she hadn’t been aware of. Her gaze flicked to Hermione inquiringly. The older girl shook her head subtly. Ginny sighed. _Guess I’ll have to wait for answers_ , she thought.

~


	22. Twenty-Two

~

Chapter 22

~

Harry, his vision blurring with tears, fled outside. He ran towards the lake, slowing down when he approached the edge. He stopped a few seconds later, panting and out of breath from his exertions. It was dusk, and the remnants of the gorgeous day were evident in the cerulean blue of the pre-night sky, but he noticed none of the beauty in front of him.

Harry sighed. He needed to think, and he needed to do it away from people. He’d go back to the Headmaster’s office in a bit, but right now he needed to contemplate what Ron had said. He glanced around to make sure he was alone, and then he slipped his Cloak out of his pocket and pulled it on. 

Wandering a little bit further along, he sat down, leaning back against a large boulder, clutching his knees, which he drew up close to his body. 

In his mind, he kept going over what Ron had told him. _It can’t be,_ he thought. _Draco wouldn’t have gone willingly, but then why would Ron say that?_

As the evening turned chilly, Harry sat there, turning everything over in his mind. Draco loved him, he knew he did. NO ONE was that good an actor. No one who was pretending could have made such sweet love to him, could have given him all that Draco had. The betrothal gifts, the keys to himself... Draco had even offered the opportunity to share his most intimate thoughts...

With a gasp, Harry sat up. The diary! It was still in their quarters. Harry hadn’t seen it there earlier, but he hadn’t been looking for it, either. And all of Draco’s things had still been lying around; Draco hadn’t taken anything. 

That was another clue, he realized as he stood up. Draco would never have left his stuff, and certainly not something as valuable as his diary behind if he’d been planning on skipping out. Which meant that Ron had not told him the truth. But then, that begged the question; why would Ron lie to him?

Harry turned back to the castle, determined to get some answers. He needed to look at the diary, but first he needed to talk to Ron again. Squaring his shoulders, Harry set off for the building. 

~

Draco walked behind his mother and the Death Eaters warily. There had been surprisingly little violence so far, but he wasn’t willing to bet that that wouldn’t change soon, once he proved to be too stubborn. 

The Dark Lord hadn’t even hexed him, instead, he’d cursed one of his own henchmen a few times for laughing too loud... or something. Draco hadn’t been that clear on the details. He’d been too busy watching his mother, and trying to think his way out of the pickle he was in. 

He imagined that an anti-Apparation field had to be up. They would have been stupid not to have one. Of course, it was possible that his mother didn’t know that he was adept at wandless magic. He didn’t think he could count on that, however, since when they had been in the presence of the Dark Lord, she seemed to know a lot about his relationship with Harry. She had to have been getting her information from someone. Perhaps one of the Weasleys?

He really hoped that she didn’t know about his Animagus form.

Surprisingly, no one had searched him yet, and so he still had his pendant. He would feel more comfortable if he had his wand, of course, but he somehow doubted that they would volunteer to give _that_ back any time soon.

He’d also been a bit distracted, trying to think things at his diary. He hoped Harry knew that he’d been abducted by now, although it was hard to say how much time had passed. It felt as if it had been at least several hours. And Draco wished he knew where he’d been Portkeyed to. He did know that this was not Malfoy Manor, unless there had been some major renovations since his last time there, which he doubted.

They came to an abrupt stop in front of a set of ornate doors, and the rear guards almost ran into him.

“Here we are,” Narcissa said brightly. “Perfect accommodations for my loving son.” She said the last in a venomous tone. 

The guards all stepped aside, and the doors swung open. Draco walked into the sumptuously appointed room, looking around carefully. Creams and cool blue tones adorned the suite, which had a distinctly feminine feel to it. 

Narcissa smiled, and the sight made Draco shiver. 

“Lord Voldemort and I have not discussed it, but I suspect that he will agree that, for the moment, you shall be most comfortable rooming with me.”

With a raised brow, Draco waited. He knew his mother could not resist gloating.

“Don’t you want to know why, son?” She inspected her nails as she asked the seemingly casual question. 

Draco shrugged. “I know you’ll get around to it eventually,” he said. 

Narcissa smirked. “You’re a smart boy. You’ll figure it out. In the meantime, I think we’ll show you to your own quarters for the moment.” 

He was led out of the opulent sitting area into an adjoining, much smaller space. A couple of cots were there, pushed up against the wall. A small window looked outside, and the room had a chamber pot as its only other accessory.

“I have to leave you for a while. Do make yourself comfortable, Draco. You aren’t going anywhere.” Narcissa smirked as she spoke.

As she turned to leave, she paused. “Oh, and don’t bother trying to Apparate out, dear. I know all about your new skills, but it still won’t work. Just a precaution we had to take.”

She swept out of the room and the door shut behind her with a click, followed by the unmistakable tingle of wards going up. 

Draco sighed. Looked like he was stuck, and he had no idea where he was. Walking over to the window, he lifted the curtain and looked out. The darkness looked mockingly back at him. 

So it was night. Harry _had_ to be missing him by now. 

_At least I know I’m not in a big city_ , he thought. _Now, come and get me, Harry!_

~

Harry made sure to take the Cloak off before entering the school. Covertly consulting the Map, first he looked for Draco just in case he had returned, and then, not seeing him, he looked for Ron’s location. 

And there he was, a moving dot on the Map. Harry started out for the location, nodding absentmindedly to several people who greeted him on his way up to the Gryffindor tower.

It was early for Ron to be there, as he was usually still eating at this time, but Harry thought nothing of it. He was too angry at the thought that Ron might have lied to him to worry about whether or not his former best friend had had dinner.

Standing at the portrait, he muttered the password, which Hermione made sure to keep him informed of, and it opened, the Fat Lady smiling and waving cheerfully at him. 

He stepped through, and immediately spotted Ron sitting in a plush chair by the fire. The room was otherwise empty. Ron was steadily eating his way through a pile of Chocolate Frogs, throwing the wrappings at the fire when he was done. 

“Didn’t get dinner?” Harry asked, walking up behind the chair. 

Ron tilted his head back, mouth smeared with chocolate. Swallowing noisily, he shook his head. “I was going to go after we chatted before,” he said, “but I wasn’t in the mood after that.”

Ducking his head, he wiped his hand over his mouth. He’d looked into the dining hall, but had seen Professor Snape hovering near the Gryffindor table and decided that it was not the time to go to dinner. The last thing he needed was close questioning. He figured that the whole Malfoy thing would blow over soon; all he had to do was avoid questioning by anyone who was a skilled Legilimens.

“Want one?” he offered, holding a wrapped candy out to Harry.

Harry shook his head and snorted, pulling up a chair to sit by Ron. “Frogs for dinner, though, Ron?” he asked.

Ron shrugged. “Just didn’t want to go,” he said. 

Harry pursed his lips, but said nothing. 

Ron looked at his friend. “So, what do you want?” he asked. “Is Malfoy back yet?”

Harry winced. “No. I’m pretty sure that _Draco’s_ has not come back yet,” he said. 

Ron shrugged. “Must not want to,” he said, popping another frog. 

Harry leaned forward. “Ron, you said before that you saw Draco leave willingly?

At Ron’s nod, he sighed. “I’m sorry, but I don’t believe it. He would never do that, Ron. It’s just not on. So, I have one question for you. Why did you lie?”

Ron sputtered and coughed heavily for a few moments. When he’d recovered, Harry was still sitting, looking at him expectantly. 

“What are you talking about?” Ron blustered. “Look, just because you can’t accept that your boyfriend is a git and a Death Eater, doesn’t mean that I’m lying...” The rest of his words were cut off by Harry’s growl. 

“Ron. I know you lied. Draco would never have left the way you said he did. He would never have left all his stuff behind... He would never have left me like this. I know that he loves me. So, what I want to know is why you told me all that shite this afternoon. Why did you lie?”

Ron stood up, his hands clenched into fists. Harry jumped up as well, facing him.

“Fine! I don’t care if you believe me or not!” Ron yelled. “Malfoy is an arse and it was only a matter of time before he betrayed us all, anyway. And now he’s gone! Accept it so that we can all move on, and you can date my sister, the way it should have been...”

Harry moved so fast that Ron had no way to avoid him. Ron collapsed, his nose bleeding from where Harry punched him squarely in the face. 

“You... you HIT me! You git!” Ron was clutching at his bleeding face, his voice muffled from his hand over it. 

Harry stood over him, eyes blazing. “You... Why did you lie?” he asked, voice scarily quiet.

Ron shook his head as if trying to clear it. “You are fucked up,” he said, starting to stand up. 

“You know something?” Harry said. “I will find out what you know, Ron. And when I do, if I find you did anything to hurt Draco, you will regret it. I’m supposed to go to the Headmaster’s office now, and I’m going to tell him you know something about Draco’s disappearance, because I think you do, and you’ll _have_ to answer him, since you won’t answer me.”

Harry turned to leave and Ron, in a panic, grabbed for his wand. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do, but he never got the chance to find out.

“Expelliarmus,” Harry said softly, and Ron’s wand flew across the room and into his hand. With a withering look, Harry regarded his former best friend. 

Ron quailed under the look. 

With a shake of his head, Harry stepped out of the common room, and as the portrait closed, Ron’s wand sailed back in through the closing hole. 

“Fuck!” Ron cursed.

~

Harry marched towards the Headmaster’s office, a grim look on his face. Luckily, he encountered no one on his way there. 

Barking the password at the gargoyle, he walked in, only to see Severus, Remus, Hermione and Ginny all chatting. Dumbledore was rummaging through a drawer. They all looked up as he walked in, Hermione with a welcoming smile on her face. 

“Oh, thank Merlin, Harry. You’re okay! We were so worried...” She took in the look on his face and she frowned. “What’s wrong?”

Harry looked around at them, his face set in a glower. He glanced at Ginny and then did a double take. 

“Your brother,” he said distinctly, “is an arse!” 

“Mr. Potter!” Severus strode towards him angrily. “What are babbling about now...?”

“He lied to me!” Harry virtually screamed. “He told me that Draco... That he saw Draco...”

Harry’s jaw worked for a moment, and then he seemed to collapse in on himself. He walked over to a chair and sat down. In a low monotone, he told them what Ron had told him earlier, ending with their fight. And then, to his embarrassment, he teared up. “I... I need Draco,” he whispered. “I can’t do this alone.”

Severus looked at Dumbledore with consternation. “This is concerning, Albus,” he said. “I think we really need to talk to Mr. Weasley. He may have been tampered with as well. At the very least, I need to see his memories of this afternoon.”

“Most assuredly,” Dumbledore agreed. “Did you leave him in the Gryffindor common room, Harry?”

Harry nodded, head in his hands. 

“I’ll go and get him,” Hermione said. “I can slip in and out with no fuss.”

“Be careful,” Harry said. “He... he was acting a bit strange. He actually reached for his wand as I was leaving. I had to disarm him.”

Hermione shook her head. “He won’t do anything to me, Harry,” she said confidently. “You’re both just upset right now. I’ll find him and bring him back here.” 

“I shall also search for him, Miss Granger,” Severus said. “Perhaps you should wait in your quarters, Harry. In case Draco returns.”

Harry nodded. There was a reason he needed to go back to their room... oh yes! The diary. As Remus and Dumbledore were discussing who should see which student home, he tried to remember where Draco’s diary was. He was pretty sure he had last seen it in its usual place on top of Draco’s desk in the main room. 

His head snapped up when Remus clasped his shoulder. “C’mon, Harry,” he said. “Let’s get you home.” 

Harry nodded and got to his feet. As Dumbledore walked out of his office, a shellshocked Ginny in tow, Remus and Harry stepped into the Floo. 

~

Ron walked out into the hallway when he thought Harry was gone. He clutched his wand convulsively. It galled that Harry had been able to disarm him so easily. 

He hesitated when he got to the top of the stairs. Did he want to simply wander the castle, or did he want to walk outside for a while? A voice in his head was telling him that he needed to hide, especially as he had no doubts that Harry was, even now, reporting what Ron had told him about Draco. 

Outside would be better, he reasoned, and the voice agreed. After all, Harry had that infernal Map and could find him at any point. The further away he was, the better. But where could he go and be safe?

Then it came to him. The Shrieking Shack, of course! Ron considered turning back around to get his heavy cloak, as it would be chilly outside, but the voice was telling him he would get caught if he dallied, and that would not do. 

Tucking his wand inside his robe, he started down the stairs, out to the front hallway and towards the door. It was late, but it was not yet curfew time, and so a few students were still wandering about. No one gave him a second glance as he walked outside. _Probably figure I’m headed for the owlery_ , he thought. 

Clutching his robe closer around him, he headed for the Whomping Willow. The voice was suggesting that he could stay the night there, and that everything would be all right in the morning. As he approached the tree however, a tingle ran over him and he gasped. 

“About time you showed up,” a voice said. 

Ron turned to see a hooded figure step out from behind a clump of trees. He backed up, scared.

“Who... who’re you?”

The figure chuckled darkly. “I’m the one who’s been sent to collect you, young Weasley. Now that your usefulness is at an end.”

Ron’s eyes widened. “Wha... what?” he stammered. “My usefulness? What are you on about?”

The figure shook its head. “Oh, have you forgotten? Pity. Well, it will all come back to you soon, Weasley. Now that you’ve used the Portkey, and you’ve exposed yourself, it is my job to remove you from Hogwarts. Stupefy!”

Ron fell over onto his side. His wand, which he had been holding loosely in his hand, rolled away unseen.

“Mobilicorpus!” And Ron’s body rose in the air to follow the figure as it stepped back into the trees. “Too close to Apparate from here,” the voice confided. “Although, we are now outside of the wards. Still, we don’t want that meddlesome Headmaster investigating, do we?”

Ron was screaming in his mind, but he couldn’t make a sound. As he was finally Apparated away, his last sight was of Hogwarts, candles shining in the windows like a beacon in the darkness.

~

Hermione spoke the password, and walked through the portrait hole and into the Gryffindor common room. A few students were lingering there, but no one said anything to her as she walked in. 

A few discreet inquiries made it clear to her that Ron was not around, and for a moment she was stymied, but then an idea occurred to her. _Perhaps I’ll get a good idea if anything’s wrong if I look at his room,_ she thought.

A minute later, she was walking up to his dorm room, confident that he’d understand her need to snoop if he caught her. _Hopefully he won’t catch me, though,_ she thought, as she knocked carefully on his door. No one was in the room, so Hermione went over to Ron’s bed, sat on it, and pulled the curtain closed. 

_If I do this right, I’ll be able to be in and out without being interrupted,_ she thought.

A cursory search revealed nothing unusual, until she pulled out his trunk. _Hmm, what’s this?_ she thought, pulling out something solid that was wrapped in one of his mother’s Christmas sweaters.

She knew immediately what the silvery liquid sloshing around in the bottle was. _Why would Ron need to keep his memories in a container?_ Hermione thought. She considered for a moment and then pocketed it. _I think I’d better take it to Professor Dumbledore. It might be important._

Slipping everything back into place, she pulled back his curtain and quietly left the room. 

~

“Are you all right, Harry?” Remus asked in a concerned voice. They were sitting in the living room in Harry’s quarters, and Harry’s hands were shaking as he held Draco’s diary in his lap.

Harry had told Remus about the diary as soon as they had landed in the fireplace, and Remus had appeared quite encouraged by its existence. He’d urged Harry to find it immediately, and had said that he would stay with him as he read it.

“I don’t know,” Harry whispered. “If Draco has been sending thoughts to the diary, then I’ll know he’s all right, but if there’s nothing new in here, then what?”

Remus rubbed Harry’s shoulder. “Let’s deal with that if it happens,” he said firmly. “I’m sure that he’s been sending messages. Go ahead and open it now, Harry. Perhaps Draco knows where he has been taken, and we’ll be able to get him tonight.”

Harry nodded and, hands still trembling, opened the book. He flipped to latest entries and read, a smile breaking out over his face. 

“He’s all right!” he crowed. “Thank Merlin!”

Excited, he started reading aloud. “It says, ‘Harry, I hope you check the diary and get this message. First of all, I love you. Never forget that.’” Harry gulped, and then continued. 

“‘I don’t even know if you’re aware yet that I’ve been kidnapped. It was the Weasleys, Harry. They tricked me into picking up a wand that was a Portkey.’” Harry growled low in his throat. Remus patted him. 

“Keep reading, Harry,” he urged. “We’ll deal with that later. And we know that Ginny was tricked, perhaps Ron was, too.”

Nodding, Harry continued. “‘I don’t know what the hell they’re up to, but **stay away from them**. Let Snape or Dumbledore deal with them. Merlin, I hope you get this message in time... Anyway, the Portkey took me straight to the Dark Lord. I’m all right, he hasn’t done anything to me yet, but my moth... Narcissa is here, and I’m more concerned about what _she’s_ planning.’” Harry looked up at Remus. “If she hurts him...” 

Remus shook his head. “Focus, Harry. Keep reading. We will deal with Narcissa soon.”

Swallowing heavily, Harry continued. “‘I have no idea where I am, Harry. It’s an isolated location, I think. I can see out of a window, there are no other lights that I can see, and it’s night. So, at least I know I’m not in a big city. So, come and get me, Harry. Oh, wait, someone’s coming....’”

Harry gasped, his eyes going wide as the words formed on the page in front of him. “Oh Merlin, Remus,” he breathed. 

Continuing to read, Harry said, “‘One of the guards has just brought someone in. Never mind about staying away from Weasley, Harry. He’s here.’”

~


	23. Twenty-Three

~

Chapter 23

~

Ginny’s mind was still reeling when she stepped into her bedroom. Her house-mates were mostly in bed, although a couple of the girls looked up at her curiously as she quietly got ready for bed. Luckily, none of them said anything to her, since she wasn’t even sure that she could have answered a question coherently. 

When she changed into her nightgown and slipped under the covers, she sighed. It was disconcerting to realize that her memory had been tampered with, and it made her wonder if any of her other memories were false as well. 

The lights went out, and she snuggled down. Thinking over the day, she flushed in the dark. On the walk back to Gryffindor, the Headmaster had very gently spoken to her about what she had done, with regards to sending the broom against Harry. He had somehow managed to make her feel very ashamed, without saying a word of censure. 

She sighed again. She really needed to apologize to Harry. And she hoped that the memory wipe didn’t mean that she’d had something to do with Draco’s abduction. Would Harry ever forgive her if she had?

It was with that thought eating at her that she finally fell into a fitful and restless sleep. 

~

Ron landed on the floor with a solid thump. The Death Eater, for he was now convinced that that was who the mysterious figure that’d captured him was, had removed the Stupefy as soon as they arrived at their destination. 

Groaning, Ron sat up. “Ow!”

“Get up,” the man said, pushing his cowl back off his head. 

Ron stared at the thin, nondescript face. “Who... who are you?” he asked, struggling to get his feet. 

The man turned away with a disgusted look, and started walking towards a door. Ron looked around curiously. They had evidently landed in an entrance hall of some sort. 

“Follow me, unless you want me to be really angry at you,” the man threw over his shoulder. 

Scrambling, Ron had to scurry to catch him, finally meeting up with him at the door. It opened, and Ron followed the Death Eater into a large room.

“Ahhh,” a female voice said from behind him. “It’s the destitute blood traitor! Welcome, Weasley.”

Ron spun to see a dark-haired woman who was smirking as she walked slowly towards him. “Do you know who I am, little Weasel?” she asked silkily.

“B... B... Bellatrix Lestrange?” he stammered, stepping backwards.

“B... b... b... yes,” she mocked, circling him. “I see that you remember me. I’m honored.” 

As he shuddered, she chuckled. “Poor little Weasel,” she whispered. “Did you know that Lucius used to call your father that?” She laughed at the look on his face. “Ah, well. This is all so confusing for you, isn’t it?”

Ron’s eyes flew to her face. “Wh... what do you mean?” he asked. 

“I mean, _Weasley_ , that you were a moderately useful tool for the Dark Lord, until you sent the wrong person to us by Portkey.” She scowled. “Cissa didn’t quite get the programming right, did she?” she muttered, almost to herself. “But, no matter. You have served your purpose. Pity that you’ve now outlived your usefulness.”

She turned away from him abruptly. “Bring him, Rudolphus,” she snapped, stalking towards the door. “I know someone who would just _love_ to see him.”

~

Hermione hesitated as she walked away from the boys’ dorm. The thought of the bottle that she carried in her robes made her itch with the need to see what memories Ron had chosen to remove and preserve so carefully. 

She recalled that Harry had a Pensieve, and she wondered if she could persuade him to let her borrow it. Deep in thought, she set out for the Headmaster’s office, not sure what to do about the memories that were burning a hole in her pocket. 

It was late enough that no stray students should have been about, and so she kept an eye open for anyone out after curfew on her way there. 

She ran into Pansy, who was out doing prefects’ rounds, and who immediately accosted her, demanding to know where Draco was. 

Hermione, checking for eavesdroppers, dragged her into a corner and outlined the events of the past few hours in hushed whispers. Pansy was justifiably horrified.

“Draco was kidnapped?” she asked, shocked. “But... but what are they doing about it? And what about Potter? What’s he doing? And how do we KNOW he was kidnapped?”

“Dumbledore says he sensed it, Pansy,” Hermione said, cutting off the other girl’s questions. As Hermione filled Pansy in on all that they had discovered, and how they were looking for Draco, they patrolled the corridors together, whispering. When they finally got to stairs that headed down to the Slytherin dungeons, Hermione patted Pansy on the arm. 

“Look. You tell Blaise what’s going on. I’m going to the Headmaster’s office to see if they’ve found out anything. And be careful if you ask any questions. The spy might still be around, and we don’t know who it is.”

Snorting, Pansy started out for the Slytherin dorms. “I can handle the Slytherins, Granger,” she said. “I’ll find out what I can, you just hurry up and find Draco before something bad happens.” 

Hermione reached Dumbledore’s office without running into anyone else. Speaking the password clearly, she entered the room to find Severus, Dumbledore, Remus, and Harry, all poring over a book of some kind. 

“I couldn’t find Ron, Professor,” she said, walking slowly over to the desk. 

“Not surprising,” Severus said, “as we have discovered that he is currently in the same location as Mr. Malfoy.”

“He... what?”

Harry looked up at her. “Um, yeah, Hermione. This is Draco’s diary,” he explained. “He can put entries into it just by thinking them, so he’s been making entries since he was abducted this afternoon.” 

Hermione stepped closer. “That’s great, Harry!” she said. “So, is Draco okay? Does he know where he is? And why is Ron there?”

Harry shook his head. “Draco seems fine, but, well...” He hesitated. “It looks like Ron, and even Ginny, had something to do with it, Hermione,” he finished.

“To do with what?” she asked, stepping backwards. The looks on the professors’ and Harry’s faces were making her nervous. When Harry filled her in on what the diary said, Hermione had to sit down.

“Ron? You think it was _Ron_ who made Draco disappear?” she asked softly. Disbelievingly.

At Harry’s nod, she shook her head. “No. It can’t be! Draco was probably mistaken. I mean, he... maybe he just _thought_ Ron was involved. It could have been someone Polyjuiced to look like him....”

“It is entirely possible that both Weasleys were involved, Miss Granger. They may have been Imperiused or Obliviated, and the memories of the true event replaced,” Dumbledore said, gently. 

Hermione shook her head harder. “It just can’t be,” she said. “Harry, I know he’s been odd lately, but this is _Ron_ we’re talking about! He would never.... He’s been so good lately, so polite, so....”

“So _polite_ , Miss Granger?” Severus interrupted. “This is usual behavior for him, is it?”

She faltered, coming to a stop. “I... well, no. No, it isn’t, but... Oh, gods.” She paused. “Is Draco sure, Harry?” she asked, pleading with her eyes. 

He handed the diary to her silently, sympathy in his eyes, and then leaned against Dumbledore’s desk while she read it. When she got to the last entry, she closed her eyes. 

“Merlin. How did I miss it?” She let her head fall into her hands. “Do you think he’s the spy, too?” she asked, looking around at them. 

Remus sighed. “It is simply too early to know, Hermione,” he said. 

Severus snorted. “I would say that is likely, however.” He shrugged when Remus looked at him reproachfully. “What? It’s true! And at this point, we really need access to his mind, his memories, to be able to tell. That would allow us to have some insight into his motivations.” 

Hermione’s head snapped up. Pulling Ron’s bottle out of her robes, she held it up. “I found this in his things,” she said, quietly. “I don’t know if it will help, but maybe it will show what happened. And maybe that he’s innocent. Ginny, too.”

Severus took it from her. Peering closely at the contents of the bottle, he smiled. “It looks as though he removed his memories and stored them. Excellent find, Miss Granger. Shall we look at this now, Albus?”

The Headmaster nodded wearily. “Yes. I hate to invade Mr. Weasley’s privacy, but unfortunately, it is necessary. Proceed.”

Severus opened the bottle and, walking over to Dumbledore’s Pensieve that was set up in the corner, poured the silvery liquid into the bowl. He waited for it to settle, until it had a smooth, shimmery surface, and then he nodded towards Dumbledore.

All five of them stepped forwards, clasped hands, and then tumbled into the memory.

~

Ron stumbled as he was viciously shoved into a small room. He just had enough time to register the white blond hair of the person already in the room, when the door slammed behind him, and wards went up. 

_So that’s what that tingling was_ , he thought. It had felt a lot like the sensation he’d had leaving Hogwarts earlier. 

Looking up, he blanched. Standing by the sole window in the room was Draco Malfoy. The blond’s arms were crossed, and the look on his face could have frozen steam. 

“Malfoy!” Ron squeaked. He tried to step back cautiously, but as he was already against the door, there was nowhere for him to go. 

Draco quirked an eyebrow. “Oh, well spotted, _Weasel_ ,” he said softly. “Yes. It’s me.”

Ron’s hands scrabbled against the door in his agitation. “Wh... why did they put me in here?” he asked, watching the blond warily as he moved towards him. 

“Probably for the entertainment value,” Draco said. When he was standing directly in front of the uncomfortable redhead, he leaned forward and whispered, “I think they want to see what I’ll do to my betrayer,” he said casually. 

“Your... but I really didn’t...” 

Ron’s words were cut off by Draco fingers as they squeezed around his neck. Drawing back, the blond made a fist and punched Ron squarely on the side of his face. The sound echoed in the tiny room. Draco had moved so fast that Ron had not even seen the blow coming.

Still holding Ron by the neck, Draco hissed, “Go ahead. Tell me why I shouldn’t kill you now, Weasel.” 

“Ocggggh,” Ron cried, his hands coming up to scratch and dig at Draco’s tightening fingers. He was starting to turn blue. Draco gave one more squeeze, and then he let go. Ron dropped to the ground, gasping. 

Around coughs, he said, “Gods! I... didn’t mean... ‘m sorry, I don’t know why...”

“Oh, for Merlin’s sake,” said a female voice which sounded as if it was coming from everywhere all at once. “What a whiny prat! I might as well remove the useless enchantment. Those stupid school wards messed them up anyway.”

“Aunt Bella,” Draco said. “I should have known.” 

The voice chuckled, and the sound made both young men shiver. “Yes, nephew. ‘Tis I, your loving aunt. Your mother is away for the moment, and so I decided that you could provide us with some entertainment until she returns. Then the real play begins. Oh, her plans for you...” Another evil laugh made Draco close his eyes. 

“But, I digress,” Bella continued. “Our Dark Lord will want to see both of you blood traitors soon for his own amusement, and I realized that you would be unlikely to want to play after that, so this will be my only opportunity.” 

“What... what’s happening?” Ron moaned as a blue light suddenly enveloped him. He screamed, rolling onto his back as Draco watched. He writhed for a long moment and then lay still, panting as if he’d just run a race. 

Draco continued to watch dispassionately as Ron struggled. “Get up,” he finally said. “I’m going to hit you again.”

Ron shook his head, still coughing and rubbing at the bright red marks on his neck from where Draco had choked him. Draco smirked. Those would blossom into some lovely bruises soon. If they both survived to see that happen. 

Bella chuckled again. “There you are, Draco,” she said. “His true memories have been returned to him, and now will come the despair, as what he’s done finally becomes clear to him. Strike him again, Draco. It will be nothing compared to the agony of his soul.”

Draco reached down to yank Ron back up, unsure whether he was going to hit him again or not, but when he saw the tear streaked face and the agony in the blue eyes, he sighed. _Oh for..._

Helping the redhead to his feet, he pushed him over to one of the cots and made him sit on it. 

“That’s all?” Bella mocked. “One blow? This is how you avenge your lover? Your betrayal?” She laughed. “Ah, Draco, you have become such a Gryffindor! Do you know what his programming was? His instructions were to capture Potter, and instead, he brought you. Of course, your mother was grateful, since she has such plans for you. But the Dark Lord... he is not so forgiving.”

Ron moaned again, no doubt remembering all the things that he’d been forced to do, Draco decided. 

“Well, I shall leave you two to your own entertainment,” Bella said, sounding bored. “There shall be more fun with both of you later, of that I have no doubt.”

Ron rubbed at his head. “What... fuck, my head hurts,” he said.

“Yeah? Well, I, for one, couldn’t care less, Weasel,” Draco said. “Although, I suppose I can’t blame you for doing something you were programmed to do. What do you remember?”

Ron shook his head. “I... I remember a bunch of things, and some of it seems like it’s a dream, and some stuff seems like it’s real... How do I know what’s real?”

Draco shrugged. “No clue,” he said. “I’m still debating beating you up.”

Ron sighed. “If I could, I think I would help you,” he admitted. “And I even... oh Merlin... I Obliviated Ginny.”

As Ron continued to reconcile his memories of the past few months, Draco sighed and resumed his stare out the window. His aunt was right. He had turned into a bloody Gryffindor. He was even feeling sorry for Weasel. Closing his eyes, Draco thought about Harry. 

_Where the hell are you, Harry? You’d better be looking for me. And I’m haunting you if I die!_

For a long while, the only sound in the room was Ron’s quiet sobbing.

~

Harry tumbled forward, disoriented as he generally was when he entered a Pensieve. When he landed, he was still holding Hermione and Remus’ hands. 

He looked around and saw that they were in the Slytherin dungeons, as it had been that very afternoon. He saw himself leaving with Blaise, Hermione and Pansy. He saw Draco reluctantly walk back to talk to Ron and Ginny.

When Ron mouthed to Ginny to give Draco the wand, Severus rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath. 

“What was that, Severus?” Dumbledore asked. 

“I said, ‘Potter is a bad influence’,” the Potions master repeated. “Draco should have known better.” 

“He was only being polite,” Hermione said. 

Severus snorted. “And look where THAT got him,” he said. “Kidnapped, and at the mercy of Death Eaters.”

Remus glanced at them, irritated. “Can we _please_ just pay attention, so we can see what happened?” he said. 

Severus grimaced, but kept silent as they turned back to watch the scene unfold. 

Although he was intellectually prepared for what was going to happen, Harry still winced when Draco automatically reached down to pick up the dropped wand.

No! he wanted to scream, but instead watched as Draco disappeared, a look of horror on his face. 

Ron and Ginny proceeded to have their very cold conversation and then they separated. The sight of Ginny walking away was the last bit of the memory, and then they were all back in the Headmaster’s office. 

Harry sat down, stunned at what he had seen. “He... it was deliberate! They trapped him into going...” He stopped and looked down at his hands. They were shaking.

Hermione was shaking her head. “It can’t be true,” she whispered.

Severus started pacing. “Believable or not, we all just saw the same event. And this was not a memory that was tampered with. It appears that Mr. Weasley, and possibly Miss Weasley, are more than they seem.”

“And now, Ron is with Draco,” Harry said, looking up, panicked. “We have to rescue him!”

Severus rolled his eyes. “Oh, really?” he said, sarcasm fairly dripping from him. “And here I thought we would just leave him for his mother and the Dark Lord to torture,” he said. “What a novel idea, Potter! Since you evidently know where he is, why don’t you go and get him, then?”

Remus sighed and turned to Severus. “It is not Harry’s fault that Draco is gone, Severus,” he snapped. “Stop taking it out on him.”

Severus rolled his eyes. “Of course you don’t think it’s _St. Potter’s_ fault,” he snarled. “He can do no wrong.”

Remus sputtered, but Severus continued. “No matter that he knew that Draco was in danger, and was instructed to not leave him alone, we won’t say anything about that!”

Hermione had had enough. “You are not seriously suggesting that Harry’s the reason that Draco went missing, are you?” she cried, hands on her hips. 

Dumbledore stepped forward to try to intervene, but Harry had evidently had enough.

He stood up, clenching his fists. “Fine!” he yelled. “I’m responsible for Draco? Then I will go look for him. I can’t just sit here and wait for them to hurt him.”

He ran to the fireplace, and before anyone could stop him, he grabbed a handful of Floo powder and screamed, “Malfoy Manor!”

He disappeared in a flash of green flame, leaving the others gaping.

~


	24. Twenty-Four

~

Chapter 24

~

Pansy walked into the Slytherin common room, and managed to catch Blaise’s eye immediately. He quickly realized that she wanted to talk to him, and sauntered over to her corner of the room a few minutes later, flopping down onto the couch next to her. 

“Everything okay?” he asked softly, opening a book to make it look as if they were comparing notes. 

She shook her head, leaning in, looking for all intents and purposes like she was nuzzling his neck. “Don’t react,” she whispered, “but Draco’s been kidnapped.”

Blaise jumped a bit, but then settled down as if he was cuddling her. Nott chose that moment to walk by, and when he saw them, he simply sneered and kept going. Blaise wondered at the look in the other boy’s eyes, then promptly dismissed it.

Pansy sighed and paused until the other Slytherin was out of hearing distance, and then she filled Blaise in on what Hermione had told her earlier in the evening. 

“What’s Potter going to do?” Blaise asked, his fingers fumbling with the buttons on her blouse. 

She slapped his hand sharply and covered the action with a giggle. Millicent looked up from her game of Exploding Snap, but then looked down again with a snort of disgust when she saw them. 

Pansy rolled her eyes and leaned in. “If I thought that you were interested in me for one moment, Zabini, I’d consider it, but I’ve seen the way you look at that Weasley chit. Better hope no one else knows you as well as I do.”

Blaise pulled away fast. “What? How...?”

She grinned, happy that her hunch had been correct, and then patted him on the arm. “Oh, relax. I won’t tell. Although, with her brothers, you’d better be prepared to have a good sense of humor if you ever date her.”

Blaise sighed. “Like that will ever happen,” he muttered. “Damned war.”

Pansy shrugged. “Never know. I think we’re on the right side, and if you help Potter, he might put in a good word for you.”

“Speaking of Potter,” Blaise said, wanting to change the subject, “he must be freaking. Wonder what he’s going to do?”

Pansy shrugged. “I bet Dumbledore won’t let him do anything too stupid,” she said. “I’m more interested in seeing if anyone in Slytherin knows anything about it.”

Blaise nodded and looked around at the almost empty common room. “Guess we’ll have to start asking some discreet questions. I’ll take the guys, okay?”

Pansy nodded and, bending over to pick up her books, moved over to where the rest of the girls in the room were playing. 

~

Harry landed, with a thump, in what appeared to be the Floo room of Malfoy Manor. He stumbled, but managed to stay upright. He moved away from the Floo, fully expecting someone to come after him, but when no one did, he shrugged. 

_Maybe they finally decided to leave me alone for a bit_ , he thought. 

Looking around cautiously, he noticed the deserted air of the place immediately. There was almost no sound. He stepped forward, jumping a bit as the floor creaked. When no one seemed to be coming to investigate, however, he breathed a bit easier. 

He snorted to himself. The arguing had been getting to him, and Snape’s comments had hit a bit too close to home. _When I find you, Draco, I am never letting you go again!_ he thought. Fingering his wand, he set out to look for the dungeons. 

Harry knew it was unlikely that there would be any clues now, but this _had_ been the last known location of Voldemort, so it seemed like a logical place to start looking. And, if he ran into Draco’s sorry excuse for a mother on his way, so much the better. Harry thought he might even be able to manage a decent Cruciatus at the moment, although he wasn’t going to use Unforgivables if he could help it. 

He stepped out into the main entrance hall, noting that it was even larger than the Great Hall at Hogwarts. He looked around. Now, where would the dungeons be from here?

Heart hammering, he walked briskly down several hallways. A corner of his mind noticed the opulent surroundings, and how the place seemed much larger than he had expected, but he was too focused on finding clues to Draco’s whereabouts to notice much else.

Fine marble floors, rich antique tapestries... he noticed none of it, as he grew more and more frantic in his search. 

_Where the hell are the damn dungeons?_ he thought. This is taking too long, a corner of his mind was screaming at him. There had to be some magic at work here, as he hadn’t figured Draco’s ancestral home to be bigger than their school. He felt as if he’d been walking for miles.

Despite his best intentions, he was starting to get a bit scared. It was too quiet. He had yet to run into anyone. The place was as silent as a tomb, and it was making him nervous. 

Breaking into a jog, he ran through the next few rooms, but saw nothing that made him think he was getting anywhere close to his goal. _This is where Draco grew up?_ Harry suddenly understood what a culture shock Hogwarts had to have been for his love. And he suddenly got an inkling of all that Draco was giving up. 

_I’ll make it up to him,_ Harry thought. _Just let me find him, please!_

Tired, Harry slowed to a walk, wondering what to do now. A sudden crash startled him, and he whirled, only to stare bemusedly at what he saw. 

~

“Oh, great job, Severus!” Remus snarled sarcastically, as he ran towards the Floo. “I suppose I should go and retrieve him, then,” he said to Dumbledore, grabbing a handful of Floo powder. 

Throwing the powder in, he called out his destination clearly, ignoring the sound of Severus’ voice that followed him. The green fire flared, and he felt the whirl of the Floo, and then he stepped out of the fireplace, wand raised. 

He blinked as he was met by Dumbledore, Severus and Hermione, who all looked at him with varying degrees of disbelief. 

“What happened?” Hermione asked. “Where’s Harry?”

Severus rolled his eyes. “As I was trying to tell you before you ran off,” he said, caustically, “it is not that easy to get into Malfoy Manor.” He shook his head. “I suppose that you didn’t realize that their Floo is keyed only to family members? Which does beg the question...”

Remus frowned. “How did Harry get in, then... oh!”

Dumbledore and Severus looked at him. 

“’Oh’, what, Remus?” Dumbledore asked. 

“I suppose Harry’s pendant must mark him as a Malfoy family member,” he said, walking slowly back into the middle of the room. 

“His _what?_ ” 

When Remus explained what Harry had told him about the Malfoy pendants earlier that evening, Severus shook his head. “Draco must really be smitten,” he sneered. 

Remus walked up to him and said, “As far as I can tell, Severus, Harry and Draco are truly in love. You might do well to remember that, since you consider Draco your only family. That means _Harry_ is your family as well.”

Severus stared into his lover’s expressive eyes for a long moment, and then dropped his own. 

Dumbledore coughed, hiding his smile, and when he had everyone’s attention, he said, “Well, be that as it may, gentlemen, and lady,” he paused and winked at Hermione, “someone really should go and retrieve our errant student. He will probably return on his own, given enough time, but in the meanwhile, he is in a hostile environment, late at night, and thus is vulnerable to attack.”

“I can Apparate to Malfoy Manor and get him,” Severus said. 

“I can go with you,” Remus offered.

“I’ll go,” Hermione piped up.

Severus shook his head, frowning. “No one can know that you’re back,” he said to Remus. “And while I recognize your... enthusiasm, Miss Granger, it is not school policy to place students in potentially dangerous situations.”

“Do you think he will come back with you?” Remus asked quietly. “You goaded him into going, Severus. He might not be inclined to follow you anywhere.” 

Severus shrugged, and to Hermione, he looked a bit defensive. “I shall endeavor to persuade him,” he said. 

“You are forbidden to hex him, Severus,” Dumbledore said sternly. 

Turning to walk out of the room, the Potions master sighed. “Fine. Take all the pleasure out of it,” he said as he left. 

~

Harry spun, only to see a house-elf, its wide eyes watering profusely, standing over a collection of broken crystal goblets. It stared at him in shock. 

“Um, hello,” Harry tried. 

The creature shook, clearly terrified. 

“What’s your name?” Harry asked, attempting to put the elf at ease. 

“Dimpy, sir,” it squeaked. “Be you the new Master?”

Harry’s own eyes widened at that. “Merlin, no!” he said. 

It tilted its head. “Then how came you here, sir? Only Malfoys are allowed. Only Malfoys can get in.”

Harry blinked. Well, wasn’t that interesting? He wondered if that was why his professors hadn’t followed him here. It had seemed odd that they would let him just wander off by himself like this for this long. 

Dimpy was looking at Harry closely, as if he could see through him, and then the creature jumped back and bowed low. 

“You are the Malfoy Mate! You are the new Master! Dimpy is first to welcome new Master!”

“I’m what?” Harry was truly puzzled by the creature’s behavior. He leaned forward, thinking he could reassure it, and his pendant slipped out of his robe. The house-elf’s eyes widened even more, if possible. 

Harry looked down and saw that his pendant was glowing, the snake on it moving. 

“What isss happening?” he asked Comparis. 

“You are Massster,” it hissed. “Thisss now your houssse and it isss recognizing that. It obeysss both you and your mate asss sssuch.”

The house-elf was still bowing and scraping, and it was starting to irritate Harry. “Would you please stop that?” he asked. 

Dimpy stopped immediately in mid bow, looking fearfully up at Harry. “Yes, Master,” it squeaked. 

“It now belongsss to you,” Comparis said helpfully. “It will now do whatever you sssay.”

Harry pursed his lips thoughtfully. This might be useful....

“Dimpy,” he said, suddenly. “There are dungeons here, right?”

The house-elf nodded, clasping and unclasping its hands nervously.

“And I understand people were recently gathered there?”

The elf nodded again. 

“Please show me to the dungeons,” Harry said.

~

Severus Snape Apparated to the Malfoy Apparition point with a crack. It was a covered area, located a few yards beyond the gates of the stately home. 

Looking around cautiously, Severus fingered his wand in his pocket and started out for the house, scanning carefully for anyone watching. It was late at night, well after midnight, and it was unlikely that anyone should be about; still, it never hurt to be vigilant. 

He reached the house without incident. There was a large knocker on the door, but Severus ignored it, choosing instead to grasp the doorknob and whisper an Opening Charm, and the password that Lucius had given him many years before. 

He smiled when the door clicked open, and he stepped into the entrance hallway, closing the door behind him softly.

As he spun around, a house-elf popped up in front of him. “You is the new Malfoy master’s friend?” it asked anxiously. 

Severus regarded the creature warily. “Who is the new Malfoy master?” he finally asked. 

“He is the new master. He is here, and he wants us to guard against the bad ones.”

Severus pursed his lips. Against the bad ones? It had to be Potter, he decided. It certainly wasn’t Narcissa....

“Take me to your new master,” he said. 

The creature grabbed his arm, and after a dizzying moment, he was standing in the Malfoy dungeons. Blinking as he got acclimatized to the darkness, Severus looked around and spotted Harry inspecting a chair that was set on a dais at the other end of the room. 

Looking up at the pop, Harry sighed. “Figures they sent you, Professor,” he said. At Severus’ frown, he quickly continued. “I think this was where Voldemort was last, so I was hoping that there might be a clue here to his current location.”

Severus walked towards him. “Have you found anything?” he asked. 

Harry shook his head, cringing as he anticipated Severus’ snide comments. 

The Potions professor surprised him by not saying anything more. He pulled out his wand and, with a few passes over the area, grunted. “They have hidden their tracks too well,” Severus said, putting his wand away. “I cannot get any sort of indication of where he went from here.”

“I didn’t know that there was a magical way to check,” Harry said. 

Severus nodded. “It is not a very well known spell,” he said. Looking critically at Harry he said, “So, would you like to tell me how you became a ‘Malfoy master’?”

Harry shrugged and blushed slightly. “Well, Draco gave me a pendant....”

As he explained what had happened when he’d landed in the manor, Severus listened attentively, grunting every few sentences. 

“So that’s what happened,” Harry said. “Why are you being so nice?”

Severus rolled his eyes. “I am not being nice, Har... Mr. Potter. I am simply here to collect you and bring you back to safety. Do you even realize how dangerous this whole excursion of yours was? What a selfish thing it was for you to do?”

Harry turned his face away. “Yeah? Well, I’m sorry, but no else seemed to be doing anything! So maybe it wasn’t one of my brightest ideas, but at least I’m doing something, not standing around while they might be hurting him...” 

Severus interrupted him. “Enough! What’s done is done. Let us complete the search and then return to Hogwarts. The others are probably worried about you.”

Harry set his lips mutinously, but nodded.

Severus muttered something under his breath about ‘damnable Gryffindors’.

Harry sighed tiredly, the long day catching up with him. “Sir? Why are we talking about this here? Narcissa could be back at any moment....”

“You mean you didn’t block her?” Severus asked, incredulous. 

“Block her?” Harry tilted his head, reminding Severus of nothing so much as a confused Crup. 

“Oh for... You are now one of the _Malfoy masters_ ,” Severus said, exasperated. “You can block anyone you want from access to any of the Malfoy ancestral estates.”

Harry smiled. “I can block Narcissa from coming back here?”

Severus nodded. “By Floo, anyway. She will be forced to Apparate and then walk to the house, as I did. I almost wish that I could see her face when she realizes.”

Harry grinned evilly. “Cool! Show me how.”

Severus’ lips almost twitched, but he managed to suppress it. He was still angry at Harry. “It will almost certainly irritate her,” he warned. “But, in this case, I think we can spare the time to do that before we leave.”

~

Harry sighed as Severus left him in his quarters. It was almost two in the morning, and he was exhausted. 

Dumbledore hadn’t said much when they’d appeared in his fireplace. He’d just nodded at Harry and asked Severus to report. 

Remus had already left; presumably, he was in his own quarters, and, not surprisingly, Hermione was gone as well.

Severus had explained to the Headmaster what they had done at Malfoy Manor, and the resultant twinkling had reassured Harry that Dumbledore wasn’t too angry with him, unlike Severus, who seemed to be holding back angry words. 

At Dumbledore’s prompting, Harry had filled him in on the reasoning behind his outburst. 

“Headmaster! Draco is in serious trouble. That woman allowed her friends to rape people who looked like him!” he’d reminded the elderly man.

“You think we don’t know that, Harry?” Severus had burst out. “But how is your getting captured going to help him?”

Dumbledore had followed up a bit more gently, asking Harry to trust them, and he had finally, albeit reluctantly, agreed not to go haring off again. He’d then gone to his room, escorted there by a silent Severus.

Harry got ready for bed slowly. He was tired, but he was dreading trying to sleep alone. That was going to be the hardest part, he realized. He was used to Draco’s warm body being wrapped around his, used to sleeping and waking up to the steady sound of his lover’s heartbeat....

Harry shook his head. He couldn’t think about it now. He had to sleep and then start the search again tomorrow. He just wished he knew where to look. 

Finally settling into Draco’s bed, which he had chosen to sleep in because of the scent of his lover that lingered on the sheets, Harry wrapped his arms around a pillow, and cried himself to sleep.

~

Severus opened the door to his quarters wondering what he would find. The fact that Remus had not been waiting for them in Dumbledore’s office had been telling. Remus was probably upset at him, and Severus had to admit that he was all right with that. After all, he was upset with Remus at the moment. 

_What a great time for a confrontation_ , he thought. 

Compressing his lips into a tight line, the Potions master closed the door behind him and reset the wards. He turned around, only to see his lover sitting on the couch, still fully dressed. Remus started to put down the book he was holding when Severus walked in.

“Still up, I see,” Severus said. 

Remus nodded. “Did you find Harry?” he asked softly.

Severus shrugged.

Remus sighed and asked again, his quiet tone belying the flash of temper in his eyes. 

“Severus? Did you find Harry?”

Severus nodded. “Yes. He was fine. And, in spite of his stupid actions, we managed to work a useful piece of magic tonight.”

As he explained, Severus slid out of his robes and unbuttoned the top few buttons on his shirt. Remus listened attentively, nodding at the appropriate points in the recitation. When Severus came to a stop, Remus looked up at him inquiringly. 

“Are you going to stand there all evening, or would you like to sit?” he offered, patting the couch next to him. 

“I had hoped to _sleep_ , actually,” Severus said acerbically, arms crossed. “It’s been a rough day.”

“Yes, it has,” Remus replied. ‘Want me to help you feel better?”

Severus turned to him, eyebrow raised. “What did you have in mind?”

“Whatever I had in mind, we need to sort this out first,” Remus said firmly.

Severus frowned. “Sort what out?” he asked, mentally stepping back. It would not do to make his lover too upset at him. He was committed to him, after all.

Remus rolled his eyes. “I know you, Severus,” he chided gently. “You are upset about something, and have been all day. We need to discuss this _now_. We won’t discuss it tomorrow if we let it go tonight. And we cannot just ignore this, nor can we simply go and make love and hope it goes away.”

“I am not upset,” Severus said, through clenched teeth. “I am simply tired of rescuing errant schoolboys, and I just want to go to bed.”

Remus took a deep breath. Harry. Of course. “Has Harry done something to upset you? You have been a bit harsh with him today, Severus. His lover, your godson, is missing, and your comments did not help.”

Severus sat down heavily. “Priceless. Now Potter is interfering in our sex life.”

“He is not interfering, Severus, but the way you treat him, and Hermione, and the Weasleys, is why people are so confused about your loyalties, why they have such a hard time trusting you. You adore Draco, I realize that. And Draco adores Harry, so you need to try, for his sake.”

“You are saying that I have to love Potter?” Severus snorted again. 

Remus sighed. “No, but you will need to be polite to him. I think that they are serious about each other. You’re going to have to let go of your bitterness at some point, Severus. Harry is not James.”

Severus sighed inwardly. All right. If Remus wanted to hear it, then Severus would tell him. 

The Potions master stood up again and started pacing. “It is not a matter of bitterness. All right, it might have been in the beginning of my interactions with him, and I have changed some of my opinions. I am well aware that he is not his father. I no longer believe that he is spoiled, although I _know_ he is a brat.” He looked back at Remus. “But you say that I see him as James? Well, you are just as bad! Potter can do no wrong in your eyes. Will you admit that he has _some_ responsibility for Draco’s current fix? You probably think Draco was at fault for his own abduction....”

“Severus! That is not true!” Remus stood to face his lover. “First of all, I know Harry’s faults very well, as I did James’. Neither one is perfect, but I think you need to keep this in perspective. I don’t blame anyone but Narcissa and the Dark Lord for this whole thing. _They_ are the enemy here, not Harry, not Hermione, and certainly not me. How could Harry possibly bear any responsibility here?”

Severus turned an incredulous look on his lover. “Weasley is supposedly Potter’s best friend, and he’s been acting strangely, yet Harry lets Draco wander off with him and his sister _alone_ , and then doesn’t notice when Draco goes missing for several hours? And what about Granger? Her boyfriend is working for the Dark Lord in some capacity, yet she doesn’t notice his odd behavior?” Severus shook his head. “This is a war, Remus! I just want them to be more observant. They are not stupid, just careless, and now Draco is in danger because of it.”

Remus sighed again. “It wasn’t deliberate though, Severus...” he started, but was interrupted. 

“It’s _never_ deliberate, Remus! That is the standard Gryffindor excuse, isn’t it? ‘I didn’t mean to almost maul you to death, it was an accident.’ Well, that is not acceptable! Potter’s actions have consequences, and he has to realize that.”

“No one is giving excuses here, Severus.” Remus was holding himself rigidly, hands in tight fists. _I am not going to react to that,_ he was telling himself. Taking a deep breath, he tried again. “I just think that you need to be a bit easier on Harry. We have to protect him and nurture him, as well as teach him.”

“And just how will that help him defeat the Dark Lord? You will excuse me, Remus, but you are not exactly the person to talk about not making excuses. These very students that we are discussing almost died because you forgot your Wolfsbane Potion one night. That _accident_ almost cost them their lives.”

Severus, warming to his subject, continued, ignoring the angry stare that Remus was subjecting him to. “Plus, it is the nature of a wolf to rip apart, to do damage, so what would a murderous wolf know about protecting children?” As the words left his mouth, Severus found himself wishing he could take them back. He spoke again quickly.

“Not that I am saying that you...”

Remus’ eyes filled with such pain that it made Severus suck in a deep breath. The werewolf backed away, shaking his head. “Is that what you really think?” he whispered. “That I want to hurt people? Kill them?”

Severus reached out a hand. “Merlin. No, Remus, I didn’t mean that you want to hurt people, just that it must be hard for you to fight your instincts, and that is why, while you are a protector of children, other werewolves might not be as...”

Remus shook his head, cutting him off. “I live in fear of that every day, Severus, you have no idea....” He paused, obviously struggling. Finally, he spoke again. “I cannot talk to you about this right now,” he said. “I... simply can’t, Severus. I have to go.” 

“Remus... wait!” But the werewolf took down the wards with a gesture, and stumbled out the door.

Severus stared in shock at the closed door. An inner voice was screaming at him to go after Remus, but instead he ignored it and, with a snarl, stalked to his bedroom, the door slamming loudly behind him.

~


	25. Twenty-Five

~

Chapter 25

~

Ginny woke early, hearing footsteps on the landing outside her dorm room. She wondered briefly what was going on, but then realized that she’d forgotten to put up her Silencing Charms, and that was probably why she was being disturbed. 

She reached for her wand, located in her night stand. “ _Tempus_ ,” she whispered, and the numbers shone above her head briefly before winking out. 

As she listened, the footsteps slowed and then stopped, and a door opened and then closed. 

_Perhaps it was Hermione_ , Ginny thought, as silence descended again. _I hope everything’s all right, and Draco’s back. And I still need to tell both him and Harry that I’m sorry._

She turned over to try to get more sleep, but found that she was too awake now. 

_Bugger it,_ she thought, sitting up. _I suppose if I get a head start on my Potions reading, then I can have more time to go and see Harry later._

“ _Lumos_ ,” she whispered.

She put up her standard Silencing Charm and then, pulling out her textbook, she opened it to the relevant section, and settled into reading. A few lines of it found her eyelids drooping however, and within thirty minutes, she was asleep again, the Lumos spell fading slowly to black.

~

Hermione slept fitfully and was up early, leaving her room in the pre-dawn hours, intending to make some sense of all that had happened, and maybe to try to do some more exploring of Ron’s stuff.

She knew she would have to wait until all of his dorm mates were out before she went up there, though. 

The Great Hall was deserted, and as she sat sipping her tea and nibbling on some toast, she kept going over and over the same thought. _How could I not have known? Ron was possessed, and I had no idea...._ Although, could she really say honestly that she’d had no idea? Hadn’t she noticed how different her boyfriend had seemed since the term started?

As she mulled everything over, she didn’t see when Pansy and Blaise walked into the Great Hall, paused, and started towards her. She did notice when they both settled next to her at the Gryffindor table, however. 

“What are you doing?” she asked, looking around to see if anyone else was noticing. 

“The Hall is empty, Granger,” Pansy said. “And this won’t take long. We just wanted to let you know that, as far as we can tell, none of the Slytherins know anything about Draco’s abduction.”

Hermione blanched. She hadn’t told them about Ron’s involvement! What was she going to say? 

Blaise saw the look on her face. “What? What do you know?” he asked, leaning forward. 

In halting words she told them about all that had happened after she’d seen Pansy last evening: about looking at Ron’s memory, about how he had Obliviated Ginny, and about how he’d evidently arranged for Draco’s kidnapping by Portkey. 

“So, he was Imperiused?” Pansy asked. 

“A strange sort of Imperius,” Hermione said. “But yes, it appears so.”

“What about Gin... his sister?” Blaise asked, a strange look in his eyes.

Hermione shrugged. “We think she was an innocent bystander, although she’s not completely blameless in this. It did look as though she was helping Ron with his Portkey scheme, at least in the beginning... Why?”

Blaise mumbled something, and Hermione leaned closer to try to clarify.

Pansy, shooting Blaise an inscrutable look, interrupted, asking, “So where is Weasley now?” 

Hermione sighed. “I don’t think we know how it happened, but he’s gone now, too. We do know he’s in the same location as Draco is.” 

“So, apparently, he’s been kidnapped as well?” Pansy asked, incredulous.

Hermione nodded, rubbing at tired eyes.

Pansy rolled her eyes in disgust. “Well, that’s just great,” she said. “They are both gone? What are we going to do now? I’m surprised Potter hasn’t taken off looking for them.”

Hermione's eyes widened. “Merlin! You don’t know.... He did,” she said, filling them in on Harry’s late night disappearance. “I don’t even know if he’s back yet,” she said, sitting up straight. “I should go and check on him...”

As she stood, Pansy and Blaise stood with her, Blaise grabbing a sweet roll and a cup of tea from the table on his way.

“What are you doing?” Hermione asked as they started to follow her out. 

Pansy smirked. “Going with you, of course. People are dropping like flies. Someone needs to start defending themselves. The last thing we need is more people disappearing.”

Shaking her head, Hermione smiled, grateful for the company. 

~

Harry moaned as he slowly woke up. He was cold, the covers having shifted off him in the night.

“Draco?” he muttered. 

When he got no answer, he rolled over, reaching blindly for where his lover should have been. When he felt no warmth, it all came back to him, the abduction, the revelation that Ron, and possibly Ginny, had been involved, all his fears for Draco’s safety.... He sat up abruptly. 

“ _Tempus_ ,” he snarled. He breathed a bit easier when he saw that it was still quite early in the day. He rubbed his burning eyes, and then swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Gods, he needed to find Draco, but how? 

He showered in record time, pulling on Muggle jeans and a long sleeved T-shirt, then shrugging on his robes. Remembering that he had left Draco’s diary in Dumbledore’s office the night before, Harry grabbed some Floo powder and, after sticking his head through to check that it was all right to go to the Headmaster’s office, stepped through into the cluttered room a few moments later.

He walked over to the desk where he saw Draco’s diary lying closed. Picking it up, he sat in one of the chairs facing the desk and flipped to the latest entries. He had barely begun to read however, when the door opened, and Severus and Dumbledore entered the office.

“Hello, Harry.”

The Headmaster did not appear to be surprised to see him there. Severus simply scowled at him. 

“Have you discovered anything new from the diary?” Severus asked, looking at the book Harry had open on his lap. 

Harry shook his head. “I guess he’s asleep,” he said. “Asleep or.... Well, not much activity here, anyway.” Closing the book with shaking hands, Harry stood up and slipped it into a pocket. Both professors noticed, but neither man said anything. Severus felt a stab of pity for Harry, which he ruthlessly crushed.

“How are we going to find Draco, sir?” Harry asked Dumbledore, his pale face set and resolute. “I’m really worried about him.”

Dumbledore nodded. “As am I, my boy,” he said. “Professor Snape and I have been discussing it, and we’ve decided that we need to examine Ronald’s memories again, and this time we need to see all of them. We only saw _one_ scene, after all, and there were several there.”

Harry nodded. “I forgot about that,” he admitted. 

“Imagine that,” Severus said under his breath. 

Harry’s lip trembled, and Dumbledore shot the Potions master a look that shut him up immediately. 

Severus sighed, feeling a bit ashamed. “I... that was inappropriate, Harry,” he admitted. 

Harry blinked. Had Severus Snape just almost apologized to him? He opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by the door opening again. 

Remus Lupin entered and he looked like Harry felt, terrible, as if he, too, had gotten no sleep. Harry stepped forward, missing the fact that Severus did the same.

“Are you all right, Remus?” Harry asked, concerned. 

The werewolf nodded tiredly. “Long night,” he replied, smiling faintly at Harry. “But I’m fine.” Glancing up at Dumbledore, Remus nodded. “Reporting as ordered, Albus.”

“Thank you for coming, Remus,” the Headmaster said, his eyes twinkling like mad. 

Harry was watching his godfather closely, and so noticed that when Remus looked at Severus, a flash of something showed in his eyes for a moment. Then, as Remus looked away, Harry saw his hands clench and then relax. _Uh oh_ , he thought. _They must have had a fight._

When Remus turned away from him, Severus dropped his eyes. The look he had seen in his lover’s eyes had virtually stabbed him through the heart, the hurt and sorrow there making his own pain pale into insignificance.

_So that’s it, then,_ Severus thought. _I have done the unforgivable, and he will leave as soon as he can._

An awkward silence settled in the room, as Remus and Severus looked everywhere but at each other. Harry stood uncertainly between the two, sensing the tension, but not sure where to look or what to say. Dumbledore simply popped a lemon drop in his mouth, smiling the entire time.

A knock sounded at the door, and Dumbledore nodded towards Remus to open it. When he did so, Hermione, Pansy and Blaise all trooped in. 

“Professor Dumbledore! Harry is not in his...” Seeing Harry, she stopped and then grinned. “Oh, thank Merlin! There you are, Harry. We went looking for you, and we got nervous when you weren’t there! I wasn’t sure that Professor Snape even found you last night...”

Harry grinned as his diminutive friend virtually bowled him over in her rush to hug him. When she let him go, all the while wiping tears from her eyes, he was shocked when Pansy then lunged at him, too. He quirked an eyebrow at Blaise when Pansy pulled away, and the Slytherin simply rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Glad you’re okay, Potter,” he said. “But if you think I’m hugging or kissing you, then you have the wrong Slytherin Prince.”

They all laughed, except Severus, who was still cataloguing how tired and worn his lover looked. He dimly noted how Remus’ face seemed to light up as he smiled at Blaise’s joke. 

“Severus,” Dumbledore verbally prodded, and he jumped, turning towards the Headmaster. 

Gesturing towards the Pensieve, the Headmaster inclined his head and spoke. “Now that we are all here, I would like another look at Ronald’s memories. I had hoped to have the two of you see this, since something in it might seem familiar to you.” He nodded at Blaise and Pansy. “However, I have not looked at all of it yet, and would prefer a chance to do so, before exposing Mr. Weasley’s more private memories. I shall therefore ask that you allow us to view it in its entirety first.” 

At their nod of understanding, he smiled. “Severus, if you please?” 

Severus nodded and, pulling Ron’s bottle out of his robes, poured the silvery liquid into the container. 

At Dumbledore’s indication, all but Blaise and Pansy stepped forward and, allowing a moment for the fluid to settle, gathered around the Pensieve. 

Severus felt another stab in his heart when Remus made it a point to not be next to him for the viewing. Then, Dumbledore grasped his hand and then they were plummeting down into the memory.

~

Draco woke with a start. He tried to sit up, but was covered by a heavy weight. A heavy _snoring_ weight. 

“What the hell..?” he said, struggling to free himself.

He gave a big shove, dislodging Ron, who had been lying on his chest, snoring. Ron simply smacked his lips and rolled over onto his other side, and a few moments later was back to his snoring. 

Draco rolled his eyes. “When the fuck did I become a Gryffindor magnet?” he muttered to himself. Looking down, he saw damp spots on his robe, and he swore. 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake... Weasley, you drooling idiot...”

Ron still didn’t wake up, and Draco snorted and slid to the edge of the cot to stand up. After a quickly and surreptitiously whispered Scourgify, he was clean once more, although he would really have loved a long, hot shower at that moment. 

Looking around, he saw that the sun had risen, and so surmised that it was the next day. His stomach grumbled, reminding him that he’d not eaten for probably close to fifteen hours. 

As if they had just been waiting for someone to stir, he felt the wards go down, and the door opened. One of the Death Eaters that had escorted him to his “cell” last night stood there. Two trays floated behind him. 

“Breakfast,” he said curtly, the trays drifting past him to land with a clank onto the floor. “Bon appetit!”

Refraining from complimenting the guard on knowing what meal went with what time of the day, Draco eyed the trays suspiciously. Death Eaters were not known for their humane treatment of prisoners, and in fact, he’d not been counting on being fed at all.

The door clanged shut, and the wards went back up. He smiled. Now that he’d felt them put up and dismantled a few times, he thought he could eliminate them himself whenever he needed to. He’d have ample opportunity to try in a bit, he suspected.

Leaning forward to look closely at the food, he missed it as his pendant stirred underneath his shirt. Slipping out through the clasps, Anguis writhed, its tongue sampling the air. 

The food did smell good, Draco admitted. And he’d _seen_ Weasley eat. Perhaps he’d just taste a bit before the other young man had a chance to eat it all...

With an oath, he flinched. As he’d reached out a hand out to pick up a roll, the snake on his pendant had sunk its teeth into him! He hissed, snatching it away from his chest where it had bitten. 

Yanking at his shirt, he finally bared his chest. Glaring at the snake, he almost ripped it off, until he realized it was looking at him. He looked more closely at it. It was hissing in what seemed to be a purposeful way. Under the right circumstances, the sounds it was making could even pass for speech... Of course! Harry had woken the damn things up, but _he_ didn’t speak Parseltongue the way his lover did. 

“Damn thing is probably trying to talk to me,” he muttered. “I wonder what...?”

He paused. It had bitten him when he’d reached for the food. What if it had been trying to warn him that it was poisoned? 

As an experiment, he reached for the apple on the tray, watching the snake the entire time, and the snake, seeing that it was being watched, shook its head in an unmistakable gesture. 

_Merlin. The food’s probably poisoned_ , Draco thought. It had seemed odd that they would be this generous.

And they had given them easily enough food for both of them, another odd thing. Draco could remember his father telling stories of prisoners being given food only enough for one, and the amusement that ensued among the guards as the prisoners fought to the death for each crumb. 

_But I have to get rid of it,_ he thought. _If it’s not gone, then they will know that whatever effect it’s supposed to have didn’t work._

Standing up, he paced back and forth in front of the window, thinking. It was such a small room, there was really no place to hide it. Eating even a small amount was out of the question; it probably had liberal amounts of Veritaserum, as well as other potions in it that would at the very least hinder his escape, and very possibly his ability to perform magic. 

He wracked his brain, thinking about what potions could have their taste that easily masked by food. There were not many, excluding Veritaserum. Most active compounds had a distinctive scent or taste, and his mother knew that he was almost Snape’s equal in Potions....

He spun, realizing too late that Ron hadn’t been snoring for a while. 

_Shite!_ he thought helplessly. The redhead was cross-legged on the floor, his mouth full of a roll as he tried to stuff a piece of bacon in after it. 

“Hey, Malfoy. I didn’t think they would feed us... This is brilliant, yeah?” he said. 

Even as Draco watched, Ron washed it down with some of the tea and reached for some of the toast. 

Draco shrugged. Well, he didn’t think whatever the food was dosed with would _kill_ the git, and it would give him a chance to observe and see what the drugged food’s effect should be....

“Yeah, Weasley,” he said, smiling. “Brilliant.”

~

Ginny’s eyes popped open and she groaned as her body shifted out of its cramped, uncomfortable position. She’d slept hunched over her book, and as a result, her back was aching.

Since she had made sure to put up her Silencing Charm, she’d had no idea of what time her dorm mates had gotten up, having not heard them. 

Moaning, she pushed back her curtains. The room was devoid of people, everyone’s bed made neatly, their trunks pushed under their beds. 

“Damn,” she muttered, grabbing her wand. “ _Tempus!_ ”

Her eyes widening at the late time, she dived under her bed and rummaged inside her trunk, pulled out clean clothes. A quick Scourgify, and she was changing.

_Wish I had time for a shower_ , she thought, _but I have to find Harry and apologize, and my best chance to see him is at breakfast._

She ran down the stairs, taking them two at a time, slowing as she went past the landing leading to the seventh-year boys’ room. _Wonder if Ron’s in?_ she thought. She figured that the Headmaster had to have spoken with him by now. She wished she’d been there for that conversation.

Shrugging, she continued. She’d catch up with her brother soon enough. Right now, she needed to find Harry, and tell him how sorry she was. 

Running out into the hallway, she took off for the Great Hall, her robes flapping behind her. Fortunately, it was Saturday, so there were no regular classes, just make-up ones for those unfortunate enough to require them. At least she stood a good chance of finding Harry still at breakfast, since he tended to linger over meals on weekends.

She slid to a stop in front of the door leading into the Hall, smoothing her hair down and taking a deep breath. She then pushed the door open and walked sedately over to the Gryffindor table, scanning for Harry and Hermione. 

She smiled hello to Neville as she slipped into her seat. “Have Harry or my brother been in yet?” she asked Lavender, who was in the next seat. 

“Haven’t seen them this morning,” the other girl said. 

Glancing over to the Slytherin table, Ginny noticed that Blaise and Pansy were also missing. And there was no sign of Draco, of course. 

_Now where do I look?_ she wondered.

~

They were falling, and then they saw Ron, lying in his bed, surrounded by an eerie green mist. A disembodied voice hissed around them. 

_*You are ready to remember. Commemissi!! *_

And then they saw what had been done to Ron. Hermione was sobbing by the end, shaking in Dumbledore’s arms, as Harry trembled with rage.

Severus watched stoically as the repeated Cruciatus curses, whippings and beatings, made possible by repeated healings, took their inevitable toll. Ron seemed to become more and more confused, but by the end of every day he was Obliviated, so that it could all begin anew the next. 

Harry was starting to feel physically ill as he saw all that Ron had been subjected to.

Dumbledore somehow pulled them out when it looked like it was going to get worse, and as Harry and Hermione clung together, shaking, the grim faced professors conferred in the corner. 

“Are you all right?” Pansy asked, watching the shaking teens nervously. 

“Oh, it was awful,” Hermione cried. “The things they did to him...”

“I think I shall carefully select the scenes that you are to peruse, Miss Parkinson and Mr. Zabini,” Dumbledore said gravely. “Perhaps you could return later?”

They both nodded, wide eyed. They were both Slytherins, and had Death Eater relatives, so both knew the realities of what Harry and Hermione had probably seen in the Pensieve. 

Remus, face grim, walked up to Harry and put his arms around his shoulders. “Want to go for a walk?” he suggested. 

Harry looked at Hermione, who smiled at him through her tears. “I’ll be fine. I need to go through Ron’s things, see if I can find any clues. You go with Professor Lupin.”

Harry nodded, and he handed the older man his Invisibility Cloak. Together, they walked out.

~

Harry walked as if in a daze. He managed to greet a few people who said hello, but he did not stop, and was certainly was not social. When he got outside, Remus’ invisible hand gently steered him towards a copse of secluded trees, and Harry went willingly. The spot was within sight of the school, and was well inside the protective wards. Remus muttered a quick Disillusionment Charm so that they would remain uninterrupted.

Settling onto the ground, Harry propped his back against a tree and sighed, closing his eyes. It was a bright day, although not as warm as the previous one had been. Harry bit back a sob as he recalled the carefree day that he and Draco had had not even twenty four hours before. 

“It’s all right, Harry,” Remus said gently. “It’s okay to cry. Go ahead.”

It was as if he’d only been waiting for permission. Remus’ gentle, nonjudgmental voice somehow made it okay, and Harry’s face crumpled as he broke down. 

He was gathered into strong arms as he sobbed his heart out, not sure from moment to moment if he was crying because of his terror for Draco, or his fear for Ron. The scenes from Ron’s Pensieve had brought to light all that he imagined could be happening to Draco, and he felt helpless and useless.

When his crying subsided to hiccups and sniffs, Remus loosened his hold, and Harry pulled away, looking up at Remus with red eyes. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled, wiping at his nose. 

Remus shook his head. “Never apologize for showing emotion, Harry,” he said. “It is a valuable gift, and it’s one of the things that you have that will ultimately help you to defeat that monster.”

Harry continued scrubbing at his eyes, which were scratchy from all the crying and his lack of recent sleep. 

“How am I going to find him, Remus?” he asked softly, pulling up clumps of grass in his agitation. 

Remus shook his head. “I know Severus and Albus are examining those memories in detail, and knowing those two, they will find a way. You know how thorough he... they are.”

Harry didn’t miss the unhappy tenor of Remus’ voice. “This is none of my business, Remus,” he began, “but you’ve been so happy lately...”

Remus smiled, knowing where Harry was going. “Yes?” he asked. 

“Did you and Professor Snape fight?”

Remus sighed heavily. “I’m afraid we did, Harry,” he said. “We are having a bit of a disagreement at the moment, but I wouldn’t let it worry you. We shall probably make up soon enough. It will just take some time.”

Harry shook his head. “But, Remus,” he said earnestly. “Professor Snape is not the patient type. Do you really think that _he_ thinks you’ll make up?”

Remus stared at Harry. “What do you mean?” he asked. 

“Well, you think that you just had a little fight...”

“Not so little, but temporary, yes.”

“Well, I think Professor Snape is more the type to hold a grudge. So, he probably figures that you two are over now. Are you?”

Remus blinked. Merlin, Harry was right. Yes, Severus had hurt him deeply, but Remus knew it was because he was afraid for Draco. He was fully planning on forgiving his lover, as soon as he asked. But what Harry was saying made sense, too. Severus was very black and white, he probably thought that there was no chance that Remus would ever take him back, and so was probably not even going to try....

Harry laughed suddenly, pulling Remus from his introspection. “What are a pair of Gryffindors doing falling for a pair of Slytherins?” he asked. 

Remus smiled. “We both like to live dangerously,” he quipped. “Typical Gryffindor’s, actually.”

They both laughed hard and long, and for a moment, Harry was able to forget Draco’s peril.

Neither of them saw the drawn face of the man watching through the window of the school.

~

Hermione dashed the tears from her cheeks and turned to face Blaise and Pansy determinedly. “Will you two help me?” she asked. 

Pansy patted her hand awkwardly. “Sure, Grange... Hermione,” she said. “What do you want us to do?’

“I want you to help me go through Ron’s things and see if we can find any clues to where he might be.”

Blaise nodded. “Okay,” he said. 

“Is that all right, Professor?” Hermione turned towards the Headmaster. 

The elderly man nodded. “That would be potentially useful, Miss Granger. Please do so, and then keep us informed. Professor Snape and I shall remain here and look through these memories in more detail.”

Hermione shuddered. She did not envy them that task at all.

As the students left Dumbledore’s office, chattering, Severus was standing by the windows, gazing raptly at something. Dumbledore suspected he knew what. 

“Severus?” he called out softly. 

The Potions master jumped, and then turned to face his mentor. 

“Perhaps we should have some tea and discuss your problem?” Dumbledore said. 

Severus snorted. “I have no problem,” he insisted firmly. 

Dumbledore simply held out a teacup and smiled. “Yes, you do, my boy,’ the older man said. “You and Remus had a fight. Now it’s time to make up.” 

“Why you meddling...”

“Yes, yes, you are, of course, right, Severus,” Dumbledore said soothingly. “Now, shall we discuss your problem?”

Severus sighed and resigned himself to a long day. With a final glance out the window at his lover, who was even now laughing in the sunshine, he turned away.

~


	26. Twenty-Six

~

Chapter 26

~

Hermione dashed away the tears from her cheeks as she walked towards the Gryffindor dorms. Pansy and Blaise walked next to her, neither one saying very much, for which she was grateful. 

She could still see and hear Ron screaming as he was tortured, and she almost wished she hadn’t seen it. But, at least she knew that he hadn’t gone to the Dark side willingly.

Pansy was watching her carefully as they walked along, sliding the occasional sidelong glance her way. She had seen some horrors in her short life as well, so she had an idea of what Hermione had seen. 

Fortunately, they didn’t run into too many people on their way. As they approached Gryffindor, Hermione squared her shoulders in preparation. 

“Let me do the talking,” she murmured as she approached the portrait. 

Walking up to it, she whispered the password, gesturing them through when it opened. 

They stepped inside, and Pansy’s first thought was how very _red_ it was. _And gold_ , she amended. And the colors were everywhere.

The nearly empty room was silent as they stepped inside. There were only a few people present; most of the Gryffindors were outside enjoying the day, or in the library studying. Neville Longbottom was seated by the window, leafing through a Herbology book with Lavender next to him, gazing out the window. Ginny was sitting by the fire, staring into it. 

All three sets of eyes turned to watch them as they walked across the room. Pansy held her head high as she walked through the portrait, relaxing a bit as she saw who was there. Blaise walked closely behind her, eyes dropping when he saw Ginny there. 

Standing up, Ginny stepped in front of Hermione just as she got to the stairs. 

“There you are! I’ve been waiting...” She glanced at the Slytherins behind Hermione. “What are _they_ doing here?” she whispered. 

Hermione looked at her evenly. “I have something that I need to do upstairs, Ginny. Pansy and Blaise are helping me, so please let us get on with it.”

Ginny crossed her arms across her chest. “What is going on?” she asked. “Where’s Harry? And where’s Ron? I haven’t seen him all day. Is Draco back yet?”

Hermione shook her head and started to reply, when Pansy touched her arm. “Not here,” she said. “And maybe Ginny can help us?”

Ginny’s gaze flickered between Pansy and Blaise. “I’ll do whatever I can,” she pledged. “I just want to help.”

Hermione looked at Pansy and then back to Ginny. “All right, come with us, then,” she finally said. 

Stepping aside, Ginny allowed them through, and then followed up the stairs. At the top of the stairs, Blaise stopped abruptly, and Ginny ran into the back of him. 

Blushing, she stepped back, stammering an apology. She was stunned when, instead of the expected angry or sarcastic retort, he simply smiled at her. 

She looked at his back thoughtfully as he turned to continue walking along the hallway just in front of the boys’ rooms. She had never noticed what beautiful brown eyes he had. 

“Ginny! Are you coming?” Hermione called out in a stage whisper. 

That jolted Ginny out of her stupor, and she walked quickly down the hall to catch up with them. She slipped into the room, brushing by Pansy, who shot Blaise an amused look as he watched the redhead closely. 

Hermione, oblivious to the by-play, had walked over to Ron’s bed and was rummaging through his trunk. “Help me, will you?” she said, appealing to Blaise, who nodded and walked over to her. 

Ginny frowned. “What are you doing? Where’s Ron? He’s going to be angry if he finds us here...”

Pansy pulled her aside and explained the situation in low tones, while Hermione and Blaise emptied everything out of drawers and the trunk, placing it on Ron’s bed to sort through. 

“Ron’s been kidnapped, too?”

Hermione winced as Ginny’s shrill voice cut through her thoughts. 

“What are we going to do? Has anyone told my parents?” Ginny was shaking as she fired off questions, her eyes darting between all of them. 

Hermione sighed and lifted her head from her task. “I suspect that the Headmaster has contacted them, Ginny,” she said, “but it only happened last night, so they might not even know about it yet.”

It finally occurred to Ginny what Hermione’s red eyes meant, and she blanched. “What... something bad’s happened to Ron, hasn’t it?” she whispered. “That’s why you’re so upset.”

“We found some of his memories about something that already happened to him; I guess it must have been over the summer,” Hermione said. “I watched them with Harry and the professors, and it was a bit... rough.”

Ginny walked over and hugged Hermione. “Oh Merlin, Hermione. I...” She paused. “The summer?” she asked. “ _This_ summer?”

At Hermione’s nod, she pursed her lips. “Ron was at your house for the majority of the summer, Hermione,” she said. 

“He... what?” Hermione shook her head. “No, he wasn’t,” she whispered. “In fact, I wondered why I never heard from him, but then again, I didn’t hear from anyone this year. Not Harry, and certainly not Ron.”

“But we got owls from him every few days,” Ginny said. “And Mum kept talking about how nice it was for your parents to allow him to stay...”

Pansy interrupted. “Well. I think it’s obvious that that was when Ron was kidnapped. This whole thing was planned, I bet,” she said. “Was your brother out on his own at any time over the summer? _Before_ he supposedly went to stay at Hermione’s?”

Ginny nodded. “He had this idea about trying to catch and train a wild owl for me, since he knew I wanted to have one of my own, not a shared one, you know? So he was out in the woods behind the house a lot...”

“Did he act differently after those hunts?” Blaise asked. 

She shrugged. “Yeah, a bit,” she said. “But he’s been so odd ever since last year really....”

“You think that’s when he was first Imperiused?” Hermione said, looking at the two Slytherins. 

Pansy shrugged. “That’s when I would have done it,” she said. “One of those times when he was concentrating on something else. Then, all you’d have to do is instruct him to tell his family that he’s off to visit you, and voilà! He has an excuse to be away for weeks at a time. And someone was probably sending owls every few days to reassure your parents.”

Ginny shivered. “When he came back from your house... well, from wherever he was, he was really quiet, but Mum just thought it was because you’d had a fight or something, so she didn’t push, you know?”

Pansy sighed. “Well, that solves the mystery of _when_ ,” she said. “Now, it would be good if we could figure out _where_. That’s probably where they took him this time.”

Ginny sat on the edge of the bed, her eyes filling with tears. “This is all my fault,” she said. “If I hadn’t gone on about wanting my very own owl...”

To Hermione’s surprise, Blaise sat down next to Ginny and hugged her gently. “It is not your fault,” he said. “These are Death Eaters we’re talking about. If the Imperius on Ron had failed, they just would have done something else. You had no way of knowing that this would happen.”

Ginny sighed and nodded. She smiled up at him through her tears. “Thanks,” she said. “This is all just so weird! You’re being so nice. I’m not used to nice Slytherins...”

He shrugged, embarrassed. “Before this is all over, I bet there will be a lot of things happening that we’re not used to.”

Ginny blushed, and Pansy cleared her throat. “So, back to the topic at hand,” she said, smirking as Blaise quickly pulled his arm from around Ginny. “Does anything in that stuff look or feel odd to anyone?” As she spoke, she pointed to the pile on Ron’s bed.

Hermione turned back to look at the items that they had unpacked. “I don’t know how to tell what’s odd and what’s not,” she admitted. “I say we take it all back to Dumbledore’s office, and let him and Snape sort it out.”

Nodding their agreement, the other three all started shrinking items to place in their pockets. 

~

Severus seethed as he sat in the chair across from Dumbledore. He’d been offered tea, lemon drops, and even shortbread, all of which he’d refused with increasing irritation. 

_If this old fool thinks that I am going to open up and spill my guts about my relationship, like some silly Hufflepuff, then he is sadly mistaken..._

Dumbledore cleared his throat, and Severus looked up at him. 

“So, perhaps you would like to tell me what is happening between you and Remus, Severus?” the elderly man suggested gently, that annoying twinkle back in his eyes. 

Severus snorted. “Not really,” he snapped. “It has nothing to do with the job at hand, after all. What we need to discuss is our strategy for rescuing Mr. Weasley and Dra... Mr. Malfoy from the predicament in which they now find themselves.” 

Dumbledore smiled. “I venture to say, my boy, that the difficulties that you are now suffering with Remus are central to our success at finding our missing students.”

Severus raised one eyebrow. “And how do you support that allegation, Headmaster?” he asked. 

“You are not free to concentrate on the task at hand, Severus,” Dumbledore said, leaning forward. “You are scattered and distracted, not that I blame you.”

“And what would you know of it?” Severus asked bitterly. 

“Enough, my boy. After all, I have known the both of you quite well since childhood. What you must remember is that, no matter what, he will forgive you. Just let him.”

Severus snorted and stood up. The Headmaster was giving him romantic advice? “You will excuse me, Albus, but you cannot possibly know what happened.”

“Why don’t you tell me?” Dumbledore suggested.

Severus sighed. “We fought, and he left. That’s it.” 

At the look on Dumbledore’s face, he rolled his eyes. “I accused him of always taking Potter’s side. Then, when he refuted that, I... I reminded him that he was hardly an expert on children, given that he’s a beast.”

Dumbledore didn’t have to say anything to him. Severus closed his eyes and pinched his nose, trying to stave off the impending headache that he could feel coming on. “The things I said to him, I’ll be lucky if he deigns to be in the same room with me once this is all over...”

“Sit down, Severus,” Dumbledore said. “Nothing can come of getting agitated now. It will work out; you worry too much...”

“I can’t sit down! My life is falling apart, Albus. I lo... I care deeply for him, and I know that I would never forgive me for all that I said to him. Why should he? I’m an old, dried up Death Eater...”

“Sit!” Albus snapped, and Severus was suddenly in the chair, blinking in surprise. It was rare that Albus demonstrated his power so forcibly.

“Your life is only falling apart, as you say, because you are allowing it to do so.” Albus’ tone softened as he continued. “You need to look beyond your own fear, and hurt, and pain, Severus. You have not had an easy life, I know. I carry the guilt for much of that, as there was much that I could have changed... but, be that as it may, you do not have to let your past experiences determine how this will go.”

Severus shook his head. “I... he would be within his rights to never speak to me again, Albus,” he admitted. 

Dumbledore smiled. “How likely is that, Severus?” he asked. “He is a Gryffindor, loyal, loving, devoted to the end. And he is in love with, er, _cares deeply_ for you, too. You are a Slytherin who has made it a lifetime study to know your enemy. What do your instincts tell you about how he’ll react if you approach him?”

Severus paused. Then, with a smirk he looked up at his mentor. 

Dumbledore nodded, satisfied, and then stood. 

“It is time for us to look through the rest of Mr. Weasley’s memories, I expect,” he said. “Shall we?”

~

Ron sopped up the last of the melted butter on the side of the plate with the roll, popped it into his mouth, and then looked up at Draco, who was still watching him. 

“That was good,” he said. “Did you have any?”

Draco’s lips twitched. “Not hungry,” he said, watching Ron closely. 

That assessing gaze was beginning to unnerve him, Ron decided. He looked away from the perceptive grey eyes.

Standing up, he brushed some of the crumbs off and stretched. “Have you figured out yet where we are?” he asked, walking over to the window to look out. 

Draco shook his head. “Not really. Unfortunately, one collection of trees looks much like any other.”

Ron sighed and then walked back to the other side of the room. “Any idea what they’re going to do to us?” he asked, meeting Draco’s cool stare. 

Draco shrugged. “Why would I know? Wouldn’t that be more up your alley?” At Ron’s wince, he relented. “I imagine it will start with some Cruciatus, and then degenerate into other things,” he said, the casualness with which he spoke belied by the look in his eyes. 

Ron shivered. “So what are we going to do?” he asked. “We can’t just sit here and wait to be tortured.”

“Well I’m open to your ideas,” Draco snapped. “Especially since it’s your fault that _I’m_ here.”

Ron grew red. “I... Look, about that, Malfoy... I’m sorry, all right? I... well, I was out of my head, and yeah, I’ve never really liked you, but that doesn’t mean I wanted to see you tortured...”

“Whatever.” Draco simply wasn’t in the mood to listen to the other boy’s lame apologies. “Are we agreed that we both want to get out of here? Preferably with _out_ being tortured?” 

At Ron’s nod, he smirked. “Great, then we need a plan. Fortunately for you, I might have one.”

“What is it?” 

“I’d rather not say at the moment.” Draco was convinced that they were being listened in on. He jerked his head towards the door, but Ron seemed oblivious to the hints he was dropping.

“Well, I suppose as long as I don’t have to be tortured it’ll be all right...”

“I’ll keep that in mind, Weasley,” Draco said sarcastically. “But even you have to realize that we might not have much of a choice.”

Ron snorted, making Draco’s eyebrow go up. “Well, _you_ do,” the redhead said mulishly. “I saw you training with Harry. I’ve seen what you can do. Plus, it’s all your relatives and friends out there. I bet you could just tell them that you’re on their side, and they’d let you go.”

Draco swiftly crossed the room and stood next to Ron, whispering, “Shut up, you prat! In case you haven’t noticed, there’s no love lost between me and the people out there. You think I’m in here with you because I chose to be?”

Staring straight into Ron’s eyes, he continued in a low, menacing tone. “For fuck’s sake, listen, Weasley, those people out there are in the throes of an insane madman. You think they give a shit about me? Or you? In fact, you’re closer to them than I am, since, might I remind you, YOU are the reason that I’m here. Maybe you’re the plant. Maybe you’re still planning on betraying Harry to them...”

“Of course not!” Ron’s face was red and flushed. 

“Well, think about this, then. Harry is my family,” Draco hissed. “He’s who I care about, who cares about me. I am going to get back to him. I will leave you here if you do anything to slow me down. Got that?”

Ron stood there, his mouth open in shock. “You really do love Harry?” he asked softly. 

“Oh for...” Draco rolled his eyes and looked towards the door, already regretting his outburst. “Shut it,” he said curtly. “We’re probably being monitored, so we are not going to discuss this right now.”

Ron’s mouth snapped shut and his eyes followed Draco’s. He nodded, and then looked down. 

Breathing a bit easier, Draco walked back over to the other side of the room and looked out the window. When Ron had mentioned having seen Draco and Harry training, Draco had held his breath, hoping that he could shut him up before he blurted out any more information, such as having seen them in their Animagus forms. He ran a shaking hand through his hair and let out a breath. That was not information that he needed getting back to his aunt, or his mother. 

“Mal... Draco, look, for what it’s worth, I’m sorry.” Ron looked earnestly at him. “I don’t want to be here either, and I don’t think I was consciously trying to hurt you...” He held up a hand when it looked like Draco was going to reply. “Wait, I need to say this. Harry’s never been happier than since he’s been with you. And I guess I was jealous. So, I really am sorry I got us into this.”

Draco nodded, slightly mollified. Seeing Ron’s flushed face, he remembered all the tainted food Ron had ingested. “Are you feeling okay?” he asked.

Ron looked up in surprise, as if he couldn’t believe that Draco had actually inquired about his health. “Yeah, I feel all right,” he admitted. “I feel like I’m coming out of a fog, and my memories are a bit jumbled, but I feel all right.”

_Fine, then,_ Draco thought. _Time to test my theory._ It had been enough time that whatever combination of potions had been in the food should have had time to work. He decided to check for Veritaserum first. He suspected it could have been hidden in the tea. A slow, evil smile crossed his face. This could be fun.

“So, Weasley,” he asked, face nonchalant, “have you actually managed to talk your way into Granger’s knickers yet?”

“Yes,” Ron said, his mouth falling open before he realized what he’d admitted. 

“How about Finnigan’s?” Draco casually studied his nails as he asked. 

Ron’s eyes widened, but he answered nonetheless. “Wha... NO!”

“Don’t you want to? I’ve seen you checking him out...”

Ron emitted a strangled ‘eep’ that might have been a yes, and then slapped his hand over his mouth.

Draco smirked. Well, that answered that. There was definitely Veritaserum involved. Now, what else could have been in there? 

“Are you getting dizzy, Weasley?” 

Despite the hand clamped over his mouth, Ron tried to answer. A garbled mess came out. 

“Remove your hand and answer me properly,” Draco said, and Ron did, almost as if he’d been Imperiused. 

_Imperius Potion too, then_ , Draco thought to himself.

The redhead looked dazed, but he answered. “Er... a bit,” he said. 

“Close your eyes, then,” Draco suggested. 

“Okay,” Ron said, a happy smile lighting his face as he did so. 

Draco rolled his eyes. Confusion and Befuddlement Draught? Lovely. Deciding to try something, he said, “When you open your eyes, Weas... Ron, you’ll see Hermione, got it? Not me, Draco Malfoy, but Hermione. Okay, open your eyes.”

Ron’s blue eyes opened, and he gazed straight up into Draco’s face, his smile getting larger. “Hermione!” he breathed. 

“Fuck,” Draco whispered. Oh, this was bad. Anyone under the influence of the potion not only had to tell the truth, but was so suggestible, that they believed whatever you told them, and would probably do as you instructed. 

“Ron,” he said carefully. “I want you to listen carefully. Hermione is not here, okay? I’m Draco Malfoy. But you trust me. Got it? You trust me.”

Ron nodded, the fatuous smile still on his face. 

Draco took a deep breath. “Close your eyes again,” he said, and Ron did. _Okay_ , he thought. Now it was time to get to the crux of the matter.

“When you open your eyes, you’ll be your normal self, and you’ll remember all that I just did. Now, open your eyes.” 

As Ron’s eyes snapped open he asked. “Do you trust me?” Draco watched Ron carefully. 

As the memories raced through him, Ron hissed in anger. Glaring at Draco he finally said, “You are an arsehole!” 

_Thank Merlin,_ Draco thought. _Guess I didn’t fuck with his mind too badly, then_. Aloud, he snapped, “Just answer me, you prat. Do you trust me?” 

Ron snarled. “Yeah, all right, to get us out of here, I do. Even though you are a bastard.”

Draco smirked. “I’ll have you know that my parents were definitely married before they had me, Weasley.” At Ron’s growl, he laughed and said, “Do you understand what they could do to you if they give you more of that potion?” he asked. 

At Ron’s reluctant nod, he smiled. “Good enough. Then you’ll follow my lead if you want to get out of here alive.”

Ron crossed his arms. It grated to have to rely on Malfoy for anything, but he was his best shot out of the predicament, and he knew it. With a sigh, he replied reluctantly. “Fine. What do I have to do?” he asked.

~

Narcissa Malfoy was not generally a patient woman. She really wanted to ensure her own protection before the upcoming battle, and while she liked her son well enough, she definitely liked herself better. Plus, if she was honest with herself, Draco really reminded her of Lucius, even down to some of his unconscious mannerisms. 

When he’d first arrived at the Dark Lord’s lair, she’d wanted to simply knock him over the head and strap him to a bed somewhere. He was only a male, after all; she doubted that he could resist stimulation for too long, and there were ways to guarantee a fertile union... But Bella had urged caution.

“Let me try something first,” her sister had said, and so Narcissa had acquiesced. Bella wanted to use some potion that she’d cooked up, something about a mixture of Veritaserum, Imperius and Amortentia, combined with a Confusion and Befuddlement Draught. It all sounded too complicated to Narcissa. All she wanted was the Malfoy protections for herself before old scaly... er, the Dark Lord decided to attack. 

She snickered to herself as she walked down the hallway. By now Draco should have ingested the potion and should be quite amenable to suggestions. And her overnight trip into London had been quite fruitful. The goblins were even now standing by to transfer the Malfoy funds into her personal accounts, as soon as Draco gave the word. 

_That will have to be my first set of instructions_ , she thought. Give over all your money to Mummy, dear! Then, give over your body...

As she walked, lost in her dreams of money and power, she almost knocked over Pettigrew, who scurried into her. 

“You imbecile!” she hissed. “Watch where you’re going!”

He reared back. “S... s... sorry, Lady Malfoy. The Dark Lord wishes to speak with you, if you please...”

_And even if I don’t please, I imagine_ , she thought snidely. “Very well,” she said, nose upturned. “Is he in his throne room?”

At the timid man’s nod, she turned on her heel and strode down the hall in the opposite direction from where she had been going. She supposed Draco wasn’t going anywhere. She probably had plenty of time. 

As she neared the ‘throne room’, she slowed and brushed her hand over her hair. Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the double doors and sauntered in, a small smile on her face.

“Ahhh, Narcccisssa!” The Dark Lord’s sibilant hiss annoyed her, but she was careful not to show it. 

“My Lord,” she said, bowing low in front of the ornately carved chair that sat on the dais. “I am, as ever, your servant.”

“Approach, my faithful one,” he said. 

Narcissa stepped closer, her eyes giving away nothing. 

Voldemort leaned forward and said, “What of your ssson? Hasss he revealed how we might capture Potter?”

“Not yet, my Lord,” she replied smoothly. “But, now that he has been drugged, I believe we shall have Potter soon.” 

“And what of your pretty Draco then?” Voldemort asked, his eyes glittering red in the dank light. 

Narcissa paused. “I... I am unsure...”

“Oh, you understand my meaning well enough, Narcccisssa,” he hissed, smiling as the light of comprehension lit her face. “He isss very attractive, your ssson. I would have him to play with, when you have completed your quessstioning.”

She bowed low again, mind racing. Damn! She needed to move quickly, then. She had seen what happened to those that Voldemort had chosen in the past for his games. “Of course, my Lord. He is yours, as is everything that is held by the house of Malfoy.”

Voldemort smiled. “Good,” he said. “I am pleasssed! Make sssure he hasss that potion in him when he isss brought to me. It should be... amusssing.”

Recognizing her dismissal, she backed out of the room silently. As the door shut, she straightened up and set out briskly for her quarters. 

_Fuck! Trust that damn snake to mess with my plans_ , she thought. Perhaps she needed to arrange an ‘escape’ for Draco. _I’ll need somewhere safe where he’ll be trapped until I can finish what I need to do. Then old snaky can have him!_

Turning the corner, she walked up to her door, where there were still some guards posted. 

“You may go,” she instructed curtly. “I’ll need privacy to question the prisoners.”

When they’d gone, she opened her door and stepped into the room. Crossing over to the small door, she waved her wand and it swung open, revealing the two young men inside. 

“Ah, children,” she said, a malicious curve to her lips. “Time for us to... talk.”

~


	27. Twenty-Seven

~

Chapter 27

~

Harry laughed so hard that tears were beginning to streak down his face. Remus looked on, smiling, happy to have made his godson forget his troubles, if only for a little while.

“And then what did Sirius do?” Harry asked, still snorting occasionally with laughter. 

Remus shrugged. “He looked Professor McGonagall straight in the eye and said, ‘But we just LOVE your little pussy, Professor.’ Merlin, it was great. _Stupid_ , but great. We had detention for a solid month, though.”

Harry was still shaking with laughter. “I’ve never done anything near that adventurous,” he said, admiringly. 

Remus smiled. “Oh, you hold your own, Harry,” he said. “According to Severus....” At that, he paused and sighed. 

Harry reached over and hugged him lightly. “It’ll be okay, Remus,” he said softly. “As long as you can convince him that you’ve forgiven him, and do it in a way that he thinks he’s tricked his way back into your heart, it’ll be all right.”

Remus shook his head. “When did you become so wise, hmm?” Stretching his cramped legs, the werewolf stood up. “We should be getting back, Harry,” he said. “It’s been long enough for them to look at the Pensieve, I think. Let’s see if they’ve found any clues, shall we?” 

Nodding, Harry got to his feet and, after Remus slipped the Invisibility Cloak back on and renewed the Disillusionment Charm, they set off for the castle. 

They had not been spotted as they had sat under the trees, and Remus had cast the Charm cleverly enough that most people were encouraged to not notice Harry on the walk back, for which he was profoundly grateful. 

When they walked inside, Harry sighed. For a few minutes he’d managed to forget that his love was in mortal danger, but now that knowledge came crashing back onto him. His eyes blurred briefly as they passed Draco’s office, its plaque gleaming in the dim light of the hallway.

Remus’ invisible hand patted him gently, and Harry straightened up, walking by the room which held so many memories. 

As they rounded the corner, they ran into Hermione, Ginny, Blaise, and Pansy. Hermione immediately stepped forward and hugged him lightly. 

Blaise and Pansy nodded sympathetically at him, and he smiled an acknowledgment. But when he glanced at Ginny, she blanched, and then stepped forward as if she, too, were going to try to hug him. 

Harry allowed it for a moment, and then pulled away. She sighed and fell back. “I’m so sorry, Harry,” she whispered. 

He gazed at her blankly before nodding gruffly and brushing past her, continuing on to Dumbledore’s office. He could feel them all behind him, supporting him. 

Ginny looked helplessly at Hermione, who shook her head. With a sigh, she followed behind the rest of the group, who had fallen in behind Harry, and walked to Dumbledore’s office. 

The gargoyle admitted them with the password, and they walked in to see Dumbledore and Snape, both their faces submerged in the Pensieve. 

Remus shrugged off the Cloak, and Ginny stepped back. She had not realized that the professor had been there. As she moved, she bumped into Blaise, who was next to her. She flushed and looked down as he smiled at her.

“Have a seat, all of you,” Remus said, handing the Cloak to Harry. “They might be a while.”

“Did you find anything?” Harry asked Hermione as he settled into a chair.

Sighing, she said, “We went through everything, but I... We weren’t sure what might be of help, so we brought it all back with us.”

“All of it?” Remus asked with a raised eyebrow, looking at Hermione, who nodded.

“Let’s see, then,” he said, clearing a space on the desk.

She started emptying her pockets, Pansy, Ginny and Blaise following suit, and soon, the desk was full. 

Harry reached for something, and Remus waved him back. 

“Let me do something first,” he said.

As they watched, he started an incantation, eyes narrowed in concentration as he swished his wand back and forth over the items, checking for Dark magic. A blue glow surrounded them; some of the items had a pulsing black aura, however, and it made Harry a bit sick to look at those.

Remus still had his wand out when Severus and Dumbledore stepped back from the Pensieve, blinking.

He didn’t look up, even as Severus came up next to him. And then, some sort of backlash happened, and the blue grew impossibly bright. Remus stepped back, blinking as he came out of his trance, staggering slightly as he bumped into Severus. 

Since he was right there, Severus caught him easily, and as Remus looked up, bemused, into his lover’s stern face, Severus dropped his eyes, but held on. Remus pulled away slowly, his hands lingering for a moment before letting go of Severus’ arms. A brief smile flickered over Remus’ face and then was gone.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, the habitual twinkle back in place, and then he addressed the students.

“What have you discovered, Miss Granger?” he asked. 

As Hermione explained, Harry fiddled with the worn edges of his robe. All of this inactivity was making him moody and restless. It had been a nice interlude outside, but he was really worried now, since Draco could, even now, be undergoing torture at Narcissa’s hands.... Looking up, he interrupted Hermione’s recitation of what they had found by saying, “Did you find any clues to where Draco is in the Pensieve, sir?”

Dumbledore sighed. “We are not yet sure, Harry,” he said gently. “There is one memory that I would like Miss Parkinson and Mr. Zabini to take a look at to see if anything seems familiar.”

“Why just them?” Hermione asked, suspicious. 

“Because, they are both familiar with the pureblood Great Houses, Miss Granger,” Severus said. “And that is where the Dark Lord apparently did his conditioning of Mr. Weasley.”

“Conditioning?” she repeated, blanching.

Dumbledore sighed. “Trust me, Miss Granger,” he said softly. “It is my considered judgment that it would be better for all concerned if you do not see these particular memories.”

Hermione’s eyes teared up, and she turned away. “Yes, Headmaster,” she replied, voice choked up.

Ginny stepped up next to her, and hugged her fiercely.

Dumbledore turned to Pansy and Blaise and gestured them forward.

With a nod, both Slytherins stepped forward, Blaise brushing by Ginny as he did so. She had just pulled away from Hermione, and blushed a fiery red as he touched her. She looked down, missing the speculative look in Hermione’s eyes.

“May I see, too, sir?” Harry asked quietly. 

Dumbledore paused and then nodded. “Very well,” he said. 

“I’ll keep working on these things,” Remus said, still standing close to Severus even as he looked at the Headmaster.

“I shall assist,” Severus said, eyes fixed on his lover’s face. 

Dumbledore nodded. “Excellent. Perhaps Miss Granger and Miss Weasley can help you both, while the rest of us look at the Pensieve.”

Hermione sniffed and moved over to the table, head lowered. 

Severus caught Remus’ eyes and said, “Miss Granger? I think we’ll need some potions from my laboratory for this. Would you and Miss Weasley go to my classroom and retrieve these items?” He pulled out a parchment, and with his wand, inscribed a list on it. 

Nodding, she left, Ginny following closely behind her.

“That was well done, Severus,” Remus murmured.

Severus shrugged uncomfortably. “Let’s do this, shall we?” he said. “Before they get back and are placed in danger.”

Remus smiled, but said nothing.

Meanwhile, Harry, Blaise, Pansy, and Dumbledore had stepped up to the Pensieve, and Dumbledore was speaking with them softly. They all placed the faces inside the wide-mouthed bowl, and their awareness disappeared.

Remus turned back to the table, raising his wand to resume. 

“How may I assist you?” Severus asked, stepping up behind him. 

Remus could feel the heat of Severus’ body, and a part of him melted. “You can anchor me as I look for any lingering traces of Dark magic,” he offered, trying hard to ignore the familiar scent of his lover that was assaulting his senses.

“Very well,” Severus said, keen eyes noting Remus’ reaction, his own body responding to the proximity. Closing the distance, Severus placed his front to Remus’ back, wrapping his arms around Remus’ waist. 

“I’m ready,” he whispered, his breath tickling Remus’ sensitive ear.

“You just need one point of body contact, Severus,” Remus reminded him, laughter in his voice. 

“I’m well aware of that,” Severus said, “But this is far more enjoyable, don’t you think?”

Remus closed his eyes as the scent of their combined arousal rose about him. With a deep breath, he centered himself, and recast his spell. The Dark magic-infected items lit up clearly, and as Remus’ muttered spells cleared them of the last of their taint, Severus pressed closer, weaving his magic with Remus’ to lend him strength for the moderately difficult task.

It took many minutes until finally, as the last of the taint burned away, Remus lowered his wand. 

Severus held on, arms still wrapped around his lover. 

“You can let go now,” Remus murmured. “It’s done.”

Severus chuckled, the low sound playing havoc with Remus’ nerves. “Yes, I could let go now,” he agreed. “I’m not sure, however, that I want to.”

Remus sighed. “Severus, we have to talk...”

Laying his head on Remus’ shoulder, Severus closed his eyes. “Yes, I know,” he said. “But now is perhaps not the time.”

Remus nodded. “Agreed,” he said, his soft voice pained. “When?”

“Later, this evening,” Severus suggested. “Our... My quarters?”

A nod was Remus’ only reply, and then they stood pressed together in silence for a long moment before pulling apart.

~

Harry was falling again; this time he steeled himself for what he might see in Ron’s memory. He landed, Blaise on his left, Dumbledore and Pansy on his right, and he looked around. 

He was in woods, and in front of him, Ron was standing still, holding out his outstretched arm as if trying to lure the brown owl down from its perch on the branch above him.

The crack of a twig startled the bird, and its eyes blinked as it took off into the grey sky. 

Lowering his arm, Ron turned, a scowl on his face. “For Merlin’s sake, Ginny, I need quiet to do this...” He stuttered to a stop as he was confronted by three masked and hooded figures.

“Wha...?”

“ _Stupefy!_ ”

And he was down, unable to move as they bundled him up efficiently. 

Harry gasped as he Apparated, along with Ron, to their destination. A Pensieve Apparation was even more disorienting than a normal one, and Harry found himself on the floor, fighting to hold on to the contents of his stomach. It was then that he realized that he hadn’t eaten yet that day. 

_Good thing, too,_ he thought, as he clambered unsteadily to his feet. 

Pansy and Blaise looked to be in the same shape; only Dumbledore seemed to have maintained his equilibrium during the weird trip. 

Looking around again, Harry realized he was now in a dungeon. It looked very similar to the one he’d found in Malfoy Manor, although a few details were different. Like the fresh blood on the floors; that had mercifully been absent at Draco’s ancestral home. 

Ron had been thrown to the floor, the spell on him removed, and he was groaning. 

He was searched roughly, the captors growing more frustrated as they seemed to not be able to find what they were looking for. 

_His wand_ , Harry realized. _They’re looking for his wand._

Realizing that he must not have it on him, one of the captors kicked him in the stomach in his anger, making Ron yell. 

“Fucking useless blood traitor,” the figure muttered, stalking away. 

Harry averted his eyes, unable to watch as they “prepared” his friend for the attentions of Voldemort. Ron’s cries as he was whipped would haunt Harry’s dreams for a long time. 

He glanced at Pansy, whose face was set. She had also looked away from the torture and was staring intently at the pattern of the bars on the door. 

As he started to ask her if she’d recognized anything, he was again flying, this time out of the memory. A moment later, he was back in Dumbledore’s office, breathing deeply, as if he’d run a long race.

Remus and Severus were there, chatting quietly as they sorted through Ron’s things; Hermione and Ginny had not yet returned from their errand. Both men looked up as the students, and Dumbledore, pulled their faces out of the Pensieve.

Pansy stepped away, wrapping her arms around herself as if she were cold, and Blaise’s face looked grim. 

Severus walked over to them, mouth set. “The scene where Weasley was beaten?” he asked Dumbledore. 

The elderly man nodded. “Greatly truncated, of course,” he said.

Pansy’s eyes flew up to his, and she shuddered for a moment before shaking her head.

“What else happened...?” Harry’s voice trailed off when Dumbledore shook his head. 

“It’s better that you do not know, my boy,” Dumbledore said. “Trust me.”

Harry’s eyes met Blaise’s, and the fierce determination that he saw there made him realize that he had an ally to discover what had happened, then avenge it. 

Dumbledore allowed them another minute to collect themselves, and then gently cleared his throat, gesturing to them that they should takes seats. 

Pansy looked up at the elderly man and licked her lips. “I’ve seen that pattern that was on the bars before,” she said softly. “It’s someone’s initials...”

Blaise nodded. “Yes, I’ve seen it somewhere, too. If only I could remember...”

“Perhaps some tea?” Dumbledore offered, and they all agreed, accepting the cups as they were handed out. Pansy’s cup shook badly as she tried to sip. 

Severus and Remus accepted tea as well, Severus studiously ignoring Dumbledore’s twinkle as he sat on the couch, almost touching Remus. 

“Professor Snape, did it seem familiar to you at all?” Pansy asked him, taking a fortifying sip from her cup.

As they talked, Harry’s thoughts once again drifted to his missing love. 

_Hold on, Draco_ , he thought. _I’m coming._

~

Narcissa got a satisfying frisson of excitement when she saw the look in her son’s eyes before he turned away. 

“Come now, Draco,” she cajoled in a saccharine sweet voice. “Is this how you greet your loving mother, who only wants to protect her son?”

Draco’s lips twisted, and Narcissa frowned. “What? You do not believe me? Oh, my dear son, I would never cause harm to come to you. Not unless I need to, of course.”

“Of course,” Draco replied, sarcasm lacing his tone. 

She tilted her head. “I don’t think I like your attitude,” she said, her voice growing chilly. “Now come here and greet me properly.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Draco saw Ron make an abortive gesture towards her, and he realized that Narcissa was using a compulsion. Coupled with the potions which he was supposed to have ingested, he realized he would have to play along, unless he wanted her to know that he was not doped. 

Schooling his features smooth, he looked up at her and stepped forward, giving her a wooden hug, and a kiss on the cheek. 

“Oh, that will never do,” she tittered, satisfied. “But we have no time for a _proper_ greeting now.” Draco suppressed his shudder as she continued. “I have to get you out of here.”

“You mean you have to take them to the Dark Lord, do you not, sister?” Bella stepped into the doorway, her rat-like face twisted in a smirk. 

Narcissa turned around, sneering at her sister. “Of course, sister,” she hissed. “I have but one thing to do first.”

“He said immediately...”

“I was there, Bella,” Narcissa snapped. “You were not. And I know what my instructions were.”

Bella smiled, pleased at having gotten a reaction. “But of course, my dear,” she said, eyes sliding towards Draco. “Our Dark Lord is even now expecting me, so I shall be sure to tell him that you are on your way.” 

With a mocking bow, she turned and strode away. 

Narcissa turned back to the two young men, wand drawn, anger etched on her features. “ _Immobulus_!” she snapped, and they both fell over, unable to move. 

“I might as well make it look good,” she sniped. “He wants you now, but Draco, be assured that we are not done, my love. After all, you still love your Mummy best, don’t you?”

Snickering, she levitated them both, walking sedately out of the room with them floating behind her. 

~

They sat in the Headmaster’s office until Ginny and Hermione had returned. Remus accepted the potions vials graciously, while Hermione, noting that Pansy, Blaise and Harry had evidently completed their trip through the Pensieve, said nothing. 

“Time for you to have lunch, I think,” Dumbledore said. “Especially you, Harry.”

Harry nodded. He knew he should be hungry, especially since he hadn’t eaten since the night before, but he simply wasn’t. His mind kept seeing Draco, helpless and in Voldemort’s clutches.

“Perhaps you should go to the Great Hall,” Dumbledore suggested. 

As they all trooped out, Dumbledore clasped Harry on the shoulder. “The professors and I shall do our utmost to find Draco, Harry. Try not to worry too much.”

Harry nodded, and then walked out, head bowed. 

Hermione tried to engage him in conversation on the way down to lunch, but Harry wasn’t able to give more than monosyllabic answers. The other three chatted softly, respecting his desire to be quiet. 

They entered the Great Hall, Pansy and Blaise steering towards the Slytherin table, while Harry, Hermione and Ginny walked towards Gryffindor. Harry missed the look Ginny shot Blaise as they all separated. 

As they sat, Seamus was regaling everyone with a story from his last trip into Hogsmeade. Harry sat, silent, and filled his plate. But it could have been sawdust for all he enjoyed it. In his mind, he was turning over the pattern of the ornate ironwork he’d seen in Ron’s Pensieve memory. 

Hermione watched Ginny very closely and saw the looks she kept throwing over to the Slytherin end of the room. 

“If it’s any consolation, I think he’s interested, too,” she whispered. 

Ginny flushed bright red and tore her eyes away from Blaise. “W... what?” she stammered, reaching for the gravy. 

Hermione waited until Ginny looked back at her before speaking. “I think it could work,” she said. “He likes you, and you’d suit each other, I think.”

Stuffing a piece of bread in her mouth, Ginny avoided answering. 

“That must be a Weasley trait,” Hermione muttered under her breath, making Ginny choke. 

Harry had eaten some food, but not enough in Hermione’s estimation. When it was obvious that he wasn’t going to eat any more, she pushed back from the table, declaring a determination to go to the library. She had to call Harry’s name three times before he’d even look at her, but once he realized she was giving him an out, he stood up with alacrity. 

No one really noticed as they left, although Hermione almost burst into tears when Dean asked her, almost as an afterthought, where Ron was. 

Ginny took care of it, mumbling something about his having to make up more classes, and that satisfied Dean. 

With a grateful smile towards Ginny, Hermione dragged Harry away. Pansy and Blaise stood a few moments later, and they all ended up leaving at the same time.

Ginny sat for a long time looking at her plate. She had some thinking to do. 

~

Draco was still calling himself all manner of names, all variations on the word stupid, when the spell was removed. He found himself lying on a stone floor, staring up at a rough-hewn ceiling.

“Rissse, Draco,” said a hissing voice, and Draco did so with only the barest of hesitation, remembering that he was supposed to be under the influence of the potion. 

He stood and faced the makeshift throne, emotions and mind tightly controlled. He wasn’t as good an Occlumens as he would have liked, but he thought he would be all right, as long as he avoided looking the monster in the eyes for prolonged periods.

“Ahhhh, ssso beautiful,” Voldemort hissed, and it was all Draco could do not to let his mouth fall open. Beautiful? And now what his mo... Narcissa had said before made sense. 

_Merlin. He_ wants me _wants me?_ he thought, panicked. _Oh fuck...._

“Come clossser to me,” the creature commanded, and Draco did, his mind racing as he tried to think of a way out of this. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Ron, the Immobulus spell still in place. _No help there,_ Draco thought. 

When he was standing directly in front of the throne, Voldemort smiled and patted his lap. “Come here, Draco. Sssit.”

Draco hesitated, and Voldemort snapped at Narcissa, who was standing off to the side, “He ssseemsss to be fighting the potion, Narcccisssa.”

“He is strong, my Lord,” she replied, “but I can re-administer it if you so wish...”

“No.” Voldemort focused once more on the straight, slim form in front of him. “I would like hisss true reaction to what we have planned for the redhead.” 

Draco wondered how hard it would be to wandlessly cast _Finite Incantatem_ on Ron, while shielding them both, and running. He was too good at figuring the chance of success, however, and knew immediately that those odds were almost insurmountable. 

“Come here, now!” Voldemort said, and Draco stepped forward. He was turned around and pulled up into the creature’s lap. 

Settling Draco against him to his satisfaction, Voldemort drew a scaly hand over the blond’s thigh, chuckling delightedly at Draco’s shudder. 

“I like it when my toysss fight,” he hissed softly against Draco’s ear. 

Closing his eyes, Draco fought for composure. When he opened them again, it was to see Ron, suspended in the air, upside down. His chest was bared, rising and falling with his panicked breaths. 

Bella was circling him, her vulpine smile causing a feeling of dread low in Draco’s gut. He could only imagine Ron’s terror. 

“Let’sss sssee sssome dancing,” Voldemort said, his words reverberating through Draco because of his proximity. 

“ _Crucio_!”

And the torture began.

~


	28. Twenty-Eight

~

Chapter 28

~

Harry walked slowly back to his quarters, accompanied by Hermione, Pansy, and Blaise, who all watched him anxiously. Mumbling the spell to take down his wards, he let them all in and then dragged himself over to the couch, flopping down onto it and placing his head in his hands. 

“I have to find them,” he said, voice muffled. “And I need you all to help me.”

After sharing a look with the other two, Hermione walked over and sat down next to him, hugging him lightly.

“We know, Harry,” she said. “And we’re willing to do whatever is necessary.”

Looking up at her, he smiled and hugged her back tightly. “I know you are,” he said. “I just don’t know how to do it.”

“Yeah, it’s frustrating,” Blaise asked, taking a seat across from them as Pansy paced slowly. “If only we knew where they were...”

“Do you remember anything more about where that memory of Ron’s was set?” Harry asked Pansy. 

She sighed. “ No,” she said. “It’s as if it’s just on the tip of my tongue...”

Blaise nodded. “Yes, it’s the same for me,” he said. “It’s as if I can see the building, but I just can’t name it or say where it is.”

Hermione pursed her lips. “That’s odd that you’re both experiencing the same reaction,” she said slowly. “Makes me think that someone’s spelled you from thinking of it.”

“Is there such a spell?” Harry asked. 

Pansy clapped a hand to her head and nodded. “Yes, there is! It’s similar to the one they probably used on Weasley. It’s sort of a temporary and reversible Obliviate, that can be used to hide a memory that will return, usually when it suits the caster, or when it’s needed.”

Blaise shook his head. “I had completely forgotten about that spell,” he said. 

“You might even have been encouraged to forget about it,” Hermione suggested. “Depending on who cast it, that is.”

“Who would have done that?” Harry asked. 

Pansy tightened her lips. “Honestly? It could have been anyone,” she said. “Anyone in my immediate family could have done it. Hell, anyone in Blaise’s could have as well. It’s a fairly common practice in pure blood families.”

“Why?” Hermione asked. 

Pansy shrugged. “Every family has secrets that they don’t want to be public knowledge. The place that Weasley was held is probably somewhere that I’ve visited at some point.”

“So it’s a good chance that you know where Draco and Ron are,” Harry said. “Somewhere deep in your mind.”

Blaise nodded. “That’s possible. Even more likely is that the memory will come back as soon as I’m again exposed to the place.” 

Harry blew out a frustrated breath. “So, what can I do?” he asked. “I can’t just sit around here! I need to find them.”

“You need to look at Ron’s memory again,” Hermione said suddenly. 

They all turned to stare at her. 

Shrugging, she said, “Well, how else can you figure out where it is?” she asked Blaise. “And if you concentrate enough, Harry, maybe you can Apparate to the place without knowing exactly where it is. It’s dangerous, but it can be done.”

Harry nodded. He had been contemplating that very thing, but Hermione had surprised him by suggesting it. 

“So, we need to get back into Dumbledore’s office,” Pansy said, a determined look on her face. 

“We?” Harry asked, eyebrow raised. 

She blushed. “Draco is my friend, too,” she said, “and those bastards are probably going to hurt him at some point. I want to help.”

Harry nodded and then gasped. Reaching for his robes, he grappled through the pockets, pulling out Draco’s diary and flipping it open. “I haven’t looked here recently to see if he’s left any more entries,” Harry said. “Maybe he knows where they are now.” 

They all gathered around Harry, trying to read along, but also trying to be cognizant of his desire to read first.

As they watched him, Harry sighed. 

“Nothing new since Ron joined him,” he said glumly. 

“That’s odd,” Hermione said, “I wonder if they found a way to block his thoughts?”

“More likely he forgot,” Pansy sighed. 

When they all looked at her, she colored. “Well, this is _Draco_ we’re talking about,” she said defensively. 

Harry shook his head. “He wrote in it just about every day,” he said. “I can’t see him forgetting, especially not now.”

“Well, he is a bit busy right now,” Hermione said diplomatically. “He might be excused if he forgot, or if he stopped because he wasn’t sure that you were getting the messages.”

“Or if he’s hurt...” Harry said softly. 

“We can’t think like that,” Hermione said determinedly. “We will find him.”

“Yes,” Harry said, face set. “We will.”

~

“Well, I think we have examined these things enough,” Dumbledore said. “You both have other things to do, I am sure,” he finished, twinkling.

Remus was looking down at the table where Ron Weasley’s belongings were strewn haphazardly, and so missed the look Severus shot at the elderly headmaster.

“We can stay as long as necessary,” Severus said.

“It is not necessary though, Severus,” Dumbledore said. “We have separated the items that had some taint on them from the others. The cleared items can be returned to Mr. Weasley’s dorm room, and I shall need to examine these other things more closely later.”

“Headmaster...”

Dumbledore smiled gently and, quickly shrinking the items to be returned, swept them up and slipped them into his pockets. “In fact, I think I shall take these things back right now,” he said. “It is past time that I visited Gryffindor.”

Before either man could react, Dumbledore was walking out, the door closing behind him. 

Remus sighed and turned away, running a hand through his brown hair. 

“Subtle, hm?” he asked, walking towards a chair. 

Severus snorted. “As subtle as the Knight Bus,” he said. 

Remus laughed lightly. 

Looking at his lover, Severus was suddenly nervous. He agreed that they had to talk, but what could he say to Remus to fix this? The things he’d said had been cruel and hurtful, and he couldn’t imagine Remus ever forgiving him. Severus compressed his lips, even as he felt as though his heart was splitting in two. 

Squaring his shoulders, he decided to get this over with.

“Are you prepared to talk now?” Severus asked. “Because I suspect Albus will continue to throw us together until this is resolved.”

“Now will be fine, Severus,” Remus said. 

Severus directed a dark look towards the door where Albus had just exited the room. “Knowing him, he’s spelled us in here so that we cannot leave until we have completed our discussion. Meddling old...”

Remus smiled. “He’s a dear old man,” he interrupted. “And he loves you like a son.”

Severus made a noncommittal sound. 

“You do not believe that?” Remus asked. 

Severus shrugged. “I do not see what relevance his feelings for me has to our conversation,” he said. 

Remus sighed. “He loves you, you love him, and you have argued with him in the past, yet you return to him, he remains your mentor, your... father figure.” Taking a deep breath, Remus decided to get to the crux of the matter. “And I love you, too, Severus. So why were you prepared to let me go so easily?”

“You...” Severus stopped and closed his eyes. “I do not know,” he whispered. “I... the things I said to you...”

“Some were true,” Remus said softly. “And some were not. But we have to be able to turn to each other, even when we hurt each other, Severus. We owe each other apologies, I think. I...” Remus gulped, contrite. “I’m sorry, Severus. I should not have left. That was wrong of me. But I was hurt, and I wanted to crawl away and lick my wounds. I should have stayed, I know that now.” 

Severus shrugged. “Why should you have stayed?” he asked, self loathing etched on the harsh planes of his face. “For more abuse? Who should subject themselves to me... to that? And why would they?”

Standing, Remus walked slowly over to his lover. “I should have,” he said. “And if I had been thinking clearly, I would have. I should have known that you would have seen my leaving as a permanent thing, rather than my just needing some time to think.”

Severus’ fists clenched when he saw the look of misery on Remus’ face. He started to reach out, and then he pulled back, wrapping his arms around himself instead. “Why do you say that?” he asked. 

“Because then, you would have known that even when I am at my angriest, I still love you, and I’m not going anywhere. I wasn’t leaving your life, Severus, I was just... I was just taking time to think.” Soft, mirthless laugher spilled from his lips, “And I thought that you would chase after me,” Remus admitted. “It’s what I expected. I thought that you would ask for forgiveness, and that we would make up.”

Severus’ eyes snapped up. “You... you would grant me forgiveness for the things I said?” he asked. 

Remus smiled. “Of course,” he said. “I would forgive you anything. I might be angry for a while, I might make you sleep on the couch for a night, but yes, I will always forgive you. I will always love you. I will NOT fall out of love with you.”

“How can you know?” Severus whispered, giving voice to his deepest fear. 

With a sound of distress, Remus closed the last few feet to his lover, wrapping strong arms around him. “I just do,” he said, rubbing soothing circles into Severus’ tense back. 

Severus held himself aloof for a few moments, but then he seemed to collapse in upon himself, allowing his body to sag against Remus’, gathering comfort in his arms. 

“I’m sorry,” Severus whispered in Remus’ ear. 

Pressing a kiss into the hollow of Severus’ throat, Remus reciprocated. “So am I,” he replied. “I’m so sorry, and I love you.”

“Me, too,” Severus said, tightening his arms around Remus. “Please forgive me?”

“Yes, of course.”

Their mouths met, and then there was no more talking for long, moan filled minutes. 

When Severus came back to himself, he was folded against Remus on the couch in the corner, Remus’ fingers tracing through his dark hair, as Severus pressed soft kisses into his jaw.

“That old fool will be truly insufferable now,” he murmured. 

Remus chuckled. “Yes, but he was right to make us talk.”

Severus sighed. “Yes, I suppose he was,” he admitted grudgingly. “Although, I’m sure we would have gotten around to it eventually.”

“We still have things to discuss, thought,” Remus said. 

Severus sighed. “Potter, you mean?”

At Remus’ telling silence, he said, “I stand by my previous statement that he is a spoiled brat. However,” Severus looked up at Remus’ face, “he is also brave and determined. And I shall do my best to help him.”

“And?” 

Severus shook his head. “And they say Slytherins drive hard bargains... _And_ , I shall strive not to be unpleasant to him and his friends.”

Remus kissed the top of Severus head. “Thank you,” he said. 

“Mmm. He’ll probably keel over from the shock,” Severus said acerbically. 

Remus chuckled. “I suspect he’ll manage,” he said. 

They sat there for a few more moments, basking in each other’s touch, before Severus stirred, and sat up, smoothing his hair into some semblance of order. 

“What do you think he’ll do now?” Severus asked.

“Harry? Honestly? He’ll probably go off looking for Draco and Ron,” Remus said. 

At Severus’ look, he smiled ruefully. “Well, he _is_ a Gryffindor. Even I recognize our limitations.”

“Mmm. So, where will he go?”

They looked at each other for a long moment, the same thought occurring to them at the same time. 

After some arguing, Severus was the one who cast the Disillusionment Charm, and they sat in silence to wait.

~

Harry looked around carefully, trying not to look too furtive. It was a sure way to get caught. Blaise was behind him, hidden beneath Harry’s Invisibility Cloak, but since Dumbledore could see through that disguise, Harry was really hoping not to run into the Headmaster on this errand. 

Hermione and Pansy had gone to the library to research partial Obliviate spells, and to see if there was any way to reverse them without alerting the caster. 

“You still there?” Harry whispered. 

A touch on his shoulder confirmed Blaise’s presence, and so Harry spoke the password, watched the gargoyle open to admit him, and stepped aside to allow Blaise to precede him before entering. 

The office appeared to be empty, and so Blaise slipped the Cloak off from over his head and handed it back to Harry. 

“Hold on to it,” Harry said. “You might need to duck under it if someone comes in.”

Nodding, Blaise walked over to the Pensieve with Harry, looking at the swirling silvery liquid for a long moment before he looked back up at Harry’s face. 

“Ready?” Harry asked. 

Blaise nodded, and together, they plunged their faces into the Pensieve. 

This time neither one watched as Ron was beaten up, Blaise averted his eyes and studied the intricate scrolling ironwork, as Harry memorized the surroundings carefully. 

When Blaise finally nodded, they both closed their eyes and willed themselves out. The last thing they heard was Ron’s cries, and then they were standing, panting in Dumbledore’s office. 

“That was no better the second time,” Blaise observed, walking over to lean against the large desk. 

Harry sighed. “I know,” he said. “Any luck with identifying the house?”

Blaise blew out a frustrated breath. “No,” he muttered. “It’s in here,” he said, tapping his forehead, “but it’s deep. Wonder if the girls had any luck looking for that spell?”

“Dunno,” Harry said. “Guess we should go find out.” 

“How about you?” Blaise asked. “Think you memorized the place?” 

Harry shrugged. “I’m pretty sure I can Apparate there. The problem is, I’m not sure what I’ll do when I get there, so it’d be great if I had a clue whose house it is, so I could have an idea of the layout.”

“Well, I could go with you,” Blaise offered. 

Harry’s head snapped up to look closely at him. “Why?” he asked bluntly. 

Blaise shrugged. “Draco’s my friend,” he said simply. “And Weasley... well, let’s just say I’d like to do my best with helping rescue him, too.”

Harry shook his head. “I won’t say no to the help,” he said, “but why put yourself in danger?”

“If I understand it correctly, the spell makes it so that the suppressed memory comes back if you’re placed in the position where you need the information. So, if I go with you, it’ll mean that when the memory kicks in, I’ll be able to tell you the layout of the place. I might be the difference between your succeeding or failing, Harry.”

“Thanks, Blaise,” Harry said. “I... wow, thanks. I know Draco will appreciate it, and so will Ron.”

“Err... yeah. So, when should we leave?” Blaise asked, shifting uncomfortably at the mention of Ron.

“As soon as we can,” Harry declared, glancing out the window. “It’s afternoon, and I really want to find Draco before nightfall.”

Blaise nodded. “Okay, then let’s go find the girls in the library, and then we’ll take off from there.”

Harry grinned, relieved to finally be doing something, and watched as Blaise slipped the Cloak back on. 

They walked out of the office, and when all was silent again, a shimmer by the couch revealed Severus and Remus sitting closely together. 

“Gryffindors,” Severus muttered, standing and stretching his cramped limbs. 

Remus shrugged. “At least he has a Slytherin along for the planning,” he said. “So, who’s going to follow them?”

Severus sighed. “I’ll do it,” he said. “My motives are less suspect should I be caught there. You tell Albus what the miscreants are up to, all right?”

Nodding, Remus stood and hugged Severus. “Be careful,” he said, looking deeply into his lover’s eyes. “I did not just reconcile with you just so that you could get hurt or killed.”

Severus snorted. “Look to yourself, Remus,” he said. “I shall be fine, and we have yet to have this much vaunted “make up sex” that everyone so touts. Be ready when I return.”

A slow smile slid across Remus’ face. “Oh, I shall be! Hurry back, lover,” he whispered, pressing a firm kiss on the side of Severus’ mouth. 

With a nod and a smirk, Severus spun, and, robes swirling, swept dramatically out of the room. 

An involuntary smile split his features as he heard behind him, “Drama queen!”

~

Draco watched in horrified fascination as Ron’s form danced and jerked in response to Bella’s spellcasting. His screams were echoing throughout the room, bouncing off of the stone walls from which they reverberated loudly. 

Glancing at his mother in an attempt to avoid seeing Ron’s writhing body. Draco was horrified to see the look of obscene pleasure on her face. Narcissa, mouth open, was panting, an almost orgasmic look in her eyes. 

When Bella removed the Cruciatus to allow Ron a moment to recover, Narcissa licked her lips, and then her eyes met Draco’s and she blew him a kiss. 

He couldn’t help his reaction, he shuddered in disgust, and Voldemort noticed, pulling him closer to that scaly, disgusting body. 

Luckily, he’d mistaken Draco’s reaction. “Ah, this is arousing, is it not? Soon, my pet. Soon you shall have your pleasure. I do love an eager pet.”

Draco tore his eyes away from his mother’s and looked down at the stone floor, casting about in his mind for a way out. If only there weren’t so many people around....

With a gasp that was masked by a cackle from Bella, Draco had an idea. It was risky, but it might save them both. 

Draco was a supreme actor, he’d had to be, growing up in Malfoy Manor and then as the leader in his House at Hogwarts. But this, this would be the most important acting job of his life. 

Looking up at Ron’s limp, sobbing form, Draco knew the other couldn’t take much more attention from his aunt. She would kill Ron, and then would want to watch as her insane Master violated _him_. 

_Merlin, help me_ , Draco thought, and then launched into his desperate plan. 

“My Lord,” he whispered, twisting to turn his face towards Voldemort’s. “I would like to show you _exactly_ how aroused this sight makes me, but the thought of my mother and my aunt watching... Can we be alone so that I can show you exactly how I feel?” He allowed his eyes to droop coyly, a half smile hovering about his lips. 

A pause, and then Voldemort’s hissing laughter surrounded him. “Ah, so _very_ eager.” 

Surveying the scene in front of him, Voldemort gestured, and Ron’s body hit the stone floor with a sickening thud. Waving a scaly hand, the creature said, “Heal the traitor so that we might have more games with him later.”

A Death Eater stepped forward and did a bare bones Healing spell on Ron, who moaned as he lay there. 

“Shall we fuck on top of his bloody body, my pet?” Voldemort whispered, his foul breath making Draco almost gag. “Or perhaps we should both fuck him at the same time? Let him feel the ultimate in pain, and pleasure...”

“Might I have the pleasure of tasting you first, My Lord?” Draco replied, allowing a cruel smile to cross his face. “Let him see me pleasure you, my Lord, then we can torture him.”

A calculating look, and then Voldemort smiled. “You have raised a true Malfoy, Narcissa,” he praised. “You may all go! My pet and I shall indulge ourselves for a while.”

Bella was furious. “But, My Lord!” she protested. “Can your more loyal followers not watch your revels? Have we not earned...”

She collapsed, a scream of pain on her lips as Voldemort cursed her. He allowed the Crucio to run for a few seconds and then released her. 

“You are here at my discretion, Bella!” he hissed. “No one hasss _earned_ anything! Now go, I ssshall sssend for you later if I wish.”

Bella lay there sobbing for a few moments and then dragged herself to her feet. “It shall be as you wish, My Lord,” she muttered, her voice hoarse from the screaming she had just done. 

Voldemort turned his eyes towards Narcissa, who dropped hers and started backing away, bowing. 

The rest of the Death Eaters present were all well on their way to the door, accustomed to their Master’s whims. 

With a final glance at Draco, Narcissa stepped out, the door clanging closed in front of her and Bella. His aunt’s furious face was the last thing Draco saw before he was virtually alone with Voldemort. 

Draco slid carefully off of the creature’s lap and onto his knees. Looking up at Voldemort, he tried not to think of the broken boy behind him, but of how much the creature in front of him needed to die. 

“Well?” the creature hissed, and Draco closed his eyes, gathered his magic about him and then, staring straight at Voldemort, wordlessly and wandlessly cast his spell. 

_Immobulus!_ he screamed in his mind, and for a moment he faltered, wondering if it worked. 

It appeared that it had, however, since the creature was suddenly as still as a stone carving in his seat. His eyes blazed, however, and Draco knew they had to get out of there _now_. He didn’t know how long the spell would hold, and he was still wandless.

Ron moaned again behind him, and Draco allowed himself to look. “Are you all right?” he asked as he stood up. 

With one eye on Voldemort, he edged over to Ron and reached a hand down. 

“What did you do?” Ron asked, his voice raspy, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet. 

“Cast Immobulus,” Draco said succinctly. “And now comes the hard part. We need to get the bloody hell out of here, but I’m willing to bet all the damn Death Eaters are hanging about just outside that door, waiting for him to call them back in.”

Ron gulped and rubbed at his arms. Spotting his robe where it had been thrown in the corner, he limped over to it and pulled it on. 

Draco was muttering to himself, and as Ron looked back at the creature on the throne, he saw a finger twitch. 

“Fuck,” Ron said. “Draco, he’s moving!”

Draco spun and saw a long scaly finger trying to point. 

“Immobulus, damnit!” he said, this time aloud, infusing it with all his frustration and anger at the situation they were in. 

The finger froze again, but Draco knew that Voldemort would be free in no time. He was fighting, and Draco had no hopes for their survival should they both still be within reach when he’d shaken off the spell. 

Looking at the only door, Draco made his decision. 

“Weasley, I’m going to do something. When I say to, get on my back. We are going to run, so hold on to me, all right? How is your wandless Protego?”

Ron shrugged. “I was okay at that in class,” he said, “not great.” 

Draco nodded. “Mine is pretty good,” he said, “but I’ll be concentrating on other things, so I’ll need you to help keep a Protego up against all the hexes that we’re bound to encounter, all right?” 

Ron nodded and stepped over towards Draco. 

With a final “Immobulus” directed towards Voldemort, Draco closed his eyes and shimmered, shrinking into his Animagus form. 

A low growl galvanized Ron to clamber onto his back. The door flew open, and then all Ron could do was hold on and concentrate on his wandless Protego. 

~


	29. Twenty-Nine

~

Chapter 29

~

After Harry and the others left the Great Hall, Ginny had lingered for a while, before finally wandering outside, figuring a nice fly would go a long way towards clearing her head. 

Kicking off from the ground strongly, her robes flaring out behind her, she thought about the situation. She was truly worried about Ron, and a part of her recognized that he was in mortal danger, hard as that was for her to swallow. 

The other part of her finally made peace with Harry’s relationship with Draco. It had taken a while to accept, but they really were in love, she realized at last. She’d seen how they looked at each other, how they were together, and how much pain Harry was in, now that Draco was gone. 

Ginny liked to think of herself as determined, but the possibility that she’d somehow been involved with Draco’s being kidnapped made her want to re-evaluate her life. What if she’d actually _helped_ Ron in his kidnapping plan? Helped him of her own free will?

_Gah! I wish I could get the memories back_ , she thought, although another part of her wondered if perhaps she was better off not knowing exactly what had happened. Ron, at least, had had an excuse for his actions. He’d been Imperiused, but if she’d helped him, what had her excuse been? 

As she flew, her eyes teared up. She wished fiercely that her parents, her brothers, anyone from her family were there now. Blinking, she circled the pitch, the stands going by in a blur as she sped up, her jumbled thoughts in a whirl. 

She thought over the events of the morning, and found her mind going back, oddly enough, to Blaise Zabini. 

He’d seemed so... attentive, so caring, and she’d soaked up the sympathy like dry ground soaked up rain. She wondered why he even cared about her. Wasn’t he a junior Death Eater? Well, obviously not, but she wondered what had stopped him from joining their ranks. 

And what would her parents say? What would they think? Would they approve of him? 

When her hands were numb, she realized how long she’d been flying.

_Stupid! You didn’t even put on your Quidditch gear_ , she scolded herself, deciding to circle back to the Quidditch shed before she fell off her broom. Landing with a thump, she walked towards the shed to put her broom away, feeling as if her mind was suddenly clearer than it’d been in a long time.

_Well, I’ve no way to know what I was thinking with the whole Draco thing_ , she thought as she walked out of the shed. _But I do know this. Harry is like one of my brothers to me, so it’s time I help him get his man back_. 

Any of her brothers would have recognized the look on her face as she walked back to the castle. Stubborn Ginny was a force to be reckoned with. She ignored the little voice that whispered that maybe it’d also be good to see what could develop with Zabini.

~

As luck would have it, Ginny ran into Harry as he was heading away from the Headmaster’s office. 

“Harry!” she called out when she spotted him. 

Harry looked as if he was in a hurry, but now that she’d finally found him alone, she was determined to talk to him, and say her piece without witnesses.

“Ginny, I really have to go...”

She placed a hand on his arm. “Yeah, I know, Harry,” she said. “I just need to say this, though. Please? I won’t take long.”

Harry’s eyes searched her face for a long moment, then he nodded. 

With a deep breath she began. “Harry, I really want to help you find Ron, and Draco. I know that you’ve no reason to trust me, after all, I might have even helped Ron to get Draco kidnapped, and if I did, I’m sorry! I just don’t remember. No! Let me finish,” she said when it looked like he was going to interrupt.

“I might have helped him, I don’t know, but in case I did, or even if I didn’t, I want to help find them, so please let me. And, if you want to yell at me or be angry with me, then that’s okay, too, I just... I need to do something. I can’t just sit around and wait!”

Ginny ran out of breath, so she stopped, head bowed, waiting for Harry’s wrath, not sure what she would do if he decided that he wasn’t her friend anymore. 

Harry stood there uncertainly for a second, not sure where all that had come from, but wanting to reassure his friend, who he’d honestly always thought of as a little sister. 

Stepping forward, he hugged her. “Of course you can help, Gin,” he said. “And I’m not angry. We’ll never really know what happened, except that Ron was tricked into kidnapping Draco, and you were probably tricked into helping him do that, so I’m not blaming you for anything.” 

Ginny sighed her relief at Harry’s generosity, but still vowed to herself to make it up to him somehow. She couldn’t help but suspect she’d had some part in Draco’s disappearance, and that thought made her wish she could reverse it all in some way. 

As they stood there, Blaise, who’d been getting more and more uncomfortable, and perhaps a bit jealous, witnessing such a private exchange, grasped Harry’s arm, reminding him of his presence. 

Harry gently pulled away from Ginny. “W... I really have to go, Gin,” he said. “But Hermione and Pansy are in the library researching, so maybe you could join them there? I’ll meet you there in a minute; I have something to do first.” 

Blushing, Ginny nodded. “Okay, Harry,” she said. “Err... is Blaise with them, then?”

Harry smiled. “He should be there in a minute as well,” he said. “Why?”

Shrugging, Ginny shook her head. “I... no reason, he’s just been really nice, supportive, you know? Do you know...? Um, well, do you trust him?”

Harry smiled, recognizing the look on her face. “I absolutely trust him, Gin,” he said. “He’s on our side. But the question isn’t how I feel about him, it’s if you trust him. So, do you?’ 

“I... Yes, I do,” she said, first looking surprised and then determined. “I trust him and I like him, and I don’t care what my family says.”

“Why would they say anything? Do the Weasleys have a family feud with the Zabinis or something?” Harry asked, curious. 

Ginny shrugged again. “No idea,” she said. “And if we do, I still don’t care.” 

Harry laughed. “Okay, you rebel,” he teased. “I’m off. I’ll see you in the library in a bit, yeah?”

As he watched her walk away, Harry whispered, loud enough so that he knew that Blaise could hear, “You hurt her, and I kill you, got it?”

Blaise shoved against his shoulder. “Why would I hurt her?” he asked, his voice a bit angry. “I like her a lot. I’d never hurt her.”

_Well, well, well,_ Harry thought, smirking. As they started walking he said softly, “Just wanted to make myself clear. Be good to her, Blaise.” 

“I just hope I get the chance,” was the whispered reply. 

~

Hermione and Pansy were at the back of the library, deeply embedded in a thick, dusty looking tome, flipping the pages as they chatted in low, intense voices. 

Once Ginny had left them in the hall, Blaise had slipped off the Cloak, and so both he and Harry were visible as they strode up to the girls. 

Hermione looked up and smiled as they approached. “There you are,” she whisper-shouted. “I was wondering where you’d gotten to. It was taking entirely too long.”

Pansy glanced up at them. “I think we’ve found something,” she said. “Come here and look.”

Blaise and Harry walked behind them, looking over Pansy’s shoulder where she pointed, and reading the section she indicated.

> _The Obliviate spell can be tempered or adjusted, if done carefully enough, during the casting of it. There are ways to cast partial Obliviate spells that will allow a memory to be buried, but not completely expunged. Such spells are suspect, however, unless used in the context of Mind Healing. This spell has been traditionally used in pureblood wizarding families for imparting family secrets that can then be retrieved later when they are needed, but this practice is now out of official favor._

“Since when have pureblood families followed what’s ‘officially’ recommended anyway?” Pansy murmured under her breath.

Blaise snorted in agreement. “Well this is the one. Has to be. Is there any way to reverse it so that all the memories return?”

Hermione sighed. “That’s what we’re looking for now. We’ve found several similar references to the spell, but none tell how to reverse it. We were about to start looking through mediwizard books when you came in.”

Looking at Blaise, Pansy asked. “So, did you remember anything with your second look in the Pensieve?”

He shook his head. “It’s still familiar, but I just can’t say where it is. It’s really frustrating.”

“How about you, Harry?” Hermione asked. 

He shrugged. “All I know is that I can Apparate there,” he said. “I have it fixed in my mind. I just wish I knew where it was. The thought of Apparating in blindly is...”

“Nerve-wracking,” she finished for him. “Well, don’t worry. We won’t let you go alone.”

“I’m going with him,” Blaise said. “Especially since I’ve probably got the layout of the place somewhere up here.” Blaise tapped his forehead as he spoke. 

“Great! So, when are we leaving?” Hermione asked, determined.

Harry shook his head. “No way, Hermione,” he said. “I can’t let you put yourself in such danger...”

“Like you have a choice,” she scoffed. “I’m going, and that’s that. You’ll need all the help you can get.”

“It doesn’t help the situation if you’re in danger, too, Hermione,” he said. 

Shaking her head, she said, “I know you want to protect me, Harry, but you can’t. Not from this. That’s my... that’s Ron out there, and I have to help get him back.”

Harry said nothing more, but his speaking glance at Blaise said volumes. The Slytherin nodded back almost imperceptibly. He’d do his best to dissuade her as well, although from what he could see, he doubted that she’d listen to him. 

As Hermione kept talking, Harry wracked his brain to think of a way to stop her from going. He almost wished that he could tell a professor, but then they would probably stop _him_ from going as well. She had them over a barrel, and she knew it. 

They looked through more books, Hermione directing the search, but with no more luck. 

Ginny joined them about ten minutes later, and Harry watched, amused, as she made it a point to sit next to Blaise, while blushing the entire time. It sort of reminded him of her behavior around him when she’d been a first-year. 

Blaise was deferential and circumspect towards Ginny, doing nothing that Harry could fault him for, although his eyes did linger on her a bit when he thought she wasn’t looking. 

As it grew later, Harry started to get restless again. The research was all well and good, but he really wanted to get going. If Draco and Ron were not at the same location where Ron had been brainwashed all summer, then they would need a fall-back plan to find them. 

Finally, he could take it no more. “Okay, that’s all we have time for,” he announced, standing. “I’m off to find them.”

Blaise stood readily, although he was less eager than Harry to run headlong into danger. He’d been getting along famously with Ginny, after all, despite the circumstances. All the research _had_ been setting his teeth on edge, though. 

Startled, Hermione began to bluster about needing more information, and Harry said, “Then I suggest you stay here and continue this, Hermione, but I’m going.”

When he turned and stalked out of the library, he could hear Hermione calling out after him, the other occupants of the library shushing her for being too loud. 

He rushed out into the hallway, Blaise close behind him, and then they both set out for the outdoors. 

“We have to get outside of the wards before we can Apparate,” Harry said as they walked. 

Neither one noticed a shadow that detached itself from the wall to follow. 

They could hear Hermione’s shrill voice behind them, and so they speeded up. Running down the front stairs, they both took off in the direction of Hagrid’s. Harry knew that the wards ended just inside of the edge of the Forbidden Forest, and he’d figured that they could Apparate from there, hopefully without being seen. 

Just as Harry got within sight of the hut, he inexplicably tripped and went down. Blaise stopped to help him up, and then a deep voice reached them. 

“As foolhardy as this venture is, I believe you have the right of it, Mr. Potter. And, no doubt, you would find a way to go looking for them no matter what, so I shall accompany you.”

Harry staggered to his feet just in time to see Severus shimmer into existence and step up to them. 

“Great Disillusionment Charm, sir,” Blaise said, smiling.

Severus raised an eyebrow, acknowledging the compliment.

“I... did you just trip me?” Harry demanded, brushing himself off. 

Severus smirked. “I had to delay you somehow,” he said smoothly. 

A commotion behind the Potions master distracted Harry, and so he looked behind Severus. Squinting, Harry could see Hermione on the ground, Pansy and Ginny crouched over her. 

“I understand that Miss Granger was planning on going along,” Severus continued. “I think that is a very bad idea.”

Harry shook his head. “Sir, I told her no...”

“Silence, Mr. Potter. There is no time for that. I have handled Miss Granger. Do you, or do you not wish to rescue your friend and your... Mr. Malfoy?”

Harry nodded. “Of course!” he said, adding a hasty, “sir!” when Severus scowled. 

“Let us be off, then,” Severus said, “before the Stupefy wears off.”

Harry choked. Snape had _Stupefied_ Hermione? He closed his eyes as Blaise chuckled next to him. 

“Bet he’s wanted to do that for ages,” Blaise said under his breath, drawing a startled glance from Harry. 

“Bloody hell! She’s _so_ going to kill me,” Harry muttered as they slipped into the Forest. He could feel the tingle of the wards when they passed through them, and then they stopped. 

Turning towards Severus and Blaise, Harry grasped both their robes, and Apparated them all away with a crack. 

~

Ron was having a really bad day. When he’d woken up that morning it hadn’t been too bad, but then it had gone steadily downhill. 

First there had been the whole torture thing. He knew he shouldn’t have been surprised, but that Cruciatus Spell really hurt a lot! 

And then Draco had totally shocked him by going above and beyond in his attempt to get them out. Ron flushed, realizing he owed the blond a huge apology. 

And then, all his thoughts narrowed down to the situation at hand as they hit the door. He braced himself for impact. 

Nothing could have prepared Ron for the barrage that hit them, however, as he and Draco ran into the hallway outside Voldemort’s throne room. Well, Draco was the one running, Ron was clinging to his back, and he probably would have been shrieking, if he could have caught his breath.

_Protego, Protego, Protego,_ was all that was going through his mind as he concentrated on the only barrier between him and his torturers. 

He spared a second to wish for his wand, before a hex knocked into his shield and got through, slashing his cheek. 

“ _Protego_!” he screamed, and the barrier went back up. 

Looking down, he saw that Draco had slowed a bit, and realized that the Animagus was limping. Fortunately, even a _limping_ running leopard was faster than the average wizard.

_Bloody hell,_ he thought as chaos erupted around him. _We have to get somewhere and barricade ourselves in. Or something._

Another green flash came at them from behind, and he flinched, taking his concentration momentarily away from the Shield Spell. 

Unfortunately, that was enough, and a Trip Jinx took Draco down. The snow leopard landed heavily on his side, Ron rolling off of him. 

Ron could see the Death Eaters far down the hall, approaching at speed. 

“Draco, get up!” Ron yelled as the Animagus slowly stood. 

Shaking himself, his fur rippling as he did so, Draco growled low in his throat. Shimmering back to his human form, he spun and started limping away.

“Come ON, Weasley!” he called out, moving as fast as he could down the hall. “Unless you’re having too much fun...”

Ron flinched as a sickly green light hit the hastily constructed shield that was up between them and the angry Death Eaters. Gods! That had looked like...

Making a noise that sounded suspiciously like a ‘meep’, Ron ran after Draco, swiftly catching up. 

“Where are we going?” he panted. 

Draco shot the redhead a look that said, ‘How the fuck would I know?’ 

Rounding the corner, they both skidded to a stop. 

Facing them was another group of Death Eaters, headed up by Rudolphus Lestrange. 

“I have them, Bella!” he called out, a vicious smirk on his face.

Draco pulled Ron close to him and whispered urgently. “Keep up the barrier!” he said, nails digging into Ron’s arm. “No matter what, keep it up!”

Sinking to his knees, Draco bowed his head and closed his eyes, his face relaxing. His lips curved up into a smile.

“What the fuck...? Are you praying, Malfoy?” Ron hissed, eyes a bit panicked as he watched the approaching Death Eaters from in front and behind.

Draco didn’t answer, instead he appeared to relax even more, a joyous smile blossoming on his face, transforming him. 

Ron pulled his eyes away from the blond crouched at his feet as he concentrated on the _Protego_ spell. He didn’t know how long he could keep it up, especially in light of the apparently overwhelming odds, and Draco apparently going mental.

“Some help here, Malfoy?” he hissed, gritting his teeth as his barrier was eroded by blast after blast of hexes from the surrounding Death Eaters. 

Draco suddenly stood, his face glowing with happiness, and throwing his head back, he screamed, “ _EXPECTO PATRONUM!_ ”

Out of the top of his head flew a silvery shape. It paused, as if surveying the situation, and then shot off down the hall. The Death Eaters ducked as it swiped at them with its glowing horn, and then it was gone. 

“Your Patronus is a _unicorn?_ ” Ron asked, gobsmacked. 

“Shut it, Weasley,” Draco said, panting and obviously weak. “The barrier. Concentrate on the barrier while I catch my breath...” 

Even as he spoke, the _Protego_ shield crumpled in front of them. 

Bella stepped up, a smirk on her face. _Weakened and defenseless, just the way I like them,_ she thought, satisfied.

“Well, well, boys,” she said. “Didn’t get too far, did you? The Dark Lord is looking forward to his reunion with you both.”

Draco raised his chin, his lips set, defiant to the end. She laughed delightedly. It would be a pleasure to wipe that look off his face. 

“ _Crucio!_ ”

And, as unbelievable pain engulfed him, Draco screamed for Harry.

~

Harry hated Apparating. He was always disoriented when he got to his destination, and it was generally all he could do not to lose his lunch. 

_It’s a good thing I didn’t have much to eat today_ , he thought as scenery flashed by them in a nausea inducing blur.

As they arrived, he stumbled, letting go of his companions immediately. Opening his eyes, he saw the same scrolled ironwork as he’d seen in Ron’s Pensieve and breathed out a relieved sigh. 

Then he blinked. They were outside. The scrolled iron work was set into a thick, stone-walled building. No doors were to be seen.

Severus looked around, quickly assessing the situation. “I recognize this place,” he said. 

“Me, too,” Blaise said. “It’s... Merlin’s beard! I know where we are now! We’re...”

A silvery shape flew out through the wall, silencing Blaise as it skidded to a stop in front of Harry. 

Harry stared at the ghostly unicorn as it bowed to him and then shot straight into his head. Gasping, Harry clutched at his hair, expecting pain, but when there was none, he straightened up quickly. 

“All right, Potter?” Severus asked. 

Harry nodded, still assimilating the information that he was being bombarded with. Images flashed through his mind, and then he saw Draco and Ron, huddled together in a hallway, being threatened by Bellatrix.

“I know where they are,” he said. “Come on, we have to go.”

~

Impotent fury flared through Voldemort as he watched his errant toy, who had dared immobilize him, urge the idiot blood traitor from his throne room. He fought with all his might against the magical bonds holding him, feeling the bindings crack slightly. Enough for him to move his finger. 

Unfortunately, the blood traitor noticed the movement, and alerted the other, who could do wandless magic, and much to his chagrin, Voldemort was again stilled. 

If he could have, he would have ground his teeth in his rage. He couldn’t fathom that the pretty little boy who he had fancied since his return to the wizarding world had turned on him so. 

_Oh,_ such _pain I shall show you, boy_ , Voldemort vowed silently. 

Evidently the blond noticed his ire, because he repeated the spell a third time, this time out loud, and then Voldemort couldn’t even move his eyelids. His heart slowed, as did all his bodily functions, but his mind raced, plotting his revenge ceaselessly.

When Draco transformed into his Animagus form, Voldemort felt a frisson of surprise. Then the lust he’d always felt for Draco rose once more within him. 

He’d never had an Animagus in his clutches for a prolonged period of time. The vision of Draco, trapped as a snow leopard, while Voldemort violated him, wallowed in his blood, perhaps even skinned him alive and then wore the pelt... Another wave of sheer _need_ raced through him. 

_Run, little rabbits_ , he thought at their retreating backs. _I shall have you yet._

Once they were gone, he could hear the screams as his followers tried to stop the running leopard and its passenger. He waited for someone to remember that he’d been in the room. 

Finally, one of his Death Eaters approached, likely herded in to see what had become of him. 

“ _Finite Incantatem!_ ” 

Falling to the side, weakened by the prolonged spell, Voldemort caught his breath, and then fixed red eyes on the henchman. 

_Fool,_ he thought. 

“It took you long enough to come in,” he observed. 

He tuned out the stammered apology and, rising slowly to his feet, swayed a bit before turning back to the still babbling Death Eater. What was his name? Grabbe? Crabbe? Yes, Crabbe junior, as stupid as the elder had been, and as expendable. 

“Your missstake, young Crabbe, wasss in coming in and finding me in a vulnerable position,” Voldemort explained. “For that, you cannot be allowed to live. I’m sssure you underssstand. _Avada Kedavra_!”

The stab of satisfaction that he got from the thud of Crabbe’s body onto the stone floor was muted as he looked up to see Narcissa standing cautiously at the door. 

He smirked. His smartest lieutenants knew that his temper was such that he needed to kill when he’d had a bad setback or disappointment, and so, they often provided expendable people for just that purpose. 

_Narcissa probably sent the boy in here herself,_ Voldemort thought. _Such smart women, those Blacks. They bear watching._

“Where isss your ssson?” Voldemort asked her, stepping over the body to stand directly in front of her. 

With a respectful bow, Narcissa answered. “My Lord, he is trying to flee towards the eastern wing with the other. It will be but a moment to bring them back, however.”

Voldemort inclined his head. “Then do sssso, Narcisssa,” he hissed. “They shall both feel the wrath of my anger, but your ssson essspecially. He hasss ssspurned my attentionsss! For that he shall pay.” 

“As you wish, My Lord,” she replied as she started to back away.

“And Narcccisssa?” 

As she looked up, his fist caught her directly in the face and sent her reeling backwards. She fell, her mouth bleeding where her teeth had cut it. Then, looking up, hand pressed to her mouth, she waited.

“ _That_ wasss for neglecting to tell me that he isss an Animagusss,” he hissed coldly. 

Narcissa bowed her head, accepting the censure, her mind racing. 

“When you find him, I shall bathe in hisss blood,” Voldemort continued. “That beautiful coat of hisss will be mine, asss will hisss sssoul. Bring him to me!”

Nodding, she crawled away, getting to her feet only when she reached the door. She glanced back at her master to see him viciously kick the body lying on front of his throne. 

“To me!” she called to the Death Eaters milling about outside of the room. “The master wants them back!”

~

Harry somehow managed to lead them straight to a stout door set in the side of the building, and once he saw it, Severus took over, opening it with a whispered spell. When they were inside, Harry took over once again, guided by the message brought by Draco’s Patronus. 

They could hear a commotion down the hallway, and then Harry rounded the corner to the most horrible thing he’d ever seen. 

Draco was on the stone floor, his back bowed as he screamed in agony. Ron lay beside him, curled into as small a shape as he could manage, sobbing.

Even as he watched, Bellatrix Lestrange raised her wand once more and said, obviously not for the first time, “ _Crucio!_ ”

The bile rose in Harry’s throat, and his vision narrowed to focus on just his lover and the witch above him. Rage licked inside him, and as his power rose, he saw red. 

“ _Expelliarmus!_ ” he screamed, and the spell hit Bella on her side, throwing her against the wall and making her wand fly out of her hand. 

Draco crumpled as if the pain of the Cruciatus had been the only thing keeping him moving, and cold horror filled Harry’s chest. 

“No!” he screamed, starting to run towards Draco, wanting only to get to him. 

Later, Severus and Blaise would tell him of the effortless way he’d dodged and repelled hexes and Killing Curses as he’d run, but at that moment, he was focused only on one thing. Getting to Draco, no matter the cost. 

After Severus cast a Confundus Charm, he began hexing Death Eaters left and right, as did Blaise, clearing a bit of a path for Harry. The Death Eaters retreated, obviously demoralized by Bella’s fall, and dazed by the charm. 

“Draco!” Harry cried, finally reaching his fallen lover, who lay still on the cold floor. 

Pulling Draco into his arms, Harry sobbed with fear. “Oh gods, what do I do?” he muttered, trying to push Draco’s hair back off his face to look at him. “Wake up, love!”

“Potter! Pull yourself together,” Severus snapped, eyes darting around as the Death Eaters scattered in confusion. “They will regroup soon. He’s breathing, so he’s alive. Pick him up, and carry him! We cannot tend to him here. Blaise,” he said, turning to Blaise. “You carry Mr. Weasley.” 

Nodding, Blaise moved to do as he was bid, but before he could, Ron opened his eyes and looked up at him. 

“Come on, Weasley,” Blaise said, urging him to his feet. “Time to go.”

Clutching Blaise’s arm, Ron limped along, eyes darting around as if waiting for the next attack. Blaise could understand the feeling. 

Severus looked around for Bella, but she was already gone, evidently managing to slip away in the confusion. 

_That is quite disturbing_ , he thought. Bella would never give up her prey this easily. Then he shrugged, realizing he had no time to worry about the insane woman, and, turning his attention back to his charges, propelled them away from the scene, eyes moving constantly.

“This way,” he directed, his innate sense of direction taking them back towards where they had entered the building. 

Something made him slow as he approached the door, and he gestured for the others to hang back as he moved forward cautiously. 

_Damn,_ he thought, as he looked at the door. There were already about five Death Eaters stationed there, with more arriving as he watched. 

Glancing back at Harry carrying Draco, and at the way Blaise had to support Weasley, he sighed. They were not going anywhere like this, and Draco needed help soon. 

“We need to find another way out,” Severus said, keeping his voice even, betraying none of his anxiety. “That way is blocked.”

He considered the students following him. They had to come up with a better plan, and soon. 

~


	30. Thirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Blaise’s mother’s name means: rich, wealthy, dark one.

~

Chapter 30

~

Ron shambled along beside his rescuers, not allowing himself to think too deeply about what was happening. He was so tired...

He’d cheered mentally when he’d come back to his senses and realized help had come. _Finally, a way out!_ And he’d truly believed that, until they’d tried to leave, and found the way blocked by Death Eaters. 

Disappointed, Ron had shut down again. He was just so tired and aching, the multiple Cruciatus Curses having taken their toll. 

Of course, they had really concentrated on Draco that last time. A small part of Ron had been glad for that, and then guilty about feeling that way. 

He clung to Blaise’s arm as they walked, trying to suppress his fear at the situation that they were all in. At some point he needed to apologize to both Draco and Harry, but at the moment his priority was just to keep upright and moving. 

He stifled a groan as another cramp wracked his stomach, allowing himself be dragged along, although he wanted nothing more in that moment than to collapse on the ground where he was.

Severus spared him a concerned look as they walked. Ron had never been his favorite student, but it was evident he’d been through a lot, and Severus felt some pity for his plight.

Blaise, noticing Ron’s exhaustion, tried to provide more support, practically carrying him along. “I think I might know another way out,” he whispered to Severus, as they backtracked.

Somehow, they had managed to avoid running into more Death Eaters, at times ducking into alcoves that dotted the dungeon walls. Severus cast and re-cast Disillusionment Charms on them as they went, and they made a few more turns before they got to an intersecting hall. Blaise looked left and then right. 

“If we turn right, there’s a door at the end of that hall that should lead to a set of stairs. The Apparation Hall is the next level up. I think that we’ll find it hard to Apparate out of any other room here,” he said quietly. 

“I guess you know where we are, then?” Harry asked, carrying the unconscious Draco in his arms, his head resting on Harry’s chest. 

Blaise sighed. “’M afraid so,” he said. “It’s one of my mother’s estates.”

“Your _mother’s_ estate? So essentially, this is _your_ house? And you didn’t recognize it?” Harry’s voice was steadily getting louder, but then he quieted when Severus glared at him. 

“Silence! Perhaps you’d like to shout our location to the Dark Lord himself, Potter?” he hissed. “Might I suggest we postpone this conversation until later, gentlemen?” he asked. “Perhaps until _after_ we have completed our mission?”

Harry shot a sour look at Severus’ back as he turned away, but shut up immediately. 

They turned right, and as they walked, Harry started to get more nervous about Draco. 

“Why isn’t he waking up, sir?” he asked Severus. 

Severus, his every sense extended, shushed him quiet. Creeping forward, he peered around a corner and then pulled back quickly. 

“Death Eaters,” he whispered. “Perhaps ten in all. They appear to be guarding the doorway you mentioned, Blaise. Are there any other ways off this level?”

Blaise shook his head. “Not unless we want to try to blast our way through the ceiling,” he said. 

“Solid stone?” Harry replied. “Err... no thanks.”

Severus considered. “We need a place to revive Draco and heal Mr. Weasley,” he said. 

Harry glanced a bit guiltily at Ron, who seemed quite lethargic and was not really taking an interest in the conversation at all. He was standing upright on his own, however, and that was a far sight better than Draco was doing at the moment.

“Why is Draco still unconscious?” Harry asked, his arms tightening around his precious bundle. 

“I don’t know, Potter, although I suspect he’s been magically drained,” Severus snapped, exasperated. “Think about it. He cast a wandless Patronus. That is a very difficult piece of magic to execute well. Having been exposed to repeated Cruciatus on top of that... Well, he needs a place to rest, for a start. And a Magic Replenishing Potion.”

Blaise nodded. “We passed a room a while back that might do as a place to hide until we can revive Draco,” he said. 

“No, we need to get out of here,” Harry said. “We can’t just wait around if Draco needs healing...”

“I can heal Draco, Potter,” Severus said. “But I will require your help, and we will need a quiet, secluded place to do it. We should do this before trying to leave however, as there is little chance of us all escaping if one or two of us are incapacitated.”

Harry sighed, but knew that Severus was right. He nodded tightly, and they backtracked again, this time Blaise leading them down another hallway until they got to a shabby door.

“In here,” he said, pushing into the room. 

It was small and sparsely furnished, with a rickety chair, a small cot, and a dilapidated wardrobe standing in the corner. 

Severus quickly set Locking and Silencing Spells on the door. 

“What is this place?” Harry asked, looking around. 

“It’s where the old caretaker used to sleep,” Blaise replied. He led Ron over to the chair, and the redhead sat down. The chair creaked, but held.

“Put Draco on the cot,” Severus instructed, pulling potion bottles and a small portable cauldron out of his robes. 

Harry did as instructed, unable to stop himself from brushing back a stray lock of hair that had fallen into his lover’s face. Draco looked peaceful, his eyes closed, taking slow breaths. 

Severus shoved him out of the way, so Harry stepped back and stood next to Blaise. “So... tell me again how it is you didn’t recognize your own house,” he said, watching Severus carefully. 

Blaise shook his head. “It’s not like that,” he explained. “This is one of my mother’s family’s country estates. I’ve been here maybe twice in my life, and the only reason I remember is that was I got lost down here in the dungeons once and spent hours wandering around. My mum did something...” Blaise snapped his fingers. 

“I remember now! She cast a spell, saying that if I was ever here again and got lost, this time I would remember the way around!”

“Great!” Harry said. “So, do you remember another way out of here?”

Blaise shook his head. “No, the garden door is the only way off of this level, except for the stairs,” he said. “I think we have to get to the Apparation Hall, especially since they probably don’t know we know about it. I don’t think anyone recognized me, thanks to Snape’s Confundus.”

“Why can’t we just go back outside?” Harry asked, eyes still following Severus’ every move. 

Blaise shook his head again. “We’ll never make it. It was one thing when they didn’t know we were here, but now they’re searching for us, no doubt. They think that the only way we know to get out is the way we came in, so they’ll be guarding that door.”

Harry sighed. “So, how do we get out?” 

“There’s a room upstairs... Look, this whole place has Anti-Apparation wards up, so the only way to Apparate in or out of the house itself is using that Hall. Most ancestral homes are set up that way. In fact, given the wards on this place, I’m surprised that we managed to get as close as we did when you brought us in, Harry.” 

Harry sighed again. He really needed a crash course on wizarding customs. 

Nodding absently, he watched as Severus ground some herbs up and threw them into the cauldron. He was getting restless again, nervous about Draco, wanting to get him back to a proper mediwitch. 

Then something occurred to him. “So, why is Voldemort here?” he asked, looking at Blaise. “Does that mean your family supports him?” 

Blaise shrugged. “Maybe, maybe not,” he said. “He could have taken it over without telling anyone. We rarely use the place, actually. I’m betting that no one knows he’s here, or if they do, they’re looking the other way.”

“When was the last time you spoke with your mother, Blaise?” Severus asked. 

Blaise shrugged. “A few days,” he said. “She indicated that I was to lay low. I don’t think she knows about this, although she could be here, I suppose...”

Harry nodded, wanting to do something. “Okay,” he said. “Maybe we should go look.”

Severus gave an exasperated sigh. “We shall not be splitting up, gentlemen,” he said, still busy preparing the potion. “I have always found Adrienne Zabini to be a smart woman. I doubt that she would condone this use for her house, if for no other reason than she likes to have options open to her, and this would commit her to the Dark Lord’s service.”

Blaise smiled. “True enough,” he agreed.

Severus muttered something else that Harry couldn’t quite hear and which sounded like, “...would never be that foolish. Although... use a lookout...” 

“What was that, sir?” he asked, stepping closer. 

“You still have that infernal Cloak, don’t you, Potter?”

Harry nodded. “Yes, I do, sir.” 

“Good. Then once I get what I need from you, one of you should go out and stand guard. About thirty minutes should allow Weasley and Draco enough time to fully recover.” 

Blaise shook his head. “I’ll do it, sir,” he offered. “Harry might want to stay here with Draco...”

“No. His breathing down my neck as I work is not helping,” Severus declared. “Once you donate what I need, Potter, you should go. I expect you back in thirty minutes. Do not explore!”

And before Harry could reply, Severus turned to him, cauldron in hand. “Now, I need some unicorn blood dripped into this, and then the whole thing needs to be mixed with a unicorn’s horn.”

Harry gaped at him. “You... what?”

Severus rolled his eyes. “I. Need. Some. Unicorn. Blood. NOW, Potter!”

“But how will I get... Oh. OH!” Harry blushed and then stepped back. “Give me some room, Blaise,” he said. 

Blaise watched, fascinated, as Harry shimmered into his Animagus form and stepped forward, hooves striking the stone floor delicately. 

Severus had out a small, viciously sharp knife, which he used to nick Harry’s neck. 

Three drops of silvery blood spilled into the cauldron, and then Severus placed it down on the floor. 

“Stir precisely seven times in a clockwise motion,” he instructed, and Harry did so a bit awkwardly. Severus held the cauldron steady and counted with him, saying, “Stop” when he reached seven. 

Pulling his horn out of the liquid, Harry noted that the fluid dripping from his horn was a deep red color. Before he returned to human form, Severus wiped his horn clean. 

“Whew,” Harry said when he was once again human. “That was weird. Like brewing in unicorn form.”

He turned away, facing a surprised Blaise. 

“Wow, Harry,” he said. “I didn’t know that you were an Animagus. And now Draco’s Patronus makes a lot more sense...” 

Blushing, Harry looked away, only to see Ron about to fall out of his chair. Lunging forward, he caught his friend, settling him back into it. 

“What about Ron, sir?” he asked. “What does he need?”

Severus looked up from Draco, into whose mouth he was slowly dribbling the potion. “He needs rest and a Pain Potion,” he said. “I have some here. You may give it to him now if you wish. Then he’ll need to stretch out on the cot.” 

Blaise took the potion and handed it to Harry, who fed it to Ron, who swallowed with blank eyes. Between the two of them, they then managed to maneuver him over to the cot. 

When they sat him down, he grunted, and with a sigh, curled up and promptly fell asleep next to Draco. 

Severus snorted. “That should keep him out of the way for a while,” he said. “Go now, Potter. Draco should be awake when you return.”

Reluctantly pulling out the Invisibility Cloak, Harry slipped under it, checking to make sure that nothing was sticking out. Just as an added precaution, Severus cast another Disillusionment Charm on him and took down the Locking Spell on the door. 

Severus and Blaise watched silently as Harry left, and then, after renewing the Silencing Spells on the door, Severus turned towards Blaise.

“So, tell me about the Apparation Hall upstairs,” he said. “What can we expect there?” 

~

Harry shifted on his feet, still restless. The hallway was pretty boring, and he was counting the minutes until he could go back in the room where Draco was. 

After he blew out a frustrated breath, he paused. Was that...? Yes, it was. He heard footsteps coming towards him. He dived towards one of the alcoves.

“They must be here somewhere,” a female voice said, and Harry shuddered. 

Narcissa, he realized. 

He crouched low to the ground, against the wall, just as the group of Death Eaters rounded the corner and passed right by him. 

“My son’s magical signature is faint, but it is still present, so he is alive and is here in the vicinity. Others are with him, and they are casting magic, probably Concealment Spells. Search every room, and continue looking for unauthorized magic use. He must be found.” 

Narcissa sounded and looked cold and angry, and Harry shivered again. 

“What about the others, Lady Malfoy?” a thin man whose face Harry didn’t recognize asked.

“Of course, if you find Potter, then he must be brought to our Dark Lord alive. We do not know how many others are here because of that bloody Confundus that was cast, but we estimate between two and four others might have come.”

More footsteps, and Harry looked up, trying to see who had joined them. 

“Narcissa.” 

Harry shivered, recognizing that voice, too. _Just great!_ This was getting better and better.

“Yes, Bella?” 

“Our Dark Lord wishes to know what the delay is, sister.” 

Bella sounded almost gleeful as she asked the question, and a small smirk played about her lips. 

“Perhaps if you had not allowed the intruders to surprise you, Bella,” Narcissa countered silkily, “then even now we might be enjoying the pained screams of the Boy Who Lived to Annoy.”

“Say what you like, Narcissa,” Bella said, her tone arctic. “But _he_ would like a report on their whereabouts. It appears _someone_ promised him immediate results.”

Narcissa sighed and rolled her eyes. “Very well. Continue searching,” she said, turning towards the other Death Eaters. They nodded and she spun on her heel, following Bella reluctantly. 

As the sharp footsteps faded, Harry poked his head out to check that the way was clear. It had to have been thirty minutes by now....

Standing up, he waited until he’d regained feeling in his cramped legs before grasping the handle of the door behind which Draco and the others were. Severus had managed to cast a bit of a Disillusionment on the door, making it hard to see, so none of the Death Eaters had evidently realized that there was a door there. 

After one last look around, he pushed it open, slipping inside.

Unfortunately, he was seen. 

~

Madam Pomfrey tutted as she fussed about the infirmary. 

“And you say he Stupefied you?” she repeated, dabbing something that stung onto Hermione’s cheek. 

Hermione nodded, then gasped as the ointment that the mediwitch was using started working on her. Her cheek tingled.

“Hold still, child,” Pomfrey said. “Try not to move or talk.”

Ginny and Pansy glanced at each other, stifling giggles. When they had finally reversed the hex on her, Hermione had gone off on a diatribe about how unfair it was that Snape had done that to her, and she hadn’t stopped talking until they’d taken her to the infirmary to get her scrapes seen to. 

“I can’t believe that he hexed me!” she’d kept repeating, “How dare he!”

Rolling her eyes, it was all Pansy could do not to say something out loud.

Hermione’s cheek was evidently starting to feel better, so she opened her mouth to start in again, when Dumbledore walked in. 

“Well, my dear, whatever happened?” he asked, his face showing fatherly concern.

As Hermione related her story again, Ginny sighed, face pensive, obviously deep in thought. Watching her closely, Pansy saw the blush staining her cheeks, and guessed what she was thinking. _I bet she’s realizing that she virtually ignored Harry in lieu of Blaise today._

Pansy snorted to herself. _Gryffindors are so transparent_. Leaning close to the distracted Gryffindor, she said, “He’s one of my best friends, you know.” 

Ginny blinked, pulled out of her daydream. “Wha... Who?” she asked. 

“Blaise.”

“How did you...?”

Pansy smirked. “How did I know you were thinking about him? I’m a Slytherin, I make it my business to know what people’s thoughts and motivations are.”

Turning to fully face Ginny, she decided to lay her cards on the table. “Let me be clear here, since subtlety is no doubt lost on you. Blaise likes you. A lot. And he might seem tough, but he’s really a very gentle soul. So, if you’re just playing with him, or paying attention to him in a pathetic attempt to make Potter jealous, you’d best end it now. I won’t see him hurt.”

Ginny gasped, angry, and shook her head. “How dare... I would never...” Then she stopped and sighed, realizing her previous behavior at Hogwarts hadn’t given Pansy much cause to think of her as anything other than a flirt. She dropped her hands. 

“Look, I know I don’t have the best track record with guys, but this is different. I really like him, I do. And I am not just trying to make Harry jealous. He’s with Draco now, and I know that, and they belong together. Harry really loves him. So, I’m not playing with anyone, least of all Blaise.”

Pansy nodded, satisfied. “All right,” she said. “I’m not the one who has to believe you. I just wanted to tell you that so you’re aware that someone is watching.”

Ginny nodded, recognizing the steely look in Pansy’s eyes. Then she smiled. “I don’t think you’ll be the only one watching,” she said ruefully. 

Pansy grinned. “True.”

They both turned back just in time to hear Dumbledore say to Hermione, “Well, my dear, perhaps Severus was simply concerned with your welfare. He is very conscious of his duty to students, and it would not have been in your best interests to go, after all. Lemon drop?”

For a moment, Pansy thought she would have to subdue Hermione. 

~

Nagini swayed with surprise as she watched Master’s enemy slip inside the room. The door was blurred, but was still visible to her, and so, with a flip of her tail, she slithered over to the door to listen. 

A few minutes later, she slid away, aware of the enemy’s plan. She was pleased to be able to go back to her Master with news to impart. 

Master was with the loud one and the white-haired one. The white-haired one was on the floor, as was proper when facing the Master. The loud one was just being loud. 

Nagini hated the loud one. She always interrupted her naps and her news generally caused The Master to get angry. The Master was unpredictable when angry. 

“Ahhh... my ssssnake! You return. What newssss?”

As her Master’s voice curled through her, Nagini’s scaled body rippled in pleasure. 

“Enemiessss, Massster,” she replied. 

“Where, loyal one?” he hissed.

“Ssshow you,” she said, turning to lead the way. 

The loud one and the white-haired one followed, but Nagini didn’t mind. One day their usefulness would end and they would be hers. Master had promised.

~

Ron blinked and came to awareness rapidly. He was wrapped around a warm body, and he shifted, moaning a little at the awful headache that assaulted him.

“Weasley, if you do not move your hand, I will remove it for you,” came a sardonic voice, and Ron sat bolt upright, almost falling off the narrow cot which he was on. 

“M... Malfoy?” he squeaked. 

Looking around wildly, Ron saw the small room, and then his wide eyes encountered a smirking Snape and grinning Blaise Zabini.

He was trapped in a room full of Slytherins? 

“Oh, fuck me,” he moaned, dropping his face into his hands. 

“Okay, the possibility of _that_ happening is so far from reality that I shall ignore that,” Malfoy said.

The cot shifted, and Ron’s head snapped up to see Malfoy, no _Draco, he had saved his life after all,_ attempt to stand up. 

Snape was at his side in a flash. “Gently, Draco,” he said, harsh voice belied by the look on his face. “Your strength is back, but you’ve overtaxed your magical core. Give yourself a chance to recover.”

Draco sighed exasperatedly, but allowed Severus to support him. His gaze fell on Blaise, and then he looked around. 

“Where’s Harry?” he demanded. 

“He’s just outside...”

As Blaise spoke, the door was pushed open, and then closed. A shimmer as the Cloak was pulled off, and then Harry was standing there. His eyes went immediately to Draco’s.

He was across the room in a flash, pulling Draco into his strong arms, and then Ron, Severus and Blaise all turned away as the two kissed deeply. 

Severus cleared his throat after a few moments, causing the two to pull apart.

“Are you all right?” Harry asked, nuzzling kisses onto Draco’s jaw. 

“I am now,” Draco replied, trying for nonchalant, but just managing to sound needy to his own ears. 

“Merlin, Draco! I was so scared...”

“As touching as this all is,” Severus interrupted, “I believe a full reunion is best delayed until we escape this place.”

Harry dropped one last kiss onto Draco’s lips and then turned to face Severus, his arms still wrapped around his lover. 

Draco settled into the embrace, visibly relaxing more every second. “And how do we do that?” he asked. 

Before anyone could outline the plan, Ron cleared his throat. “Errr... look, I need to say something,” he said. He’d been watching the reunion from his position on the cot. 

Harry turned towards his friend, flushing as he realized that he hadn’t even noticed Ron’s recovery. “Ron! Mate, are you all right?”

Ron smiled and nodded, rubbing his head ruefully. “Yeah, I’m good, Harry,” he said. “I ache all over, though. That bloody Cruciatus thing is a bear, innit?”

Harry laughed. “Yeah, yeah it can be, mate,” he agreed. 

Slowly standing, Ron walked over to Harry and Draco, who braced themselves. 

“I need to say something to Draco,” he said, “and then to you. First of all, Draco, thanks for saving my life. I owe you a debt I can never repay. And for not hexing me from here to Azkaban for the stunt I pulled in getting you here...”

Draco interrupted, stepping slightly away from Harry. “Hey, Wea... Ron, it’s okay. You were Imperiused; you had no way of knowing...”

Ron sighed and shook his head. “I remember most of that now,” he admitted, shamefaced. “And yeah, some of it was the spell, but a lot of it was because I... I was jealous of Harry, and I was worried that he wouldn’t pay as much attention to me this year.”

At the look on Harry’s face, Ron ducked his head, continuing, “I’ve been noticing the way you two look at each other for a while now. I didn’t know if it was... well, more than possible friendship, but I knew something was going to change in your relationship, and I was scared about it.”

Running a nervous hand through his hair, he then said, “That’s been on my mind all summer, and then I was kidnapped and they saw that and... well...”

Draco was shaking his head. “It’s all right, Ron,” he said. “I’ve had worse done to me by my own family. Just... I love Harry, all right? If you manage to not forget that, we can call it even.”

Ron nodded and Draco hesitated for a moment, then held out his hand. 

Harry’s mind flashed back to a scared (he recognized that in hindsight) eleven year old boy, whose hand he’d rejected. He had to blink the moisture out of his eyes when Ron grasped Draco’s hand warmly. 

“I’m sorry, Harry,” Ron said, looking at him as if afraid of his reaction. 

Harry grinned. “Hey, I’m the low maintenance one in this relationship, mate,” he said. “You have Draco on your side, so you’re set.”

Ron smiled and turned back towards Draco. “I still owe you a wizard’s debt,” he said, a stubborn look crossing his face. 

Draco shrugged. “You do,” he agreed. “We’ll discuss it later.” 

Harry smiled. Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin, he supposed. 

Severus, who had been silent during this exchange, cleared his throat loudly. “Splendid. If all is well in your personal lives, gentlemen, then perhaps we could discuss a way to get out of here? Unless you all plan to hug, in which case I shall insist on hexing you all on principle.”

Blaise smothered a laugh. “I have no plans to hug anyone,” he observed, lips twitching. 

“What _is_ the plan, sir?” Harry asked, still worried about Draco and wanting him to be checked over thoroughly.

“The Apparation Hall is located upstairs,” Severus said. “Blaise recalls the layout, and the fastest way up there is to use the stairs that we saw at the end of the hallway.”

“There are a lot of Death Eaters roaming the halls, sir,” Harry said. “I don’t think we can fight them all. Oh! And Narcissa has some way to track Draco; she sensed that he was in this vicinity.”

“Then we must move quickly before they find us,” Severus said. 

~

Remus paced nervously, watching the Floo. It had been several hours since Severus had gone off after Harry, and he guessed that they had actually found Draco and Ron, or they would have been back by now. 

He’d gone looking for Dumbledore, but had not found him, so he’d retreated to the quarters he shared with Severus to wait. 

Severus had evidently had a restless night. The bed had been untouched, but his work area was a mess, with notes strewn about. 

Whatever potion he’d been working on was now bottled and sitting on the side of the station, and the cauldrons were cleaned, just not put away.

Remus, as a rule, tended not to pry through other people things. He hated people looking through his stuff, after all, but this was different. 

Severus’ scent was strongest there, and at the moment Remus was feeling a bit bereft without his lover, so he lingered, filling his lungs with the air there.

Eventually, his curiosity got the better of him, however, and he moved towards the notes. 

_I’ll just clean them up a bit,_ he thought. 

He started stacking them neatly, until he glimpsed his name, written in Severus’ precise script. 

Curiosity aroused, he picked up the parchment and started to read. What he saw there made him sit down in the nearest chair, shocked. 

Severus had evidently not been kidding when he’d said he might have found a cure for lycanthropy. 

Reading with increasing excitement, Remus saw the painstaking work that had gone into his lover’s research. Severus had been quite thorough, leaving no possibility unexplored in his search. 

Remus eyed the potion sitting on the desk. That bottle was the result of about twenty years of research, and according to Severus’ notes, the addition of the African herbs he’d brought back with him had served to perfect the formula. 

Sighing, Remus put down the parchment. What should he do? 

According to the directions, Severus believed that the potion needed to be administered at the midpoint between two full moons. 

_Which is, of course, tonight_ , Remus thought. 

_If I take it without him here, he’ll be upset._ But if you wait, it’ll be another month until you can try, said a tiny voice in his head. And do you really want to wait that long? How bad could it be?

His last full moon had been brutal, even with the use of the Wolfsbane Potion Severus had so carefully brewed for him. Remus wasn’t looking forward to going through another one like that.

He started pacing again, eyeing the bottle. 

_I wish I’d never looked at the notes,_ he thought. _But now that I have, what should I do?_

In the end, when he swallowed the potion and the cramping started, he thought, “Sev is going to kill me, if this doesn’t first...”

~

The hallway was clear when they ventured out. 

Severus had been reluctant to cast any more spells, concerned about the magic tracking that Harry had said Narcissa was doing.

“We shall just have to be circumspect,” he’d said, and so they had set out. 

The door leading to the outside was still blocked, and so they continued, Blaise leading them around many of the groups of Death Eaters. 

They got fairly close to the door leading to the stairs before Severus judged that it was time to cast a group Disillusionment. 

He did it quickly and they moved fast, boldly stepping out in front of the few guards located there. 

To Harry’s shock and delight, they walked straight up to the door, and slipped through it without difficulty, not one of the Death Eaters even flinching. 

_That’s some charm,_ he thought, impressed. 

Trooping up the stairs, the group managed to be quiet, and when they got to the top, Blaise again checked to see if any lingering guards were around. 

After a few moments, he gave the all clear signal and they all walked out into an ornate hallway. 

Harry and Draco were holding hands as they approached the door that Blaise was directing them towards. Harry squeezed Draco’s hand gently, and Draco smiled back at him. 

Harry walked through the door, dragging Draco with him, looking forward to being back at Hogwarts in their quarters. His mind provided all sorts of helpful pictures about what he had planned for Draco later. 

It took him a moment to realize what he was seeing when he looked up. 

Voldemort smiled, loving the look of terror on their faces. 

“Welcome! Trying to leave ssso sssoon?”

~


	31. Thirty-One

~

Chapter 31

~

Hermione stormed through the hallway just outside of Snape’s quarters, grumbling. She had no idea what she was going to do there, since Snape was obviously off with Harry and Blaise, doing what she should have been doing, which was rescuing her boyfriend. 

_He hexed me_ , she thought, still incredulous. _I can’t believe that the greasy bastard hexed me!_

That her appeal to Dumbledore had fallen on deaf ears had been the last straw. She’d at least expected him to react with some dismay to the news that Harry had gone off again, but it had almost seemed as if he’d not been surprised. 

Once she had left the infirmary, somehow managing not to hex her Headmaster, she had run fast enough to ditch Ginny and Pansy, both of whom had also taken Harry’s side, much to her surprise. She couldn’t believe that neither of them could see that she was needed on the mission. 

_Harry is not the best at planning; he’ll get himself into some scrape, I’m sure of it!_

She slowed down, lingering at the Potion master’s door with some vague idea of accosting him immediately upon his return. 

_And this time, I’ll be ready_ , she thought. _He won’t get the advantage of me this time. I’ve been training and there is no way he’s going to shut me up again..._

Leaning against the wall, fuming, her head popped up as she heard a dull thud come from inside Snape’s quarters. 

_What the...?_

Straightening up, she knocked on the door. Snape couldn’t have returned already, could he?

There was no answer, but, suspicions aroused, she knocked louder. 

There was still no answer and so she stepped back, considering. Snape’s quarters were no doubt heavily warded; she doubted that she could get in easily. 

She knocked again. “Hello?” she called. “Is anyone there?”

After hearing only silence, she decided to at least try the door before giving up. 

Surprisingly, the door opened easily when she turned the knob, and she stuck her head around it to see if anything looked wrong. 

Her curious gaze skittered through the room, taking note of the books and scrolls scattered about, until finally landing on a pair of legs sticking out from behind a desk. 

“Merlin,” she breathed, pushing the door fully open and walking in. 

As she rounded the desk, she realized it was Remus Lupin, on his back, unconscious. 

She gasped. “Professor?” she called softly, afraid to touch him. 

He wasn’t moving, but she could see the rise and fall of his chest as he took slow breaths. A potions bottle was lying on the floor next to him. 

Hurrying over to the fireplace, she Flooed Madam Pomfrey and explained the situation. 

“Stay there, child, I’ll be right through,” the mediwitch promised, starting to gather her supplies. 

As Hermione paced back and forth, she forgot for a moment the plight of her boyfriend. 

~

Draco was hit with a Stupefying Charm before he could even draw breath. It took two hexes to catch Harry, although he eventually fell a moment later, hand half way up to his forehead to clutch at his scar, which had suddenly started burning.

Blaise had already been taken out, as he’d been the first one to walk into the room. 

Ron had collapsed by the door, and seeing his shaking, coupled with the look of fear on his face, the Death Eaters had apparently concluded that he was no threat. 

Bella laughed cruelly, and if Draco could have shuddered, he would have. 

“My pet confirmed that she had ssseen you,” Voldemort said, his hand stroking the top of Nagini’s scaled head. “I am ssso glad she did, elssse I could not have greeted you.” 

And at that moment, Severus walked into the room, wand drawn. 

Looking around, he took it all in instantaneously, and made a small surreptitious hand gesture just as he stepped the rest of the way into the room, the door closing behind him. Then, with only the barest of hesitation, his Death Eater persona fell smoothly into place. 

Smirking, he said, “Ah, I see you have found them, My Lord. I was just bringing them to you.”

Bella’s eyes narrowed and she looked at him suspiciously, wand raised as if to hex him. 

Voldemort looked at him, considering. “Severusss? Are you reporting?”

Severus bowed. “Of course, My Lord,” he said smoothly. “I knew that someone would try to rescue the blood traitors, and so I arranged to be sent along to ‘help’.” He laughed cruelly. “And when I prove unable to rescue them, I am sure Dumbledore will be quite upset at having lost his golden boy.”

Bella snarled, unable to keep silent. “Why should we even believe you?” she said. “You have not fulfilled your assignments in months....”

“I do not answer to you,” Severus said, interrupting her. “You have no idea what my ‘assignments’ are. Our Dark Lord knows what I do for him.”

Voldemort narrowed his eyes, staring at Severus as if trying to see into his soul. After a long moment, he lowered his wand and nodded. 

“It isss good to sssee you, Severusss,” he said. “Now I have most of my inner circle back with me. Excellent.”

Narcissa, who had walked over to Draco and was leaning over him, looked up to say, “But he has been healed, Severus. And so has that one,” she pointed to Ron. “Why would you do that if your only plan was to bring them back to us?” 

Severus shot her a venomous look. “I had to gain their trust somehow, Narcissa,” he said. “How better than to protect and heal them before presenting them to Our Dark Lord?”

Narrowing her eyes, Narcissa said silkily, “I think we can be excused for our skepticism, Severus. You stood in my way when I tried to remove Draco from Hogwarts earlier this year, and I have since found out that he ran to you after returning from Durmstrang this summer. All of your actions up to this point have been those of someone not on our side. You have been keeping them from us.”

“And how would I have gained their trust if I had turned them over to you immediately?” Severus shot back. “Dumbledore assigned your son and Potter to my care. I simply could not allow harm to come to them while I was being watched so closely. I had to protect them until it was the right time.”

“You were never meant to protect them from _me_ , however, Severusss,” Voldemort snapped. “But, be that asss it may, we have them now, ssso, you have redeemed yourself for the moment.”

Narcissa opened her mouth as if to say something else, but Voldemort silenced her with a wave of his hand. 

“All isss well now, Narcisssa. Severusss hasss shown hisss loyalty. I have ssseen into hisss mind, and he isss loyal. He hasss returned the captivesss to usss, _and_ with new onesss to play with. Shall we retire to the dungeons and have sssome fun?”

The glint in Voldemort’s eye spoke eloquently about what sort of ‘fun’ he had in mind, and it was all Severus could do to restrain himself. Tightly shielded as he was against Legilimency, he’d been forced to allow Voldemort a quick, censored glimpse into his mind for the creature’s reassurance, and it had evidently been enough to fool him. Severus could not relax yet, however, and was keeping all his senses on high alert. 

Bella was still eyeing him suspiciously, but when she glanced back at Voldemort as if for instructions, the Potions master decided it was time to act. 

“Wonderful, My Lord,” Severus said. “Shall I transport them?” 

Raising his wand as if to levitate the captives, he turned towards Bella casually and, eyes blazing, said, “ _Sectumsempra_!”

She flew backwards, a large wound opening from the impact of the spell on her unprotected face. 

Narcissa looked up at him, gaping as he screamed, “ _Finite Incantatem_!” in Harry’s general direction, even as a wandless, wordless Shield Charm went up in front of him.

“Guards!” she yelled, still fumbling for her wand when Voldemort’s hex hit Severus and he staggered under the force of the spell. His shield held, however, long enough for him to end the hexes on both Blaise and Draco.

Severus smirked, congratulating himself for the Silencing Spell he’d put up just as he’d entered the room, before returning to the fray.

Meanwhile, having finally been freed, Harry sprung up and started sending curses towards Voldemort, trying to drive him back. His scar glowed angrily as he fought.

Blaise and Draco were only a few seconds behind them, Draco shoving Narcissa off him so that she ended up sprawled inelegantly on the floor. 

No one noticed Ron, who was edging slowly towards the fallen Bellatrix.

Voldemort snarled, his eyes glowing an angry red that matched Harry’s scar, focusing almost completely on Severus.

“Potter!”

Harry’s eyes darted to Severus, who had called his name, and who was now against the wall fighting off curse after curse. 

“Take Draco and the others and GO!” Severus said, parrying Voldemort’s hexes with expertise born of long study. 

“We can’t leave you,” Harry said, shaking his head as he flung random hexes towards Voldemort.

“Do not argue with me,” Severus ground out, wand held high in his hand as he dueled. 

As Harry opened his mouth to speak again, a solid curse hit him from the side and he fell over. Blaise send a curse back in the direction of the attack, but it bounced harmlessly off of Narcissa’s shield. 

“I knew you were a traitor, Snape!” she screamed, clambering to her feet. “But you won’t win. None of you will win.” 

She pointed her wand at Draco, a small, evil smile on her face. “And son, if I can’t have your protections, then no one will...”

Harry sat up and, with a smooth motion, sent a hex hurtling towards her, throwing her backwards and making her stumble and drop her wand. Her shield came down, and Blaise pointed his wand straight at her.

Ron had just reached Bella’s wand, which had fallen away from her body, when he saw the snake crawling towards him. She paid him no mind, however, slithering right past to nose at Bella’s body. 

She raised her head and hissed at her master. “She isss dead. May I have her now, Massster?”

“Be patient, my sssweet,” Voldemort replied, not looking at her in his concentration on Severus. “Sssoon you shall have your pick of thessse othersss asss well.”

“Not a chance,” Harry said, speaking automatically in Parseltongue.

Voldemort turned his eyes on him once more, forgetting the others for a moment. “You shall be food for my sssnake when your usssefulnesss isss over, Potter!” he spat. “And then, even asss you draw your lassst breath, I shall make my pet, your lover, watch you die. Perhapsss I shall fuck him as I torture you. You will die!”

“Oh, hell NO!” Harry roared. Jumping to his feet, he aimed his wand at the creature that had tormented him for so long. He could feel the hate surging through him. He knew this could be it. Voldemort had finally just pissed him off too much.

“Die, you bastard!” a voice from behind him said, and they all whirled to see Ron, holding Bella’s wand, pointing it at Voldemort. 

“Ron.... no!” Harry screamed, but it was too late. 

“ _Avada Kedavra_!” The green-hued curse sped towards Voldemort, but bounced harmlessly off his shield.

“Stupid boy....” Severus muttered, words trailing off as, with a dark chuckle, Voldemort threw a Cruciatus Curse at Ron. He held it for a long moment, his face set in a gleeful look as Ron writhed, and then, with a cruel laugh, he Disapparated with a crack. 

“Fuck,” Harry growled as he stared at the empty spot, until a choked sound made him look up. 

Blaise, his attention riveted on Ron’s interaction with Voldemort, had taken his attention away from Narcissa for an instant, and that had been just long enough for Narcissa to somehow get close enough to a distracted Draco to grab him, pulling him flush against her. 

Digging the point of her wand into his neck, she dragged him towards the fireplace, eyeing the others warily. Her eyes were wild, and Harry seriously doubted her sanity in that moment.

“As much fun as this has been, we must be leaving now,” she snarled. 

Fumbling behind her, she grabbed some Floo powder and held it in a tight fist. 

“You’ll never get us!” she screamed. “You’ll never breach Malfoy Manor!” 

She continued to hold her wand to Draco as she dragged him backwards, and so could not see the look on his face.

Harry sucked in a breath. His lover looked furious, and Harry could see the moment that Draco decided what he was going to do. 

Narcissa took a quick look behind her as she threw the powder down, thus missing it as Draco’s neck thickened, and he started to grow fur and sharp teeth. Harry stepped forward even as the flames engulfed them.

Harry looked at Severus. The same thought occurred to them at the same time. Narcissa would be back in but a moment.

Whirling to look at Blaise, Severus snapped, “Take Mr. Weasley and go!”

Nodding, Blaise bent over to the twitching shape of Ron and gently helped him to his feet. 

“If I never feel that fucking Cruciatus again, it will be too soon,” Ron muttered. “That sucker fucking hurts!”

Severus rolled his eyes. “Indeed,” he said. “Will you please take him away now, Mr. Zabini? Harry and I shall be along shortly, unless you will go back now...?” The last was directed towards Harry.

Shaking his head, Harry said, “Not a chance. Do you think Draco will get through to the Manor? We know _she_ won’t, but maybe, since she’s with him, Draco will have to come back, too? Either way, we need to be ready. I didn’t even have a chance to warn him about it.”

Severus smirked. “True, although I _am_ eagerly awaiting the look on Narcissa’s face when she returns.”

Harry grinned evilly. Yes, he, too, was looking forward to that. 

A sudden pounding on the door made them all turn towards it, alarmed.

“Guess they know we’re in here,” Harry said. 

“Go NOW, Blaise,” Severus snapped, and Blaise didn’t hesitate, pulling Ron next to him and concentrating. The familiar squeezing sensation engulfed him and then, long moments later, they landed with a thump. 

~

Hermione kicked as she paced the grounds. The cloud of dirt she raised was unsatisfying, and so she sighed and continued on, trying to ignore Ginny and Pansy, who had followed her outside. She was still quite shaken by the events only a few minutes earlier. 

By the time Madam Pomfrey had arrived in Snape’s quarters, Hermione had been wringing her hands, anxious that nothing bad should happen to Remus. 

Fortunately, the mediwitch had been quite efficient, and after running her wand over him, she’d appeared relieved. She’d conscripted Hermione to help her carry him back to the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey performing an advanced Levitation Charm, as Hermione did a Disillusionment Spell.

They had run into Ginny and Pansy on the way up, and both had followed them to the infirmary. 

Once Remus had been stabilized, with Madam Pomfrey muttering about “strange findings”, Hermione had left for a walk outside, Pansy and Ginny following closely. 

Hermione was still quite miffed about being left behind by Harry and Blaise, and she’d decided to pout. It was so rare that she pouted that she figured it was about time. 

_I can’t believe they just left me, the berks..._

As she kicked the ground again, however, her toe hit something that flew up into the air and landed a short distance away. 

Hermione squinted, and walking over to it, bent over to pick up. It was... a wand? 

She examined it carefully, wondering why it looked so familiar. 

“What did you find?” Ginny asked, walking up behind her. 

“A wand,” Hermione said, holding up the polished stick of wood. 

“Whose...” Ginny trailed to a stop, her eyes wide. “Th... that’s Ron's!” she said. 

“Are you sure?” Pansy asked, earning a dirty look for the question. 

“Yes, I’m sure,” Ginny insisted. “I recognize it.”

“I... I think you’re right, Ginny,” Hermione allowed, turning it over in her hands. “It looks an awful lot like Ron’s wand, although I’m not sure how you’d know....”

“Either way we need to let Dumbledore know about this,” Ginny said. “At the very least, someone’s lost their wand, and maybe, if we can prove it’s Ron’s then this could be a clue to where they are!”

“Oh, good thought!” Hermione said, smiling. “There are ways to trace a wand’s owner using the wand...”

As they all turned towards the castle, an Apparation crack sounded deep in the Forest, just beyond Hagrid’s hut. 

They all spun, only to hear the sound of someone crashing towards them through the dense trees. 

Hermione held up Ron’s wand defensively, even as Ginny and Pansy retrieved theirs. 

“Who’s there?” Hermione called out, voice steady. 

A dark hand pushed through a bush and they all gasped to see Blaise stumble though, supporting a slumping, redheaded figure....

“Ron!” Hermione screamed, running towards them. 

Ginny was close behind, and somehow managed to edge her out at the very end, reaching them first. 

_Must be the Quidditch_ , Pansy thought, sedately bringing up the rear.

Blaise looked as if he’d been through a duel, his normally immaculate appearance marred by a torn sleeve, mussed robes and what looked like dried blood on his collar.

Ron looked even worse, his face drawn in lines, his breath short. His robes looked to be in even worse shape, and he was missing a shoe.

Hermione grabbed Ron to help to support him, her eyes shining with moisture. Ginny ran a hand over Blaise’s arm, even as she leaned against him, trying to peer into her brother’s face. 

“Ron?” she said softly. “Ron, can you hear me?”

Ron's eyes rolled up, and he squinted at her. “’Mione? Gin?” he muttered, tongue thick in his mouth. 

“We’re here, Ron,” Hermione said, smiling through her tears.

“What happened?” Ginny asked, looking at Blaise, concerned. “And where are the others?”

Blaise sighed. “Snape made me leave to bring Ron back,” he said. “He tried to get Harry to leave as well, but he refused. As soon as we get Ron to the infirmary, I’ll probably need to lead some people back there.” 

“So you recognized it when you got there, Blaise?” Pansy asked, walking along beside them. 

He nodded, starting to explain, when Ron tripped and almost took all three of them down with him. 

“Hang on there, Ron,” Hermione said, struggling to stay on her feet. “Just try to stay upright until we get you inside, okay?”

Pansy rolled her eyes. “Are you wizards, or not?” she demanded. “Stand back.” 

Casting an efficient Featherweight Charm, she made Ron light enough for Hermione to support easily, and then started walking back towards the school, the others following closely behind; Hermione all but carrying Ron, as Ginny clutched at Blaise. 

“So, where were they?” Hermione asked Blaise. “Whose house?”

Blaise looked sheepish as he explained, and only a few moments later, Hermione’s irate yell was echoing through the Forest.

~

Remus woke up slowly, confused. Where was he? He usually knew where he was long before his eyes opened. A nose as sensitive as his could never be fooled, especially since everything and everyone had a distinctive smell. 

Only, at the moment, he couldn’t really smell anything. 

He opened his eyes, and blinked. A blurred face was in front of his, a face that became clearer as he looked at it.

“Albus?” he rasped, trying to sit up. 

“Gently, my boy,” the Headmaster said, smiling. “You’ve had a nasty bump, it looks like.”

Events came rushing back, and Remus groaned. “Why did I take that potion?” he said with a sigh, clutching his head.

Dumbledore twinkled at him, and Remus suppressed the urge to snarl. 

“Temptation, perhaps? Or, it might have been the Gryffindor in you. Who can know what our motivations are at times, Remus?” he said. “I had a chance to review Severus’ notes, and I understand why you were tempted. I am only glad to see you recovering so well.”

“How long was I out?” Remus asked. “And where am I?”

“My infirmary,” Madam Pomfrey said crisply, bustling over to him. “If you will permit me, Headmaster, I need to re run some tests, now that the patient is awake.”

“But of course, Poppy. Please proceed,” Dumbledore said, slipping a lemon drop into his mouth.

Humming tunelessly as she walked around Remus’ bed, she cast several diagnostic spells, frowning at what she saw. 

“Is something wrong?” Remus finally asked, when he heard her cast the same spell for the third time. 

“I... this is impossible!” she exclaimed. “There must be something wrong with my wand...” 

Turning towards Dumbledore, she said, “May I borrow your wand, Albus?”

With a nod, the Headmaster handed his wand over, watching with interested eyes as she ran the same tests again. 

“Is something wrong, Poppy?” he finally asked, as she passed the wand back, lips pressed into a firm line. 

“I... well, I’m not sure.”

“What _is_ it?” Remus asked, starting to get irritated and worried.

“Remus, I... well, I suppose the best way to tell you this is come right out with it. I see no signs of lycanthropy in you. You are completely and utterly human.”

Both men’s mouths fell wide open.

~

Draco had never envisioned having to transform into his Animagus form during a Floo ride, but then, there was a first time for everything. 

He’d gathered his power as Narcissa had been dragging him to the fireplace, and when she’d called out the destination, he’d closed his eyes and concentrated, feeling the transformation start.

Just before they Flooed, he’d opened his eyes, looking into Harry’s face, and seeing the awareness there, he’d known that he would be coming back to him soon.

The swirl of the Floo flames surrounded them, and Draco melted into his Animagus shape, lashing out with his front paw and clawing his way away from the stick that was poking him in his neck. 

His sharp hearing caught a gasp of pain, and his human awareness was enough that he knew that that was a good sound. 

Then the stick and the arm were gone, and he was lying on his side in the entrance Floo of Malfoy Manor. And he was alone.

He stood up, shaking himself off, his fur rippling as he did so. Transforming immediately back to his human form, he prepared for battle, but no one followed him out. 

_What the hell just happened...?_

He waited for a few moments, but when the Floo remained silent, he smiled.

_Must have bounced the bitch on the ride over_ , he crowed.

With a smirk on his face, he called out, “ _Accio, Draco Malfoy’s spare wand_!”

Grabbing it out of the air when it flew into the room and towards him, Draco stepped back into the fireplace. He was overdue for a discussion with his dear mother.

~

Narcissa knew the moment the situation had gotten beyond her control. It had been when Draco had had the utter temerity to throw her off him as she’d been solicitously checking on him. 

She had known right then that she’d lost any advantage with him, and her time had been running out, so she’d done what was probably the last thing she should have. 

She’d grabbed him with some vague idea of taking him home to the manor and convincing him to cooperate with her plan. 

But then, it had all gone completely wrong, as things always did around the fucking annoying Boy Who Lived to Thwart Her. As she’d clutched Draco to her while they Flooed, she’d felt his change and the sharp pain of being mauled had made her release him mid-flight. 

Clenching her wand arm to her chest, she’d not worried too much, however. She would still be armed and he wouldn’t be when they got to their destination, after all. 

Stepping expectantly out of the fireplace, she called out, “Draco, there is no use in hiding...” Then, she blinked. 

“ _Expelliarmus_! And welcome back, Narcissa,” Severus said, an infuriating smirk on his face as he palmed her wand. “Didn’t we mention that the Malfoy Floo is now closed to you? You might want to check with Harry here and see what he can do. He is a new Malfoy Master, after all.”

“Where’s Draco?” Harry demanded. 

Before she could open her mouth, the Floo opened again, and when the flame cleared, Draco was standing in it, wand in his hand. 

Narcissa, who had turned to look, stepped back involuntarily, going pale at the look on her son’s face. 

“Draco...”

“Shut. Up,” he ground out, sending a withering look her way. “Why are you two still here?” he asked, looking at Harry. 

“Waiting for you,” Harry said, rolling his eyes. “We knew you’d be back in a minute.”

“How did you...?” Draco began to ask, but was interrupted by the sound of splintering wood as the door was being battered from the hallway. 

“I have wards up,” Severus explained, “but they will not hold forever. We must go now.” 

“Great with me,” Draco muttered. With a cool look on his face, he wordlessly cast a Binding Spell on Narcissa, who squeaked behind the gag that appeared over her mouth, and briefly struggled against the ropes. 

Severus swished his wand, levitating her towards him. “I will restrain her, you Apparate us back to Hogwarts all together,” he said to Harry.

Nodding, Harry pulled Draco close, stepped up to Severus, who had grabbed the edge of Narcissa’s robe, and concentrated. 

As the sensation of squeezing engulfed him, he heard the splintering of wood, and saw the sickly green light of the Killing Curse coming towards them. And then, they were gone. 

~


	32. Thirty-Two

~

Chapter 32

~

They landed, gasping, in a clearing that Harry quickly recognized was just inside the Forbidden Forest, a few yards behind Hagrid’s Hut. 

He was still clutching Draco closely, so he loosened his hold on him, twisting his head to check that Severus and Narcissa were still there. 

“Everyone all right?” he asked. The Killing Curse had passed awfully close to them. He imagined he’d felt the malevolent force pass through him....

“Your landings could be improved, Potter,” Severus grumbled, getting to his feet. “But we all appear to have made it in one piece.”

Harry shook his head. Would it kill the man to say he’d done something competently? He caught Draco’s eye and shrugged. 

Draco sighed, the events of the past few days starting to catch up with him rapidly. 

“Errr, shouldn’t we head towards the school now?” he suggested, looking around nervously as dusk engulfed the trees. “It won’t be much of a mystery where we ran to, will it? They might be coming after us.”

“This way,” Severus said, and with a flick of his wrist, he levitated Narcissa and floated her body after him. 

Harry and Draco hurried after, still holding hands. When they cleared the trees, Draco paused. He had never been so happy see the lights of Hogwarts glittering in the darkness and lighting their way. 

Severus breathed a surreptitious sigh of relief as he felt the tingle of the school wards wash over him. Then, putting on his sternest “professor face”, he led the way inside.

There was a minor riot when Severus pushed the doors open and walked sedately through, Narcissa’s bound body hovering behind him. The babble of students was a bit overwhelming, in fact. 

Cries of “Harry” and “Draco” followed them as they made their way through the halls, but both boys ignored them all, concentrating only on getting to the relative safety of the infirmary.

Severus’ face was set as he strode towards the hospital wing with authority, as if he routinely had bound bodies floating behind him every day.

“You, boy!” he said imperiously to a passing Hufflepuff. “Inform the Headmaster of my return, and ask him to meet me in the infirmary.” The child nodded fearfully and took off at a run. 

“That should fuel the rumors,” he murmured, making both Harry and Draco smile.

They arrived just in time to see Ron being fed a potion, Hermione clinging to him as Ginny and Blaise watched. 

“Poppy! You have more casualties to tend,” Severus said, gesturing towards Draco and Harry before he levitated Narcissa onto a cot and reinforced her bonds with another muttered _Incarcerous_. 

Ginny squealed and ran towards them. Harry steeled himself, but was pleasantly surprised to see her hug Draco first and only then turn to him. Draco accepted her effusive greetings graciously, although he stepped back with alacrity to allow her access to Harry.

Then she was hugging him, cutting it short after a brief moment, and by then Blaise had stepped up to them and was grinning at Draco. 

“Had enough fun, I see,” he quipped, laughing at Draco’s grimace. “Glad you’re back,” he said to Harry, clasping his hand. “I was just getting ready to come back and get you.”

Ginny tucked herself into Blaise’s side as he spoke, and his arm went around her reflexively. 

Ron, watching from his cot, shook his head. “A lot’s happened since I’ve been gone, hm?” he asked Hermione. 

She smiled. “You could say that,” she agreed. “You all right with it?” she asked, nodding towards Blaise and Ginny, who she had to admit made an attractive couple.

He shrugged. “At this point, who am I to argue with what she wants?” he said, eyes dropping to his hands which were tearing at the sheets. “After all I’ve done to her and Harry, not to mention Draco, I’m just hoping that they will be able to forgive me.” 

Hermione hugged him, ignoring Pomfrey’s disapproving look. “It wasn’t your fault, Ron,” she said fiercely. “You were under a spell! They know that...”

The rest of her words were cut off when the door flew open and a frantic Molly Weasley, followed by a harried looking Arthur, exploded into the room. Behind them came a sedate Dumbledore, who smiled to see that everyone was back and accounted for. 

He made an immediate beeline for Severus. 

As Molly fussed over Ron, and Arthur over Ginny, Harry and Draco found themselves being hustled to the side to be questioned and critically looked over by Madam Pomfrey.

“You both appear to be fine,” she said, once they had told her about what had happened to each of them, “although I’m keeping you here tonight, Mr. Malfoy. Just for observation. That Cruciatus Curse is no joke, and magical exhaustion is nothing to fool with either.”

Ignoring Draco’s protests, she spelled him into pajamas and pushed him onto a bed. It was a measure of Draco’s exhaustion that he only argued for a minute, settling under the covers after only token resistance. 

As Harry sat on the side of Draco’s bed holding his hand, Molly and Arthur came over, Molly with tears in her eyes. 

“D... Draco?” she said, a tearful smile on her face “I... may we speak with you?”

Draco nodded, the only indication of his nervousness the way he convulsively clutched Harry’s hand as the elder Weasleys approached. 

Molly smiled at Harry as she stood there and then she sighed. “I... we need to apologize to you, Draco, for all the bad blood between the Weasleys and your family,” she started. 

She saw Draco shake his head, and she continued, “Please let me finish, my dear,” she said, softly, but firmly.

At his nod, she smiled. “Ronald has told us about what happened, and about how you saved him, despite the fact that he was responsible for your getting abducted in the first place, and, well, we all owe you a huge debt.”

“Well, he was under a spell and he couldn’t help...”

Arthur shook his head. “Nonetheless, you helped him when you didn’t have to. He told us about how you escaped, and it’s obvious to us that you’d have escaped much more easily if you’d have left him there to fend for himself. So, thank you.”

“I... well... you’re welcome,” Draco said, looking very young as he spoke. Harry felt his heart melt as he watched the reconciliation. 

As Molly leaned over and hugged Draco, Arthur simply watched, smiling as she pulled away, whispering as she did so, “Thank you for saving my son.”

Draco nodded, a bit overwhelmed by all the attention. 

“All right, Harry?” Arthur murmured as Molly stood up. 

Harry nodded, his heart full. 

“And thank you, too, Harry,” Molly said, pulling him into an embrace. “Thank you for saving him!”

“She’s a bit overwhelming, isn’t she?” Draco said minutes later, after Ron’s parents had walked back over to Ron’s bed. 

Harry nodded and hugged him close. “She likes you,” he said. “I think you’ve been adopted.”

Draco shook his head. “Good thing I’m on your side now, then,” he quipped. “The Death Eaters will never let me in the club when it becomes public knowledge that I’ve been adopted by the Weasleys.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Planning on playing for both sides?” he asked. 

Draco smiled and closed his eyes, curling up close to Harry. “Nah. Too much work,” he said. “Plus, I like the perks you guys offer.”

“What ‘perks’ do I offer?” Harry asked softly. 

“Mmm, love, the ultimate perk,” Draco whispered, his breathing evening out as he slept. 

Harry didn’t move for a long time. 

~

Severus was used to creating a stir, so he didn’t blink when his walking into the infirmary caused mass confusion. 

Poppy, practical mediwitch that she was, assessed the situation rapidly, placing Narcissa in a Stasis Spell immediately before handing Severus a potion, assuming correctly that he’d be able to take care of himself as she tended to Draco and Harry. 

He accepted the Replenishing Potion before settling to the side to watch the goings on. 

When Dumbledore entered the room, he was surprised to find himself looking for Remus to follow, and even more surprised at the disappointment he felt when his lover was not there. 

As Molly and Arthur Weasley fussed over their children, Dumbledore walked over to him. 

“Mission a success, Severus?” he asked. 

Severus scowled. “Well, I did manage to bring everyone back safely, and I even have a prisoner who might provide some insight into the Dark Lord’s plans,” he said. 

“And Voldemort?” Dumbledore asked, eyes serious. 

“Got away,” Severus said tersely. “Circumstances simply were not right for Potter to end the problem once and for all, I’m afraid.”

Dumbledore sighed. “Well, at least we are no worse off,” he said. “And perhaps you are right. We might be able to extract some useful information from Lady Malfoy.” 

Severus nodded, distracted by the loud scene Molly was now making over her daughter. 

“So, have you seen Remus?” Dumbledore asked casually.

Severus’ dark eyes were suddenly piercing in their intensity. “Whatever do you mean, Albus?” he asked. 

“Oh, didn’t they tell you? He was here earlier. Had a sort of collapse in your quarters, I believe... Anyway, I suppose Poppy must have released him already. Perhaps he’s back downstairs by now...”

Dumbledore was suddenly talking to empty space as Severus swept out of the infirmary. 

~

Remus was curled up in the corner of Severus’ couch, staring at the fire, when the door swung open, and a frazzled looking Severus entered. 

Spotting his lover immediately, Severus breathed a sigh of relief and shut the door. 

Remus, in the meantime, had sat straight up. “Severus! You’re back... Harry and Draco...?”

“Are fine,” Severus said. Walking over to the couch, he sat down next to Remus. “How are you? Albus said that you were in the infirmary earlier...”

Severus stopped when Remus dropped his eyes. 

“I... I’m fine,” Remus said softly. “At least, I think I’m fine. I... please forgive me, Severus. It was a foolhardy thing to do, I know, but it was just sitting there and I’d read your notes and it talked about a new formula and I thought...”

“Remus! Stop,” Severus said, placing his hand over his agitated lover’s arm. “What are you talking about?”

“I took your experimental potion,” Remus said, “and it worked.”

Severus frowned, puzzled for a moment, then his eyes widened. “You what? Merlin, Remus, why? What could have possessed you to do that? Are you all right?”

Remus smiled. “Poppy has run every possible test on me, and as far as she can tell, I’m fine.”

Severus sagged in relief. “Well, Merlin’s beard, Remus! Why did you do that? It could have hurt you. What if I hadn’t yet worked all the kinks out?”

Sheepishly, Remus explained how he’d read Severus’ notes and they had indicated that the potion needed to be taken midway in the month. “And I simply wasn’t willing to wait, Severus,” he said. “I know you. If you say something will work, it will.”

“But, Remus, it was only an experiment...”

Remus shook his head. “No, if you’d had any doubts you would have written them down. Your notes said that this should work, and that is what I trusted.” 

Shaking his head, Severus’ eyes roamed his love, as if looking for problems. “So, how do you feel?” he asked, running searching hands over Remus. 

“A bit tired,” Remus admitted, “but all right. Poppy said she saw no signs of lycanthropy, but I’m far enough away from the full moon that it might be hidden. Both she and Dumbledore think that I’m cured, however, and I do feel different....”

“Different in what way?” Severus asked, grunting as Remus settled against him and curled up in his arms. 

“My senses are a bit less acute. My nose is definitely not as sensitive as it usually is; my hearing is off as well. And my bones usually have a low grade aching all the time, but now they don’t.”

Severus shrugged. “Circumstantial evidence,” he said. “I suppose that there is only one way to know.” 

“It’s in two weeks,” Remus said, his head now resting against Severus’ chest as he listened to the reassuring thump of his lover’s heartbeat. 

“I’ll prepare the Wolfsbane just in case,” Severus said. 

“I expected nothing less,” Remus chuckled. “You are always practical, after all. And now that that’s all out of the way, welcome back.” Reaching up, he proceeded to show much he appreciated Severus’ return with a slow, deep kiss that had them both panting by the end. 

A few long and blissful minutes later, Severus reluctantly pulled his lips from Remus’ and asked, “Does this mean we’ve made up, then?”

Remus snickered, his fingers playing with the sensitive nape of Severus’ neck. “Yes, I’d say we have. And we even managed to avoid that conversation about Harry that you were so dreading. At least until later, when you get to tell me all about the mission. In the meantime, I find I’m impatient for that make up sex you promised...” 

“Right here, on the couch?” Severus asked, eyebrow raised. 

Remus grinned and shrugged. “I suspect we’ll get to it here and elsewhere if we try hard enough.” 

Grinding his cock against Remus, Severus said. “I’d say we are both hard enough...”

Remus laughed, and then there was no talking for a long time.

~

Narcissa had been fuming impotently as Severus floated her into Hogwarts. 

_Impudence!_ she’d thought to herself as she was flung unceremoniously down onto a cot.

The bitch of a mediwitch hadn’t even checked her over, but had simply slapped a Stasis Spell on her and then tended to Severus. 

_What if I’d been hurt?_ Narcissa pouted. _Then what?_

She knew she had a high chance of being turned over to the Aurors, and she wished they would just get on with it. It would be difficult to arrange, of course, but once she was in custody she was sure she could secure her own release in a few days. 

_Draco may have blocked me from the Manor, but he’s not yet had a chance to secure all the money. And the goblins know who is the power in the Malfoy Family, now that Lucius is out of the picture._

As she lay there and plotted, she listened to the conversation as it flowed about the room. 

When Molly and Arthur walked in, she cringed. _Wonderful. Blood traitors in addition to Mudbloods..._

And then had followed that illuminating conversation between Snape and Dumbledore. 

When the Headmaster had said something about extracting information from her, Narcissa had snorted to herself. 

_Unlikely, you old fool!_ she thought at him fiercely. 

His eyes flickered briefly towards her, and she wondered if he could actually hear her. 

_Well, he’s supposed to be an exceptional Legilimens. Let’s test that, shall we?_

But before she could think of something to annoy him with, there was a puzzling conversation about Remus Lupin, and then Snape was gone. 

_Snape and Remus Lupin?_ she thought. _Snape is queer? Well, well, well..._

“Come with me, Lady Malfoy,” said that hated voice, and then she was floating towards the Headmaster’s office. 

She laughed to herself, anticipating being released and offered tea and lemon drops. 

_A cup of tea might be nice, actually_ , she thought. 

A few minutes later, she found herself sitting up in a chair, her bonds loosened slightly, finally able to talk. 

“The Aurors are on their way,” Dumbledore said, settling into a chair across from her. “But perhaps we had better talk before they get here.” 

She smirked and cleared her throat. “I do not have to speak with you at all,” she said loftily. “The Ministry will question me. This is not your concern, as you are not a Ministry official.” 

Dumbledore smiled, and Narcissa knew her first moment of fear. 

“Oh, my dear,” he said softly, the hair on the back of her neck rising as she recognized the menace in his eyes, “it _is_ my concern.” 

She set her mouth. “You do not frighten me, old man,” she spat. “You can use all the Veritaserum you want, or Legilimency, if you prefer. The Dark Lord has taught us many methods to combat such techniques.”

“Of that I have no doubt,” he said, sitting back in his chair. “But I shall employ none of those techniques. I do not care what you tell the Aurors, my dear, and the Minister is a fool who does not have the stomach to do what needs to be done. This war is being fought behind the scenes, and I am the general. The things you shall tell me, you shall tell no one else.” 

Narcissa swallowed hard. Where was the kindly old fool that she had encountered so many times before, that Lucius had boasted about besting? 

She glanced down and then back up, only to see that Dumbledore had his wand in his hand and was leaning forwards. 

As the wand went towards her temple and touched her skin, she gasped. “What are you doing...?” 

“I am extracting your memories, Lady Malfoy. This is unorthodox, but you are a member of Voldemort’s inner circle, so this is an unprecedented opportunity that I cannot allow to slip through my fingers.” 

The wand _tugged_ at her mind somehow, and she moaned. 

“I’m afraid that this can be a painful process when it’s done against one’s will, but this is necessary. And perhaps you shall be happier for it, my dear. After all, once these memories are removed in this way, you will not have them burdening you any more. You might even be able to start over.” 

She gasped as the tugging intensified to full pain, and tried with all her might to resist the pulling. “You bas...” 

His eyes met hers, and at that moment she saw the most powerful wizard of the age, Grindelwald’s bane, and she quailed. 

“If you relax this will not hurt,” he said implacably. 

“You mean like rape?” she said bitterly. 

His sad eyes acknowledged the barb, but he continued what he was doing. “This is so that your child, nay, the world, might not be subjected to such a fate as your Master has planned,” he said. 

She closed her eyes. “Take it then,” she said. “Will I know you when this is over?” 

“Of course, child,” he said, soft old fingers brushing her forehead. “And you might find that your life will be better.” 

Then Narcissa knew no more. 

~

When Draco had been sleeping peacefully for a couple of hours, Harry extricated himself and, after brushing a kiss over his forehead, walked over to Ron’s bed. The Weasleys had already left, but were planning another visit later.

“You okay, Ron?” he asked. 

Ron nodded but wouldn’t look at him. 

“I’ll leave you both to it, then,” Hermione said, eyes flicking between them. She let go of Ron’s hand and stood up. “But you and I will be discussing how you just left me here before, Harry,” she said as she swept by. 

Harry sighed and then sat down in a chair across from his friend. 

“She’s a bit miffed by that, mate,” Ron said, fingers playing with the sheet. 

Harry smiled. “Yeah, I figured she would be. But I couldn’t let her come along, could I?”

Ron shook his head. “I’m not arguing, I’m just glad she didn’t see me like that,” he whispered. “Her seeing me like _this_ is bad enough.”

“Are you really all right?” Harry probed. 

Ron sighed and looked up into his face. “Yeah, I really am, Harry,” he said quietly. “Thanks for asking.” 

Harry smiled at the oddly formal phrasing. “What do you mean, ‘thanks for asking’? Ron, you could have died! Merlin, I was scared back there...”

“Harry,” Ron interrupted, “I’m so sorry! I wish... Oh, Merlin, this was all m... my f... fault...” 

Harry watched in horror as Ron burst into tears. Scooting his chair forward, he grabbed Ron’s shaking shoulders and held on, finally giving up to sit on the bed and hug him properly. 

It took a few minutes, but finally Ron stopped sobbing, reduced to just hiccupping occasionally. Harry sat back and looked at Ron closely. 

“Is that what you’ve been worried about?” he asked softly. “That I blamed you for all this?” 

At Ron’s nod, he sighed. 

“Ron you were under a spell! I knew that. It wasn’t your fault....”

“Well, but it was, Harry,” Ron insisted. “If I hadn’t been so jealous of you and of Draco and of well, everything, then it wouldn’t have been so easy to Imperius me. V... Voldemort said so.” 

Harry snorted. “And since when do we believe that old sod?” he asked fiercely. “The bastard probably just lied about that like he does everything.” 

Ron considered that. “Well, I suppose that is true....”

“Damn right it is!” Harry said stoutly, making Madam Pomfrey shoot him a stern look from across the room. 

They both giggled softly when she turned back to her bottles. 

“No, really, Ron,” Harry said. “I know it wasn’t you. Draco does, too, and you know if he had any doubts _he_ wouldn’t have forgiven you.” 

Ron smiled at that. “Yeah, that is also true,” he admitted, looking over the blond who was still sleeping soundly across the room. “You really love him, don’t you?” 

Harry smiled. “Yeah, Ron, I really do.” 

As they chatted, Hermione, who had retreated to the other side of the infirmary to watch unnoticed, smiled. 

~


	33. Thirty-Three

~

Chapter 33

~

Harry pouted as Madam Pomfrey physically pushed him out of the infirmary thirty minutes later. 

“Go away, Mr. Potter!” she said. “Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley both need to rest. Go and eat something; I’m sure you’re starving. They will both be here when you get back!”

Harry found himself in the hallway, an unsympathetic Hermione waiting for him there. 

“What made you think that she would let you stay if she kicked _me_ out?” she asked as he appeared. 

He shrugged. “Because I’m Harry Potter?” he said, joking. 

She was not amused. “Harry, there are rules that we all have to follow! They will both get better more quickly if we let them rest.” 

Harry sighed and nodded. “I was just kidding, Hermione. You’re right, of course. But I _will_ be back later.” 

Hermione rolled her eyes. “I knew _that_ ,” she said, “and this time, I am coming with. I will scream to high heaven if you don’t let me share that Cloak tonight...”

He smiled. “Don’t worry. You can borrow it later, although, as Head Girl, who will report you if you happen to be ‘patrolling’ here later?”

She pursed her lips. “There are rules, Harry,” she repeated. “I couldn’t come in while I’m patrolling. That would be wrong.”

Shaking his head, he started to move off down the hall. “All right, Hermione. Then you can use the Cloak with me, if you like.” 

She scowled. “Just a minute! We still need to talk, Harry,” she called after him. When he looked back, she was standing there, her arms crossed. 

“What about?” 

“I’m still extremely angry at you for earlier!” she said, lower lip quivering. “It really hurts that you don’t trust me not to back you up in a fight. Is that why you wouldn’t you let me come with you to rescue Ron?”

Harry gaped at her. “Merlin, no! It’s not that I don’t trust you, Hermione,” he said earnestly, “it’s just that I didn’t want to take a chance of your being captured, too. I mean someone smart had to stay behind in case _I_ needed to be rescued!”

Her lips quirked, and she fought hard to hold back a smile that threatened. “That is not funny,” she said. “And not fair! I am not some delicate flower that you need to leave behind while you take care of things! I can fight, too, you know...”

“I know,” Harry said, touching her arm before she had a chance to go off on another rampage. “And you’re right. I just wanted you to not be in danger. But, next time there’s a dangerous rescue mission I promise to bring you with, Hermione, okay?” 

She blinked, his answer obviously surprising her. 

“And I really am sorry about before, but, well, I figured I would worry too much with you along, you know? What with Ron and Draco there...”

She glared at him for another moment, and then her face softened. “All right,” she said. “I forgive you this time, since it all worked out. But don’t do it again! And can you believe how mean Snape was? He _hexed_ me!”

“Yeah, I know,” he said. “No idea what he was thinking...”

She snorted. “Well, he seemed to enjoy it a bit too much if you ask me...”

As they walked down the hallway towards the Great Hall, they argued good-naturedly, and Harry relaxed, finally feeling as though things were getting closer to normal. 

Despite the late hour, people were still lingering after dinner, and there was plenty of food left. Not that Harry was too worried. He knew Dobby would be happy to get him something later if he needed it. 

They entered the Hall and moved towards the Gryffindor table, and Harry faltered, seeing Blaise, Ginny, and a girl that looked enough like Blaise to be his sister sitting there. Glancing over towards Slytherin, he was even more deeply shocked to see Seamus Finnigan seated there, flirting with Daphne Greengrass, of all people.

“What the... what’s happened?” he asked, sliding into his seat. 

Ginny grinned at him from underneath Blaise’s arm. “The cat’s out of the bag, Harry,” she said, giggling. “Everyone saw you and Draco when you got back earlier, so they know something is up.” 

Harry blushed. “But we couldn’t have been that suspicious,” he protested, helping himself to beef and potatoes, suddenly ravenous. “It’s not as if Draco and I were snogging, after all.” 

“No,” Ginny said with a laugh. “But they did see you walk in with him holding hands. And they saw Blaise and I walk in here for dinner. By now, everyone knows about the little ‘Slytherin exchange program’ we seem to have going on.”

“Plus, the Headmaster was here earlier, and he was in a good mood. He made an announcement about wanting us all to ‘meet our peers’,” Neville said around a mouthful of dessert. 

“Meet our peers?” 

Hermione and Harry looked at each other and burst into laughter. 

“Something about fostering inter-House unity,” Dean muttered. “Anyway, Seamus sure took off towards Slytherin fast.” 

“He’s certainly fostering _something,_ ” Hermione observed, watching Seamus as he flirted blatantly with both Pansy and Daphne. 

Harry chuckled, as did the entire Gryffindor table, who watched Seamus’ antics with interest. 

Smiling a lopsided grin, Harry said, “So, people won’t be surprised to see me and Draco snogging in the hallways?” 

Hermione snorted. “At the rate Seamus is going, you’ll be lucky if anyone notices you two,” she muttered. 

As they watched, Seamus swung an arm around Daphne, who smiled flirtatiously back at him as Pansy frowned. 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Well, it’s nothing we haven’t seen before, Harry. We all remember what happened at that Quidditch practice, remember? No one took _our_ memories away that day.”

“Oh, right.” 

Harry had forgotten that incident. 

The sensation of someone staring at him made him glance around curiously, finally meeting the eyes of the dark, attractive girl on the other side of Blaise. “I don’t think we’ve met,” he said, smiling at her. 

She inclined her head. “I’m Elena,” she said softly. “Blaise’s sister, who he’s so rudely failed to introduce.” Blaise rolled his eyes. 

“He’s told me all about what’s been happening lately,” Elena continued. “Sounds like you’ve been busy.”

“You could say that,” Harry said, nodding. “But hopefully, all that’s over now. Your home should be safe.” 

She smiled and dropped her eyes. 

“Okay, I remember you now. You’re a first-year, right?” Harry had a sudden flashback to the first day of school, when she’d been Sorted into Slytherin. 

She nodded. “Yes, that’s right.”

“Well, then, welcome to Gryffindor,” Hermione said, chiming in. “We’re glad you joined your brother in the ‘exchange program’.”

Elena smiled, and then glanced at her brother. “Well, I didn’t mind,” she said shyly, her voice soft. “Plus, I wanted to meet his new girlfriend.” 

Blaise rolled his eyes as Ginny blushed, but then he smiled at Elena fondly. 

“She’s the brains of the family,” Blaise confided. “The next time you’re looking for a location or doing research, ask her. She’ll know. In fact, she reminds me a lot of you, Hermione.” 

Harry turned interested eyes back onto the petite girl, but Elena was blushing and looking down, and he couldn’t meet her eyes. 

_Must be shy_ , he thought and left her alone, joining in with the conversation around the table. 

The rest of dinner proceeded without incident as Dean, Lavender and Neville filled them in on the events of the day. Everyone knew something had happened, but not exactly what, and Harry didn’t feel comfortable filling them all in on the details of his rescue mission.

As the conversation flowed around him, Harry relaxed. When he was done eating, he sat back, smiling as he watched Ginny and Blaise cuddle, pleased at how easily his friends had accepted the Slytherins in their midst. 

_This is how they would probably be with Draco_ , he thought. The longing that assaulted him at the thought of his lover, who was even now sleeping in the infirmary, made his breath catch. 

Merlin, he missed Draco. The last few days without him had been so hard... All Harry wanted at that moment was crawl into Draco’s bed in the infirmary and hold his lover in his arms. 

Standing abruptly, he mumbled something to his friends about being tired, and prepared to leave. Winking at Hermione on the way out, he took off for his quarters. 

He didn’t notice the cool eyes that followed him.

~

Remus snuggled in next to Severus, his breathing starting to go back to normal after their vigorous lovemaking. His hand caressed Severus’ chest slowly, a smile playing around his lips.

“I think you’ve missed dinner,” he whispered, shivering as Severus’ long fingers trailed lightly over his hip. 

“I do not care,” Severus replied, his fingers still moving in slow, incomprehensible patterns over Remus’ skin. It felt heavenly to have Remus back in his arms, and no mere meal was going to interfere with that. 

“We could get you dinner here,” Remus suggested, his thumb settling onto Severus’ nipple and playing with it. 

“Mmmm,” Severus said, in what sounded like agreement. His eyes drifted closed as he started to give himself over to some long needed sleep. 

Remus chuckled. “This is what I get for falling in love with an older man,” he teased, brushing a kiss over Severus’ clavicle. “We make love, and then you want to go to sleep immediately.”

“Mmm, yes, I am so much older than you,” Severus muttered. “It’s terrible. Perhaps you need a younger lover?” 

“Bite your tongue,” Remus murmured, shifting to get more comfortable.

“That’s your job I believe,” Severus said, his voice a soft rumble against Remus’ ear. 

A soft snicker was the only reply, and a few moments later Severus was asleep, his face relaxed as it never was when he was awake. 

Remus leaned up and stared at his lover’s face, running his eyes over the lines and planes he saw there. He sighed, wondering when this would all catch up with them. 

He’d been thinking all day about what it would mean if the wolf curse really had been lifted from him, and he hadn’t managed to think beyond Severus’ reaction, but now he did. 

As the discoverer of a cure for lycanthropy, Severus could stand to gain untold acclaim and riches. Would his lover still want him when he had access to other more attractive men, whose bodies had not been worn down by constant animal transformations?

Being a werewolf, as hard as it had been, had also been exotic. He’d been of use to the Order, able to spy for weeks at a time, and he’d been able to provide good intelligence. Would he be able to do that now? 

Turning onto his side, Remus chewed on his bottom lip and worried about the future before drifting off. 

~

Draco awoke suddenly, but lay still, eyes blinking open in the dim light of the infirmary. A few seconds was all it took to have the events of the past few days rush back to him. 

A clatter and a muffled curse made him sit up in his cot, but he couldn’t see anything. 

“Ow!” a male voice said.

“Hello? Who’s there?” he tried tentatively, hand clutching at his wand beneath his pillow. 

A shimmer, and then a sheepish looking Harry, Hermione pressed closely behind him and breathing down his neck, appeared.

Draco rolled his eyes. So much for Gryffindor subtlety.

“We’re trying to sneak into the infirmary,” Hermione said. 

“No, really?” Draco asked. “I’d never have known.”

Hermione blushed and then looked towards Ron’s bed. He was still fast asleep, the conversation having not disturbed his rest in the least. 

“I’ll just...” She gestured towards his bed and then walked over.

Harry grinned at Draco.

“Glad to see me?” he asked, slipping off his shoes and robe to reveal sleep pants and a t-shirt. He placed the robe on the chair and turned back to the bed.

Draco snorted and held out his arms. “I will be if you get in here and warm me up.”

Harry slid in and gathered Draco to him, sighing as their legs tangled together beneath the covers. He tried to hold still and let Draco adjust his position for maximum comfort. 

They lay together for a long moment and then a tentative lick against Harry’s jaw made him gasp.

“What’s wrong?” Draco asked, nuzzling Harry’s neck as he squirmed closer.

“It’s just that you’re still recovering,” Harry said, reacting helplessly to the scent and feel of Draco in his arms. His body was trembling with the effort of holding back.

“Not _that_ hurt,” Draco said, smiling as he slid a hand under Harry’s shirt and up his bare back. “And if you’re that worried, I can be on top if you like.”

“Does that mean you want to...?

“Fuck you. Yes,” Draco whispered seductively, his words sending frissons of delicious sensation to settle in Harry’s cock. “Or you can fuck me. I’m happy either way.”

“But I don’t want to hurt you...”

With a growl, Draco rolled them so that he was on top, attacking Harry’s neck savagely. Harry arched up into the onslaught, spreading his legs instinctively, his body asking wordlessly for more.

Draco slipped his hand inside Harry’s sleep pants, and it was all Harry could do not to scream at the first touch of those agile fingers on him.

Draco pulled along the wet length slowly, and Harry saw stars. 

“May I suck you?” Draco asked, feathering kisses all over Harry’s face. 

“Please,” Harry whispered, and then Draco was _right there_ and somehow his pants were off, and Harry had to stuff a fist in his mouth to stifle his moans at how amazing the feeling of Draco’s warm, wet mouth was on him. 

His hips canted upwards, and Draco simply hummed in pleasure as Harry started slowly fucking his mouth. 

A finger slipped in between his cheeks and lightly brushed against the entrance to his body, and then Harry was coming in hot bursts down Draco’s throat. 

Draco pulled off and, licking his lips, leaned over to share the taste with Harry. 

“Missed you,” Draco murmured as he pulled back, and Harry smiled. 

“Too many clothes,” he said and, wordlessly, he Banished them.

Draco smiled and wriggled in his nakedness, running a hand up Harry’s side and tweaking a nipple on the way. 

Harry gasped and moaned softly.

“Shhh!” Draco said, a wicked grin oh his face. “Granger and Weasley are just across there. We have to be quiet.”

Harry nodded and ran his hands over Draco, reacquainting himself with his lover’s muscles and planes. 

“Want me to...?” he groped towards Draco’s throbbing cock, but Draco shook his head. 

“Want to fuck you,” he said, “but it just occurred to me, we don’t have lube.”

Harry grinned. “ _Accio_ lube,” he stage whispered, and a jar sailed out of his robe and into his hand.

Draco raised an eyebrow. 

Harry blushed. “Well, just because I thought you were hurt doesn’t mean I wasn’t I was hoping we could...”

Draco opened the jar and scooped some out. “Oh we can and he will,” he said. 

Swooping down, he kissed Harry deeply, his tongue plunging into the depths of Harry’s mouth, relearning every ridge and surface. His fingers, in the meantime, were also busy, sliding against the furled opening of Harry’s arse, petting the ring of muscle until Harry moaned his frustration into Draco’s mouth, and tried to push himself onto the teasing digit.

It slid in, and both men moaned into each other’s mouths. Draco rotated his finger, stretching the tight walls as Harry squirmed.

A second, and then a third finger followed, paving the way for what was to come, and Harry knew he had to be leaving finger shaped bruises on Draco’s hips as he tried to pull him closer. 

“Eager, aren’t you?” Draco breathed, as he pulled away to prepare himself. He slopped the lube onto his cock, hissing as the cool fluid hit him, and then, as Harry’s legs settled around his waist, he pressed forward, nudging at the loosened entrance to Harry’s body and slipping in easily.

Draco’s head hit Harry’s chest as they both stifled deep moans. 

Harry felt so good, his passage was so tight and hot and welcoming that Draco almost came right then. Harry was making a little wriggling motion with his hips that was driving Draco nuts. 

“Fuck me,” Harry whispered, his mouth next to Draco’s ear, and Draco couldn’t hold back. 

He tunneled in until his balls hit Harry’s arse, and Harry’s breath hitched.

Draco could feel Harry’s cock, which had taken a renewed interest in the proceedings, leaking wetness between them as their stomachs met, and so he snaked a hand around to pull at Harry in time with his slow thrusts. 

Draco wanted to fuck Harry long and slow, but his eager body betrayed him, and he only managed another few more pushes until the pleasure overwhelmed him. His orgasm seemed to rise from his toes, up through his body and explode, his cock spasming and emptying into Harry, whose eager, rippling passage willingly accepted his gift. 

Harry followed moments later, his cock spurting his essence in rhythmic bursts between them, the spreading warmth making Draco smile. 

And then they were done, lying pressed together, panting as they both tried to re learn how to breathe. 

“That was... you are... I...”

Draco kissed Harry to shut him up. 

“I know,” he said, pulling back. “I love you, too. Now, let’s sleep. I’m supposed to be resting and recovering here.”

“Prat.” Harry bit his shoulder lightly, making Draco wince. Chuckling, he whispered a Cleansing Spell and they settled, wrapped around each other, falling asleep quickly.

Across the room, Hermione settled atop Ron, running her hands through his hair as her heartbeat went back to normal. 

“Well, that was inspiring,” she said wickedly. 

Ron groaned. “I had enough inspiration without having to listen to them, thank you,” he said, his sated body finally beginning to relax after their exertions.

She snickered. “I think they’re hot,” she said. 

He rolled his eyes. “Just so you remember your promise to Obliviate me later,” he whispered sleepily.

She shook her head and hushed him as they, too, fell asleep.

~

Severus loved watching Remus sleep. It had taken a long time for him to acknowledge that fact, but in his heart of hearts, he knew it was true. 

His lover looked younger in his sleep, less careworn. And now, Severus imagined he could even see that Remus appeared healthier, although he knew that was his imagination. 

He was still disturbed that Remus had taken the potion, although Severus had been working his way up to suggesting that he try it. 

His notes had been self-explanatory, and Remus had known he was working on a cure, but still, Severus wished he’d been there to watch over his lover. He seemed to have recovered without difficulty, but only time would tell if all was fine.

_I should have known that he would beat me to it_ , Severus thought ruefully. For all Remus could be level-headed, he still had the heart of a Lion, which to Severus’ mind meant leap first, look later.

Incredibly enough, the potion appeared to have worked, at least to the extent that his lover’s lycanthropy was undetectable, but now Severus was worried. 

_Remus could have a normal life now_ , a small voice in the back of Severus’ head reminded him. _He doesn’t have to stay with a taciturn Potions master with intimacy problems and a bad attitude. So, what’s to keep him here?_

Oh, they’d had some great sex, and they shared some experiences such as their childhoods and schooling, but Remus was a very attractive man. Who would now be free to do anything he wanted, once the Ministry confirmed he wasn’t a werewolf. 

Severus had a sudden vision of Remus walking out of his life and never looking back, and was surprised at how much that thought hurt. 

_Fool! You’ve gone and fallen in love with him. And he’s a Gryffindor. He’ll expect you to tell him every so often._

Shifting in the bed at that uncomfortable thought, Severus managed to dislodge Remus’ hand from where it had been curled around his shoulder, and his lover stirred.

Brown eyes fluttered open, and Remus smiled up into Severus’ face. 

“Hello there,” he said huskily. 

Severus watched as Remus sat up, a small smirk playing about his lips. 

“Deep in thought, I see,” Remus said, yawning and stretching and then settling closer to Severus. “What are you worried about now?”

Severus shrugged. “Who says I’m worried?”

Remus snorted. “I say you’re worried. Now, out with it, What’s wrong?” 

“I am just contemplating what the Ministry is going to do with Narcissa.”

“Nothing she doesn’t richly deserve, I’m sure,” Remus replied, voice hard.

Severus shrugged again. “She’s so well-connected, I suspect that she’ll be out in a few days,” he said, his hand stroking Remus’ hair unconsciously. 

Remus sighed and snuggled closer. “Unfortunately, you’re probably right,” he said. “Doesn’t mean I have to like it, though.” 

“Agreed,” Severus said. “Although, I wonder if she had much of a chance at a normal life between Lucius and Bella’s influences.”

Remus shrugged. “I cannot confess to caring that much,” he said. “They can lock her up and throw away the key as far as I’m concerned. After what she wanted to do to Draco...” 

Severus sat up. “Merlin! Draco! I meant to go and check on him. Poppy was planning on keeping him in the infirmary overnight.”

“Then that’s where Harry is, too, I’ll wager,” Remus replied. “And I wanted to look in on him. Perhaps we should go there together.”

As they got out of bed and started to get ready, Severus managed to push his misgivings to the back of his mind. 

~

By mid morning that day, the entire school was abuzz with the news of Aurors appearing at Hogwarts and taking Lady Narcissa Malfoy away in shackles. Rumors flew about the place furiously, and many children were in a tizzy, sending and receiving owls to and from home frantically. Many received replies that made them pale. 

Dumbledore spent the entire morning in his office meeting with student after student who suddenly wanted to ‘discuss their future’. 

Severus and Remus stopped in, but he’d looked busy, so they left him to it, deciding to go on up to the infirmary instead.

The sight that greeted them as they stepped through the Floo was enough to scar him for life, Severus decided. 

Weasley and Granger lay there entwined, and they hadn’t even the decency to pull a sheet over themselves. 

Hastily averting his eyes from the naked female flesh displayed, he muttered an Obscuring Spell, his robes snapping as he strode by the cot that they shared. He almost smiled at the hasty scrambling he could hear behind him.

Harry and Draco were at least underneath the covers, although there was no doubt that they were similarly entwined. 

Remus smiled as they came upon the bed. “They look so sweet,” he breathed. 

Severus shot him an incredulous look and then said loudly, “ _Mister_ Potter! What are you doing? Mr. Malfoy is trying to recover from a battle, and you are practically smothering him! Unhand him at once!”

Harry started to sit up, but Draco’s hand reached out held him down. 

Cracking one eye open, Draco smirked up at his godfather. 

“Hello, Severus,” he said. 

Remus smothered a laugh as Severus grew even angrier. 

“Draco, Mr. Potter has _got_ to get out of your bed right now. What were you thinking?” 

Draco stretched luxuriously. “I like Harry here,” he said. “It makes me feel better to have him here, and as far as what we’re doing... Well, I certainly think that you two should have a clue.” 

Remus placed a hand on Severus’ arm before he could reply, and said, “We just came up here to check on you both. It appears that you are fine, so we’ll leave.”

Severus made a choked noise in the back of his throat and spun on his heel. Remus winked at them before he, too, left. 

As Harry lay there, struggling to wake up, he heard a plaintive voice from the corner. 

“Could someone please take down this barrier?”

~

Pansy quickly grew tired of people asking her if her parents had contacted her. She was a Slytherin, of course they had contacted her! 

Throwing herself into a chair in the common room, she snapped bad-temperedly at a first-year who had been staring at her, and after that was left alone. 

_What the hell am I going to do?_

She bit her lip as she contemplated her options. She had declared herself to be on Draco, Dumbledore, and Harry’s team, but her parents didn’t know that. The parents who were, even now, demanding that she return home immediately ‘to do her duty’. The parents who wanted her to be a good little Death Eater, a credit to her blood.

As she stared into the fire, a shadow fell over her and she looked up, ready to blast the next person who dared bother her. 

“Will you all just leave me alone.... Oh, it’s you,” she said. “Sit down, then.” 

A depressed looking Elena sat next to her and stared into the fire. They both sat there quietly for a few minutes before Pansy spoke.

“So, did you get an owl from home?” she asked the younger girl. 

Elena nodded. “Blaise and I both did. You?” 

Pansy sighed. “Yes,” she said, and then proceeded to explain the situation that she was in. She wasn’t sure why she felt the urge to tell this girl such things, but as she spoke she felt better. 

“So, that’s the situation,” Pansy finally said, not expecting suggestions, but deciding that Elena was as good a sounding board as anyone.

Elena’s bottom lip quivered. “I wish you didn’t have to leave,” she said. “I just... I wish you could stall them. Tell them you don’t want to give yourself away, or something? Maybe you could gather information? I would just feel so much better if you were here, too...”

Pansy smiled, an idea forming. “Did your mother tell you to stay here?” she asked. 

Elena nodded. Leaning forward, she whispered, “She thinks Blaise and I’ll be safer here. And you would be too, if you stayed.”

Dropping her eyes, she continued softly, “I don’t know why I feel safer with you here, but I do. Plus, Potter and Dumbledore will be here, and they’ll protect us all, won’t they?”

Pansy considered. It was true that while her parents were Death Eaters now, they had originally wanted to straddle the fence, to stay out of the conflict. They had been forced into the Death Eater ranks, however, and now expected her to follow them.

But there were many younger students that would be left behind that she could be mentoring, and that would be something her parents would understand and approve of; at least she thought so.

“That just might work,” she said under her breath. “Thanks, Elena.”

“What for?” Elena asked, turning large brown eyes up at Pansy.

Patting her head, Pansy rose to go and compose her message to home. 

“Don’t worry, Elena,” she said as she walked away. “I have an idea. Things might work out just fine.”

She didn’t notice as Elena watched her go with a small smile playing about her lips.

~


	34. Thirty-Four

~

Chapter 34

~

Albus Dumbledore sighed as he looked again into the swirling mass of Narcissa Malfoy’s memories. 

Even as she was being taken away by the Aurors, she had cursed him to the last possible moment. He had thought that after he’d removed the most noxious memories, she would be somewhat grateful, perhaps remember her love for her son, but she’d still sneered at him to the very end, unrepentant. 

Once they were gone, Albus had taken a cursory look through the memories, and had gleaned some useful information that he’d passed on to Kingsley Shacklebolt. 

Some of it had even resulted in the roundup of the most recent group of Death Eaters from several locations around England. 

In fact, the Ministry had raided the Zabini house an hour or so after Harry and Severus’ successful rescue mission, and to their surprise, they had found many Death Eaters still in residence. Albus had to wonder why any had remained behind. It had seemed a tad too convenient.

Despite that success, however, the majority of the big names had not been caught and were still at large. No one had seen Nagini either, nor had they recovered any bodies. 

Severus’ report that Bellatrix had been killed, unfortunately, could not be confirmed.

Still, many of the wizarding public were celebrating, and despite that, Albus somehow knew that the war was far from over. The disappearance of most of Slytherin House attested to that fact.

He had even paid a visit to the Ministry to see Narcissa, but that had been fruitless. She appeared relatively well treated, being a high profile prisoner, but she remained stubborn, refusing to answer any of his questions. He’d left frustrated.

In fact, he suspected that the enemy was gearing up for an attack; he just wished he knew where. He imagined Narcissa might have that knowledge somewhere in the recovered memories, if so, however, he couldn’t find them, and they would take time to sort through. Time that he simply did not have. 

He fingered his handwritten copy of the prophecy that he carried in his robes, the parchment worn from frequent use. And there was still Harry, who had yet to play his part in the whole thing. Albus wished he had some measure of foresight. 

Sensing someone approaching through the wards, he stepped away from the Pensieve just in time to see Severus walk in, followed closely by Remus. 

Albus smiled. 

“Come in, my boys,” he said, gesturing towards the chairs in front of his desk. “Tea?”

Remus accepted, but Severus declined, sitting down stiffly. He relaxed slightly when Remus pulled his chair closer to his before he sat down, however.

As he poured the tea, Albus watched the two carefully. They had almost certainly worked out their differences, if one took into account their body language. They were both mirroring the other, and Albus noted the small secret looks they shot each other when they thought they were unobserved.

“Have you been to see Narcissa?” Severus asked as Remus sipped.

Albus nodded. 

“Did you manage to learn anything from her?”

Shaking his head, Albus sighed. “Not much, I’m afraid. She remains quite stubborn.”

Severus’ obsidian gaze pierced him. 

“Indeed. Well, if you do discover anything of use, you will share, won’t you?”

Albus’ lips quirked beneath his beard as Severus directed a suspicious glance at the Pensieve. His Potions master was entirely too clever by half.

“Of course, my boy. And what of your situation?” He directed that question towards Remus, who shrugged. 

“The Ministry mediwizard examined me and pronounced me to be a normal human,” he said. “Whatever that means. They want to come back and check during the full moon to be sure, but once they do, evidently they are prepared to declare me free of the ‘werewolf taint’.” He snorted. “Not sure that will make much difference to the parents, though...”

Albus smiled. “Oh, I think that is the last thing to be concerned about right now. They will simply be grateful that we have another professor to protect their precious children, I should think.” 

“How many are allowing their children to stay, then?” Severus asked. 

“Most of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are remaining, several Ravenclaw and a few Slytherins.” Albus pursed his lips. “Well, twelve Slytherins, to be exact.”

Severus nodded. “As I expected,” he said. “Not that they are all Death Eaters or even sympathizers, but they are probably being careful, hedging their bets.” 

Albus nodded. “Yes, quite.” 

“Any word about what the Ministry plans next?” Remus asked. “They cannot possibly be calling it a victory at this point, can they? Voldemort is likely to be even more dangerous now that he’s on the run.” 

“Yes, I suspect he will be,” Albus sighed. “But, if there is another raid planned somewhere, I have not been informed of it.”

“He might come here,” Severus said. “All those he hates are now here.” 

“A bit obvious, though,” Remus said. “Especially since we have at least one of his more experienced operatives on our side.” He winked at Severus, who sighed.

“The loss of Narcissa is likely a big blow,” he said, pinching the bridge of his nose with long fingers. “The information that I had is likely being nullified as we speak.”

“Even so,” Albus said, “what you have given us has helped us immensely over the years, Severus.”

Severus inclined his head.

“We must remain on high alert,” Albus said, standing up from his desk. “Take no chances.” 

“There is the matter of student morale,” Remus said softly. “We might need to distract them a bit from grim reality. They know that something is afoot, even as the newspapers declare victory.”

Albus sighed. “Yes, we could use a bit of a distraction about now. Perhaps Quidditch?”

Severus snorted. “Slytherin couldn’t field a team right now. And I doubt either Gryffindor or Slytherin’s teams Seekers would be seriously trying to win against the other.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that...” Remus said, grinning. 

“Nonetheless,” Severus held up his hand, “given the Bludger incident that occurred a while back, I think potentially dangerous games should be excluded for the moment. Too much can go wrong.”

They batted about other ideas, but nothing came to any of them.

“I think I shall poll the prefects who have remained and see what they say,” Albus finally said. “Perhaps they’ll have an idea or two.”

“Just as long as it’s nothing too... reckless,” Remus said, shaking his head.

Severus sighed. “Now all you have to do is inform Potter of that,” he said snidely. “He’s likely to want to go haring off after the Dark Lord with the idea of ending the war or some such.”

Albus sighed. His work was never done. 

~

Ron winced as Madam Pomfrey handed him yet another Body Replenishing Potion and instructed him to consume it. He made a face but knew better than to argue, downing it with a grimace. 

“Blech,” he said, looking longingly at the glass of water behind her on the table. 

“You can’t have anything to wash it down, Ron,” Hermione said helpfully. “It dilutes the beneficial effects.”

“Thanks a lot, Hermione,” he mumbled, looking away. 

Madam Pomfrey smiled. “You have the makings of a fair mediwitch, Miss Granger,” she said, gathering up her potions bottles. “You need to listen to her, Mr. Weasley.” 

Looking around at the gathered students, she smiled. “And enjoy your visitors.”

Hermione was still preening as Ron rolled his eyes. 

His parents had just left that morning, after having come in to check on him one last time. Luckily, they had never actually caught Hermione in bed with him, although, from the smiling looks his father gave him, Ron was willing to bet that he, at least, had a good idea what Ron and Hermione had been up to for the past few nights. 

The Weasleys had even managed a private chat with Blaise during their visit, at the end of which, Molly had invited both him and his sister to come over to The Burrow during the Christmas break. Ginny had been ecstatic.

Ron had been surprised the first time Elena Zabini had shown up with his other visitors, although it made sense, once Hermione had explained that the girl was virtually alone in her dorm. The majority of the students had been called home, apparently.

Elena seemed to have been adopted by Pansy, and the two had become inseparable over the past few days.

Ron chafed at still being confined to the infirmary, even though Malfoy had been allowed to leave the day before. Apparently, being tortured by Voldemort and Bellatrix had earned him some extra medical attention, although Ron was tired of the inactivity.

Hermione had spent just about every spare moment there with him, and had even been, oh so helpfully, tutoring him to get him caught up on his classes. When he’d had it with too much schoolwork, he would distract her with kisses, which seemed to work, much to his happy surprise. 

He had frequent visitors, including his sister, who kept dragging Zabini in with her, Harry, who insisted on dragging Draco in with him, and even Neville and Lavender, who would trail in holding hands and smiling goofily.

There were all sorts of rumors, of course, about how the Ministry had shown up at the Zabini country estate and had captured several dozen Death Eaters that had been holed up there. The Ministry were touting it as a great victory. No one had found Voldemort yet, though, nor had they recovered Bellatrix’s body.

Ron had his own theory about that. He’d seen, up close and personal, how Nagini had eyed the fallen Death Eater’s body, and he imagined she’d long ago devoured her master’s servant. 

He shuddered at the thought, and ever attentive Hermione immediately asked if he was cold. 

He shook his head, trying to focus on the conversation going on around him. His friends had to leave for class at any moment, and he wasn’t about to miss anything.

“So, your mother is all right, Blaise?” Hermione asked, focusing once again on him.

He nodded. “Yes. She owled Elena and me a few days ago. She’s still at the house in Zurich, and had no idea that the country house was being used for Death Eater activities. Apparently, the Ministry tracked her down and questioned her, but she’s been cleared, so that’s a relief.” 

Ginny sighed and held on to his hand tighter. 

“Well, that’s good,” Harry said. “Are the Aurors done with the house?”

Blaise shrugged. “Not sure. They certainly don’t have to tell _me_ if they are.” 

As they continued chatting, Ron watched his friends carefully. Harry and Draco were perched on the end of his bed, and they sat very close together, Draco practically in Harry’s lap. 

Ron had apologized again to both of them, and they had been gracious, although Draco had tried to extract a promise from Ron about the Gryffindor/Slytherin Quidditch match later in the year. Harry had laughingly shut him up.

Ginny and Blaise were cuddled together in a loveseat transfigured out of a chair, seeming very comfortable, and Ron found that idea wasn’t nearly as disturbing as he’d thought it would be. Ginny did look very happy, at least.

“Have you spoken with _your_ mother, Draco?” Pansy asked. 

Harry’s lips tightened, and he started to reply, but Draco shook his head. 

“No, Pansy,” he said, looking down at his fingers that were linked with Harry’s. “I thought I’d have a lot to say to her, you know? But, turns out there really isn’t that much.” 

She nodded sympathetically. “Well, I wondered, because Elena saw the Aurors taking her into custody.”

Draco looked at Elena, who blushed. In his experience, she’d seemed to be a quiet girl, not really saying very much, but always listening intently to the conversation around her. 

“That true?” he asked softly.

“It was outside the Headmaster’s office the night you got back,” she said, eyes downcast. “I went up there to talk to him, and a bunch of Aurors were walking out with her. Dumbledore said something about possibly going to visit your mum at the Ministry, then he saw me and stopped talking.”

“I wonder why Dumbledore’s going to see Narcissa?” Draco said. 

“To try to get more information from her, maybe?” Blaise suggested. “Maybe to look for He-Who-Must... Voldemort. He is one of the best Legilimens around and he’s on the Wizengamot...”

Draco nodded. “True, that might be it,” he said, although Harry could tell he was still troubled by that piece of news. Harry pulled him closer.

Another few minutes of chatting passed before Madam Pomfrey came to remind them about classes, to everyone’s chagrin. After a hurriedly whispered promise to be back soon, Hermione dropped a kiss on Ron’s head and left, dragging Harry, Draco, Pansy and Blaise out with her. 

Ginny left soon after to go to her class, but Elena had a free morning, and asked if she could stay with him and play chess. 

“I’ve heard you’re a really good chess player,” she said, blushing. “Everyone in Slytherin talks... well, _used_ to talk about it...”

Ron, flattered and touched, consented, and they sat there chatting and playing wizard chess for the duration of the morning, until Hermione showed up to visit with him over lunch. 

He’d actually lost track of the time, he’d been so engrossed in the game and their conversation. Elena was a surprisingly good player, and a great listener.

When Hermione walked in, she noticed that Ron seemed particularly excited about something. 

“Hey, Hermione!” he greeted her. “Elena has a great idea. She was suggesting that we could go and have a celebration in Hogsmeade.”

“Hogsmeade? With Voldemort possibly still on the loose? Are you insane?” Hermione shot Elena an incredulous look, which the girl avoided by looking down and starting to play nervously with the hem of her robe.

Ron snorted. “C’mon, Hermione! Most of the Death Eaters have been rounded up, right? Plus, it’s just a few Butterbeers in Hogsmeade. Next weekend is All Soul’s Day, and I figured Ginny and I could take that opportunity to give Harry those gifts we planned to, and it would be nice to get away...”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “There is no way Dumbledore would allow that,” she said. “Not even if we had a chaperone...”

“But it’s not that far, and it would be nice to get out of school,” Elena said softly, eyes averted. “Even though I wouldn’t be able to go, what with being a first-year...”

“First of all, Hermione, maybe Dumbledore _would_ let us go. Can’t hurt to ask. And secondly, if we do get to go, it wouldn’t be fair to exclude Elena,” Ron said stoutly, looking at Hermione accusingly. “It was her idea! I think we should ask, and maybe Dumbledore would let some of the younger students come along this time.”

“Ron...” Hermione crossed her arms, gearing up for an argument.

Elena shook her head, eyes darting between the two of them. “Oh, I would never presume to ask that I come along. I just think you all should go. Just because it’s been so hard on everyone lately...”

Hermione glared at her, snapping, “Do you mind? Ron,” she continued, turning back to him. “This is NOT a good idea....” she started.

Elena stood up abruptly, the chess pieces that she and Ron had been playing with scattering all over the bed at her sudden jarring movement. The tiny voices of the pieces could be heard squeaking in protest. 

“Ron, is it all right if I come back later?” she asked, shuffling her feet nervously.

Ron, shooting an angry look towards Hermione, said, “Of course! We still need to finish our game.”

With a nod, she fled the room. 

Hermione watched her go, foot tapping. 

“That wasn’t very nice of you,” Ron said, frowning a bit. 

Hermione spun around and frowned at him. “What wasn’t?” she asked, reaching over to start picking up the scattered chess pieces. 

“She was just trying to help,” he said. “You didn’t have to be so mean about it.”

“I wasn’t being mean, just realistic...” Hermione paused at the look on Ron’s face. “Oh, all right, I was a bit harsh, but really,” she said, her lips pursed. “It’s such a bad idea...” 

Ron shrugged. “I think it’s a brilliant idea,” he said. He held up a hand as she started to speak again. “Let’s see what Harry thinks, shall we?” 

“About what?” Harry asked, walking in with Draco following immediately behind him. 

“About us going to Hogsmeade,” Ron said. 

Harry perked up as Ron explained, and Hermione simply sat and listened, scowling at all of them. 

To her surprise, Harry, and even Draco, seemed to think it was a good idea, especially given how low morale had been lately. “I think we should try to include _all_ the students, though,” Draco said. “The younger students are depressed enough at this point. If they were to be left out I think it’d be even worse.”

Hermione threw up her arms. “You are all mad!” she said. “I do not agree with this, but Draco and I do have a meeting with Dumbledore this afternoon anyway, so I suppose we can talk to him about it then. But, I’m telling him that I don’t like the idea. Draco can tell him he likes it, and we’ll see what he says. And we won’t argue with his decision, right, Draco?” 

Draco nodded. “Of course,” he agreed. “It will be his decision.”

Ron pouted. “But, Hermione...” he whinged. “It would be such fun...”

“What would be fun, Mr. Weasley?”

Madam Pomfrey glided into the room holding another collection of potions vials. “How wonderful that you are so excited for your next dose,” she said dryly at the look on his face.

Looking around, she frowned at the visitors. “You all need to leave,” she pronounced. “The patient needs to rest.”

Hermione turned a vicious grin towards Ron’s crestfallen face. “Fine. I’m going to go and talk to the Headmaster now, then,” she said. “Coming, Draco?”

He nodded, and the two of them left the infirmary. 

“You, too, Mr. Potter,” the mediwitch continued, setting down her bottles. “Mr. Weasley has had a lot of visitors today, too many, I say. Unless, perhaps, you’d like have some Body Replenishing Potion along with him? It might benefit you...” 

Harry looked at Ron, a look of disgust on his face. He’d had to take two doses of the foul stuff already, and he had no desire for more. 

“Er... No, I’m fine. I’ll just let Ron rest. I think I have some homework to do, Ron. Sorry!” he said apologetically, running out. 

Ron sighed dejectedly as Harry abandoned him. 

Madam Pomfrey ran her wand over him a few times, pronouncing herself satisfied with his progress. 

“You should be released in another day or so, Mr. Weasley,” she said, smiling as he perked up a bit. “Do relax and let the potions do their work, all right?” 

He nodded, and taking his medicines, including a Sleeping Potion, he settled under his sheets and drifted off. His last thought was that at least he might have the trip to look forward to in the near future.

~

Hermione’s hands fiddled nervously as she sat in front of Dumbledore, not sure what to say. She slid her eyes over to Draco, who was sitting next to her, marveling at how relaxed he seemed.

On their way up to Dumbledore’s office, Draco had asked that she allow him the first opportunity to bring up the Hogsmeade weekend, and she’d agreed, but now she was having second thoughts. 

What if Dumbledore thought that this idea originated from her? Could the rank of Head Girl be removed for having a really stupid idea?

Her head snapped up as they were both offered tea and lemon drops, as expected. Neither accepted. 

Dumbledore sat there behind his desk, twinkling as he usually did, and then, he gave them the perfect lead in by asking how student morale was, and asking for ideas to help improve it. 

Hermione sighed to herself. Would that she could just say exactly what she wanted to. _Headmaster, some foolishly short-sighted students wish your permission to go in to Hogsmeade next weekend, despite the fact that Voldemort is running around loose out there. May I have your permission to tell them what idiots they are?_

She almost smiled. Put like that, it really _was_ ludicrous...

No one was speaking, so Hermione started to open her mouth, but was preempted by Draco. 

“Actually, Headmaster, that very question is a part of what we wanted to discuss today. We are glad that you’ve noticed a bit of a problem with morale about the school. As you know, a lot of the students have been called home, and those of us who are left are essentially orphans, or have no where else to go.” 

Dumbledore nodded gravely, a bit of the twinkle leaving him. 

“We were thinking that a small outing, perhaps to Hogsmeade, might be a good way to cheer everyone up. We would all agree to stick together, of course, and we could perhaps be chaperoned? And we thought that even some of the professors might enjoy such an outing.” Draco drew to a close, his posture still relaxed and open. 

Hermione took a deep breath and spoke. “We would, of course, understand if you don’t want us to do anything so reckless...”

Dumbledore waved his hand. “No, no, Miss Granger,” he said, settling back into his chair. “Your idea has merit. The students and the professors could all use something to take their minds off of the current situation, and this might be the last opportunity for such an outing... I shall discuss it with the rest of the faculty and see what they say. It is a good thought.”

“Well, sir, it wasn’t exactly my...” she tried again, but he tutted. 

“Oh, my dear, it is a good idea. Do not be reticent to accept the credit due to you.”

He stood and popped another lemon drop in his mouth. “Such a trip might not be a bad idea,” he mused out loud. “We could do it early in the day, of course, getting everyone back before it got too dark. We can even surprise the students, that way there is less security risk with the information getting out should they tell their families...”

As he rambled on, Hermione became more and more agitated, until her conscience simply couldn’t let her remain silent any longer.

“But, sir!” she exclaimed, standing abruptly. “It could be dangerous! Voldemort is at large, and he might try to capture students, or even kill Harry...”

Dumbledore turned towards her, nodding. “Yes, yes, quite right, Miss Granger. Just so. It’s just the thing. Excellent. Now, if you both would excuse me, we need to start working on the arrangements.” 

Before she knew it, Hermione was standing outside of the Headmaster’s office, gobsmacked, an equally surprised, yet smug, Draco next to her.

“Did he not hear anything I said?” she asked Draco, who shrugged. 

“Who can tell? I think he did,” he said. “But I guess he’s decided he wants to let us go anyway. I’ll go tell Harry.”

As Draco walked away, Hermione shook her head and followed, wringing her hands. Insane. They were all insane. 

~

Crazy or not, the news could not be contained for too long, and was received by the students enthusiastically. After the fifteenth student came up to her and asked if it was true they were going to be allowed to go to Hogsmeade, Hermione resigned herself to the fact that the news was out. And yes, they were going to Hogsmeade. 

Ron was finally released from the infirmary a few days before the trip, and while he was moving slowly, he was in very good spirits. He was welcomed back as a conquering hero in Gryffindor, Harry having been very clear in his exoneration of Ron from any guilt associated with Draco’s abduction. 

Harry and Draco were spending more and more time in the Gryffindor common room as well, and now, just about everyone was accustomed to seeing them there in the evenings. 

It was nothing unusual to see Harry’s head in Draco’s lap as they chatted, or Draco tucked under Harry’s arm as they simply sat and watched the others play Exploding Snap.

Pansy and Elena spent a lot of time in Gryffindor as well, and once, when Ron asked why there were there, Hermione had explained in hushed tones that Slytherin was virtually deserted, most of the Slytherins choosing to visit friends in other Houses in the evenings until they had to return to the dungeons to sleep.

Blaise turned out to be a chess wiz, not quite as good a player as his sister, but good enough to give Ron a run for his money, and he and Ron spent many hours playing in the days leading up to the Hogsmeade trip.

In addition to playing games and resting up, Ron and Ginny spent much of Ron’s first few days out of confinement scrambling to collect the things they’d wanted to give Harry those many months ago, and Hermione couldn’t begrudge them their excitement. 

In fact, she became a bit caught up in it. She had a list of supplies she needed from Hogsmeade as well, and so, she resolutely pushed her misgivings to the back of her mind and got ready for the trip. 

Professor McGonagall assigned all of the remaining seventh-years to escort younger students, and faculty were going along to supervise the entire thing. 

Harry had managed to get Lupin to agree to allow the eight of them some leeway to have a private lunch, where the planned gift exchange would occur. 

And the flurry of activity was watched carefully as malevolent plans were put into place.

~

A blur of black went by the corner of his eye, and Dumbledore whirled to see what it was, but it was gone. 

Hissing in frustration, he turned back to look at what Narcissa was doing.

This was a meeting with Bella, but they weren’t saying much, just pouring over a map, and every time Albus stepped closer to look, that feeling of being watched resurfaced. He glanced down at the map, which unfortunately, looked like nothing he was familiar with.

Narcissa had evidently been under close surveillance herself, he just wished he knew by whom. Whoever it was had been very careful to stay in the shadows.

The Pensieve he’d made of her reluctantly obtained memories proved difficult to examine. They were chaotic, incoherent, and jumbled, probably as a result of the extraction process, but it made weeding through them taxing. 

He sighed and, deciding to take a break from his searching, floated up and out of the memory. 

He stood still for a moment, allowing himself to acclimatize to his office, before walking over to his desk and sitting down. A strong cup of tea made him feel infinitely better.

Fawkes trilled a melancholy tune from his perch, and Dumbledore smiled tiredly. 

“Yes, I know there is something that I am missing, old friend, but I simply do not know what that might be.”

He stared at the Pensieve and contemplated his next move. Something was going to happen, and soon, he just knew it. 

~

The morning of the Hogsmeade trip dawned cold and clear. 

Severus groaned as Remus virtually bounced out of bed. He watched with bleary eyes as Remus padded to the loo and then crawled back into their warm bed, curling himself once more around Severus. 

“Time to get up,” Remus whispered seductively, his breath tickling Severus ear. 

Severus simply closed his eyes and tried to ignore him. Yes, he was aware of the time, and yes, he knew they had to take the brats into Hogsmeade that day, which he knew was a very bad idea, but no one had asked his opinion on that. 

This was past the time he generally got up, in fact, but he was very tired this morning, due mostly to the man who was currently wrapped around him. They had loved well into the night, and Severus felt aches in places that were new to him. 

Remus seemed to be looser these days, more likely to let himself go now that he wasn’t somehow afraid that his preternatural strength would hurt his partner. Severus had never been afraid of him, but now Remus was not afraid of _himself_ , and it was showing in their more intimate moments. 

Severus stretched, his skin rubbing against Remus’, smiling as the brown eyes above his darkened with lust. 

“Good morning,” Remus murmured, leaning over and brushing lips against Severus’. 

“Mmmm, well I will agree with the second part of that sentiment,” Severus said, tongue slipping out to taste. 

Remus moaned, and Severus rolled them, pinning his lover beneath him. 

“Would that we could linger here all day,” he said, his morning erection brushing wickedly against Remus’. 

“I think McGonagall would break in and get us,” Remus said, his eyes brimming with amusement, affection and heat. 

“Let her watch,” Severus murmured. 

Remus chuckled. “Why, Severus, you kinky bastard! Are you starting to become a voyeur?”

Severus ground down against him, effectively shutting him up. He pushed his tongue deeply into Remus’ mouth, enjoying the taste of his lover, surrounding himself with his scent and smell. 

It didn’t take long, as both men were eager and aroused. Severus came first, spending himself in rhythmic pulses against Remus’ belly, even as Remus’ come spurted out of him, mingled with Severus’.

They caught their breath and then crawled out of bed, Severus’ first stop his potions cabinet, where he retrieved a mild pain potion. 

Showering quickly, both men were dressed and downstairs in time for the end of breakfast. 

McGonagall cast them both stern looks, but continued with her student organizing, ably aided by Hermione.

Cursing under his breath, Severus grabbed two rolls and Remus filled two mugs with hot tea. He spelled them to stay hot and not to spill, and then the two walked out of Hogwarts, sedately following the students whose high-pitched voices could be heard echoing down the path to Hogsmeade. 

They arrived midmorning, all the students having had the plan drummed into their heads repeatedly. No one was to be left alone, and no one was to be out of the sight of a professor or an upperclassman at any time.

Severus sighed as the brats scattered. He pinched the bridge of his nose and then stalked after the youngest, most of whom seemed to be exuberant Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. 

Remus grinned, following the more sedate Ravenclaw younglings, as McGonagall handled the few Slytherins and a handful of Gryffindors. 

Harry walked hand in hand with Draco, enjoying the brisk, bright day. Beside him were Hermione and Ron, their arms tucked together. Ginny and Blaise brought up the rear. Pansy was off with Theo Nott, supervising some younger students, and Elena looked a bit forlorn, but had decided to stay with her brother rather than go with the younger students. 

Professor McGonagall had raised an eyebrow, but as the group of couples had not minded her presence, she allowed it. 

They wandered aimlessly for a time, stopping periodically as someone in the group decided to go into a store. Hermione dragged them all into a parchment store, and to Harry’s surprise, she and Draco had proceeded to have a detailed discussion about the best heft of parchment for various projects. 

When he’d looked at Ron in confusion, the redhead had just shrugged. 

They stopped in a Quidditch supply shop, where this time Elena, Blaise and Hermione had looked on bemused, and finally they ended up at a small sweet shop where everyone had made many purchases. 

When they finally made it to the Three Broomsticks it was two o’clock, and they were shopped out, ready to relax with Butterbeers and pumpkin juice. 

They came across Professor McGonagall herding the younger students back to the school, and she made sure that the upperclassmen knew they were to report back by five o’clock that afternoon.

Severus Snape, looking furious, reported with the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors and handed them over to McGonagall with alacrity.

He then joined Remus, who had settled into a table across the room from where Harry and his group were having their gift exchange. The group that he’d been assigned to had already gone back to the school, and he’d even had a chance to pick up a few items he’d been hoping to get. 

“What are they doing?” Severus asked, picking up and sipping the glass of Ogden’s Firewhisky that Remus had had waiting for him with a relieved sigh.

“Gift exchange,” Remus said. “Something to commemorate All Souls Day. It appears to be mainly family memorabilia.”

“How did they get things of James and Lily’s?” Severus asked. 

Remus smiled. “Molly. I directed Ron and Ginny to her ages ago. She keeps everything, as you might know, and she had pictures of when she and Lily were pregnant together...” He broke off as Harry, overcome with emotion, hugged both Ron and Ginny. Draco watched, such a tender look on his face that Remus felt as though he was intruding upon a private moment to even witness it. 

Severus sat back and watched the exchange as well. Draco, feeling eyes on him, looked over and Severus caught his eye. 

After a long, conversation laden look, Draco nodded once, and then turned back to Harry, his hand on Harry’s back never ceasing its soothing rubbing. 

Remus, noticing the exchange, smiled.

Severus shook his head, and studied the top of the table. Everyone in the room seemed to be in tears, and he certainly was not going to join in. 

Remus, attuned to his mood, turned to tease him and that was when it happened. 

A flash of blinding light and smoke filled the room. 

Severus, halfway to his feet, was flung across the room, his wand flying out of his hand with the force of a viciously cast Disabling Charm.

Remus was next, and as his head hit the wall, he blacked out for a moment.

Screams rent the air, until one by one they were snuffed out until there was nothing but an unnatural quiet.

“How endearing,” a hissing voice said, filling the suddenly silent room. “Ssso sssweet! But, I can tell you even more about your parentsss, Potter. ‘Twas I who killed them, after all. Would you like to know how they died? How they looked? What they sssaid? How they _begged?_ ”

Harry’s blood ran cold at the sound of that hated voice, and Draco’s face was the color of newly fallen snow, his grey eyes chips of ice.

They both stood up together, holding hands as they did so, not noticing the other Death Eaters, only the creature in front of them.

Hermione tried to go for her wand but was held in a stasis field so strong she could barely blink. 

Ron, his face almost as pale as Draco’s, was still sitting, Ginny next to him, her wand lying on the floor where it had fallen from her nerveless fingers.

Blaise, too, struggled to move but could not, snarling silently in frustration.

Remus regained consciousness slowly, his head ringing from where he’d hit the wall in the initial attack. He looked around, trying to do so as unobtrusively as possible. His breath seemed to freeze in his throat when he saw Severus’ still form next to him.

He couldn’t tell if his lover was breathing or not, and a blinding wave of rage ran through his body. The world narrowed down to one person for a moment as he slid the intervening inches towards Severus to check. 

“Ssso, we finally meet again,” the creature cackled, “ _Avada Kedavra_!” and Remus gaped in horror as malevolent green light barreled towards Harry’s unprotected face. 

~


	35. Thirty Five

~

Chapter 35

~

Albus Dumbledore watched the students troop away from Hogwarts, wondering in his heart if he wasn’t making a serious error in judgment. He had not confided his plan to any of the faculty, not wanting to hear their criticisms, but some of them knew him very well. Too well. 

His lips twitched as Minerva McGonagall sent a censuring glance towards his tower window, even as she continued herding the students down the path before her. 

As they walked out of sight, he sighed heavily and turned away from the window. 

Conjuring a cup of tea, he sipped at it as he considered what to do next. It was a dangerous thing he’d done, sending the students off into Hogsmeade where they could all be so vulnerable to attack. 

_The regular students should be fine, though,_ he thought, nibbling lightly on a biscuit. _It’ll be Harry and Draco that he will be pursuing. Harry is the key._

Albus sighed. Somehow, he had to get Voldemort to confront Harry, and if Voldemort was in hiding, then he needed to be tempted out of hiding. Hence, the dangerous trip to Hogsmeade. 

Albus pursed his lips. He imagined he’d have some explaining to do when it all played out. Severus and Minerva were going to kill him when they realized that making Harry bait had been the major part of his plan. He could even hear Minerva’s voice in his head saying, “Mr. Potter is not a piece of meat!”

Unfortunately, that was exactly how he was using Harry at the moment. As bait for his trap. A trap in which success depended on Harry’s recent training and on his innate protections, as well as Tom Riddle’s pride.

Finishing his tea, Albus stood up and walked back over to the Pensieve, its silvery liquid memories staring up at him almost mockingly. 

He was missing something, he just knew it. There was something important in those memories, and he needed to find it, and soon. 

With a sigh, he placed his hands on the edges of the Pensieve and fell in.

_The scenes flashed by._

_Narcissa was reporting to Voldemort again, something about who in the Ministry owed her favors. Albus tuned it out, having previously noted the names and having passed them on to Kingsley._

_He skipped to the next scene, and then the next, scanning for anything unusual, and then he came across a scene he’d not encountered before._

_It was some sort of training session. They were practicing.... He frowned, a frisson of fear running through him._

_Petrification, they were trying to Petrify people without the use of a Basilisk!_

_He faced away from Voldemort, eyes scanning Voldemort’s gathered followers for clues. He walked through several silent and unmoving Muggle victims before he saw a flash in the corner of his eye again._

_Edging slowly along, he looked into the corner... there! It was a small figure, and it, no she, she was staring at the proceeding, a look of intense concentration on her face. And, she was moving, obviously not under the Petrification Spell._

_“Good!” Voldemort barked out, and the three Death Eaters who had been working the spell collapsed weakly._

_“You can function outssside of the effect?” Voldemort asked the child._

_“Yes, Master,” she said._

_She looked familiar... and then it came to him._

_Albus gasped. Of course, it all made sense now...._

With a whoosh, he was out of the memory and hurrying for the fireplace. Harry would be doubly in danger, not knowing that he’d been betrayed from within...

Fawkes popped into being in front of him, and he smiled in relief. 

“Just in time, old friend,” he said. “Go and find Harry! He needs you!”

As the phoenix trilled and disappeared again, Albus gathered a handful of powder, and throwing it into the Floo, called out, “Madam Puddifoot’s!”

~

Draco squeezed Harry’s hand tightly as the lethal spell barreled towards them. He had time to hope that perhaps Harry might survive, since he’d lived through such an assault as a baby, when the spell seemed to bounce and scatter against an invisible shield. 

He let out a deep breath in relief, but then cursed to himself as he felt the familiar shimmer of anti-Apparation spells slip into place. They were now captives.

Voldemort laughed. “Ah well. I did not think it would work thisss time either,” he said, almost conversationally, stepping closer. “But it wasss worth a try.”

Harry, wand already in his hand, shivered as the insane creature laughed cruelly, and grasping Draco’s hand briefly to squeeze it, dropped it, stepping out in front of his lover as he tried to maneuver Draco behind him. 

Draco shook his head. “No. We do this together, Harry,” he said, stepping up beside him, wand also in hand.

Harry sighed, and then nodded. The Death Eaters that were behind Voldemort seemed to be oddly silent, and not one of them raised a wand against them, so he relaxed infinitesimally. 

“Why are you back, Tom?” he asked quietly. “Looking to be sent packing again?”

Voldemort laughed. “Oh, isss the cub growing teeth?” he taunted. 

Draco growled and started to step forward, but Harry stopped him, trying to pull Draco back next to him. 

“I might not be able to kill you yet,” Voldemort continued, “but I can do thisss... _Accio, wandsss_!”

Both Harry’s and Draco’s wands flew out of their hands and towards him, landing at his feet. 

With a smile, Voldemort deliberately stepped on Harry’s wand, snapping it in half.

Harry sagged, and Draco caught him. 

“You all right?” he whispered, and Harry nodded. 

“How sssweet. Isss it true love?” Voldemort asked mockingly. 

Shooting him an angry look, Draco opened his mouth to retort, and Voldemort snapped at him. “Sssilence, pet! Thisss isss between me and Harry. Your turn comesss later.”

Harry’s eyes narrowed in sudden anger. “Quit the games, Tom,” he snapped. “Why did you even come here? You know you can’t kill me, as much as you might want to.”

“Kill you? Oh, I think if I really wanted to I could find a way, Harry,” Voldemort replied, gliding forward with a slithery sound. “But perhapsss I have decided it will be more fun to play with you. It shall certainly be more sssatisfying that way. And, without your wand, how much power can you mussster?”

“You don’t even have very many on your side anymore,” Harry continued, as if Voldemort hadn’t said anything. “You’re on the run, most of your followers have been captured or are in hiding, so why don’t you just slither back under your rock?”

Voldemort sneered. “Are you going to grant me a reprieve, Harry?” he asked softly. “Isss your large Gryffindor heart going to allow me to walk away asss long asss I promissse to never bother you again?” He laughed. “Well, I will not promissse you that, Harry. What I do promissse is pain and death and torment to all who ssstand againssst me.” 

Shifting his eyes to Draco, he whispered, “And to you, my lusciousss pet, I promissse sssuffering until you beg me to kill you, and then, perhapsss, I shall.” 

Shuddering with revulsion, Draco looked away from the red eyes to focus on Blaise, who was, oddly enough, still frozen in the same position that he had been in when Voldemort had entered the room. 

_Why is no one fighting?_

Glancing around quickly, Draco realized that none of their friends were moving at all. There was obviously some spell on them. He nudged Harry, who followed his eyes and immediately realized what he was trying to convey.

“What did you do to them?” Harry asked Voldemort, his gaze skipping over the unseeing eyes and unmoving bodies of his friends. His hand itched for his lost wand, but then he put it out of his mind. He could do wandless.

Voldemort smiled. “My followersss are holding a Petrification Ssspell on them,” he said. “It isss my invention. A handy little ssspell. They are fighting it, of courssse, but it isss hard to fight that which you do not underssstand. It should have worked on you, had it not been for your shield.”

Harry looked closely at Hermione, who did seem to be trying to move. He thought he could see her hand twitching to try to get to her wand.

“You can’t keep them like this forever,” Harry said. “It won’t work. You’re not going to win.”

Voldemort tilted his head and regarded Harry. “Potter, of courssse I shall win... True, we cannot hold the ssspell forever, but I shall have long enough to do what I need to. And it isss amusssing to sssee them desssperately fighting to try to defend you. 

“Even now, your pet werewolf sssnarls in sssilent frustration that he cannot hex me into oblivion. What a pity it isss not a full moon, hm?” 

Glancing over towards Remus, Voldemort’s eyes narrowed to slits. “And the traitor, Sssnape, is bessside him. I ssso look forward to my gamesss with _him_...”

One of the silent Death Eaters grunted, and the sound appeared to snap Voldemort out of his jovial and loquacious mood. 

“But, I digresss,” he said, red eyes swiveling back towards Harry and Draco. “We have limited time to talk, alasss, ssso I mussst get to the point of my visssit. Firssst, I want my toy back. Come here, Draco.” 

Draco raised an eyebrow, and didn’t move. He started to prepare himself to shift into his Animagus form, but in that moment was distracted.

A small whimper made him turn to see Elena, eyes staring in fear as Nagini slithered close to her. She had apparently managed to fight off the Petrification Spell, but was now panting, apprehension flowing off her in almost palpable waves at the approach of the enormous snake.

Stepping away from Harry’s side, Draco grabbed her and pushed her behind him, edging backwards from the enormous snake. 

“Bring him to me.”

Draco had a moment to wonder who Voldemort was talking to, when he felt the point of a wand digging into his back. He started to turn his head, only to be viciously prodded. 

“Walk,” a low voice said behind him, and he gasped. 

“Elena?” he said, not moving. 

“I _will_ hex you,” she said, dark promise in her voice. “You cannot imagine how much I really want to...”

Draco shook his head, and she smiled and whispered, “ _Crucio_.”

He arched, his back moving away from the point of searing pain that seemed to emanate from her wand. It was cut off in a second, but it was long enough that he knew she was serious. 

Harry gasped, reaching for Draco, but pulled back when she waved the wand threateningly at him. 

“Stay back, you pathetic half-blood,” she hissed. Shoving Draco roughly towards Voldemort, she said, “And you... Go to your true Master!”

Draco stumbled forward, almost hitting the ground, and she laughed cruelly, her voice and manner totally at odds with what Harry thought he knew of her. 

She laughed even harder at the surprised look on his face. 

“Poor Golden Boy,” she crooned, the dark tone in her voice making apprehensive shivers go up his back. “You don’t know how many times I wanted to hex you brats!”

Her tone of voice and mannerisms reminded Harry of someone, but just then, one of the Death Eaters collapsed, and Hermione, freed, grabbed for her wand, unfortunately, not moving fast enough. 

“ _Accio_!” Voldemort snarled, and then her wand joined Harry’s and Draco’s on the floor by his feet. 

Hermione stood and started towards Harry. 

“Stay back, Hermione,” Harry said urgently. 

She nodded, eyes assessing the situation in the room quickly. 

“Did you hear it all?” Harry asked her softly.

She nodded again, trying to unobtrusively edge back towards Ron. She was sure his wand was in his robes. If she could just get it out...

“Ah, it’sss the clever Mudblood,” the creature sneered. “I look forward to playing with _you_ for a while.”

Hermione shivered at the tone in his voice. Looking away from the hideous creature, her eyes roamed the room, noticing which of the others had remained Petrified, and which of them appeared to be fighting.

She glanced over towards where Snape was lying so ominously still, and saw... Wait, was that Remus _moving_ in the corner? She looked away from him quickly in case looking too long would give him away. 

In the meantime, Draco was almost within touching distance of Voldemort, and Harry knew he couldn’t allow him to get there, or he’d lose him. 

_Bastard probably has a Portkey or something...._

Although Harry still felt weak, his strength was returning quickly, fueled by adrenaline, and he thought he had enough in him to do one thing. 

Concentrating on the Death Eaters with all his might, he yelled, “ _Finite Incantatem_!”

As if felled by an ax, they collapsed as one, and Voldemort screamed in rage as the room erupted into movement. He spun on his heels to try to revive his followers, and Draco _changed._

Hermione screamed, “ _Accio_!”, and not only did her wand come flying back to her, but Draco’s did as well. She grabbed them both out of the air even as Ron, Blaise and Ginny, suddenly came out from under the spell. 

Several of the Death Eaters were already up, and so the students all started dodging, hexing left and right, fighting back as best they could. 

Turning to face them now that he had some backup, Voldemort grabbed for Draco, but he was no longer there, a snarling snow leopard looking up at him instead. 

A hissing sound distracted Draco for a moment, and he saw a serpentine shape coming towards him. Casually, he reached out a paw and swiped at the snake, knocking it down. In a flash he was on it, wrestling with it. After a brief struggle it lay still, having been sheared in two by his razor sharp teeth. 

He spat the blood out, wiping at his muzzle fastidiously.

“No!”

Voldemort’s anguished cry brought Draco back to his purpose, and his world once again narrowed down to one directive, kill the threat. Before he could act on that however, a grey blur moved by him at lightning speed and launched itself at Voldemort, who fell backwards, trying to fight off the large wolf. 

Remus’ rage as he’d watched Voldemort try to kill Harry knew no bounds, and as soon as the Petrification Spell had been lifted, all his anger had channeled itself into a transformation. 

He just had time to think, _I’m an Animagus?_ before the wolf took over. Remus knew the wolf. It had been his beast for years, after all, and so he reacted instinctively as his pack was threatened, flying at the threat. 

Elena screamed and cast a Cruciatus at the wolf, who yelped, then howled as he was flung backwards, falling against Draco’s leopard form, knocking him over. 

She stood there laughing, her back turned to where Remus had come from, and that was almost the cause of her death. 

“ _Sectumsempra_!” and something must have warned her, because Elena somehow managed to sidestep the Slicing Spell, only catching a glancing slice on her arm, which started bleeding immediately. 

Spinning, she saw Severus standing there like an avenging angel, and she bared her teeth. 

“Severus,” she hissed, stepping backwards. “I had hoped to have another chance at you.”

Severus paused, a frown on his face. “Who are you?” he asked quietly. 

Elena shrugged, and, even as the battle raged about her, she raised her wand. “You think you’re so smart,” she said. “A smart wizard like you should be able to figure it out.” 

Severus’ gaze narrowed. As they traded hexes, he tried to slip into her mind, only to find himself blocked at every turn. 

_This is no child_ , he realized as she fought him on two levels. _This is a skilled Occlumens..._

“Figured it out yet, Severus?” Elena sneered, executing a particularly vicious wand movement that he’d only ever seen Bellatrix do....

“Impossible!” he snarled. 

She smiled. 

Harry, in the meantime, felt his strength flowing back into him. The Petrification Spell had obviously had a dampening effect on his magic, but that was going away now. He thought he could manage to do some damage to Voldemort, but he wasn’t sure if he could end this once and for all without his wand...

Then, Snape’s words from weeks before came back to him, _“...You have a very_ large _wand on your forehead. If you master this, you should never be defenseless.”_

Harry smiled. Now he understood what his professor had meant.

Closing his eyes, he concentrated and held his Animagus form firmly in his mind. His timing had to be perfect for this to work. 

Draco, sensing the stir of power, glanced over at Harry and thus was hit by a hex thrown by another one of the recovered Death Eaters, who’d entered the fray. He snarled as he went flying, hitting the wall with a sickening thud. His body shifted back to human, only to lie there, ominously still. 

In a flash Remus, who had transformed out of his wolf form, was next to him, a magical shield shimmering into place around the two of them. 

Harry tore his eyes away from his love to focus on his enemy.

Voldemort snarled, and raised his wand, advancing on Harry as he pushed others out of the way. He gave Ginny a particularly vicious shove, and laughed as Blaise directed a hex at him. Blocking it almost negligently, he threw a hex back, not even looking to see if it landed as he moved forward. 

Hermione started towards them, but was almost hit by a hex herself. It was blocked by Ron, who, assuring himself she was all right, went back to the battle.

“Concentrate on your own fight!” Harry called to her, staying focused on Voldemort, so she nodded, kept battling, and trusted that he knew what he was doing. 

Harry let Voldemort come, keeping his thoughts blocked, even as he held his Animagus form in the front of his mind.

“Come, Harry, let usss finisssh thisss. If you are truly the Sssavior of the wizarding world, I should not be able to do thisss...” Reaching him, Voldemort grasped the front of his robes and with a vicious pull, yanked him close, placing his wand next to Harry’s temple and leaning in. 

“Ssstupid child.” With a look of almost obscene ecstasy on his deformed face, he whispered, “Sssay goodbye, Harry.” 

Harry leaned his head forward until his forehead was resting just above Voldemort heart. 

“Goodbye,” he whispered, and _changed._

~

Albus brushed the soot off his robes and smiled absently at a surprised Madam Puddifoot. He immediately sensed the direction from where the magical disturbance was emanating as he landed, and gathering his own power around him, he Apparated to the Three Broomsticks, interrupting Rosmerta’s welcome in mid-sentence. 

There was definitely something going on there. A shield was up around the building, and he could feel an intense power struggle going on inside, but when he tried to approach the entrance, he was blocked. 

Fawkes popped into the air in front of him, trilling for all he was worth, and Albus sighed. 

“Yes, so I see, my friend,” he said gravely. “I understand why you could not get to him, but perhaps together we can try to break this barrier.”

“Albus!” 

He turned to see Minerva, robes flying, as she hurried towards him. “What is happening?” she asked. 

“I believe it is an attack,” he said. 

She glared at him. “Well, that’s obvious,” she said tersely. “Do we know who is inside and who attacked?”

“I imagine it’s Harry fighting Voldemort,” he said.

She gaped. “That poor boy up against that monster all alone? How... but... Well, we simply must get in there to help!” 

“I’m afraid that’s a bit impossible at the moment,” Albus said. “There’s a barrier...”

“I can see that, Albus,” she snapped. “Have you tried to take it down?”

“I only just got here...” 

“Well, I think we should start trying now, shouldn’t we?”

“I don’t know if the two of us will be enough, Minerva,” Albus said.

“We can help.” 

Both professors spun to see just about the entire student body of Hogwarts standing there, even down to the youngest first-years. 

“What are you all doing here?” Minerva demanded. “I sent you all back to the castle!” 

Pansy stepped forwards. “Yes, Professor, but we could tell something was happening, and we’ve decided to come and help.” 

“Impossible!” Minerva fumed. “We cannot allow students to put their lives in danger...”

“There are a bunch of students inside,” Pansy pointed out logically. “Those are our friends in there. We want to do something.” 

Minerva opened her mouth to refuse again, and Albus placed a hand on her arm. “Thank you, Miss Parkinson,” he said. “Perhaps you _can_ help.” 

“Albus! They are in danger here. They could be captured. Killed even.” 

“Which we could be anyway if Harry dies,” one of the younger Hufflepuffs piped up. 

That shut Minerva up. She compressed her lips and nodded, eyes suspiciously moist. 

“Very well,” she said crisply. “Line up here. Youngest in the back, oldest in the front. I shall need you all to concentrate and focus your energy so that we can bring down the blockade...”

As Minerva organized the ‘troops’, Albus pushed against the barrier again with his mind. It still didn’t budge. He suspected it wouldn’t until either Harry or Voldemort prevailed.

Minerva came back and pulled out her wand. 

“How do you know it’s that creature in there and not just Death Eaters?” she asked. 

Albus sighed. _Oh, well_ , he thought philosophically, _I’ve lived long enough, I suppose..._

“Because that’s what I planned,” he said. “I made sure that the right people were aware of this Hogsmeade trip, so that _he_ would come to attack Harry personally, and it could be settled once and for all.”

At the gobsmacked look on her face, Albus almost smiled. Reaching into his robes, he pulled a little bag out of his pockets along with his wand. “Lemon drop?”

He blanched at her suggestions at what he could do with the candy. 

~

Severus was getting tired, and he knew that this girl, no _Bella_ , could see it. 

“How did you do it?” he asked, sending a Cutting Hex her way. 

She laughed. “Ever heard of a thing called a Horcrux, Severus?” she said, parrying his hex expertly. 

He dodged her curse and sent back a Stinging Hex. “Those are legend only, he scoffed. 

She grinned maniacally. “I thought so, too, yet, here I am. A part of my essence was transferred into a new body as a precaution, in case the old one died. Our Dark Lord has been looking for a way to preserve his essence against the ravages of time, and so, as an experiment, I offered to attempt this with the youngest Zabini. Thus, I used her as my vessel, to carry a part of my split soul.” 

“You obscene bitch,” Severus said coldly. “Did the child have any idea what was happening to her?” 

Hissing as he hit her with another hex, she said, “Of course not. It was done several months ago, and she had a chance to recover before starting Hogwarts. When you killed me, I simply slipped into her body. She never knew what happened. The Dark Lord is thinking of trying it with several vessels.”

Severus dodged another hex and narrowed his eyes. _Merlin, what a nightmare that would be_ , he thought. _We’d never be able to kill him..._

Noticing his inattention, Bella raised her wand, screaming, “ _Crucio_!” and, serendipitously, he turned just in time to be only hit in the arm. His hand cramped with intense pain, yet he hung onto his wand. 

“Nice try,” he sneered. “But this is how it’s done. _Crucio_!”

She convulsed, falling to her knees before he released it. She hung her head as her body shook, and for a moment he thought she was crying, but he realized she was laughing as she raised her face towards his. 

“Want to know why I am laughing, Severus?” she wheezed. 

He kept his wand trained on her and smirked. “I cannot say that I care one way or another,” he said. 

Nodding behind him, she said, “My master is about to kill your Golden Boy.” 

~

Harry had never timed his transformation from wizard to unicorn before, but he was willing to bet that he beat his own personal best time at that moment. 

One second he was a young man, and the next, he was a much bigger animal than the puny, evil one before him, and his horn was sticking into the creature, in between his ribs, in fact. 

Voldemort gurgled as the horn slid into his chest, eyes going wide in shock, his nerveless fingers dropping his wand. 

Harry, his consciousness still present, felt an instinctual aversion run through him. The pure nature of the unicorn was fighting the darkness that was Voldemort’s hatred and fear. The need to heal, to save, to LOVE, rose in Harry.

He began to glow, and the shimmer spread from his heart out to the rest of his body and out his horn. He was trying to purify Voldemort, he realized, and with a soft whicker, he closed his eyes and concentrated on not hate or killing, but love. 

Dumbledore had once told him that Voldemort couldn’t stand in the face of true love such as his mother had had for him, so Harry wondered what he would make of a unicorn’s pure love being forced inside him. 

Voldemort emitted a high-pitched scream as his body seemed to fracture, beams of light starting to split seams in his face and body. 

Harry forced even more of his healing power in, and for a moment Voldemort lingered before collapsing in on himself. Opening his eyes, he focused on the magical creature in front of him and, whispering, said, “Beautiful.”

In the next moment a blindingly bright light exploded in the place where Harry and Voldemort were standing, making everyone shield their eyes. When the light cleared, all traces of Voldemort were gone. 

Harry’s head drooped for a moment and then he looked about him. 

Shock made the room silent for a long moment until Ron screamed, “Yes!” which seemed to jar everyone from their paralysis. 

The Death Eaters, suddenly incapacitated, clutched at their arms, crying out in agony. 

Severus hissed in pain as the Dark Mark burned, and then almost absently Stupefied Bella, who was wailing in her own shock and pain. Pausing to collect himself, he limped over to Remus, who was sitting on the ground next to Draco, mouth open in shock. 

“I trust you are all right?” Severus asked, holding out his hand to help Remus up. 

Draco, having revived to see the whole thing, tried to stand up as well, but collapsed immediately. 

Severus sighed. “I shall obviously have to make you more Replenishing Potion,” he said to Draco snidely. But before he even finished the sentence, Fawkes shimmered into existence above their heads and shed one tear onto Draco’s upturned face. 

Draco gasped and there, before Severus and Remus’ eyes, was healed, his wounds all closing up. Jumping to his feet, he raced over to Harry, who had transformed back into his wizard form, and was looking around, wide eyed. 

As they hugged and then kissed deeply, Remus and Severus leaned against each other and watched. 

“Trust you to have a wolf as your Animagus form,” Severus said, sounding deeply disgusted. 

Remus laughed.

~

By the time Dumbledore, Minerva and all the students got inside to hear the news, it was almost anticlimactic. 

Minerva couldn’t even look at Dumbledore, she was so angry with him, and when she walked over to have a private chat with Severus, Dumbledore had the fleeting thought that perhaps upsetting the man who regularly made his Strength Replenishing Tonic was not the best plan. 

The townspeople had contacted the Ministry, and now Aurors were there and were taking charge of the Death Eaters, even as all the students were rounded up for the trip back to Hogwarts.

Ginny was fussing over Blaise when Pansy walked up to them. 

“So, was she Imperiused or an impostor, then?” she asked, nodding towards Elena/Bella who was trussed up in ropes next to the other Death Eaters ready to be taken away. 

He shook his head. “Apparently, she’s neither. She is Elena, she’s just been taken over by Bellatrix. They’re taking her to the Ministry, and then St. Mungo's, I guess. She even has a Dark Mark. I don’t know if we’ll ever get that woman out of her....” 

Ginny clasped his hand tightly. “If anyone will know how, it’ll be the mediwizards at St. Mungo's. Plus, we can always ask Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape,” she said, eyes sliding over to where Severus was standing talking with McGonagall. 

Pansy nodded. Taking a deep breath, she said, “Blaise, I am so sorry. This was all my fault! I should have known that she wasn’t herself. I should have seen the Dark Mark...”

Blaise lay a hand on her sleeve. “Pans, she’s my fucking sister, and I didn’t know. Please. No one can blame you.” 

Pansy blinked away tears and looked at Ginny, who was smiling sheepishly. 

“Don’t look at me,” she said. “I have nothing to say about this. It’s not as if I can criticize.” 

Pansy swallowed back a watery laugh. “Yes, I suppose that’s true,” she said. 

Blaise started to stand, and Ginny helped him. Looking around, the three teens sighed. 

“Merlin, this place is a mess, isn’t it?” Ginny said. “Maybe we can come back later and help clean it up?”

Pansy and Blaise just laughed. 

“Clean?” Pansy said, wrinkling her nose. “They have elves for that, don’t they?”

“We should still help,” Ginny insisted. “It’s only right.” 

Blaise and Pansy caught each other’s eyes and shook their heads. “Gryffindors,” they both chorused. 

Ginny lightly hit Blaise’s arm, even while she was supporting him. They all started laughing again, even as Harry, Draco, Hermione and Ron looked on.

Hermione gasped, her hand going to her robes. Pulling out Draco’s wand, she handed it to him. “Almost forgot! Thought you might like that back,” she said.

Draco smiled and accepted it gratefully. 

Hermione turned to Harry, a sad look on her face. “I’m sorry about yours, Harry,” she offered. 

He shrugged. “I guess I need to go and get another,” he said. 

“I’ll go with you,” Draco said softly, and Harry smiled his thanks.

Ron was still looking at Ginny and Blaise, so Harry decided to tease him a bit.

“Nice to see that relationship’s going so well,” he said, slipping his arm around Draco. 

Ron sighed. “Yes, I suppose it is. Damn.” 

Hermione hit him on the arm. 

“Ow! Wounded war veteran here,” he said. 

She rolled her eyes. “Be nice about Blaise,” she said. “Ginny’s worried enough as it is.”

“Oh, I like him well enough,” Ron admitted. “It’s just all this Gryffindor and Slytherin fraternizing is making me nervous.” 

“Git,” Harry said affectionately. 

“Prat,” Ron replied, tucking Hermione’s arm in his as they started towards the door. 

As they bickered good-naturedly, they missed seeing Fawkes shed a tear onto Voldemort’s fallen wand as it lay on the ground. It glowed for a moment, and then looked for all the world like a regular wand again. 

Long after they had left, long fingers picked it up and slipped it quickly into robes. 

~

Draco leaned against the closed door, sighing his relief that the last of their friends had finally left for the night. Eyes opening just to slits, he watched Harry limp over to the couch and collapse onto it. 

“Merlin, that was a long day,” Harry said. 

Draco smirked, and slowly straightening himself up off the door, sauntered towards his lover. 

“Yes, I suppose saving the wizarding world from enslavement to a vicious overlord makes for a busy day.” 

Grinning, Draco dropped onto the couch beside Harry, turning his head to face him. “What do you have planned for an encore?”

Harry shrugged, a smile playing about his lips. “Dunno. Thought I might be able to get some, you know? Being the Boy Who Saved the World and all.”

Draco leaned in and licked the side of Harry’s neck. 

“Get some what?” he whispered, nuzzling against him. 

“Mmmm, get some attention from my sexy boyfriend.”

“Where is he?” Draco growled sexily. “I’ll kill him.”

Harry snickered. “Git,” he said. 

Draco leaned away, sniffing. “That is what you called Weasley today,” he reminded Harry. “I will not be compared in any way to that...” 

The rest of his words were smothered by Harry’s lips pressing against his. Slipping his tongue into Draco’s warm mouth, Harry hummed happily and explored. 

When his body started protesting that Draco was too far away, Harry climbed into Draco’s lap, still kissing him as he straddled the blond, grinding his hips against answering hardness.

Pulling his lips away for a bit for air, Harry moaned as Draco gently bit his way over his jaw and down his sensitive neck. 

“Want you,” Draco whispered. 

“Yes, please,” Harry replied, his breath coming in short pants.

As he started to get up off the couch and reach for Draco, the fireplace whooshed and Dumbledore stepped into the room. 

“Ah, hello,” he said, brushing soot from his sea foam green and pink robes. 

Harry, surprised, toppled back onto the couch, landing half on top of Draco. 

“You’re sitting down, good,” Dumbledore blithely continued. 

“Yes, you bloo....” Draco growled as Harry slapped a hand over his mouth.

“Yes, sir,” Harry said. “What can we do for you?”

Dumbledore’s eyes softened. “It’s more a matter of what I can do you, Harry,” he said softly. 

Harry straightened up, and Draco fell silent, recognizing that this was a serious moment. 

“Harry,” Dumbledore said, “the wizarding world owes you a great debt. Today, I put you in grave danger, but it was because I knew that you were our only hope.” 

Harry nodded. To his surprise, Dumbledore had actually admitted that he’d deliberately planned the events of the day, but Harry’d been too tired to get angry. Plus, he suspected that McGonagall and Snape would be extracting revenge enough for him anyway. 

Dumbledore sat, serious eyes trained on them. “You lost your wand today, Harry, and it is a sign of your magical strength that you did not go mad. A wand is... well, it becomes a part of you. Of course, you have a bit of a built-in wand, given your Animagus form, but that is no substitute for the real thing.” 

Reaching into his robes, Dumbledore pulled something out, holding it up in his hand. 

Harry gasped. “It’s... no, it can’t be. He broke it.” 

Dumbledore smiled gently. “Do you remember what Ollivander said, Harry? The day you got your wand? There were two wands made from Fawkes’ feathers; yours, and this one. Yours, unfortunately, is not replaceable or reparable, but this one... this one was meant for great things. You, my boy, have done and will do great things. It is not the wizard that chooses the wand but...”

“The wand that chooses the wizard,” Harry finished. 

Dumbledore nodded. “Exactly.”

Draco shook his head. “The Ministry will never allow it,” he said. 

Dumbledore smiled. “As far as the Ministry is concerned, Harry Potter broke Tom Riddle’s wand today when he destroyed him. That is what everyone will remember.” 

Turning to Harry, he said, “If we turn it over to them, do you know what they will do? They will display it, they will keep it as a relic, and, possibly, someone will try to retrieve it, thinking that they could revive Tom with it.” 

Harry shrank away from the piece of wood as if it were cursed. 

“Fawkes shed his tears on it, Harry. It has been purified, even as you purified Tom’s soul, allowing him to pass from this realm and truly on to the next where he deserves to be. This was meant to be yours, Harry, I am convinced of it. Take it.”

Harry reached out a shaking hand, grasping the slim piece of wood. As he held it, a cool wind blew through the room, settling his hair. He felt the wand weigh him and accept him. 

“It... it feels like my old wand,” he said wonderingly. 

Dumbledore nodded. “As it should,” he said, smiling and standing. 

Turning towards the fireplace, he paused and said, “And, Draco, a lot of what you think you know might not be true. Perhaps you need to reconsider some things.” 

With that enigmatic statement, he picked up some Floo powder and, throwing it into the fireplace, called out his destination and left with a whoosh.

Draco turned to Harry. “What the fuck did that mean?” 

Harry shrugged. “He’s nuts,” he said simply. “Don’t worry about it. It’ll sort itself. Now, where were we...?”

As they made love that night, neither one gave a thought to Dumbledore and his cryptic remark. 

~

“I love you guys!”

Ron was a friendly drunk, Harry decided, watching his friend declare his affection for the entire barroom at the Three Broomsticks. 

“But especially Seamus, right Weasley?” Draco said, snickering softly. 

Ron shot him a warning look, but it was too late. The rest of the table demanded to hear the story, so Draco told them, in bored tones, about how Ron had taken some Imperius Potion during their captivity, and about his responses to the questions. 

“That true, Ron?” Blaise asked, smirking.

Harry grinned as Ron sputtered indignantly. “I have _never_ been attracted to Seamus like _that_ ,” he said, turning bright red. 

Draco, eyebrow raised, simply shook his head. “The evidence would suggest otherwise,” he said, inspecting his cuticles. “That potion did not lie, Weasley.” 

Hermione patted Ron’s hand reassuringly. “It’s all right,” she said soothingly. “A fair number of people can be attracted to both men and women. It’s not anything to be ashamed of... mmf!” 

The table erupted in cheers as Ron, fed up with the teasing, grabbed Hermione and planted a hard kiss on her. 

Draco smiled smugly and took a sip of his Butterbeer.

Harry rolled his eyes, but laughed along with everyone else. 

Hermione finally emerged from the kiss, a big smile on her face. 

“I am not into boys,” Ron said firmly. “I am into YOU.” 

She shut up and cuddled in next to him, as everyone continued chuckling.

Harry sighed happily as the friendly chatting continued to flow around him. He settled back against Draco, who shifted slightly to accommodate him.

It was hard to believe that it had been six weeks since he’d defeated Voldemort. The media had had a field day, and on Dumbledore’s advice, he’d even given an interview which had gone a long way to decreasing his mystique.

They had managed to play up the team aspect of the victory, Harry waxing eloquently about the tutoring he’d received from Snape, McGonagall and Remus Lupin.

The Ministry had accepted the broken wand they’d found as Riddle’s, and Harry’s new wand seemed to fit him perfectly. He sensed no ill intent in it, and was rapidly beginning to forget that it wasn’t his original wand.

Harry brushed his fingers over the album that Ron had given him. They had managed their All Souls Day gifting, even though it was now closer to Christmas. The majority of the pictures had been salvaged in the cleanup, much to Harry’s relief.

Harry had even managed to persuade Draco to find Ron a diary similar to his own that they presented to him as a joint gift. Ron had been shocked and humbled. 

Everyone was going home the next day, so this was his last chance to be with all his friends until the new year.

Draco had even decided to stay at Hogwarts over the winter break, and Harry was looking forward to some time alone with him. Draco had already been hinting at a gift he wanted to give his lover. Harry couldn’t wait.

Blaise and Ginny cuddled, laughing at the ribald jokes that were still being directed towards Ron. 

“Well, I’m hurt, Ron,” Harry said a few minutes later, still chuckling. 

“What about?” 

Harry smiled. “I thought you loved ME. I’m supposed to be your best mate.”

Ron shrugged. “We... You are, and I do, Harry,” he said, arm firmly around Hermione. “And I’m sorry I spied on you and all, but much as I do love you, I’d much rather snog Hermione.”

“Good thing, too, Weasley,” Draco said, mock threateningly. “Because Harry’s mine, and I don’t share.” 

He grabbed Harry and cuddled him closely, as Remus and Severus, discreetly ensconced at a table in the corner, watched.

“I can’t believe it’s over,” Remus said, his thumb tracing unconscious patterns over the back of Severus’ hand. 

Severus shrugged. “It had to happen sometime.” He looked much the same, although, to those who knew him, the harsh lines of his face had softened a lot since Voldemort’s demise. 

“Was it all right that we did a private bonding ceremony?” Remus asked, his eyes caught on the sliver ring on Severus’ hand that was the mate to the one he now wore. 

“Of course. I am quite grateful that it was not a media circus.”

Remus grinned. “It was the perfect time to do it,” he said, watching the students’ antics. “They are all so focused on Harry that we completely slipped their notice.”

“Mmm. I suppose we can manage to provide a distraction when it comes their time to bond,” Severus said. 

“I think that will be soon,” Remus replied, watching as Draco slipped a possessive and loving arm around Harry, even as Harry smiled and rested easily next to his lover.

Harry settled, contented, into Draco’s arms. It was a good feeling to have his future ahead, and he imagined that it would be exciting with Draco at his side.

~Fin


End file.
